The Bird Cage
by Lynx Ryder
Summary: Birds need to stretch their wings and fly or they lose their will to live and die. A story of freedom, love, betrayal and adventure on the high seas. COMPLETE
1. The Conqueror

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings and plots from Pirates of the Caribbean do not belong to me. They belong to the good people at Disney as far as I know. This story is not making money, it's just for fun :D.

A/N: Welcome to my POTC story! I hope you're sitting comfortably and are ready to begin this adventure...

Ok, first chapters...always tricky....let me know what you think. Have fun!

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Conqueror_

Sylvia stood on the deck of her father's ship 'the Conqueror'. Its sails were billowing in the slight wind. The same wind ruffled the skirt of Sylvia's soft blue-grey dress. She leant on the wooden rail of the ship and closed her eyes so the breeze could kiss her face. She took a deep breath of the salty air and she knew she was home. The Conqueror was in port now. It was one of the biggest ships moored; the only one that rivalled it was the one that had intrigued Sylvia as soon as she had set eyes on it. It was moored away from all the other boats; it seemed as if no one dared to get too close. The ship itself was black as night and Sylvia imagined it would be as good as invisible once the sun had set. Its black sails lay eerily still despite the sea breeze and, most interesting of all in Sylvia's opinion, it had a black flag right at the top of its tallest mast. A black flag emblazoned with a white skull and two crossed bones; the unmistakeable mark of a pirate vessel. Sylvia watched the black ship bobbing gently in the deep water until she heard her father's footsteps behind her. She turned round smiling.

"Ah Sylvia," he said holding out his arms, "My precious daughter, do you like it here?" Sylvia went to him and allowed herself to be embraced.

"Oh yes," she said, "It looks like a most interesting place."

"I'm glad," said her father, "Our stay here might be several months long to allow for maintenance of the ship and a well earned break for the crew."

"Why, that's perfect," said Sylvia happily, "I'll have plenty of time to explore."

"You were always easy for me to please," said her father giving his daughter another hug. Sylvia's father, Lord Andrew Ryecroft, was a kind and compassionate man which meant he was much liked by his family and crew alike. His crew were loyal and trustworthy and Sylvia doubted whether she could have felt safer anywhere on earth.

It was at the age of twelve when Sylvia decided to remain with her father onboard his ship rather than stay with her mother, Lady Vanessa Ryecroft, and be brought up as a proper lady in England. In all the years that followed Sylvia had never once regretted that decision. She had been educated at sea using her father's impressive library which was constantly changing as books were bought and traded wherever they stopped. Reading, writing and numbers she had been taught by her father and by George, her father's first mate. But these skills were not the ones she valued most nor was she particularly good at the parts that did not interest her. Numbers really confused her and she infuriated her mother no end when she returned to England with news that her basic mathematical skills had worsened rather than improved every time she had been away. But she had been taught how to read the stories written in the night sky. She learnt about natural history by talking to local people whenever they came to port. She knew the names of all the sea birds that they saw and all the fish that they caught and she could sing every galley song there was. That was real knowledge; she didn't need to be boarded at a school in England to learn that. Besides, who would choose to stay indoors when there was a whole wide world to see and explore?

Staring out at the horizon now Sylvia knew she would miss the sea too much if it was taken away from her. It was so beautiful and so alive. At the moment the sun was setting and the sea was turning from deep blue to inky black highlighted with gold. There were small ripples gently lapping against the sides of all the boats. Sylvia and her father watched the peaceful scene together. Sylvia found her gaze continually returning to the skeletal black ship which began to melt into the darkening sky.

"What are you looking at Sylvia?" asked Lord Ryecroft curiously, "Have you seen a bird of some kind?"

"No," said Sylvia, "I was looking at that great ship out there, the one that lies almost deliberately away from all the others. Even the seagulls seem to be avoiding it." Lord Ryecroft looked over but seemed reluctant to keep his eyes on said ship for too long.

"That is an evil ship," he said in a low voice. He tried to lead Sylvia away but she pulled out of his grasp.

"Why is it evil?" she asked, "Surely a ship itself can be no more evil than it can be good." Lord Ryecroft considered his answer for a moment, his daughter was extremely inquisitive and her search for answers was always thorough and comprehensive. Better tell her what she wanted to know himself than find out she had learnt it all from someone else.

"It is a pirate ship Sylvia," said Lord Ryecroft.

"Well yes," said Sylvia, "I did not fail to notice the flag."

"You needn't look so excited," said Lord Ryecroft with a note of alarm.

"I'm not excited," corrected Sylvia, "I'm interested."

"Not scared?" Lord Ryecroft asked. There was a pause.

"No," she answered finally, "No, not scared." They were silent for a moment watching the black ship as it became harder and harder to pick out against the sky.

"So, there are pirates on shore?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh don't worry," said Lord Ryecroft, "They won't be on our side of the island my dear." He took her by the arm and led her into the depths of the ship. Sylvia turned at the doorway; the pirate ship had completely disappeared.

The noise was deafening as usual, it was the usual rowdy crowd. Roars of laughter filled the air as did the clink of tankards against each other. A great deal of liquid was now all over the floor. It was always the same in the Lamb's Heart. In the centre of the pub a large crowd had gathered around a small table. Two men were sitting, their elbows resting on the wood and their hands locked together. The crowd cheered, their drinks spilling over each other as they got too excited. The two men in competition with each other had intense looks of concentration on their faces as they each tried to make the other man's arm lie flat on the table. Finally there was an almighty uproar as one of the men's arms hit the table sending several drinks onto the floor. The winner stood up drink in hand and bowed low. His black hair, adorned with beads, fell in front of his face. When he stood up straight again the candlelight shone upon his face. His skin was coloured, bronzed by the sun and weathered by the elements. His forehead was adorned with a dark red bandana which was also adorned with a line of beads and coins. He had a dark moustache and a beard which was separated into thin plaits. His nose had a dark stain on one side which looked to be oil or something of similar consistency. But the crowning glory of the man's face was his eyes. Rimmed by kohl they were as dark as the night, and they shone with the same spectacular glory as the full moon and glittered like a million stars. They had a depth to them that seemed to stretch on forever, so that when you looked into them you felt you were swimming in liquid darkness. But no one around the man that night was in a fit state to see anything beyond their next tankard. Several drinks were pressed upon him as he was the winner but he declined them with his hands pressed together close to his chest. He drained his own drink and made his way through the drunken mass to the world beyond.

His boots clicked on the wooden jetty. He breathed in the cool night air which helped to clear his head. He reached the end of the wooden platform and sat down his legs hanging off the edge. He looked into the dark water, and by the reflection of the moon on its surface he saw himself. He flicked one of his rows of beads out of his face and looked at his image. He was looking at Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. He sat upright and smiled. Life had certainly taken a turn for the better, about time too. As he took in another deep breath of sea air he caught sight of a large ship, large enough indeed to rival his own. It must have arrived shortly before nightfall; it certainly had not been there when he had entered the Lamb's Heart. He would have to get a good look at it when morning came. Jack got to his feet, yawned and took one final look out at his beloved sea. He thought he saw someone on the deck of the large ship but it was too far away and too dark to know for sure.

Sylvia, dressed today in a delicate sugar pink dress with long sleeves and a deep heart shaped neckline, stepped ashore for the first time in this beautiful place. She had quite a guard of honour. Three maids accompanied her, talking non stop as was usual for them, then there were six crew members who had been more than willing to accompany Sylvia on her first outing and then there were the ten or so local soldiers who had been paid handsomely by Lord Ryecroft to keep Sylvia safe. Sylvia put up with this group patiently. She knew her father would lessen the level of protection once he had decided the area was safe enough. At the moment though Sylvia was having to snatch glances at things of interest unable to explore at will as the group seemed to have a momentum all of its own. The local people on the other hand were able to get a good look at the newcomers. A ship as splendid as the Conqueror was a rare sight and it was even rarer to have a ship of such status make berth for such an extended period in this area. Many people were watching the group pass from doorways or from first floor windows. From a dark alleyway someone else watched the procession as it was fast becoming. He had been on his way to have a good look at the new ship but when he had heard that some of its occupants were approaching he had ducked into the shadows to observe. He didn't see much. A lot of the red and white uniform of the local soldiers and the flash of a pink dress, nothing interesting. Jack waited until they had passed before taking advantage of the town's preoccupation and heading down to the dock.

The table was all set for dinner aboard the Conqueror. Sylvia and her father were eating alone tonight as they did at least twice a week. Lord Ryecroft sampled the wine delicately. He offered it to Sylvia but she declined preferring instead to pour herself a glass of water.

"So, did you enjoy your first adventure here?" Lord Ryecroft asked with a smile.

"I can't say I had much opportunity for enjoyment," said Sylvia honestly, "I could barely see anything beyond my consort, but it does seem like a most pleasant place to spend a few months."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," said Lord Ryecroft, "I am sure we will be able to trust the local people enough to let you travel with just your maids soon." Sylvia forced a smile. She wanted to explore alone. She wanted to wander along the beaches as the sun warmed the sand on its climb into the sky. She wanted to see the "other side of town" and she wanted to take a closer look at that great black ship. She did not say these thoughts out loud; there was no point in upsetting her father like that.

Lord Ryecroft, with his arm linked around his daughter's, walked up onto the deck which was once again bathed in moonlight. Sylvia shivered.

"Should we return inside?" asked Lord Ryecroft, "I don't want you getting cold."

"Oh, I'm not cold," said Sylvia, "I just got a tingle down my spine." She looked across the water and to her surprise there was a light on in one of the port holes on the side of the pirate ship.

"There must be a pirate on board," she said almost to herself.

"Let us hope they are planning to set sail," said Lord Ryecroft his expression grim. He knew he would be much more willing to allow his daughter the freedom she desired if the pirates had left. Sylvia on the other hand was too fascinated by the ship to want it to leave so soon.

It was a clear night, incredibly peaceful. The boats and ships barely moved on the surface of the ocean. Their sails were safely tucked away but even if they had been fully unfurled there was no wind to catch them. It was possible to listen and hear the slight splash as an otter slid into the water. Birds were mostly roosting now but the calls of the few that were still active carried far in every direction. Sylvia heard them all. Her father had retired for the night but she was lying on her back on deck looking up at the thousands of stars. It was a cool night but Sylvia did not want to go inside. Her dark hair was loose over the wood, her many hair clips lay scattered all around. The stars were reflected in her hazel eyes and the moon was making her delicate milky skin glow softly. She did not think she was beautiful, in truth she had never really thought about it. When she walked in the various towns and coastal villages people did stare at her but she presumed new arrivals always generated interest particularly if they were rich like her family was. The only time Sylvia was forced to think about her appearance was on their stays in England. They usually went to England every few months; it depended on what Lord Ryecroft had been asked to do and where they were. The ship would be restocked and they would visit Lady Ryecroft in the impressive Ryecroft estate that was mercifully situated on top of a cliff. In Sylvia's opinion the view of the sea from her bedroom window was the mansion's saving grace. Apart from being able to watch the waves whipped up by an offshore storm Sylvia found the visits tiresome and difficult. She never seemed to do what her mother expected of her and was constantly corrected and reprimanded.

Sylvia found it very hard to see herself in her mother. The only thing they seemed to have in common was their love for Lord Ryecroft. All in all Sylvia was always immeasurably glad when she was waving goodbye to her mother and heading back out to sea even though she knew her mother wanted more than anything for her to stay in England and be educated as a proper lady. No, that just wasn't what Sylvia wanted and she was very grateful that her father had allowed her to live the life she loved. She got stiffly to her feet, said goodbye to the night and went to her cabin leaving her hair clips betraying where she had lain for over an hour.

Every day for the next week the sun burnt brightly in a cloudless sky and despite her father's wish the pirate ship remained anchored firmly in port. Sylvia explored under the sun's glorious gaze. She was still accompanied by what seemed like a small army but she soon found it easier to ignore them. Betty, Milly and Lotte, her maids, tried to dissuade her from clamouring amongst the rock pools but Sylvia did not mind tearing her beautiful dresses and if she found it difficult to negotiate the rocks in her delicate shoes then she merely threw them aside. She found tiny crabs with shells of the lightest powder blue and she found a catfish that must have got stranded in a deep pool when the tide retracted too fast for it to react. Every night when she got in she would recount what she had seen to her father over dinner.

"I would be able to get to the deeper rockpools if only I weren't trapped in my heavy dresses," said Sylvia. She looked longingly at the shirts and trousers worn by the male crew members.

"But they look so wonderful," said Lord Ryecroft.

"I don't want to look wonderful!" cried Sylvia, "I want to be free like men are." Lord Ryecroft said nothing, he wanted dearly to give Sylvia what she wanted for he believed women had every right to be rid of their troublesome clothes if that's what they wanted but he was afraid of Lady Ryecroft's reaction. She already hated having her daughter 'running wild at sea with no sense of what a proper English lady should be doing.' Lord Ryecroft was always inundated with orders from Lady Vanessa every time they met in England. If she learnt her daughter had been seen wearing the sort of clothes that normally befits a man, well, for a start there would be no hearing the end of it and Sylvia would certainly be enlisted without hesitation at the best finishing school in England.

"Your mother would have a lot to say on the subject," Lord Ryecroft said at last.

"Oh, I daresay she would," said Sylvia rudely, "But I don't care about what an English lady should do, I don't want to be locked away from everything like a bird in a cage."

"And nor should you be," said Lord Ryecroft. Sylvia suddenly found she wasn't hungry. She put her cutlery down, pushed out her chair and left the table. She headed straight for the lower deck. When she reached the end she felt tears in her eyes. She told herself not to be stupid but the tears of frustration refused stubbornly to go away. She thought of all the things she had and told herself how lucky she was to have so much freedom. She felt selfish for still wanting more.

She was just telling herself to grow up when something caught her eye. It was still light, being early evening, and Sylvia thought she could see someone standing on the deck of the black pirate ship but the next moment Sylvia found she couldn't see anything so she reluctantly accepted that she had imagined it.

"Is everything alright?" Sylvia turned round and saw Trevor, the ship's head cook and a veritable fountain of knowledge.

"I heard you didn't finish your dinner, didn't you like it?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" said Sylvia, "It wasn't the dinner at all." Trevor smiled.

"I was only teasing you miss," he said, "I came out to see if I could do anything to cheer you up. Perhaps I could fix you one of those toffee apples you like so much."

"Oh no Trevor," said Sylvia, "I am quite alright." But Trevor noticed the sadness in the young woman's eyes.

"Is there something troubling you?" he asked, "Something you want to know perhaps?" Sylvia looked at him for a moment then decided to go for it.

"What is the name of that pirate ship?" she asked looking over at it. Trevor looked at it too.

"Ah," he said, "Why, that's the Black Pearl. Fastest ship in all the seas or so it's said."

"Faster than the Conqueror?" Sylvia asked who had for a long time believed her father's ship to be superior in every sense to any other existing vessel.

"Oh yes," said Trevor, "It is said that the Pearl can be upon you so fast that it is like being overtaken by a shadow."

"And when they catch another ship?" asked Sylvia, "What do they do?"

"They are pirates," said Trevor in a dramatic whisper, "Of the most fearful sort. It's said they leave nothing behind so it seems like the other ship simply disappeared." Sylvia stared with wide eyes at the black ship. Trevor mistook her look for fear.

"No need to worry miss," he said reassuringly, "There are no pirates brave enough to take on the Conqueror."

"But you said the Black Pearl was faster," said Sylvia, "And a pirate ship must surely be better armed than we are." Trevor looked a little awkward for a moment.

"Pirates attack best in open water," he said quickly, "There is no danger now we're in port."

"So they could wait for us a little way out to sea and then..." Sylvia's voice was cut off by her father's.

"Now, now," he said, "I hope you're not scaring my daughter with fictitious stories about pirates."

"I'm not scared," said Sylvia at once.

"I was only telling her what I heard sir," said Trevor, "That's all."

"It's alright," said Lord Ryecroft gently. Trevor looked relieved; he excused himself and went back to the kitchens to supervise cleaning up.

"What did he tell you?" Lord Ryecroft asked.

"Oh, just what he'd heard from the locals in the bar I expect," said Sylvia, "I wonder if any of it was true. Perhaps the ship is not called the Black Pearl at all." She had not expected her father to answer.

"Yes, it's true," he said quietly. Sylvia looked up at him in amazement.

"How on earth do you know?" she asked. This was quite different from hearing Trevor's tales. Lord Ryecroft looked away from the Black Pearl and into his daughter's eyes. Her fascination with the pirate ship disturbed him.

"The Black Pearl is well known. It regularly haunts the Caribbean, sailors warn of its danger. No captain who sails these waters has not heard of the Black Pearl."

"So is it true that the Black Pearl is faster even than our ship?" Sylvia asked.

"That is what they say, I would not know how much is true," replied Lord Ryecroft.

"Wow," said Sylvia softly, "I would love to look around it." Lord Ryecroft looked suddenly alarmed. Sylvia quickly recovered herself.

"I just mean it must be fascinating inside," she said, "Don't you feel even slightly curious?"

"Not curious enough to risk coming face to face with the deadliest pirates in the Caribbean," Lord Ryecroft said firmly, "They are bad men Sylvia, the worst."

"When they attack ships," Sylvia said delicately, "Do they..?"

"Pirates do not take captives unless they can profit from them," said Lord Ryecroft, "Please don't get any fancy notions Sylvia. These are men who would slit their own brother's throat for less than a piece of gold. They are to be avoided at all costs."

"Yes father," said Sylvia sensing she had got all she could out of her father tonight. She did not mention the Black Pearl at all for the next week but it drew her eyes whenever she looked out to sea. At night it called to her from her dreams and she would see the burning wreckages of the ships it had crossed. When she woke she was torn between fascination and disgust, fear did not come into it.


	2. The storm

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys rock!

More Captain Jack action coming up....

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: The storm_

The Lamb's Heart was full to bursting but Captain Jack Sparrow was not there. He was tired of watching strangers and his crew get involved in drunken fights, he was tired of pushing away women that lurched towards him the smell of stale drink on their breath. Not that there was anything wrong with woman, he wasn't a eunuch or anything, but there was women and there were the creatures that infested the Lamb's Heart. Gibbs, who would never have said no to such a creature if it should present itself to him, must have been a little worried about him.

"Somethin' wrong Jack?" he had asked the night before.

"No," Jack had replied, "Why'd you ask?"

"Ye been a bit off lately. I ain't seen you smile since we weighed anchor."

"That's because ye ain't been lookin'," Jack had said smartly, "Now get out o' here."

"Take what you can, eh?"

"Give nothin' back."

Jack had slept aboard his ship that night. He had enjoyed his first few days here well enough but everything had fallen into the same pattern. Perhaps he missed Port Royal, not because it was particularly welcoming, but because Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were there. They had become his unlikely friends when Elizabeth had been kidnapped by the previous crew of the Black Pearl. Jack had given chase accompanied by the love struck Will whose father had been a friend of Jack's. In the end they all got what they wanted. Elizabeth was saved by Will, Will got the girl he so desired and Jack got his beloved ship back off Barbossa. Then Will had saved Jack from the noose and he had left Port Royal aboard the Black Pearl. He had not seen Will or Elizabeth since then, it had been over a year now. Yes, perhaps he missed his friends, if that's what they were, you never could be sure. Whatever was making him feel like this he decided it would not help to drown his sorrows in rum. He walked on the sandy shore with his boots in his hand so he could feel the sand under his feet. It was another beautiful night but as Jack looked out across the ocean he knew the next night would be very different. There were no signs visible to the majority of people at the moment but Jack could sense a change in the weather was coming. But even he could not have predicted its severity.

Sylvia awoke to another wonderful morning. There was more of a breeze today which made staying out under the hot sun more bearable. The crew that were not already on shore decided to have lunch on the beach. It was a glorious affair and Sylvia thoroughly enjoyed herself. Everyone was smiling and happy, it had to be one of her fondest moments. A moment of utter relaxation. The hot sun was tiring however and by mid afternoon everyone had sought the shelter of nearby palm trees under which they lay napping. Sylvia, who had remained on the beach under the shade of a large parasol, suddenly realised no one was watching her. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up so she got to her feet and began to walk quickly along the beach. Her pace slowed once she was out of sight from most of the crew if they woke. She did not plan to be gone long, hopefully she would return before anyone even realised she was missing.

She walked up the beach feeling completely free. She span around and her dress fanned out around her. She heard something call from the cliff top. She headed towards the sound hoping to catch a glimpse of some of the birds she knew made their homes there. There was a worn path up the cliff; it didn't look too steep so she started up it. It was harder than she expected. She kept sliding awkwardly and treading on the hem of her dress. Angrily she bunched her dress skirt up and held it above her knees which made the going easier in one way but now she couldn't use her hands for balance. Finally she got to the top but was so exhausted that she had to sit down. Her corset seemed unbearably tight all of a sudden. It took several long minutes before she had recovered sufficiently to admire the view. She had got so hot on the climb that she did not notice the significant drop in air temperature. She looked out at the ocean; the view had certainly been worth the effort. Her brow furrowed slightly. Were those clouds in the distance? She watched them get closer and closer. They were moving fast, faster than any clouds Sylvia had ever seen. Suddenly the wind began to pick up and the branches of the palm trees began at first to sway but then they thrashed as clouds obscured the sun. And then the rain began.

It fell out at sea first where the wind was whipping the waves up so they broke with increasing ferocity on the shore. Sylvia saw the smaller boats rocking dramatically. She thought she better get back to the beach but at that moment the rain swept over the shore. It fell hard and fast, so thick that the palm trees offered no shelter at all. In moments Sylvia was drenched. She decided that this was no passing shower to wait out so she tried to find the path back down the cliff. The wind howled and sent branches flying. The noise of the storm was disorientating and the rain fell so hard that Sylvia could not find the path at all. Her wet dress was heavy and weighed her down. She fought against the wind to the edge of the cliff. The clouds above had darkened making it seem almost like night had fallen prematurely. With rising panic Sylvia looked once more for the path. Suddenly she saw it but then realised with a thrill of horror that the rain had turned the sandy track into a perilous landslide. There was no way she could get down there safely. The wind was becoming harder to fight and Sylvia's dress was making every movement a struggle. She tried to pick it up as she had done before but it was too heavy. She didn't realise she was standing at the very edge of the cliff because the visibility was so poor. Suddenly she felt the ground move beneath her, the soil she was standing on was collapsing under the weight of the water. Sylvia threw herself forwards desperately. Her dress did not allow her to get fully out of the harm's way. She slipped and her head collided with a sharp rock on the ground. The storm disappeared as she blacked out instantly.

Jack was aboard the Black Pearl. He could see the clouds appearing on the horizon now. The townspeople had seen them too. They were boarding up their windows the best they could and rushing to get inside. Jack liked watching storms roll in off the sea. The ones that hit this stretch of coastline came in faster than any others he knew. He would go inside when it began to rain. As the sky darkened moodily Jack looked round at the coastline. The waves were getting aggressive now. People were running towards the Conqueror, they must have been surprised by the storm. Jack found his eyes wandering over the cliffs and then he saw it, or rather he saw someone. There was someone up there! The wind would surely throw them from the cliff onto the jagged rocks below, for Jack knew how strong the winds would get. Even now the smaller boats were being tossed around with ease. He didn't even think about it, he raced over the deck of the Pearl and sprinted up the narrow gangplank and onto the jetty that only the Pearl was moored to. He raced up the beach just as the heaven's opened.

Jack knew a safe way up the cliff but by the time he got up to the top the rain was so thick it was a job to work out where anything was. He certainly couldn't see anybody. He called out but the wind drowned his voice so completely that he might as well not have spoken. Carefully Jack walked forwards making sure he wasn't too close to the edge. He felt the wind pull at him and the rain stung as it hit his face. Could he be too late? Maybe the person had already been swept from the cliff. But no! Jack dashed forwards; he had seen a hand out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed the person by the wrist and realised the person was perched precariously halfway off the cliff. He heaved them up knowing already that whoever it was they were already unconscious. With a tremendous effort he pulled the person out of the mud that was partially encasing them. 'Must have been a landslide,' thought Jack as he slung the person over his shoulder and battled against the storm to reach a place where he knew they would be safe.

Sylvia opened her eyes. A yellow light had been burning through her eyelids. It was that which had woken her and now she wanted to know what the source of it was. It was not hard to work it out. She was lying next to a fire which was burning strongly. Sylvia watched it for a while, her head felt like it was full of fog and she couldn't think properly. Gradually thoughts began to form themselves clearly. She felt oddly free as if something restrictive had been removed. She realised what was missing with a start, she wasn't wearing her corset or dress! She was only dressed in her flimsy cream under dress but she was covered in something else. She half sat up and looked at it. At first she had assumed it was a blanket but now she saw it was some kind of coat, more like an over jacket. Sylvia looked away from it to where she was. It certainly wasn't her cabin in the Conqueror; in fact she wasn't aboard any kind of ship. She was lying inside a cave. Its stone walls were lit by the glowing flames which made the shadows dance. The floor of the cave was covered in old dry leaves; it was like being inside an animal's den. Sylvia heard the sound of rain over the soft crackling of the fire. She looked over to where she knew the mouth of the cave would be and barely managed to stifle a gasp. A man stood leaning against the cave wall. He had his back to Sylvia and was looking out at the rain which was still beating down fiercely outside. His body was lit by the glow of the fire which showed Sylvia his boots, his brown trousers held up by a thick leather belt, his white shirt and his black hair. His arms seemed to be folded in front of him. Sylvia could do nothing but stare for a moment. He was blocking the only way out so the option of quietly slipping away was closed. Her heart leapt as the man turned round.

"Ah," he said, "Yer awake." It was a statement of fact which invited no comment. Sylvia knew she was staring but couldn't help herself. The man was looking back at her; maybe he was waiting for her to do something.

Sylvia sat up properly, then she realised what she was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing, and she clutched the coat around herself tightly. The man, who seemed utterly relaxed with the situation, said, "Ah yes, I apologise fer removing yer dress luv but ye would a' caught yer death of cold with it on." He smiled slightly. Sylvia suddenly saw her dress drying out by the fire; she wondered how she had not seen it there before.

"You got a name lass?" the man asked casually. Sylvia swallowed.

"Ryecroft," she said.

"Got a first name?" the man asked, "Or am I not to learn that?" Sylvia almost smiled then.

"Sylvia," she said. She wasn't frightened, though she thought perhaps she should be. She was just confused; she didn't know who this man was, where she was or why she was here.

"Sylvia," said the man mulling the name over as if it was a fine wine, "That be a pretty name." Sylvia found herself blushing slightly.

"Am I allowed to know the name of my rescuer?" she asked, "For I'm sure that is what you must be." The man smiled properly this time and Sylvia felt her heart pounding in her chest. What kind of man possessed a smile so enchanting? Certainly not one she had ever met before.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack and he extended a hand towards Sylvia on which she saw several sliver rings. She tightened her grip on the coat with one hand and shook his hand with the other. She found that as soon as her hand touched his she didn't want him to let go but he did of course and he promptly went back to leaning against the cave wall.

"Captain?" Sylvia asked. Jack nodded.

"My father owns a boat," Sylvia continued, "The Conqueror, do you know it?"

"Aye lass," said Jack as he scrutinised the woman before him, "It be a little hard to miss." His voice was captivating. Sylvia was sure she was only asking questions so she could hear it again.

"Which boat is yours?" asked Sylvia.

"The Black Pearl be my boat," Jack replied. Sylvia made the connection so fast it hurt. If this man was the Captain of the Black Pearl then...

"You're a pirate?" Sylvia said in almost a whisper.

"Aye," said Jack mimicking Sylvia's whispered tone with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He had expected some kind of fearful response, perhaps even some hysterics but they never came.

"I suppose I should have known," said Sylvia conversationally, "You look like a pirate." Jack spread his arms wide and looked at himself.

"Except you don't have the hat," Sylvia added.

"Left it on board," said Jack regretfully, "Along with my other effects."

"Which are?" enquired Sylvia. She couldn't quite believe she was actually conversing with a real pirate.

"My gun, my sword," said Jack watching Sylvia closely, "Typical pirate fare." To his surprise Sylvia looked amused, as of yet he had not seen the faintest trace of fear. She seemed to read his mind.

"It's not every day a pirate saves your life," she said with a coy smile. Jack smiled again and Sylvia saw the glint of a few gold capped teeth.

"Why did you rescue me?" she asked in a quiet voice and there was something close to fear in her face.

"I didn't rescue ye so I could have me wicked way wit' ye if that's what ye think," Jack said and there was a slight note of bitterness in his voice, "I did it because..." He stopped. Why had he rescued her? He hadn't known she would be so beautiful or so bewitching. He had rescued her for the same reason he had jumped in after Elizabeth Swann a year ago.

"Because it were the right thing t' do," he said at length. Sylvia said nothing for a moment. She had become distracted by the sight of the light catching on the beads in Jack's hair. They winked at her delightfully. His white shirt was open and the deep V exposed his tanned chest. The sleeves fanned out slightly and hung loosely around his arms. At the moment he was leaning on his elbows his rings on full display. Sylvia had to bite her lip to stop herself saying out loud, 'You're beautiful' because he was, everything about him was. Sylvia had never seen a man like him. His dark eyes were still studying her and Sylvia felt a little breathless.

"So, are ye gonna tell me what ye were doing out all alone on top of a cliff in the middle of a tropical storm?" Jack asked, plainly he did not think highly of such things as privacy.

"I was taking the opportunity to be free," Sylvia answered honestly, "I didn't realise there was a storm coming and I certainly didn't expect it to come in so quickly."

"They do that around here," said Jack and he moved forwards. Sylvia actually felt her breath catch in her throat. He sat down on the cave floor cross legged and leaned forwards resting his elbows on his legs.

"Taking the opportunity t' be free?" he prompted, "Care t' explain?"

"Well," said Sylvia finding it difficult to think with Jack even closer, "Yes and no. I have freedom, more than so many people. I have the Conqueror, and I have money but I am restricted by my father's protection and by that." She pointed at the dress which was a dark red satin material, it really was beautiful but then walls can be beautiful but they still hold you in.

"I want to be able to run and climb and explore," said Sylvia, "I can't do any of those things in a corset and dress. And that one could have killed me, it weighed me down so I couldn't escape the landslide." A small smile played on Jack's face; he was remembering Elizabeth's aversion to corsets. In both her and Sylvia's case their clothing had nearly killed them. Jack suddenly got to his feet and took hold of the corset which was almost dry now. He flung it without a word onto the fire. Sylvia gave a small noise which might have been protest but she did not speak.

"Vile things," said Jack as they watched it burn, "I don' believe any woman should be tortured like that." Sylvia looked at him. He was watching the cream material blacken and burn. Jack knew she was looking at him.

"Are you a typical pirate?" she asked. Jack smiled and sat back down.

"That be a hard question t' answer luv," he replied, "Are ye a typical English lady?"

"No," said Sylvia without hesitation and then she asked, "How did you know I was English?"

"Accent," said Jack simply.

"Oh," said Sylvia. She tried to guess where he was from but had no idea. She opened her mouth to speak but yawned instead.

"Time ye got some sleep luv," said Jack, "We can't go out when the storm's like this. When it dies down I'll take ye back to yer pretty boat." He stood up again.

"Good night Captain Sparrow," said Sylvia.

"Jack," he said without thinking, "Call me Jack." Sylvia smiled and Jack turned to walk to the other side of the fire where he would sleep but Sylvia said, "Jack?"

"Mm?" said Jack turning back.

"Thank you."

Sylvia woke some hours later when a seagull called loudly overhead. It was light inside the cave despite the absence of fire which had burnt out. It was daylight flooding in; the rain had stopped and the wind had died down. Sylvia looked over at Jack who was still asleep. His face was half hidden by shadow. One of his hands was resting on his chest which rose and fell steadily. Sylvia stood up and stretched. Her under dress was short, Sylvia just hoped it wasn't see through. Her shoes lay next to her dress. Jack must have removed those for her as well. She looked over at him; he couldn't be a typical pirate. She stood at the mouth of the cave and looked out at the world. Everything looked so fresh, there was nothing quite like the smell of the world after rainfall. She stepped out feeling the wet grass under her feet. Raindrops glistened like jewels on the leaves of every plant and Sylvia laughed happily. This was freedom.

Jack woke with a slight start. He sat up and saw at once that Sylvia was not there. He was filled with some feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint, he hadn't thought she would run away from him but then he hadn't thought she would do a lot of things. He got to his feet feeling a lot more emotional than he had expected about Sylvia's disappearance. Then Jack saw her dress still lying on the cave floor. She left without her dress? Perhaps she had not wanted to risk waking him up, perhaps she had thought he was going to try and stop her or something. He bent down to pick up the dress but stopped when he saw her shoes. Surely she wouldn't have left without her shoes? He heard something outside, a laugh. Jack walked to the cave mouth and peered out. There she was dancing in the clear, damp sunshine. She had a smile on her face, god, she was beautiful when she smiled like that. Her dress, what there was of it, span around her thighs. Suddenly she stopped dancing; she had seen him watching her. Jack thought she would be angry, perhaps just startled if he was lucky.

"Jack!" she cried and to his surprise Sylvia ran to him looking as excited as a child, "Isn't this the most beautiful day?"

"Aye," said Jack feeling quite incapable of saying anything else. Sylvia wanted to take Jack's hand and show him how wonderful things were but what would he say? As a light breeze threw her curls she knew she had no choice. Sylvia took both of Jack's hands and led him onto the grass. Jack was captivated, he could not think of anything beyond the present moment. He had never seen someone so happy before because of something so ordinary.

"Oh Jack," said Sylvia still holding his hands in her own, "I'm only here because of you." Suddenly she shivered quite violently and Jack became aware that her hands were ice cold.

"Yer freezing luv," he said, "Come on." Sylvia allowed herself to be lead inside the cave again. Jack's hands were warm. He carefully put her dress back on her then he took both of her hands and gently rubbed them with his own to rekindle their warmth.

"Is that better?" he asked after a while.

"Don't stop," said Sylvia but then she looked shocked at her own words. Jack did not let go of her hands.

"I do feel much warmer now, thank you Jack."

"My pleasure," said Jack and only then did he release Sylvia's hands which fluttered down to her sides miserably now they were alone.

"Yer father'll be lookin' fer ye," said Jack factually, "Ye had better be getting back."

They walked along the cliff top. They walked slowly, Sylvia made the excuse that her dress meant she could not walk fast, this was not true. All she really wanted was to delay the journey as long as she could. Jack did not complain.

"I'll never make it down the cliff in one piece the way I came up," said Sylvia.

"I know a safe way," said Jack, "Ye won't be having any trouble with it lass." And she didn't. They emerged onto the beach. Sylvia could see a search party fanning out in all directions looking amongst the wreckage the storm had wrought for clue's to where she might be. Sylvia stepped out into the sunshine but Jack stayed in the shadows.

"Jack?" she said.

"I brought ye as far as I can luv," Jack said, "Ye'll be safe now. I have no will t' find meself with a noose around me neck...again."

"A noose? What are you talking about?" Sylvia asked bewildered, "You saved me; my father will want to repay you."

"No," said Jack, "Yer father'll want to see me hang just like everybody else."

"You don't know my father," argued Sylvia, "Anyone who does him a service is rewarded. They won't even notice you're a pirate." That made Jack laugh.

"I really think they will lass," he said but Sylvia was not taking no for an answer.

"Please Jack," said Sylvia and she looked into his eyes.

And so that was how Jack Sparrow found himself walking straight past the Black Pearl and straight up to the Conqueror ready, he was sure, to receive a very nasty welcome. Sure enough the crew recognised Sylvia as safe and the man she was with a pirate at once. Jack was surrounded before Sylvia could do anything to stop it. At least ten swords were at Jack's throat.

"Clap him in irons," commanded George, the Conqueror's first mate, and the order was carried out at once. Jack's hands were held behind his back and chained there.

"Move and you're dead pirate," one man snarled. Jack couldn't help thinking that this might have been a bad idea. George turned his attention to Sylvia.

"We've been so worried about you Miss Ryecroft," said George as he attempted to lead her away, "How ever did this piece of vermin get to be with you? (he gestured towards Jack) Did he hurt you? Are you...?"

"Quiet!" cried Sylvia so loudly that silence fell immediately, "Release that man at once." No one moved.

"Miss Ryecroft, I..." began George.

"Release him," repeated Sylvia, "He's a hero." Jack gave a very small smile but the men around him did not seem to like this very much, a few of them snarled.

"He's a pirate," said George looking at Jack as though he was something unpleasant that he'd just scraped off his boot.

"Don't argue with me or..." Sylvia was cut off by a rather strangled cry.

"Sylvia!" Her father flew into sight. He looked very tired and strained. He hugged his daughter tightly and Sylvia thought he might never let go. When she eventually forced him to release his grip she said, "Tell them to let Jack go."

"Jack? Who's Jack?" But Lord Ryecroft did not need Sylvia to explain, he had just turned round.

"Sylvia?" he asked turning back to his daughter, "What happened?" Everyone listened, including Jack who knew his fate would be determined by Sylvia's telling of events.

"He saved my life," said Sylvia to finish, "He deserves reward not death." Lord Ryecroft did not hesitate.

"Release him at once."

"But sir," began George.

"At once!" said Lord Ryecroft firmly and Jack was freed. The soldiers lowered their weapons. Jack looked around at them all with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Captain Sparrow," said Lord Ryecroft solemnly. Jack looked at him not sure what to make of the man. The man looked ill; clearly he had been worried sick about his daughter's safety.

"I cannot ever hope to thank you for what you have done," Lord Ryecroft said, "But please accept my invitation to dine with us tonight." He should have said no, he should have left and returned to the Pearl but Jack Sparrow was never one to do what he should.

"Certainly mate," said Jack with a sideways glance at Sylvia. He saw that she was smiling.

"Come aboard Captain Sparrow," said Lord Ryecroft, "And perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement." Sylvia walked between her father and Jack onto the Conqueror. Jack's keen eyes missed nothing. The ship was impressive, no doubt about that. But it wasn't just the ship he took notice of. He saw crew members whispering hurried messages to each other, a pirate being on board the ship was not a popular move.

"Sylvia darling," said Lord Ryecroft, "If you could excuse Captain Sparrow and I for a moment. Right this way." He led Jack into his cabin. Sylvia was whisked away by Betty, Milly and Lotte.

"Have a seat," said Lord Ryecroft as he sat behind a great wooden desk. Jack sat and then promptly put his boots up on the table and crossed his legs. If Lord Ryecroft found this behaviour in any way offensive he did not show it.

"I am a wealthy man Captain Sparrow but I know no money could ever replace Sylvia or equal what she means to me," he said, "Again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Would a cash settlement be just reward for you?"

"I'm rich enough already mate," said Jack looking at the nails on one of his hands carefully.

"Then perhaps something rare and unusual would take your fancy," said Lord Ryecroft, "I have a great collection of..."

"Beggin' yer pardon mate," interrupted Jack, "But I feel ye need reminding that I am a pirate. In most cases if I be wanting something I have every means t' get it meself, savvy?" A flush rose in Lord Ryecorft's cheeks.

"Ah," he said, "Right then. Well...is there some other way I could repay you then? Anything at all."

"I didn't save yer pretty daughter fer a reward," said Jack and he met Lord Ryecroft's eyes almost dangerously.

"Well, perhaps I'll be able to think of something during the course of the day," said Lord Ryecroft who also did not seem to be able to take no for an answer, "Shall we rejoin Sylvia?"

"Best idea you've had so far mate," said Jack as he swung his legs off the table and stood up.

* * *

A/N: Nice long chapter for ye, hope you liked it, I'm exhausted now :)

....let me know what you think.


	3. Hats and corsets

A/N: I'm getting the hang of these long chapters...yay! Thank you to my reviewers, this story would be a lot more dull without you.

Had a wonderful week so far, long may it continue! I think it's going to rain again...don't you love rain when you're inside? ;)

This update is quicker than I had expected...double yay! Hope you enjoy it....

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: Hats and corsets_

Sylvia was wearing a dark purple dress now. Jack knew at once that her maids had strapped her into another corset. Sylvia caught Jack's eye and smiled as she looked away.

"Lunch is not quite ready yet," said Lord Ryecroft, "Perhaps you would like a walk up on deck."

"I would love to," said Jack in a plumy voice he had adopted especially for the occasion. He bowed elaborately. Sylvia stifled a laugh. Jack straightened up his dark eyes sparkling.

"Dear Lady Ryecroft," he said in the same false high class voice, "May I be having the pleasure of yer company?"

"Certainly Captain Sparrow," said Sylvia pleased to join in his game, "How could I refuse after such a fine invitation?" She took his arm and they walked out on deck. They did not speak again until they were right out beyond everyone else. Sylvia could feel the eyes of the crew upon her; she clung more tightly to Jack's bicep.

"Tis a grand ship lass," said Jack in his normal voice, "But it's nothing compared t' the Pearl."

"Is that right?" said Sylvia with a smile. Jack looked behind him and saw several crew members watching him keenly. He shot them an infuriating smile.

"I be sensing a bit of resentment toward me from the crew," he said, "They're lucky me pistol's back on the Pearl."

"Thank you for coming Jack," said Sylvia. She suddenly realised she was still holding onto him. She let go at once. Jack looked at her.

"I miss me hat," he said. Sylvia laughed.

"You should have brought it with you then," she said.

"I would a' done lass but I didn't think ye had any time t' waste." Sylvia didn't know what to say, she couldn't seem to find the words to thank him properly. He seemed to know.

"Besides," he continued, "Me hat's not grand enough t' be worn aboard the mighty Conqueror." He put on his high class voice again and grinned. Sylvia smiled too and then asked, "Did my father give you money?"

"Tried to," said Jack as he looked up at the Conqueror's towering main mast.

"You didn't take it?" Sylvia asked in surprise.

"No luv," said Jack, "I be wanting something else."

"What?" Sylvia asked curiously. Jack winked at her before peering over the railing of the ship to see the water below.

"Sir, that man is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," said George, "Is it wise to allow your daughter such close proximity to him?" Lord Ryecroft looked out at the deck. The pirate was sitting on the railing. Sylvia was laughing as he talked to her.

"That man saved my daughter's life and until I find some way to thank him I shall be in his debt. I see no reason why he would hurt Sylvia now if he did not harm her when they were alone," he said while still watching his daughter. The thought of Sylvia alone with a pirate caused a chill to run up his spine.

"But allowing him on the ship sir...surely that is questionable. It would be best if he did not learn too much sir."

"That will do George," said Lord Ryecroft more sharply than he had intended. George fell silent at once.

Sylvia was still laughing when lunch was served. Jack sat on one side of the table and Sylvia on the other. Lord Ryecroft was the head of the table. He was pleased to see his daughter so happy, she had not laughed like that for a good long while. As they ate Lord Ryecroft made various attempts at conversation with Jack.

"You must have travelled even more extensively than us Captain Sparrow," he said politely.

"Aye," said Jack, "There be no part of the world that hasn't heard of Captain Jack Sparrow." He gave a wink, that Lord Ryecroft did not see, to Sylvia. Sylvia hid her smile with her napkin.

"I see," said Lord Ryecroft a trifle awkwardly, "And...er, where do you call home Captain Sparrow?"

"Anywhere me Pearl is," was Jack's reply.

"Ah," said Lord Ryecroft, "Splendid." He did not try again for a little while. Sylvia and Jack began talking about the local wildlife.

"I saw a beautiful storm petrel sitting on her nest the other day," said Sylvia, "But I haven't really seen that many birds."

"Most of 'em don't nest around 'ere," said Jack speaking knowledgably without even knowing it, "They have the other side of the inlet all t' themselves. It be too dangerous t' moor most ships there."

"Do you know a way to get round there?" asked Sylvia eagerly. Her eyes were shining with enthusiasm.

"Aye," said Jack simply.

"Will you show me?" Jack did not answer. He was sure he would not be welcome near the Conqueror or Sylvia after this day; he would never be permitted to escort Sylvia around anywhere, especially not to an uninhabited part of the island. Sylvia realised this too and looked at her father who was pretending he hadn't been listening.

"Well?" Sylvia asked. Pretence fell away.

"Well...well," blustered Lord Ryecroft, "I'm sure Captain Sparrow is far too busy to be..."

"Captain Sparrow ain't busy at all," said Jack with a quirky smile. He wasn't going to help the old fool out. Lord Ryecroft stopped in his tracks and it was all too clear what he was thinking. Jack leaned back on his chair so that it rocked on two legs.

"Yer father thinks it inappropriate fer a pirate like me to be alone with his daughter," he said casually but there was a dangerous light in his eyes, "I might hold ye fer ransom, kidnap ye, slit yer throat but then why did I not do that last night?" There was a tense silence. Lord Ryecroft's face had reddened slightly.

"Jack risked his own life to save mine," said Sylvia hotly, "Is this how you want to reward him?" Lord Ryecroft looked at his daughter.

"You're right," he said, "You're both absolutely right. I have thought of the perfect reward for you Captain Sparrow. You are welcome aboard the Conqueror for as long as we make berth here, and you are to be afforded full trust with my daughter. I can trust you?" There was still a definite uncertainty.

"Oh aye, you can trust me," said Jack. Lord Ryecroft tried to ignore the pirate's smirk. Sylvia looked delighted. She certainly had not expected her father to say that!

After lunch Lord Ryecroft left to inform the crew of his decision leaving Jack and Sylvia alone.

"You will show me the birds, won't you?" Sylvia asked as if she was unsure whether Jack had been being serious.

"Course I will lass," said Jack as he put his feet up on the table. Sylvia shifted her chair so she could see Jack's face rather than just his boots.

"When will the Black Pearl set sail again?" she asked trying to make it sound merely conversational.

"Whenever I tell it to," replied Jack, "How long are ye stayin'?"

"Several months," said Sylvia.

"Then I reckon me crew will be havin' extended shore leave," said Jack. Sylvia looked at him and found herself looking directly into those dark eyes. They held her gaze effortlessly. Sylvia felt her heart thump harder so it seemed like it was hitting her corset and bouncing back.

"Will you stay for dinner Jack?" she asked hopefully.

"If ye want me to luv," he replied in a tone which implied he did not really mind either way.

They spent the afternoon in each other's company. Sylvia gave Jack a full tour of the Conqueror. To her surprise Jack seemed fascinated by the great collection of books. He ran one finger over their spines and looked at them with an almost awed expression on his face.

"Do you like books?" Sylvia asked. Jack looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't know," he said.

"Oh," said Sylvia, "Do you not have books on the Black Pearl?"

"It wouldn't be much good even if we did," said Jack his hand still gently caressing the leather of each row gently making Sylvia wish that she was a book, "None of us be much good at reading."

"Oh," said Sylvia her eyebrows rising. Jack turned around sharply looking very defensive.

"Don't ye be thinking less of us now," he said, "We ain't had the fancy education you've had. Tis' a miracle I know how t' read anythin' at all."

"I don't think less of you," said Sylvia quickly, "I was just thinking, if you want to learn, then maybe I could teach you. You know, as a sort of thank you, for everything." Jack looked at the books once more then turned back to Sylvia. He extended his hand to her like he had when they had first met.

"Do we have an accord?" he asked. Sylvia hoped this meant he was asking whether they had a deal. She slipped her hand into his and shook. She felt his rings against her fingers. He let go too soon in Sylvia's opinion.

"I know I said I would join ye fer dinner," said Jack, "But may I be excused so I can collect me effects?"

"Of course," said Sylvia who was looking forward to the sight of Jack in his hat.

Lord Ryecroft watched the pirate saunter back to his own ship and hoped he had not made a mistake. He found Sylvia who moved away from the window as he entered, she had been watching Jack leave.

"Thank you so much for being kind to Jack," she said as her father came closer.

"I owe him that much," said Lord Ryecroft, "I hear he is coming to dinner."

"Yes," said Sylvia, "After all he is free to come and go as he pleases, right?"

"Right," confirmed Lord Ryecroft heavily. He had rather hoped the pirate would have other things to do.

"I'm not blind," said Sylvia, "I see the looks on the crew's faces, the look on George's face, the look on your face but you gave Jack your word."

"Yes, I did," said Lord Ryecroft. He hesitated.

"You will be careful, won't you?"

"Yes," said Sylvia, "I promise. Jack won't hurt me."

"And," said Lord Ryecroft, "You won't let him take you aboard the Black Pearl will you?"

"No father," said Sylvia but at the same time she wondered whether Jack would even consider letting her aboard his beloved ship.

Sylvia found herself counting the minutes until Jack's return. She forced herself to look out to sea so she wasn't torturing herself by looking over at the Black Pearl and willing Jack to appear. Maybe he wouldn't come back, he was a pirate, and pirates lied all the time, didn't they? As Sylvia was thinking this Jack swaggered up the beach and past the crew of the Conqueror that were posted as guards, he gave them a cocky grin as he passed them. Sylvia did not hear him approach.

"Blimey luv, how many dresses do ye have?" he asked. She was wearing a different dress for dinner, a dark green one with a lacy bodice. Sylvia span round. In fact she turned so fast that she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She put a hand on her chest and tried to breathe. Jack looked concerned but Sylvia soon recovered.

"Do you like it?" Sylvia asked meaning her dress.

"It be a nice colour, and it's probably very expensive," said Jack studying it by looking Sylvia up and down, "But there be somethin' very, very wrong with it." Suddenly he drew out a knife. Sylvia gasped, what was going on? Jack suddenly did something with the blade, she wasn't even sure what he did but the bodice part of her dress was suddenly around her waist.

"Jack!" she gasped. But Jack wasn't finished. He used his knife and cut her corset right up the middle. Sylvia took a deep breath as the corset fell into Jack's hands. Jack threw it overboard and then resheathed his knife.

"No, it's alright," said Sylvia to the crew members who were running towards her. They stopped but only reluctantly. Jack reached around and did up Sylvia's dress. She could feel him pressed against her through the thin material that was the only thing covering her top half. She could feel his fingers gently doing up the buttons at her back and his breath delicately playing across the tops of her breasts. He straightened up.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better," said Sylvia breathing the sea air freely again. Suddenly someone grabbed Jack and span him around which made his hat fall off. George was facing Jack his pistol pointing between Jack's eyes.

"Put your hands in the air," George said in a dangerously low voice. Slowly Jack did so not taking his eyes off the pistol.

"George!" cried Sylvia in alarm, "What are you doing?" George completely ignored her.

"I were only doing the lady a favour mate," said Jack his hands still in the air. He did not sound scared, he barely even sounded concerned. Geroge's face went a horrible yellow colour.

"Do not fool yourself into thinking you can become familiar with me pirate," he said viscously. Jack shrugged. Sylvia found she was stiff with tension. She looked round as her father's voice cut through the air.

"What's going on?" he demanded as he strode into view.

"This piece of scum was attempting to undress your daughter," said George.

"He was not!" said Sylvia loudly her cheeks becoming flushed, "He merely removed my corset because it was hurting me. I...I asked him to." George looked shocked, so did Lord Ryecroft.

"You asked him to remove your corset?" Lord Ryecroft asked weakly.

"Yes," said Sylvia. She wasn't used to lying; she hoped it did not show on her face. Jack grinned in a knowing way and George snapped. He could not stand the look of self-satisfaction on the pirate's face. He hit Jack round the face with his gun as hard as he could. Jack stumbled and fell. His head swam horribly and he was temporarily stunned by the blow.

"Jack!" cried Sylvia and she fell to her knees beside him, "Are you alright?" Jack moved his jaw with his hand, it clicked and then he said, "Mmm, ouch." He looked up to see the look of concern on Sylvia's face.

"I'm ok," he said, "But yer mate isn't." He straightened up and in one fluid movement his pistol was out and placed right against George's temple.

"Jack!" cried Sylvia her concern shifting to a new person.

"I'll be getting my revenge," said Jack coldly to George who stood looking defiantly at the pirate, "So ye better watch yer back." Jack removed the pistol from George's head and replaced it in its holster.

"George, leave," said Lord Ryecroft, "Leave right now and cool off." George swept off breathing hard. Lord Ryecroft turned his attention to the pirate who was rubbing his jaw and wincing slightly in the process. He did not know what to say so he simply stated, "It's time for dinner." As Lord Ryecroft walked off his mind in turmoil Sylvia got up.

"Are you sure you're alright Jack?" she asked. She had never seen someone get hit like that before.

"Aye," said Jack, "I've had worse luv." He did not embellish even when Sylvia looked interested. Instead he bent down and picked up his hat. He placed it on his head and grinned as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened then he offered his arm to her.

"Shall we go to dinner madame?" he asked elaborately. Sylvia nodded and took his arm. She was still reeling from what had happened. She had not had time to be disgusted at Jack's conduct, and she had never expected such a passionate response from George; having Jack around sure made things interesting.

Dinner was a tense affair. It was clear Lord Ryecroft had not liked hearing what had happened up on deck. Sylvia was sure she was going to get a lecture when Jack left. Jack had a bruise forming where the gun had hit him. Chewing was hard so he didn't eat much. He talked a little but mostly he just watched everything with those unique eyes. Sylvia kept realising anew that she wasn't wearing a corset. It made everything so much easier. When she knew Jack's eyes were upon her she felt colour rising in her cheeks. Why when he looked at her like that did she feel utterly stripped bare? It was like he could see right inside her. When dinner was over Lord Ryecroft stood up, as did Jack.

"Well, Captain Sparrow," he said, "I bid you good night." Jack knew he meant 'get out'. He put on his hat which he had removed to eat. Touched it towards the pompous gentleman at the head of the table and then turned to Sylvia.

"I'll be seeing ye tomorrow Miss Ryecroft," he said, "With or without yer corset, it doesn't bother me." Sylvia avoided looking at her father.

"Good night Captain Sparrow," she said. Jack smiled, an enigmatic half smile, and then left. Sylvia wanted to run to the window and watch him until he was out of sight but now her father was looking directly at her. Sylvia could feel the weight of his gaze pinning her to the spot.

"Sylvia," he said seriously, "I give you more freedom than many women in your position receive. I give you that freedom despite your mother's pleas, despite the advice of those closest to me but I still expect certain things of you."

"I haven't done anything wrong," said Sylvia feeling like a child again, "I couldn't breathe, Jack helped me."

"There will be no more help of that kind, is that clear? You are dealing with a pirate Sylvia. If you are sensible you will keep your distance from him." Sylvia looked at the floor; she still had not met her father's eyes. Being with Jack was freedom; she was not caged when she was with him.

"Sylvia, are you even listening to me?" Lord Ryecroft demanded.

"Why didn't you just pay him off if you wanted to get rid of him?" asked Sylvia almost shouting, "Now he has free reign thanks to you and I will not stop seeing him if that's what I want." She pushed her chair back and hurried from the room.

Jack had been waiting for her. He smiled at her as Sylvia walked towards him. The morning was bright but still quite cool; it would not remain cool for long.

"No corset," he said.

"No," said Sylvia, "I removed it myself this time."

"Shame," said Jack mischievously. Sylvia knew she should reprimand him for that but she couldn't.

"You're not wearing your hat," she observed.

"Left me hat in charge of the Pearl," said Jack with a wink. They set off, Jack knowing the way by heart. He showed Sylvia the easy way up steep climbs, he helped her whenever she needed it and whenever he touched her Sylvia felt a bolt of lightening travel straight to her heart which made it beat in an uncomfortably frenzied way. Jack showed her where the gulls nested in shallow depressions on cliff tops. They watched divers plunge into the sea and re-emerge with a wriggling fish clamped tightly in their beak. They sat and listened to tiny chicks calling hungrily for more food from their exhausted parents.

"There be a freshwater stream near here," said Jack as he helped Sylvia down a steep drop. The stream was crystal clear. Sylvia could see every polished pebble on its bed. Jack bent down next to the stream, cupped his hands and plunged them into the water. He raised his hands to his lips and drank from the pool that had formed in them.

"It be perfectly safe," he said and Sylvia joined him. The water was cold and pure; it was like tasting the early morning. Jack lay back and watched Sylvia.

"What did your father say to you last night?" he asked. Sylvia dipped her fingers in the stream and felt the water cool them.

"Did he tell ye not to see me?" Jack asked.

"No," said Sylvia avoiding Jack's eyes.

"No use lying to me lass," said Jack his suspicions confirmed.

"There's nothing he can do now anyway," said Sylvia, "He gave you his word."

"Aye," said Jack softly, "That he did." But he knew better than most that a man's word was only as good as the man who gave it.

They walked back along the beach slowly. Neither of them had spoken in a long time. Sylvia wondered whether Jack was waiting for her to speak, she had never really been alone with a man before and she found she was getting quite anxious especially as just the sight of this man was making her knees feel weak.

"Can I see you tomorrow Jack?" Sylvia asked.

"If you like luv," said Jack.

"Will you come to dinner tonight?"

"No luv," said Jack definitely, "I think it be fer the best if I leave you and yer old man alone." Sylvia tried to hide her disappointment. The things that made her happy seemed to have shifted over the last day or so. She no longer wanted to tell her father all about her day, she wanted to look across the table and see Jack looking back at her with a smile.

Over the next week Jack took Sylvia all over the island. He would spend all day with her and always refuse to come for dinner but still Sylvia asked him, just in case. On Friday night he entered the Lamb's Heart.

"Jack!" cried Gibbs, "Where ye been this past week lad? I been a-worryin' 'bout ye." Jack smiled.

"I don't believe that fer a second," he said. He disappeared to buy drinks and reappeared holding two tankards. Jack sat down and grinned for apparently no reason at all. Gibbs span around to try and glimpse what had made Jack smile like that thinking maybe some local girl had wandered in by mistake but there was nothing he could see that warranted such an expression.

"What's put ye in such a fine mood?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"Does a Captain need an excuse t' be cheerful?" Jack asked.

"Aye," said Gibbs, "There must be a reason. Maybe ye have gone and got yerself a bonnie lass." Gibbs teased still further. "Oh aye Jack, only a certain activity puts that kind a' smile on a man's face." Inexplicably Jack's face suddenly darkened.

"My business is me own," he said harshly, "Don't be giving me any reason t' get angry."

"Settle down Jack," said Gibbs, "I were only fooling." Jack's expression lightened again, but Gibbs knew he had touched upon something important to Jack, maybe a few more drinks would get it out of him. But Jack only had one drink. Gibbs only stopped trying to persuade him to have more when he passed out himself and slid onto the floor.

Sylvia stood on deck. She had learnt so much this week. She didn't remember much about the birds, or about the geography of the area but she remembered the way Jack walked along the beach, the way he wore his hat and the way he cocked his head to one side and looked at her in that quizzical way sometimes. She knew her father disliked her spending so much time with him but he couldn't say anything now. Sylvia felt certain that she was the one being rewarded rather than Jack.

"It's going to rain," said Jack the next day. Sylvia looked up at the sky but not a cloud was visible.

"Are you sure?" Sylvia asked.

"Sure as I'm a pirate luv," replied Jack.

"Well, in that case," said Sylvia, "You're coming with me." She grabbed Jack's hand and led him onto the Conqueror.

"Feisty," said Jack in an amused voice. Sylvia did not say anything in reply to this. She led Jack into her father's study.

"It's time for me to keep my promise," she said, "Sit down." Jack sat in a large brown armchair. For a moment he felt out of place but only for a moment. He removed his hat and flung it expertly onto Lord Ryecroft's desk. Sylvia grinned then removed a small step ladder from a hidden cupboard. She unfolded it and climbed up so she could read the names of the books that rested on the higher shelves. Jack watched her, his arms resting on the arm chair lazily, his legs crossed at the base. Sylvia reached up and pulled a book down from the shelf.

"Oooh," she said, "It's a bit dusty." She blew on the cover and a cloud of dust rose up.

"I need to know how much you can read," she said as she placed the book on Jack's lap. Jack looked at it apprehensively not touching it as if by doing so he would commit to something he would really rather not do. Finally he ran one finger over it. Sylvia perched lightly on the arm of the chair so she could look over at the book too.

"Ok," she said gently indicating that he should start reading. Jack looked at the cover of the book with a strained sort of expression. Sylvia waited.

"Er...," said Jack hesitantly. He looked very uncomfortable. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Sylvia was so close to him, watching him. He thought about just standing up and leaving but then she would guess anyway.

"Am I supposed to be able to read the title luv?" he asked. Sylvia leaned over him.

"It's ok," she said managing not to sound patronising, "Just take one word at a time, slowly."

George walked past Lord Ryecroft's rooms. He heard Sylvia's voice and stopped in spite of himself.

"You're really doing well," she was saying, "You just need practise."

"Really luv?" asked the unmistakeable voice of the pirate, "Or are ye just sayin' that t' keep me happy?"

"No," insisted Sylvia, "I mean it, honestly." What on earth was Sylvia teaching that scoundrel? It couldn't be manners, he would never have agreed to that. George edged closer to the door and then decided he just had to find out what was going on. Both Jack and Sylvia looked up as he entered the room. The pirate had a book open on his lap and Sylvia was sitting on the arm of the chair almost on top of him with one finger resting halfway down one of the pages.

"Hello George," she said pleasantly, "Do you have a message?"

"No," said George in an oddly tight voice. Why was Sylvia so close to the pirate?

"I was looking for your father."

"He be elsewhere," said Jack, he had not forgiven George and nor would he. George noticed the way his eyes glittered. He thought this was all a big joke, George felt his blood begin to boil.

"Run along," said Jack in a tone one would usually adopt for talking to disobedient little children. Sylvia thought George was going to explode but he simply gritted his teeth, turned on his heel and shut the door with rather more force than was necessary.

"You shouldn't provoke him so," said Sylvia. Jack shrugged.

"It's in me nature," he said with an impossibly winning smile. Sylvia found their place in the book again just as raindrops began to fall heavily outside the window.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone's having a great day! :)

Reviews always appreciated....


	4. When the sea says yes

A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful halloween! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side...I'll try not to make it a habit.

There is one thing you all must do as soon as you can, go and see Finding Neverland. I watched it at the weekend and oh...my....it's a wonderful film. Please go and see it, you won't regret it. :) (oh, and let me know what you think of it)

Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed, you keep this story moving. :D

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4: When the sea says yes_

That night Jack did stay for dinner and he behaved perfectly even though George was at the table as well. Sylvia looked up as something brushed against her leg. She blushed as she realised it was Jack's boot.

"When are you to set sail Mr Sparrow?" asked George.

"Captain," corrected Jack, "Whenever I be wanting to."

"And might that be any time soon Captain?" George asked the stress on the last word leaving no one in any doubt as to what he thought of Jack's authority.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Jack as he caught Sylvia's eye, "I be enjoying meself." George threw his napkin onto the table and looked about to fly off the handle but Lord Ryecroft gave him a stern look so George simply excused himself and left. Jack watched him leave with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his dark eyes.

Sylvia found that when she spent a day without Jack she missed him so much that her chest would actually ache. The pain would disappear the instant she saw him again. She thought that perhaps she should not be feeling this way but it seemed to be utterly out of her control.

It was a blazing hot day; Jack and Sylvia were sitting on the beach. Sylvia was seated on a large flat rock so as not to ruin her pink dress.

"The sea looks so inviting," said Sylvia as the light danced on the water like gold. It looked cool too, something which definitely appealed to Sylvia immensely.

"Aye, it does," said Jack. He bent down and began to remove his boots.

"What are you doing?" Sylvia asked.

"I be flying, what does it look like I'm doing?" Jack stood up, his boots beside him.

"Are ye coming?" he asked Sylvia.

"Coming where? Into the sea?!"

"Aye," said Jack amused at Sylvia's shocked expression.

"I can't," said Sylvia as she looked down at her long dress.

"Suit yourself," said Jack and he sauntered off towards the shore.

"Jack! Jack!" Sylvia called after him but he did not turn back. She looked longingly after him. Suddenly she found herself removing her shoes and then her stockings.

Jack had his trousers rolled up above his knees. He was shin deep in the cool water. He heard a splash behind him. Turning he saw Sylvia right on the edge of the sea. She was holding her dress up high, her bare feet just submerged in the water. Jack grinned.

"It's cold," said Sylvia with wide eyes.

"Come here," said Jack and he reached out his hand.

"I can't take your hand and hold my dress at the same time," said Sylvia.

"Then drop yer dress," said Jack. Sylvia did as she was told. Jack took her hand and she waded in deeper to join him. Sylvia found that it wasn't cold after a while; in fact it was quite warm. Jack was still holding her hand. Her dress floated around her looking like a particularly bright species of seaweed. Something caught Sylvia's eye just underneath the surface of the water. She gave a small scream and grabbed hold of Jack's arm her fingernails digging into him.

"A fish!" she said in a terrified voice, "Right there in the water!" Jack put his arm around her and drew her close.

"It's alright," he said smiling, "It won't hurt ye." Sylvia was leaning against Jack now, she could feel his warmth. She could feel his arm around her and she found she wasn't scared any more. For a moment they stayed as they were then Sylvia looked up into Jack's face and felt a definite glow inside her heart. His face was lit by the sun. He looked down at her and Sylvia was instantly lost in those eyes that seemed to possess a depth beyond that of any man. Their eye contact was only broken when a stray wave made them both wet above the knees. Sylvia squealed delightedly and Jack grinned. He scooped up some water in both his hands and splashed Sylvia. She looked mock affronted and then proceeded to splash Jack in return.

When they finally left the sea and returned to the beach they were both soaking wet. Sylvia's wet dress trailed on the ground and stuck to her body. She was laughing happily, more happily than she had done in years. It was like she had been transported back to childhood but at the same time she felt older, it was almost like she had the best of both worlds. Jack collapsed on the sand and Sylvia, who had long since forgotten about caring for her dress, flopped down beside him.

"Jack?"

"Mm," said Jack who was now lying with his hands behind his head.

"Do you like spending time with me?" Sylvia wished she hadn't said it as soon as the words had left her mouth, she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. Jack sat slightly, resting on his elbows.

"Course I do luv," he said, "I don't need t' ask ye the same question."

"Why ever not?" asked Sylvia.

"Because I see the way you smile and I be sure you haven't smiled like that fer a while," said Jack wisely, "Am I right?"

"Maybe," said Sylvia feeling slightly dissatisfied that he had been able to tell all that without asking.

"Of course," Jack said, "Tha' doesn't mean ye like me." Sylvia looked at him in surprise as he continued to speak. "Just coz I tell ye how to do things and show ye things ye wanna see doesn't mean you actually like me. I mean ye might..."

"I do like you Jack," said Sylvia truthfully, "I like you very much." Jack stopped talking at once. He seemed a little lost for words. Sylvia looked over at her stockings and wondered why she had ever been wearing them in the first place. The sand felt nice under her bare feet but her wet dress was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Jack appeared to have read her mind.

"Ye best be getting back and into some dry clothes," he said.

"You're right," said Sylvia reluctantly then she suddenly burst out passionately, "Oh I wish I didn't have to wear dresses all the time!" Jack said nothing.

"Will you walk me back to my ship?" Sylvia asked shyly.

"Of course," said Jack and he got up. He helped Sylvia to her feet and then picked up his boots. Sylvia almost forgot her own shoes; she was so used to people remembering and carrying things for her but Jack was not here to do her bidding. She was wondering what Jack was here for when he stopped. They had reached the Conqueror.

"I had a wonderful day Jack," said Sylvia, "Thank you." Jack touched his hat, smiled and turned around. Sylvia smiled too before walking barefoot into the ship.

"Sylvia! What on earth happened to you?!" cried Lord Ryecroft when he saw his daughter wearing a dress which was completely sodden and covered in sand.

"Life happened to me," Sylvia replied in a daydreamy voice, "The sea looked too lovely to resist that's all." She waltzed past her father before he could say another word.

Jack sent a message that evening to say he would not be available the next day but he added that he would have something special for Sylvia the day after that. Sylvia was heading for the upper deck wondering what Jack could possibly mean by 'something special' when she heard someone say Jack's name.

"That Jack Sparrow is nothing but trouble." Sylvia froze and listened hard.

"Indeed." That was George's voice, Sylvia was sure of it.

"He's escaped the noose more times than I've had hot dinners." Sylvia recognised that voice as belonging to Henry, one of the cook's assistant. He was only a young lad.

"I know," said George, "He's a wanted man in almost every decent port."

"I heard he shot a man dead just to get his hat," said Henry in a fearfully awed voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said George loftily, "That man appears to believe he is above the law. I know the East India Trading Company caught him once. Burnt a P into his arm so everyone would know he was a pirate, not that it isn't obvious." Henry gave a little gasp then he asked in a whisper, "Is it true he escaped from Port Royal guards without ever firing a shot?"

"I've heard a rumour," said George in a tone which implied he was reluctant to confirm such a story. Anything that pointed at heroism had to be squashed when it was associated with pirates.

"If I may ask sir, why is Lord Ryecroft allowing young Miss Ryecroft to be alone with such a man?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," replied George, "He should have paid the pirate off and then threatened him with death. If Sylvia were my daughter I would not allow her to set foot off this ship until the pirates had set sail."

"I agree sir," said Henry fervently, "Pirates are terrible trouble. I wonder what surprise Sparrow has for Miss Ryecroft, sir."

"I dread to think," said George darkly.

"And I wonder what's going to be keeping him busy tomorrow?" Henry mused aloud.

"I expect he has some women to rape, some gold to steal and some houses to burn," reeled off George contemptuously. Henry gave a nervous little laugh.

"You don't really think he...?" he asked quietly.

"What?" asked George.

"Rapes women," Henry whispered in a scared voice.

"I'm sure of it," said George confidently, "He should be shot before he steals another innocent maidens chance of happiness."

"Quite right sir," agreed Henry.

"Anyway young Henry, you and I both have duties to attend to."

"Yes, sir," said Henry hurriedly. Sylvia pressed herself into the shadows so neither of them would see her. When she was sure they were both gone she sunk to the floor. Surely what George said wasn't true. Of course she had heard the stories about pirates taking advantage of women but not Jack, no, not Jack.

All next day Sylvia found her mind wandering back to George and Henry's conversation. She just couldn't seem to forget it. She needed to know the truth but she couldn't ask Jack, no way. Her preoccupation was all too obvious. She dropped a stack of books, spilt ink all over her desk and knocked over two glasses of water at dinner.

"Is something that matter?" asked Lord Ryecroft.

"No," said Sylvia as she attempted to mop up the second spill with her napkin, "No, nothing's the matter. I'm just having one of those days." Lord Ryecroft smiled sympathetically, he sometimes had those days himself. Sylvia went to bed early that night. She had the familiar ache she got when she hadn't seen Jack but now it was combined with something else, fear of finding out something she really did not want to know.

Sylvia awoke to the sound of voices outside her bedroom door. Her sleepy mind took a few moments to recognise who they belonged to. Betty, Milly and Lotte were all talking at once and sounded quite agitated. Sylvia sat up wondering what had got into them but then she heard another voice which made her heart leap.

"I appreciate yer concern but I am not intending t' barge in there and slice Miss Ryecroft t' pieces however much ye might think so." This did not help calm the maids down.

"Really sir, our lady is not dressed yet, if you could just..." protested Lotte shrilly.

"Are ye going t' let me past or not?"

"Sir, it isn't proper for a lady to be seen at this hour by a gentleman!" implored Milly.

"It's a good thing I'm not a gentlemen then eh?" With that Sylvia heard three small screams and the door to her room opened. Jack closed the door behind him and turned the key in the lock before looking over at the bed where Sylvia was sat.

"Good mornin' luv," he said seemingly at ease with walking uninvited into her bedroom.

"Good morning," said Sylvia who could think of nothing else to say.

"Yer maids are a bit o' a handful," Jack said as he looked around the room, "Acting like there's ne'er been a man in 'ere before."

"That will be because there never has been a man in here before," said Sylvia simply.

"Ah," said Jack looking back at her, "Well, I be honoured luv." He stepped forwards and Sylvia only just realised he was holding something. Jack saw her looking.

"I told ye I'd be bringing ye somethin' special," he said. He put whatever it was on the bed. Sylvia, wrapped firmly in her bedclothes, reached over with a feeling of childish excitement. She pulled the items close to her and saw they were clothes. With dawning comprehension Sylvia looked at a pair of brown trousers, a white shirt and a belt with a large metal buckle.

"Oh Jack," she said in choked voice, "Are they for me?" Jack, who was inspecting her jewellery box carefully, looked over.

"They wouldn't fit me luv," he said. Sylvia, forgetting she was only dressed in her nightdress, jumped out of bed. Jack watched her until he realised she was going to strip right in front of him. She seemed to have forgotten he was there. Thinking she would not be too pleased to realise he was gawping at her Jack forced himself to turn around. He stared intently at a picture of a stormy seascape but strangely enough the painting was not enough to prevent him wondering how far along with dressing Sylvia had got. He briefly wondered why he had turned round without being asked but before he could come up with an answer he felt Sylvia's hand on his arm. The shirt hung about her slim figure and the belt was pulled tight around her waist.

"How do I look?" Sylvia asked twirling around.

"Comfortable," was Jack's answer. Sylvia beamed at him, her mouth opened to thank him again when there was a sudden loud knocking at the door.

"Sylvia? Sylvia?! Are you alright?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"That's George," said Sylvia recognising his voice.

"She be changing," said Jack loudly. George pounded at the door.

"Sparrow, you open this door right now! Sparrow, open this door right now and I'll give you what for."

"That be some incentive," said Jack to Sylvia. She noticed he did not look in the least bit concerned.

"Sparrow! Do you hear me? Right, that's it, I'm coming in!" The sound of maids gasping was heard. Jack waited a second more and then pulled the door open. George was running down the corridor to build up enough momentum to break the door down. Jack neatly sidestepped him and, unable to stop, George flew into the room and straight into the wall.

"We'll be going now," said Sylvia quickly and she and Jack walked off leaving the maids staring from their lady's unbecoming outfit to the heap that was George and back again.

Jack suggested they visit the rock pools as it was an unusually low tide. Sylvia agreed at once. She felt wonderful in these new clothes. Climbing the rocks was no problem when there was no skirt to step on and getting wet was not an issue, she merely rolled her trousers up and waded like Jack did. They could reach places they could never have got to if Sylvia had been decked out in what she should have been.

"You climb like a boy," said Jack as Sylvia nimbly reached the top of a large rock.

"No," said Sylvia, "You climb like a girl." She stuck her tongue out at Jack who caught her up and threatened to push her into the sea if she did not take that back.

"Ok, ok," she said laughing, "But you have to agree that I don't climb like a boy. After all how many girls have you seen climbing?"

"A few," said Jack with a grin. Sylvia brushed some hair out of her face.

"One day all women will be free," she said looking out at the ocean.

"Aye," said Jack in support, "And then where will we men be?"

"By our side," said Sylvia smiling at him. They set off again. By midday the sun was so hot that they sought shelter in the shadow of the cliffs. It was only then Sylvia remembered what she had overheard George saying to Henry, the memory had been wiped from her mind by all the excitement but now it came back with full force. She took a deep breath.

"Where were you yesterday?" she asked. Her eyes were watching her fingers which were drawing patterns in the sand. Jack, who had his hat over his eyes, said, "I were busy."

"Yes, I know that," said Sylvia struggling to keep her tone casual, "But where were you?"

"Around an' about," came Jack's vague answer. Sylvia found herself becoming angry. Her fingers had stopped moving.

"Why won't you tell me where you were?" she asked.

"Why do ye want t' know?" asked Jack removing his hat from his face so he could look at her. Sylvia sighed in an infuriated way.

"Can't you just answer?"

"Since when do I need to be telling ye everything I do?" Jack asked. He sounded merely curious.

"Jack! Just answer the question, I need to know."

"Why?" asked Jack and now there was suspicion in his eyes. Sylvia, still not looking at him, felt the words coming out before she could stop them.

"If you won't tell me then maybe you were out stealing, setting fire to things or raping..." Jack was on his feet in an instant. He looked furious and very hurt.

"O' course," he said sarcastically, "If I won't tell ye where I was then I must 'ave been raping women, tis the logical conclusion. Well done fer finding out me guilty secret so quickly. I'll be going back to me ship now t' plan me next murder if ye don't mind so I suggest ye run along back to yer own." He stormed back down the beach in the direction of the Black Pearl.

"Jack!" Sylvia called after him but he neither slowed down nor turned around. Sylvia watched him until he was out of sight. She felt tears in her eyes. She hadn't meant to say those things, she hadn't meant to hurt him, it had just happened. She stayed alone by the cliff for another hour before slowly beginning the walk back home wishing with every step that she had the power to turn back time.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, let me know what you thought. Oh, and ff .net keeps playing me up and not letting me see people's email addresses so if you don't get a reply to your review, that will be why. If it keeps happening I'll start replying here. 

Have a great day!


	5. The Pearl

A/N: Fireworks are going off left, right and centre...feels like I'm caught in a battle or something. :S That's bonfire night for you...we can all thank Guy Faulks for that.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, I loved reading your comments. I updated as soon as I could, unfortunately that turned out to be almost a week.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: The Pearl _

Sylvia was coming up to the Black Pearl. Her heart was constricting painfully. Jack had to be onboard somewhere. She had to know how badly she had hurt him. Why had she said those things? Why had she listened to George's lies at all? For she was sure now that Jack would never do those things, no, not Jack. The look in his eyes when she had accused him, no, he would never. Could he ever forgive her?

She had made the decision before she was in full sight of the Conqueror. She found herself walking up the gang plank into the Black Pearl before she had really thought the move through properly. She was uncomfortably aware that her shoes made echoing noises against the wood as she walked. She did not want to meet another pirate in case they lived up to their stereotype, but she was willing to risk it; she just had to find Jack. The hull of the Pearl creaked eerily. It struck Sylvia as ominous that the whole place was deserted. To take her mind off that she concentrated on taking in what was around her. It was a very different layout from her own ship, so different that she was quite disorientated. The only thing that kept her from running away was the thought of Jack's hurt expression before he had stormed off, she owed it to him. She crept down some steps hoping she was going the right way to the Captain's cabin. She jumped as something caught her eye but it was only her shadow dancing in the flickering light of a candle suspended on a bracket on the wall. Sylvia shivered. She didn't like the way the whole ship was black, it gave the horrible impression that there were people lurking close by but out of sight. Sylvia turned each corner with her heart thumping, she was petrified.

The ship seemed almost maze like but it could have just been because Sylvia could not distinguish one passageway from the other. They all looked as dark and dingy as the last one; in fact Sylvia became quite convinced that she really was just going in circles. The sudden realisation that she did not know the way out nearly made her scream but the thought of alerting anyone other than Jack to her presence was not an attractive one so she kept quiet and kept walking.

Jack heard the knock and stopped pacing the floor at once. He had not been expecting any of his crew to return. There was no need for any of them to stay and guard the Pearl, no one was brave enough to come near it let alone steal it. Jack removed his pistol and unlocked the safety latch before heading to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and then slowly turned it before throwing the door open and pointing his pistol at...Sylvia? He thought Sylvia was going to faint. She was as white as a sheet and trembling all over. Jack put his pistol away hastily and Sylvia found her voice.

"Oh Jack," she said apparently not noticing the weapon, "I'm so glad it's you." Jack snarled. Initially the sight of her had made him want to smile but then he remembered with painful clarity what had brought him into the Pearl in the first place.

"If ye don't mind there be young maids I need to be seeing to," he said and he half closed the door but Sylvia got in the way.

"Don't," she pleaded, "I didn't mean it."

"Oh, ye didn't mean it? I guess that be all well and good then," snapped Jack, "After all I be a pirate and pirates don' have feelings now do they?"

"Please Jack, I..." Jack cut her off and continued in a much quieter voice.

"I would never touch a woman like that," he said, "I never have and I never will. Bein' accused o' something doesn't mean ye did it."

"I shouldn't have said it, I...oh, I'm so sorry Jack, please forgive me." Jack looked at her; she looked to be almost in tears. He felt his anger melting away.

"S'alright," he said and he opened the door fully, "Come in." Sylvia walked past him. The room was black like everything else; the only thing warm about it was Jack himself. Sylvia sat down on an old chair. Jack sat behind a somewhat battered desk and promptly put his feet up on it.

"Do ye believe me?" he asked. Sylvia could tell she had not been forgiven yet.

"Yes," said Sylvia, "Of course I do. I'm sorry for everything I said, I am such a fool. Can you forgive me?"

"I been accused of a lot o' things luv," said Jack a little stiffly, "Merely fer the purpose of sending me to the gallows most times but no accusation has ever hurt more than yours. I thought ye trusted me." Sylvia's eyes filled with tears again. She could tell Jack was not accustomed to talking so freely about his feelings. Her guilt had intensified to such a degree that she felt it was burning a hole right through her.

"I'm sorry," Sylvia repeated in a voice brimming with emotion, "I never even suspected you of anything bad, the thought wouldn't have even crossed my mind if I hadn't heard George talking to someone else. He sounded so sure that I began to doubt myself and I..." She now had tears streaming down her cheeks. She tried to carry on speaking but found she couldn't. Jack was suddenly in front of her. He bent down so he was at her eye level.

"Don't be crying luv," he said gently, "There's nothing t' be upset about." He wiped her tears away carefully. Now he understood, Sylvia had not formed those thoughts by herself. Now it was Jack who felt guilty. He would definitely have to make that idiot George pay now.

"I'm really sorry," Sylvia said yet again.

"Sssh," said Jack, "It's alright now, I forgive ye." Sylvia looked at him as if hardly daring to believe what she had just heard. She gave a small smile through her tears.

"I ruined our lovely day," she said.

"The day's not over," said Jack before she could start crying again, "What do ye think of me ship then?"

"It's creepy," replied Sylvia honestly wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve. Jack laughed and Sylvia felt much better then she remembered something else she had overheard George say.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Ye just did," said Jack, "Ask away."

"Did you ever get into trouble with the East India Trading Company?" Jack's smile faded. Sylvia was afraid she had said something terribly wrong and was just about to apologise again when Jack suddenly rolled up his sleeve and then held out his arm for her to see. There was a letter P branded clearly onto the skin, just like George had said. Sylvia felt her insides go cold; they would have done that to him with a hot iron.

"There be your answer," said Jack.

"Oh Jack, did it hurt terribly?" Sylvia asked her eyes fixed on his arm.

"I've 'ad worse," said Jack lightly.

"Worse?" Sylvia asked but Jack did not go on. Sylvia's eyes suddenly fell upon a tattoo above the P; it was a bird flying across the sky with the sun setting in the background.

"That's pretty," she said, "Is the bird a sparrow?"

"Aye," said Jack as he rolled his sleeve down again. He clearly did not want to get talk about either of the two marks. Sylvia placed her hand very gently on the place where the P was. Jack did not move.

"You're a very brave man Captain Sparrow," she said.

"Sometimes ye have no choice," said Jack and their eyes met. Sylvia felt like she was drowning in darkness. Her hand still had not left his arm. She was breathing fast, blood pumping in her ears. The connection was broken when Jack abruptly turned away.

"Ye be wanting anything t' drink?" he asked.

Jack showed Sylvia around the Pearl and with him beside her she began to see past the ship's haunted appearance. This had a lot to do with the way Jack's eyes lit as he talked about his ship.

"You know," he said as he ran his hands along the helm, "Not all pirates be wicked men."

"I'm discovering that," said Sylvia then she asked, "Are you a wicked man?" Jack looked at her and a truly wicked grin played across his face.

"Well, it depends on the occasion luv," he said and he winked. He let go of the helm and looked out at the other boats.

"Yer father would have me guts if he knew you'd been on the Pearl," he said as he looked over at the Conqueror.

"I had to find you," said Sylvia, "I didn't want you to think that I was afraid of you, or that I thought badly of you. I never meant to hurt you. You saved my life and you've given me freedom. I didn't want you to never want to see me again." All the time she had been talking her eyes had been on her father's ship but now she turned to look into those intoxicating eyes.

"I would 'ave got over it luv," he said kindly, "As long as ye want me around I see no reason why I would want t' leave. Happy t' be at yer service." This last sentence was said in his pretentious high class voice which did not suit him at all.

"You never have to be at my service," said Sylvia, "How about being my friend?"

"I think I could stretch t' that," said Jack grinning. Sylvia smiled and felt patches of colour rising upon her cheeks.

"What are ye doing this evening?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," said Sylvia, "Eating dinner with my father, maybe reading for a bit. Nothing exciting."

"Then maybe ye wanna join me," said Jack, "I'll give ye excitement if that's what ye want." How could she refuse?

And that was how Sylvia found herself standing outside her first pub. She could already hear a great deal of noise coming from the interior. She heard something that sounded suspiciously like glass breaking and swallowed nervously.

"Yer not scared are ye?" Jack asked gently. Sylvia shook her head quickly.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen t' ye," said Jack seeing the apprehensive look on her face, "Tha's a promise." Jack led her inside, his hand on her arm. Sylvia was instantly overwhelmed. She did not know which way to look. There was a fight going on in one corner than no one seemed too bothered about. There were a few women with very exposing dresses on getting men drunk on one table, but other than that all the people were male. The whole place smelt strongly of smoke and alcohol.

"Jack!" Someone was calling for Jack from across the room. He turned out to be a grizzled man with beady eyes that twinkled when he talked.

"We ain't seen ye fer a little while," said Gibbs.

"I been busy," said Jack simply, "I 'ave a guest tonight." Sylvia appeared from behind Jack nervously. Gibbs' jaw dropped.

"This be Sylvia," said Jack, "And Sylvia this be Gibbs, me first mate." Gibbs' still hadn't closed his mouth so Jack stood on his foot hard to snap him out of it.

"Pleased to meet ye lass," said Gibbs after wincing from Jack's none too subtle prompt. Sylvia shook his hand. Gibbs gave Jack a meaningful look but Jack shook his head very slightly. The two men who were fighting knocked over a table with an ear splitting crunch. Sylvia looked over and Gibbs took the opportunity to hiss in Jack's ear, "This ain't no place fer a lady like that."

"Anyone touches her and they'll be sorry," said Jack and he ran his hand over his pistol.

"She be wearing odd clothes fer a fancy lady too," said Gibbs looking at Sylvia's trousers and shirt, "Ye wouldn't be having anythin' t' do with that would ye Jack?" Jack looked at Sylvia too but didn't reply.

"I hope ye know what yer getting yerself into," said Gibbs warningly. Jack said nothing because at that moment Sylvia turned back to them. She smiled when she saw Jack looking at her. Gibbs saw the light in her eyes and could not help a feeling of foreboding from creeping up on him. They all got a table together.

"What do ye want t' drink luv?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Sylvia, "I'll just have what you're having." Gibbs looked at Jack who had stood up at Sylvia's answer.

"Rum be no drink fer a lady," said Gibbs.

"Well tonight I be no lady," said Sylvia with a broad smile. It seemed she was beginning to enjoy herself. Jack grinned and then went to get drinks.

"You be a surprise miss," Gibbs said to Sylvia who had been watching Jack.

"How is that?" she asked.

"We be getting no proper ladies here in the Lamb's Heart," said Gibbs indicating the men and the loose women, "Trust Jack t' change things. How'd ye be meeting Jack anyway? He didn't threaten ye did he?"

"No," said Sylvia, "He saved my life." Gibbs' eyes widened.

"Is tha' right?" he said, "Aye, well, Jack be a good man. He's had it tough sometimes but he's still a good man."

"How long have you known him?" Sylvia asked curiously. It had suddenly struck her how little she knew about Jack Sparrow.

"Around ten years now," replied Gibbs, "Only been first mate fer a year or so though."

"Who was first mate before then?" asked Sylvia trying to sustain the conversation.

"Well," said Gibbs his beady eyes looking at her intently, "There be a period where Jack didn' 'ave a crew at all."

"Why is that?" asked Sylvia. Gibbs leaned closer to her.

"I'll tell ye," he said dropping his voice low, "While he were cap'n of the Black Pearl there were a mutiny and the crew marooned Jack on an island." Sylvia looked horrified.

"How did...?" she began but just then Jack returned.

"Ye be getting t' know each other?" he asked as he put the drinks down on the table.

"Aye," said Gibbs which told Sylvia he did not want to continue their conversation now Jack was present. Sylvia looked at her rum. She wasn't sure this was such a good idea after all but when in Rome...she lifted the tankard to her lips and drank. She swallowed a great mouthful and immediately regretted it. Her eyes watered and her mouth felt like it was burning. She coughed and Jack looked over.

"I told ye it were no drink fer a lady," said Gibbs. Jack put his hand on Sylvia's arm.

"Y'alright?" he asked. Sylvia nodded and then began to laugh. Soon they had all joined in.

"Ye'll get used t' it," said Jack and get used to it she did. She drank the whole tankard full so Jack bought her another one. She found that everything became a lot more pleasurable after that. She didn't notice the fighting much any more but she did notice how extraordinarily handsome Jack looked and she kept wishing he would put his hands on hers again but he did not.

It was gone midnight. Sylvia was sitting on the table singing a song Gibbs had taught her.

"She be a fine one," said Gibbs to Jack as people joined in Sylvia's sea shanty.

"Aye," said Jack, "That she is." Gibbs looked at his Captain but Jack's eyes were firmly fixed on Sylvia who had suddenly hiccupped and forgotten the rest of the words. When they finally emerged from the Lamb's Heart Jack was half carrying Sylvia to keep her from falling over. She clung to him feeling very light headed.

"Oh Jack, I had a wonderful time," she said, "Your friend Gibbs is very nice. Is what he told me true?"

"What did he tell ye luv?" Jack asked more to keep her talking than anything else.

"That you were marooned," said Sylvia, "Because your crew did a...oh, what did he call it again? They..."

"They mutinied," said Jack flatly, "Yes, that be true lass." Sylvia stopped walking.

"You were left all alone?" she asked. She had to blink quite fast to keep him in focus.

"I've had worse luv," said Jack with an effort to be casual but Sylvia wasn't fooled.

"I want to hear about it," she said but then her eyes closed and Jack had to catch her as she fell.

"Wake up luv," he said urgently and he shook her gently, one arm around her waist, "Wake up Sylvia." Sylvia's eyes opened.

"That's the first time I've heard you say my name," she said and then she yawned.

"Time t' get ye home," said Jack and they began to walk again, Sylvia leaning heavily on Jack. She wanted more information out of him but right now her tiredness was weighing everything down, more than information she wanted to go to sleep.

"What time do you call this?!" demanded Lord Ryecroft. He was dressed in his nightgown and was almost beside himself but Sylvia did not have the energy left to notice.

"It's well past one in the morning!" Lord Ryecroft continued.

"Yes father, I know," said Sylvia. Her head was beginning to ache.

"I'm very tired so if you'll please excuse me." Sylvia walked straight past him and into her rooms brushing away her maids who all flapped and fussed around her with their hair in rags.

Sylvia woke with a splitting headache. She thought someone was actually trying to break open her skull. Groaning, she sat up.

"You're awake at last Miss," said Betty, "Drink this; you'll feel a lot better." Sylvia felt a cup being thrust into her hands. She curled her fingers around it and drank, it was only water.

"What's the time?" Sylvia asked groggily.

"Why, it's gone midday Miss," Betty said and there was an edge of nerves to her voice.

Lord Ryecroft was waiting up on deck. Sylvia had been summoned to see him and she knew it would be bad. Sylvia had put on a dress she knew her father liked but she had flatly refused to wear a corset despite her maid's cajoling. Her headache had faded but she still felt quite queasy.

"You wanted to see me?" Sylvia asked nervously.

"Yes," said Lord Ryecroft sternly, "I want an explanation as to your conduct yesterday."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Sylvia said at once. She was determined to defend herself, and Jack who would undoubtedly be brought into the discussion sooner rather than later.

"Didn't do anything wrong?!" cried Lord Ryecroft, "You behaved thoroughly inappropriately for a lady in your position, for any lady come to that! Firstly, you permit a man into your bed chamber. Your lady maids tell me you were not even dressed! Then you dress in an outfit that suits not a lady but a boy and attired in this way you proceeded to spend the whole day in the company of a pirate. You did not come home before dark; I was worried sick about you! When you eventually did come home it was the most ungodly hour of the morning and you had quite clearly been drinking. I have never been more ashamed in all my life." Lord Ryecroft turned away from his daughter in apparent disgust.

"You must promise never to behave in such a way again," he said.

"I shall do no such thing," said Sylvia defiantly. Lord Ryecroft span round.

"I beg your pardon!"

"I had some fun," said Sylvia hot flushes of colour staining her cheeks, "That's all I did and that is not a crime. I'm sick of being caged! I thought you would understand!" She was shouting now, her chest heaving with emotion.

"But you put yourself in danger," Lord Ryecroft protested his own voice becoming more feeble, "You were in the company of a dangerous man, and no doubt he was drunk..."

"Jack wasn't drunk," said Sylvia.

"Sorry?"

"Jack wasn't drunk," repeated Sylvia.

"She be telling the truth mate," said a voice from behind them both. Sylvia whirled round delightedly.

"I came to check on ye," Jack informed her, "I be getting the feeling ye don't drink very often, and I was wanting t' see if ye was alright."

"That's very considerate of you Captain Sparrow," said Lord Ryecroft who was alarmed that the man seemed able to appear as if from no where, "But you..." Jack raised up one hand and to Sylvia's great surprise her father fell silent. Jack walked right up to him and looking in his eyes asked, "Have I ever given you reason not t' trust me?" Lord Ryecroft blinked but said nothing. Jack backed away from him much to his relief.

"In my opinion," said Jack, "Ye need t' lighten up. Birds don't like having their wings clipped, savvy?"

"Do you have children Captain Sparrow?" Jack was obviously as surprised by this question as Sylvia because he looked at Lord Ryecroft and blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Not that I'm aware of," he answered finally with a small smile.

"Then I hardly think you should be giving me parental advice Captain Sparrow," said Lord Ryecroft forcing these last two words out through gritted teeth as he struggled to remain polite. Jack put his hands together in an ironic submissive gesture. Lord Ryecroft felt himself regretting ever setting eyes on the pirate as Jack turned towards Sylvia.

"I'll be goin' then," he said, "As long as ye be well and...happy?" Sylvia gave Jack a small smile which was all he needed.

"I'll be seeing ye soon I expect," he said and he sauntered off. Lord Ryecroft sat down and put his face in his hands.

"I wish you wouldn't spend time with him Sylvia, he's bad for you," he said desperately.

"That's where you're wrong," said Sylvia so quietly her father could not hear her, "He's just the opposite. You just can't see it. Can't or won't."

* * *

A/N: (returns from watching a neighbour's fireworks out of the window) I always worry when people have fireworks...they never look safe. :S 

Anyway...hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Attacks

A/N: Getting used to fanfic's new uploading system...admittedly it's not that different but small things tax small minds, savvy? ;)

Once again thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You rock guys! (and don't you forget it)

I have stayed up very late to get this out to you because it was either that or wait another twenty four hours so I hope it was worth it. :)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: Attacks _

Soon turned out to be almost a week. Jack was busy and when he wasn't Sylvia found she had unavoidable appointments of her own. Lord Ryecroft privately hoped Jack Sparrow had disappeared from their lives forever but this was not the case. It was early one evening, dinner had just finished and Sylvia had decided that she would like to take a walk on the beach when he made his next appearance. She was expecting to be accompanied by her doting maids but to her very great surprise George said he would very much like to join her. They walked along the shore keeping up polite but slightly forced conversation, it had got a lot harder talking to George recently and Sylvia had no idea why.

"Isn't the water just beautiful?" Sylvia said as she looked out at the ocean. The sun was setting and the water seemed to darken as the sky was lit with a rich purple.

"Yes," agreed George, "Although I won't make you swim in it like that..."

"Jack didn't make me do anything," said Sylvia sharply. She had not expected George to bring Jack into the conversation even indirectly. She was certainly not willing to tolerate George putting him down no matter what it sounded like.

"You must admit he should not be encouraging certain things though," said George carefully, ever the proper gentleman.

"I don't believe what I do is of any concern to you," said Sylvia feeling very defensive. It was bad enough to have her father lecturing her but if George was going to start as well...

"Of course it's my concern," said George and there was a softness to his voice Sylvia had never heard before, "I should..." But quite what he should Sylvia never found out.

"'Ello, what have we here lads?" said a voice from alarmingly close quarters, "A pretty young rich girl and her rich man." Sylvia turned to see a group of five men approaching swiftly. Their clothes were torn and dirty, their hair matted. To her horror Sylvia saw each of them held a knife in one hand. George reached automatically for his sword but his hand grasped nothing but air, he had left it aboard the Conqueror. The men closed in, backing George and Sylvia up against the water's edge. George grabbed Sylvia and moved her so she was behind him.

"Don't worry," said what looked to be the group's leader, "We won't kill the bitch, she's much more useful to us alive." His eyes were suddenly lit by an insane hunger.

"You will not lay a finger on her!" said George bravely preparing to fight with his bare hands as that seemed to be the only weapon he had available to him.

"And how exactly do you plan to be stopping us rich boy?" one of the men asked. They all smelt of stale alcohol and smoke even from a few metres away. Sylvia found she did not quite believe what was going on. The situation was so surreal. It just couldn't be happening. But it was.

As soon as the reality of the situation sunk in Sylvia found herself praying for someone to help them, something, anything. And it seemed as if her prayer had been answered for when the leader of the gang stepped forwards, his knife held before him, there was the loud unmistakeable sound of a gunshot. The bullet must have hit the water because the bang was followed by a deep splash. All five of the attackers turned in the direction of the shot.

"I think ye better be leaving now." Sylvia's heart leapt. It was Jack! He had fired a warning shot but now his pistol was pointing directly at one of the men. His other hand was gripping the handle of his sword.

"By my reckoning there be five of us and only one of you," said the leader pretending to look around to see if Jack had back up to illustrate his point. Clearly they were not going to back off. Jack rolled his eyes before speaking.

"There be four of ye," he said.

"What?" asked the leader clearly bemused by this inaccuracy in the simple mathematics. Jack's bullet did not hit the water this time. One of the men fell to his knees and then collapsed on the sand.

"Kill him!" roared the leader and the remaining three men charged towards Jack who promptly unsheathed his sword.

"Run back to the Conqueror," ordered George, "Go!" But Sylvia could not move. Her eyes were trained on Jack who fired another shot and another man fell. There was a roar of anger and Sylvia saw one of the men knock Jack's pistol from his hand. It flew through the air and landed a fair distance away. Before George could stop her Sylvia had darted forwards. She grabbed the gun just before one of the men's fingers closed around it. The man in question raised his knife and Sylvia closed her eyes but nothing happened. When she opened them again Jack was pulling his sword from the man's body which was now lying face down on the sand. Sylvia saw blood shining on the blade. She turned away her stomach threatening to turn itself inside out. She clamped her eyes tight shut not wanting to see the lifeless and bloody body she knew was lying only feet from her. It took a few moments before the sounds of continued fighting forced Sylvia to look up. She clutched Jack's pistol in her hand more for something to stop her hands shaking than anything else, she certainly did not know how to use it as a weapon.

There were two men left. Jack fought them expertly making sure he was between them and Sylvia at all times. Sylvia stayed well out of the way but she was still close enough to be in very real danger. George, who had been on the look out for a suitable weapon, bent down to pick up a knife that one of the dead men had dropped. While he was down one of the remaining men noticed him and headed over, his dagger poised. Jack called out a warning and George rolled out of the way just in time missing the man's blade tip by mere inches and causing Sylvia to let out a horrified gasp. Watching out for George cost Jack dearly. The man he was fighting took advantage of his opponent's lapse in concentration and slashed at Jack with his knife. The blade sliced deeply through the muscle on Jack's arm as easily as if it had been cutting through butter. Jack's hand immediately went to the wound and the man laughed demonically as Jack dropped his sword but as he went eagerly for the final strike Jack kicked sand in his face. The man staggered blindly and tried to rub the irritating particles out of his eyes. Jack picked up his sword and Sylvia looked away as he drove the blade deep into the man's chest. When she looked back she saw the man had crumpled to the floor and George had slit the throat of the last man with apparent ease.

Jack was on his hands and knees and George was walking over to him. Sylvia assumed George was going to help Jack so she did not hurry to join them, sick as she felt, but instead of helping him George kicked Jack hard in the ribs.

"What are you doing?!" shrieked Sylvia running over ignoring the scattered dead bodies with effort. Jack lay on the sand winded as George stood over him.

"He did it," George said breathing heavily, "They were pirates too, he ordered them to attack." Sylvia looked at him in disbelief. She tried to reach Jack but George pushed her away roughly. Jack looked up at George but his eyes lacked Sylvia's disbelief. His sword was out of reach leaving him defenceless and they both knew it. George kicked him again.

"No!" cried Sylvia, "Stop it!" She grabbed George's arm in an attempt to stop him but he was a lot stronger than her.

"He deserves to bleed like the rest of them," said George coldly. Seeing she was doing no good Sylvia let George go and launched herself forwards. She sank to her knees beside Jack. He was struggling to get his breath back desperately. Sylvia put her hand on his shoulder and looked over at George.

"Leave him alone," she said coldly, "You've done enough." Whether George felt he really had done enough or whether he just did not want to risk hurting Sylvia she didn't know but whatever the reason he backed off slightly and Sylvia felt it was safe to turn back to the wounded pirate captain.

"Jack? Jack? Are you alright?" she asked. Jack sat up gingerly, winced and then nodded. The last few minutes had been so fraught with emotion that Sylvia felt she had to release it somehow. She did it by hugging Jack trying to making sure at the same time that she didn't hurt him.

"Sylvia," said George sharply and Sylvia released Jack automatically though she really did not want to. She got to her feet and helped Jack to his. Sylvia reached down to give Jack back his sword but George stepped on the blade. Sylvia remembered she had left Jack's pistol a little way away and wished she had kept hold of it although she wasn't sure she would have given it to Jack who was currently looking murderously in the direction of George, not that Sylvia could blame him for that.

"Ye bloody idiot," growled Jack, "They weren't pirates, they were just a group of drunken thieves and if it weren't fer me they would a' killed ye."

"He saved your life," pointed out Sylvia, "That man would have stabbed you."

"I had it covered," said George his face reddening slightly.

"Oh did ye?" said Jack incredulously, "Where exactly was yer sword? Yer gun?" George coloured more deeply.

"Come along Sylvia," he said crisply as if to assert his authority over the pair of them.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Sylvia asked, "And sorry for what you've done? They weren't pirates at all, Jack saved us."

"I will never be thankful to a pirate," said George contemptuously. Sylvia walked straight up to him and, without so much as a moment's hesitation, she slapped him hard around the face.

"You horrible, horrible man," she said her voice actually shaking with rage, "One day you'll see how blind you are." George looked completely stunned for a few moments and then he turned and walked off without a word, his hand at his face.

"Are ye alright luv?" asked Jack.

"Me? Of course I'm alright. Thanks to you," said Sylvia, she did not have even a scratch on her.

"I'm just glad I were passing," said Jack. He looked around at the dead bodies.

"What a mess," he said as if commenting on a children's room strewn with toys. Sylvia did not want to look. She closed her eyes and began to shiver. Jack put his arms around her forgetting all about the blood on his arm.

"They were bad men," he said, "Don't feel guilty on account of them luv. I had to kill 'em, you understand that don't ye?" Sylvia nodded. She clung to the front of Jack's shirt and tried to come to terms with what she had just seen.

"You were cut," Sylvia said reluctantly removing her head from Jack's chest and looking at his arm. He looked at it too and pulled a face.

"Let me guess," she said with a smile, "You've had worse?"

"Aye luv," said Jack with an amused smile. Sylvia bent down and handed him back his sword then retrieved his pistol for him.

"I should go back," she said looking over at her father's ship.

"I'll walk ye," said Jack. They walked in silence until Sylvia said, "If you hadn't been there Jack..."

"The important thing is I were there," said Jack, "Don' think about what didn't happen, tis bad fer ye." They reached the Conqueror.

"Good night Jack."

"Night luv," said Jack. As Sylvia disappeared Jack saw soldiers from the town hurrying down the beach, they had probably heard the gun shots. Jack thought it best if he disappeared too. He had no desire to be found near the bodies of five men with a fired pistol and a bloodied sword.

George did not speak to Sylvia the next day. He deliberately avoided her. Lord Ryecroft had been told what had happened and came to speak to Sylvia about it after carefully deciding his position on the matter.

"I hear Captain Sparrow was a hero again last night," he said betraying no discernable emotion.

"Who told you?" Sylvia asked. She had been rather hoping to avoid mentioning the whole fiasco but she supposed that had been foolish.

"George," replied Lord Ryecroft, "He told me everything."

"Everything?" questioned Sylvia, "Even that he attacked Jack after he saved us?"

"Yes," said Lord Ryecroft quietly, "He told me. He regrets it."

"Then why won't he apologise?"

"You must try to understand Sylvia. Jack is a pirate and pirates represent all that is bad about mankind." Sylvia shook her head but said nothing, there did not seem to be much point.

"Captain Sparrow has proved himself to be more than trustworthy with regards to you however. I see no reason why I should worry about you while you are in his charge."

"And George? Does he trust Jack?" Sylvia asked.

"Sylvia, I..."

"I guess some prejudices run too deep," said Sylvia and she left the room unable to bear even a moment more in her father's company. This left Lord Ryecroft feeling rather lost. He had intended to suggest that Sylvia stuck closer to the ship in light of the recent events but it seemed she had left without the subject coming up. He sighed and wondered whether all daughters gave their father this much grief.

Sylvia hoped Jack would come and visit but he had not made an appearance even after two more days. Sylvia found herself unable to concentrate on anything again and she would check the water frantically to ensure that the Black Pearl was still there. On the morning of the third day Sylvia ignored the dress that Lotte had put out for her and dressed instead in her trousers and shirt. She left the Conqueror alone miraculously avoiding detection. She passed the site where Jack had killed all those men, their bodies were gone. There wasn't the slightest trace of what had happened there. The sea had wiped it clean. Sylvia could not help feeling grateful for this, she had been haunted by nightmares of the dead men and she had not wanted to be reminded of them even in the daytime. She was heading in the direction of the Black Pearl when she saw someone she recognised.

"Mr Gibbs!" she called quickening her pace. The man turned and his face broke into a grizzled smile.

"Hello there young missy," he said cheerfully, "What brings ye so far from yer side of town?"

"I'm looking for Jack," said Sylvia, "I thought you might be able to tell me where he is."

"Aye lass I would," Gibbs said, "He be in town at the moment but he's due t' be back soon. Will ye be wanting t' wait fer him?"

"Yes," said Sylvia nodding, "If that's alright."

"Oh aye," said Gibbs, "I could do with the company if truth be told." They began to walk slowly along the shore. Sylvia could not help realising that she was very much more at ease with Gibbs than she had been with George but before she could fathom a reason why Gibbs began to speak.

"Jack tells me he be rescuing ye again lass," said Gibbs after a minute, "Got a nasty cut he did."

"Is he alright?" Sylvia asked anxiously.

"Oh aye, he be fine," said Gibbs waving a hand in apparent dismissal of Jack's injury.

"If he hadn't come I dread to think what would have happened," said Sylvia.

"Jack be telling me no detail missy, only that he saved ye." Gibbs was clearly implying he would like to hear the tale.

"He fought off five men," said Sylvia and then she added, "He killed them."

"Ye never seen a man killed before, eh lass?" asked Gibbs perceptively. Sylvia shook her head.

"It's hard," said Gibbs sensitively, "Fer decent folks it never gets easier. I don't mind telling ye lass tha' Jack only be killing when he needs to." Sylvia looked down at her black shoes which were now covered in sand. They walked in silence until they reached the Black Pearl.

"You been aboard missy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," said Sylvia, "Only once."

"Then I don't suppose Jack will mind ye being aboard again." Sylvia followed Gibbs through the enormous ship.

"This be Jack's cabin," said Gibbs not knowing that Sylvia had been in there before, "He won't mind us waiting fer him in here." Sylvia looked around. Nothing had changed except there was a book on Jack's desk that had not been there before. It was open but flat on the desk top with the cover facing upwards. Sylvia went closer and looked at it. It seemed to be about ship building. Gibbs saw what Sylvia was looking at.

"Is that yers?" he asked.

"No," said Sylvia, "Must be Jack's." Gibbs looked a little confused for a moment and then he shrugged and said, "That Jack be full o' surprises." He sat down but Sylvia remained standing. Gibbs watched her. Despite her unorthodox clothing she still held herself like a lady. There was the mark of an elegant upbringing about her every movement.

"I don't mean t' be rude missy but you don't look the sort t' be mixing with pirates," he said unable to stop himself.

"I didn't make a point of it," said Sylvia, "Until I arrived here." She walked around the room and then perched lightly on the corner of the desk.

"I weren't always a pirate ye know," said Gibbs almost proudly.

"Oh?" said Sylvia.

"I were an honest sailor once, deck hand I was."

"What made you change your mind and assume a life of piracy?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"I did," said a voice from the doorway.

"Jack!" said Gibbs visibly startled, "I were keeping yer guest entertained." Jack removed his hat and threw it at Gibbs who caught it untidily.

"Yer doing a fine job," he said.

"How are you Jack?" asked Sylvia her eyes travelling to his arm.

"I be fine luv," said Jack moving so she had to look away, "And how are ye?"

"Much better now I know you're ok," said Sylvia blushing slightly. She realised she was sitting on Jack's desk and jumped off. Gibbs, still holding Jack's hat, looked a little awkward. Jack did not seem to know what to do either.

"You're wearing yer pirate gear," he said at length.

"Pirate gear?" said Sylvia looking down at herself, "Do I really look like a pirate?"

"Aye," said Jack. He didn't elaborate, in fact he looked tired.

"Shall I go?" asked Sylvia hesitantly. She suddenly felt very much like an intruder and wished she had not let Gibbs lead her in here.

"Ye don't have to," said Jack, "Just give me a minute."

"Shall we go up on deck lass?" Gibbs suggested. Sylvia nodded as she looked warily at Jack.

"I'll join ye shortly," said Jack as they left.

Gibbs and Sylvia walked up onto the main deck.

"I hope Jack doesn't want me to leave," said Sylvia voicing her concern.

"He'd tell ye so lass," said Gibbs reassuringly, "I'll be off now, ye be alright here."

"Ok," said Sylvia wondering briefly why Gibbs was so determined to make himself scarce, "Have a good day Mr Gibbs."

Sylvia heard Jack's boots on the wood. She turned and saw Jack walking towards her. He still looked tired but he smiled at her.

"I'm happy to see ye," he said and that was the first time Sylvia realised that she might not be the only one who found the gaps between their meetings difficult.

"I'm happy to see you too," said Sylvia, "I've missed you."

"Ye have?" asked Jack blinking in surprise.

"Yes, a lot," said Sylvia before quickly changing the subject to spare more blushes, "How are your ribs?"

"Fine," said Jack plainly.

"And your arm?"

"Tha's fine too."

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened Jack," said Sylvia, "I don't know how to make it up to you."

"Why are ye sorry luv?" asked Jack, "I'm fine, yer fine, there be nothing t' apologise for." Sylvia took a deep breath of the sea air, perhaps he was right. The sun was high in the sky, Sylvia looked around and for the first time realised it was a beautiful day.

Sylvia and Jack spent the day in a secluded cove. They didn't see another person. They waded in the warm shallow water and looked at the tiny crabs that scuttled out of their way. As the afternoon wore on they got hungry so Jack found some wild coconuts. He split them expertly with one stroke of his sword. Sylvia caught herself just watching him on several occasions and had to look away before he noticed. As the sun began to fall Jack and Sylvia stretched out under the frilly leaves of a large palm tree. Jack put his hat to one side and lay back. Sylvia hummed softly as she watched the sun colour the sky as it set. She stopped humming and looked over to Jack. He was asleep, his mouth slightly open. One hand was resting on his chest. Sylvia watched him and as she did so she thought she could have happily watched him forever. It was quite dark when Jack woke up. He opened his eyes and caught Sylvia looking at him.

"Ye should 'ave woken me up," he said blinking to adjust his sight.

"Why?" asked Sylvia. Her legs were drawn up and she was leaning against them. "You looked peaceful." Jack sat up with a small wince. Sylvia's face clouded over with anxiety.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she asked innocently. Jack raised one eyebrow but chose not to answer this question.

"It's such a glorious evening," said Sylvia, "I could stay out here all night."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Jack. She could not have explained what it was but something made Sylvia move closer to him, so close that they were almost touching. She could smell his reassuringly warm, salty smell. They did not speak as the sun sank lower until it disappeared completely.

"I'm cold," said Sylvia as the stars began to appear one by one.

"I could try and keep ye warm," said Jack, "But to accept wouldn't be very ladylike."

"I don't care," said Sylvia feeling more reckless than she knew she should have been. She could feel herself trembling as Jack put his arm around her. She thought she might explode with pleasure as Jack held her close under the now star filled sky.

Sylvia arrived back at the Conqueror just in time to say goodnight to her father who did not say a word about her lateness. Sylvia collapsed onto her bed with her eyes open. She could still feel Jack close to her; still feel the warmth of him. She fell asleep dreaming of him without even removing her clothing.

* * *

A/N: Really must go to bed now........... :D! 


	7. The point of no return

A/N: Hello there everyone. Hope you're all ok. :)

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, very much appreciated. Something went wrong and I couldn't recieve author alerts or review alerts for some reason but I think it's fixed now (crosses fingers).

I was aiming to have this chapter up yesterday but then my internet connection broke on my laptop so I couldn't, sorry! :S Technology can be a real pain when it won't do what it's supposed to do.

Anyway, enough of me ranting...enjoy the chapter!

_

* * *

__Chapter 7 – The point of no return_

"Do you realise we've known each other for a month?" asked Sylvia as she ran her hand over her skirt which was draped across her crossed legs.

"I didn't realise," said Jack looking a little surprised, "That be something to celebrate luv." They were in Lord Ryecroft's cabin again, Jack had another book on his lap and Sylvia was, once again, sitting beside him but she didn't have her finger on the page this time. Jack had progressed remarkably well with his reading, Sylvia guessed he must have had the solid foundations taught to him at one point but she didn't ask about it. Although Jack had never expressed a dislike about talking of his past Sylvia had never heard him bring the subject up at all. The snippets she had received from Gibbs led Sylvia to believe that he didn't know much either leading Sylvia to the conclusion that she should probably leave Jack to tell her what he wanted when he wanted. She was in no rush anyway.

"How will we celebrate?" asked Sylvia who thought she already knew the answer.

"We'll get drunk," said Jack bluntly. He winked at Sylvia and she grinned.

Half an hour later they were in the Lamb's Heart. Sylvia briefly hesitated at the doorway remembering that she was supposed to be a dignified lady, she wasn't supposed to enjoy this kind of thing, she was supposed to drink tea and discuss things like the latest fashions. Jack abruptly broke her out of this chain of thought by giving her a nudge in the small of the back to get her through the door. If he was wondering at the reason behind Sylvia's pause he did not ask. Sylvia rather suspected that he had not even really noticed. A few minutes later and Sylvia felt the warm feeling again as the rum slipped down her throat. It still tasted disgusting but she could ignore that now. Once again the Lamb's Heart began to look a lot less disagreeable. Time lost its meaning after a while and the world through Sylvia's eyes became rather blurry.

"Jack?" she asked sitting up from where she had slumped in her chair.

"Yes luv?" asked Jack leaning forward and nearly colliding with Sylvia's forehead.

"I think that man wants to talk to you," said Sylvia looking at a point over Jack's shoulder. Jack turned feeling his mind give a painful twinge as he did so but there was no one there.

"Er...what man?" he asked struggling to get the point where Sylvia was looking in focus.

"Oh," said Sylvia with a hiccup, "He must have gone." She swayed and almost toppled off her seat but Jack caught her by the shoulders.

"How much 'ave ye drunk lass?" he asked trying to clear his own head without much success.

"Not enough," said Sylvia raising the tankard to her lips once more.

"Steady luv," said Jack warningly. He did not like the colour Sylvia's face had turned. Sylvia looked at him, opened her mouth to say something to him and then vomited into his lap.

Jack carried Sylvia back to her ship. This task was made much more complicated than it would have been usually as Jack was far from steady on his own feet. Twice he almost dropped Sylvia but she did not notice. After being sick she had passed out completely. If Jack had of been sober he might have tried to wake her but as he wasn't her eyes remained closed. He made a great deal of noise getting onto the Conqueror, enough to wake most of the inhabitants but in his mind he was being rather quiet. When they saw who it was the Conqueror's many crew watched from doorways and shadowed corners as Jack lurched his way to Sylvia's room. Some laughed behind their hands, some shook their heads, and others exchanged knowing glances. Lord Ryecroft was not going to like this.

He had just laid her down on her own bed when the three maids came bustling in, their skirts rustling to announce their presence long before they spoke. They all froze in the doorway when they saw Jack. Milly shrank into the shadows and hurriedly removed the rags from her hair.

"I'll be going," said Jack raising his hands to clarify that he wasn't a threat, "Just bringing Syl...Miss Ryecroft back." He was all too aware of the way he swayed slightly as he spoke and the rather obvious fact that he was covered in the content's of Sylvia's stomach.

"Yes sir," said Lotte in a petrified squeak. It was clear none of them were prepared to make a move forward until Jack made himself scarce so he left the maids to it. As he walked back to his ship he thought that perhaps he shouldn't have introduced Sylvia to rum after all. He smiled to himself, she would have made a mighty fine pirate. That was the last coherent thought he had before he tripped and landed sprawled in the sand.

Lord Ryecroft was deeply disappointed at his daughter's behaviour. No, disappointed did not cover it. He was outraged, disgraced, horrified! The crew had began to swap stories concerning Sylvia's drunken antics, not within his hearing of course but he knew, he wasn't a fool. Lord Ryecroft dreaded to think what Lady Ryecroft would say; her voice rang in his ears at the thought and made him cringe even though she was miles and miles away. But despite his reluctance to see Sylvia become a laughing stock and risk losing her reputation he had to admit that he had never seen her so happy. She laughed more often, delighted in the smallest things and she seemed to be having the time of her life with that pirate. Sparrow had given her that and Lord Ryecroft found himself half pleased, half terribly worried. He could see Sylvia's friendship with Sparrow growing and developing, it was certainly a deep concern but Lord Ryecroft did not confront his daughter again. As he watched her cross the sand towards the pirate he wondered if he was doing the right thing. What was a loving father to do?

Sylvia had Jack's hat on and his sword was in her hand. She moved the blade through the air and then pointed it at an invisible opponent. She still had a slight headache but it had faded from the pounding it had been earlier which she was immensely grateful for. Fortunately for her the previous evening had been reduced to only a few hazy memories and Jack assumed, for she had not mentioned anything, that she had completely forgotten about her violent illness which was alright by him. He only wished he had forgotten it too.

"Ah," said Jack admiring her and ridding his mind of thoughts of the evening before, "Ye look like a real pirate now." Sylvia laughed and held the sword out between her and Jack. She was holding it with both hands, it was far heavier than she had expected.

"Hands up," she said. Jack obeyed with a smile on his face. She did not have a hope in hell of striking anyone while holding the sword like that. Sylvia laughed suddenly for a reason known only to herself and dropped the sword in the sand. Her hands went to the brim of the hat on her head.

"I like your hat," she said looking upwards so she could see the dark rim.

"So do I luv," said Jack taking it from her and placing it back on his own head, "And it suits me better."

"Oi," said Sylvia pretending to be offended, "That is a lie Captain." Jack looked at her with a look of mock outrage on his face.

"Ye be doubting me wench?" he asked, "Doubting the word of a captain?"

"Yes," said Sylvia stoutly, "Because it's quite clear I look better."

"Is that so?" asked Jack and before Sylvia could react he picked her up.

"I'll be dropping ye in the sea if ye continue t' doubt me," he said walking with her towards the surf. Sylvia shrieked and laughed. She tried to struggle free and they ended up collapsing in a heap on the sand. Sylvia was lying on top of Jack, they were both breathing hard. And that was when it happened. It would have been impossible to say which party was responsible. One moment they were lying on the sand, the next Sylvia found her lips were pressed against Jack's. As soon as this realisation dawned on her she jerked backwards. She scrambled off Jack's chest onto the sand.

"Come on luv, it wasn't that bad," said Jack with a smile playing on his lips as he sat up. The smile died when he saw the look on Sylvia's face. She looked shocked and very frightened. He had never seen that expression on a woman he had just kissed before and he didn't like it.

"Sorry luv," said Jack quickly, "I didn't realise ye didn't want..."

"I did want it," said Sylvia but she continued to look petrified like someone caught in a trap. Jack tried to move closer to her but she scrambled backwards and found her feet. Jack remained on the sand looking up at her in confusion. Sylvia gave him one more terrified look and then she began to hurry back across the sand. Jack called after her but Sylvia could not turn round. It was as if an invisible rope was pulling her back to the Conqueror and she could not fight it, she was not even sure that she tried to. She did not turn round soshe did not see Jack watch her leave with a mixture of abject bewilderment and regret.

"What ever is the matter Sylvia?" asked Lord Ryecroft upon seeing his daughter. She looked up startled. Her thoughts had enveloped her so completely that she had been utterly oblivious to anyone else around her.

"Oh," she said, "Father, I didn't hear you approach." Lord Ryecroft's forehead creased in a small frown. He had been standing there for five minutes, it had been Sylvia who had approached him.

"I fear I am coming down with something," Sylvia continued, "I am feeling rather weak and shivery."

Immediately Betty, Milly and Lotte were summoned and Sylvia was whisked away to be wrapped up in her warm bed until she was feeling better. Sylvia allowed herself to be pulled about and answered questions in a flat, distracted voice. She had not lied to her father, not really, but even so the guilt was just adding to her problems. She was glad for her maids fussing company because while they were there she had something distract her from the feeling of Jack's lips on hers. She almost asked them if they would stay when Lotte said, "We'll leave you alone Miss, try and get some rest." The moment the door clicked shut Sylvia was plunged into the feelings that had been waiting to pounce on her. She flung the bed covers off her and sat on the edge of the bed her head in her hands. How could she had allowed such a thing to happen? Oh, she knew it had not been Jack's fault, no, she had wanted it just as much as he did. That somehow made it even worse. If he had kissed her and she had not wanted it then she could have left and refused to see him again, she could have told her father and had him banned from the Conqueror, she could have hadhim hunted down if that's what she chose, though she never would. The problem was she knew that she had to see Jack again, she had to see him or she would feel this terrible for the rest of her life. She needed to kiss him, she needed it just as much as she needed to keep breathing. So why had she not stayed with him on the beach? Why had she run away? An image of her father appeared in her mind, as real as if he had stepped right into the room through the wall. What would she say to him? How could she tell him that she had done the thing he had probably been dreading? She had fallen in love with a pirate. Though she knew it was unfair she cursed her father in that moment for letting her have the chance to feel this way, for surely it was not possible to feel any worse than this. She was caught between two impossibly strong feelings; the safety and ways she had always known and the unpredictable, insecure love of someone she should not even trust.

As the hours ticked by Sylvia remained in exactly the same position. She was not even aware that she was supposed to be lost to unconsciousness, or the fact that she was getting increasingly colder; she was aware of nothing but the revolving thoughts in her mind. As her eyes grew heavy her thoughts became more obscure as tiredness painted them with new colours. She held the problem facing her in her hands but no matter which way she looked at it there was no way to solve it, it was impossible. Finally she was forced to obey the laws of nature. She lay back and closed her eyes. She dreamed of a giant pair of scales, gold and grand. On one side stood her father, straight backed, proud and successful and on the other hand stood Jack, a playful smirk on his face, sword in his hand point down so he could lean on it. The scales shifted up and down and Sylvia waited with baited breath wondering which of the men would finish higher than the other but when the scales finally stopped they had levelled out. Sylvia saw herself walking towards the great instrument but no matter how long she walked she never got any closer.

"I love you," she said in the direction of the two men but neither of them reacted. She shouted the words but apparently they still could not hear her. Sylvia slumped down on the ground,the words 'I love you' still forming on her lips. The question was, who did she love more?

It was avoidance and Sylvia knew it, but the next day she continued with the ill charade. Her father came in to see how she was but she pretended to be asleep which was not hard as she was devilishly tired. Her eyes remained shut a long time after he had left. All she could see were her dream scales rocking up and down refusing to give her the answer she so wanted. A part of her knew that the longer she stayed away from Jack the less likely he was to accept her back in his life, for all she knew he had taken the Pearl and set sail. She had not been brave enough to look out of the window and check, but she thought her father might have told her if that had been the case. At least she hoped so. She lay there all day running through the same thoughts over and over again until her brain was unable to take it any more and she fell asleep. This time no dreams came to her and she was able to find peace at last.

Jack had not left, the Pearl still rested where it had always been in Sylvia's memory, but her Captain was feeling far from restful. He frankly did not understand Sylvia's reaction and furthermore he could not understand why she had not tried to find him yet. He thought that perhaps she just needed some time but as the sun set marking twenty four hours since he had last seen her Jack was forced to re-evaluate the situation. Doubts surfaced at such a rate that they nearly sent Jack diving for rum but he managed to fight off this urge, for a little while at least. He could not quite believe that Sylvia did not want to see him again, he was not entirely to blame after all, but, he thought miserably, that had never mattered to anyone else, why should it matter to her? He wanted to go to the Conqueror but if Sylvia had told anyone what happened he would probably be shot on sight, this was enough to keep him firmly on the Pearl where he was at least relatively safe. It wasn't that he normally avoided danger, he had faced enough in his time to no longer feel worried about it but something about being killed when he could so easily avoid it did not sit well with Jack. He would have liked to believe that Sylvia would never authorise his execution but the look on her face came back to him. She certainly had not looked like the friend he remembered. The feeling of her lips came back to him too and that succeeded, where doubts had not, in making him hurry below to drown every feeling he had in a pirate's favourite drink.

Sylvia made her decision early the next morning before the sun had even come up but now she was full of more questions, more uncertainties, more problems. She dressed, in her "pirate gear" for convenience sake and slipped from her quarters. Normally the sight of the watchman asleep would have appalled her but this time she was only too grateful. She tiptoed past them and onto the now familiar beach. To her surprise she saw Jack much sooner than she had expected. He was sitting by the water's edge a despondent air around him. He was looking out to sea, his heavy heart almost visible. Seeing him made Sylvia's considerable nerves quadruple so she felt crippled by them. She wanted to say something, but at the same time she wanted to run away so fast that Jack would not even realise she had been there. Equal forces pulled her to him and held her back so it wasn't until by chance Jack turned and saw her that she actually spoke.

"Hi," she said. She attempted a smile but it did not work very well. Jack looked up at her his whole body frozen as he waited for some indication of what mood she was in or why she was here. Sylvia would never have believed it, but he was just as churned up as she was.

"I...how are you?" asked Sylvia groaning inwardly at her inability to just come out and say what she had come to say.

"Been better luv," said Jack a little stiffly, "Ye look like ye ain't slept at all." That produced a real smile on Sylvia's face, straight to the point.

"I haven't," said Sylvia honestly, "There's been a lot on my mind."

"Aye," said Jack, "I figured that were the case." There was an awkward silence. Sylvia was surprised to see Jack looking almost wary of her, perhaps he was afraid she would run off again.

"Oh this is stupid," she said out loud although she really was talking to herself. She looked at Jack.

"I'm so sorry I...reacted the way I did," she said her cheeks burning slightly, "I didn't know what to do, I was afraid. And then I thought you might have taken the Pearl and left, I'm ever so glad you didn't."

"I wouldn't go without saying goodbye luv," said Jack with a small smile, "Even if I 'ad to dodge bullets to get t' ye."

"Oh Jack," said Sylvia and Jack recognised her lip trembling as a sign that she was about to cry so he stood up.

"Don't cry luv," he said but he seemed not to want to come any closer. Sylvia's tears began to fall onto the sand and her shoulders began to shake. Jack edged closer to her and this time Sylvia did not back away. He put one hand on the side of her face and wiped away the tracks of tears.

"Don't cry," he repeated and then he kissed her. At first Sylvia's instinct was to pull away again but she felt her fear vanish as his lips caressed hers. This was her choice. Jack stopped and looked into Sylvia's eyes and was relieved to see them looking back at him without fear or fright.

"I'm sorry I ran away," said Sylvia, "I..." But Jack cut her off by kissing her again, there was no need for any more explanations. Sylvia's arms found their way around Jack's neck; his hands had found her hair. The sea was lapping up against them but neither of them noticed they were too busy tasting each other. Sylvia felt Jack's tongue inside her own mouth; she stroked it with her tongue and felt a tingle of pleasure run full length down her spine. Finally they broke apart. Sylvia found herself looking up into Jack's deep brown eyes. Any doubts she had still carried with her vanished. It was as if she had been carrying something heavy within her for so long without even realising it, and now that something was gone Sylvia felt lighter than air.

"Oh Jack," she said softly and he kissed her again. He was firm but gentle, an expert. He moved from kissing her mouth to kissing her neck and Sylvia squirmed with delight. He stopped too soon. Sylvia thought that was all she was getting for the day and was disappointed though prepared to accept it so she was quite surprised when Jack took her hand.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Come with me luv," he said and he led Sylvia down the beach, to where she didn't care, as long as they went there together.

* * *

A/N: sighs Ah,I like the ending of that chapter. I am just a romantic at heart. :D

Hope you liked it too!


	8. Loving a pirate

A/N: Ok, first of all, I'm sorry this chapter has taken a little while to materialise. There are various reasons for this, the biggest being that I have been and will continue to be extremely busy. But also, as I'm sure most of you are aware, ff. net has been down for at least two days so I could not post this chapter even when it was complete (which was slightly irritating). Hopefully the website will be stable for quite a while now. It also means that my review alerts have stopped coming through again so if I haven't replied to your review I am truly sorry.

The other reason this chapter took a while to post is that it has a lot of stuff in it. :). I wanted to add a lot in this chapter, I just hope I did it successfully. Judge for yourself.

Happy reading!

_

* * *

__Chapter 8 – Loving a pirate_

Sylvia was not even consciously aware of putting one foot in front of the other. If someone had told her she was flying she would have believed them without question. And to think, she had had doubts! They seemed so trivial now, so terribly unimportant, the only important thing now was that Jack stopped walking soon and started to kiss her again. This he did after leading Sylvia to a secluded lagoon that she could not remember having visited before although she barely had time to look around before Jack started to kiss her again and she was lost to his desire. Why hadn't she done this before?! He tasted magical; Sylvia could not get enough of him. They kissed for what seemed like hours, making up for lost time. When they finally finished Sylvia lay with her head on Jack's chest. She held one of his hands, her fingers entwined carefully with his own.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?" asked Jack a strange tension in his voice that Sylvia did not notice.

"Is it alright if we keep this a secret?

"Probably best luv," replied Jack. Sylvia closed her eyes. For now she didn't want to think about the practicalities, she didn't want to think about the future at all. The present was all she was interested in because right now she was in paradise. She did not know it but Jack was torn between two very opposite courses of action as they lay on the sand together. On the one hand was his almost crippling desire to do what he had brought Sylvia here to do, for he could admit freely to himself that if he had only wanted to kiss Sylvia they could have quite easily stayed where they were. But as Jack had kissed Sylvia and felt her become more and more at ease with him another feeling had kicked in, and this one he was most unfamiliar with. Some niggling feeling in the back of his mind had told him to wait, at first he had ignored it but it had grown stronger and stronger until he had actually had to pull away from Sylvia to get it to shut up. He could still see Sylvia's shocked face too clearly, and that had been after just one kiss. He knew he could not afford to scare her like that again, and nor did he want to, which was the reason why Sylvia lay on top of Jack right now instead of the other way around. The concept of waiting until marriage was unthinkable, in fact it didn't even cross Jack's mind, marriage was not a concept he had ever thought about much. He wasn't entirely sure how long he would have to wait but quite frankly, every second was quite long enough. Sylvia, however, let out a happy sigh indicating that she, at least, was utterly content to let things stay the way they were.

Sylvia did not want to move, not even when she began to shiver slightly. Jack seemed reluctant too but he did not want Sylvia getting cold when it could so easily be prevented. He started to move but Sylvia leaned over and kissed him.

"Ye should go back," he said between kisses.

"Yes," said Sylvia and very reluctantly she stopped kissing him.

"Tomorrow?" asked Jack.

"Nothing could keep me away."

Sylvia couldn't sleep that night. It was as if she had left a part of herself with Jack and needed to go back and get it. She could feel his lips on hers and she ran her tongue over her lips to taste them. When she thought it must be a reasonable time to get up she saw with dismay that the sky was blanketed in thick cloud. Unable to bear spending the day aboard the Conqueror Sylvia ran from her room and tore off towards the beach. She felt the rain begin to fall just as she recognised the person coming towards her.

"Jack!" Jack removed his jacket and threw it over Sylvia just as the rain began to pour down. Sylvia grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him under the coat too. Their lips met and they kissed passionately hidden from view with the rain beating down around them.

"I want to spend the day with you," said Sylvia innocently.

"If ye come with me to the Pearl ye won't be able t' get back t' yer ship tonight, the storm's going t' get violent," said Jack. He was giving her the chance to reconsider but Sylvia was deaf to his efforts.

"Suits me fine," she said.

Sylvia was lying on Jack's bed watching him as he lit candles and hung up his wet coat. The rain was now falling in sheets and the wind howling menacingly. Sylvia could not have been more glad to be inside, with Jack. Jack had his back to her, he remained that way for a short while before slowly turning round. Sylvia watched him, something fluttered in the region of her stomach. Jack saw her eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"I have t' ask ye something," said Jack and he looked very uncomfortable. Sylvia felt a sudden thrill of fear.

"Ask what?" she said with difficulty. Jack took a deep breath before answering.

"I just want to be making sure ye know what yer doing luv," he said steadily, "I gotta be sure this is what ye want." Sylvia looked confused.

"I don't know what you mean Jack," she said fretfully. Jack looked at her hard and Sylvia saw that for the first time there was a tiny hint of fear in his dark eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again and then began to pace the floor apparently searching for the right words.

"I really like ye luv," he said at length, "I really do but I want to make sure yer happy before anythin'…er…happens. I don' want…" He stopped, looking lost. Sylvia sat up.

"I won't run away again," said Sylvia earnestly, "I know this is what I want now."

Jack looked at her for a long moment.

"I just want ye to be sure," he said at length.

"I am sure," said Sylvia without the slightest trace of doubt. Jack's gun and sword were laid down on a chair and Jack joined Sylvia on the bed. He began to roll up her shirt and then he kissed her stomach. His beard tickled her and she laughed out loud. Jack climbed on top of her and kissed her neck and her chin, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids. Sylvia guided him back to her lips telling him without words that the time had come.

"Jack?" She kissed him.

"Mmm?" He kissed her.

"Don't ever let me go."

Jack was still on top of Sylvia but now there was sweat running down his face. He was looking down at Sylvia as she opened her eyes. She had never felt anything like this before. She rose, her chest arching upwards and then her eyes closed again as her head fell back. Jack closed his eyes too as Sylvia clung to him panting for breath. They were one with each other as the storm continued to rage outside.

Jack had collapsed beside Sylvia who was now dozing. He had one arm draped over her. Sylvia lay still, only half conscious, she felt like she was in the middle of a dream. She closed her eyes and opened them again but Jack was still lying beside her fast asleep. Sylvia could feel a fine film of perspiration clinging to her skin, a reminder of what they had just done together. She had never felt pleasure like it; it had been so intense that in the deepest throws Sylvia had believed she might pass out. Now she felt like she was floating in a warm ocean without a care in the world. She took hold of Jack's hand and held it securely in hers. This was definitely what she wanted.

Jack woke sometime later. Sylvia was dozing to the sound of the steady rain outside. He kissed her cheek softly. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"I didn't mean t' wake you luv," said Jack quietly.

"I don't think I was really sleeping," said Sylvia, "Or is this all a dream?"

"No luv," said Jack with a smile, "It's better than a dream." Sylvia pulled him even closer to her and began to kiss him again. These kisses were less urgent and much more relaxed. The enormous tension that had been building inside both of them had been released at last. Although they were both exhausted something inside meant they couldn't stop kissing each other.

"I won't," said Jack as if replying to a question which had just been asked.

"Won't what?" asked Sylvia breathlessly.

"Ever let you go, luv," replied Jack.

It was around five in the morning. Sylvia woke abruptly to the screaming of the wind as it tore over the ship. She sat upright which in turn woke Jack.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked sleepily reluctantly cracking one eye open to look at her.

"The storm's really fierce," said Sylvia nervously as the wind continued to howl ominously.

"It'll blow itself out soon," said Jack confidently as he sat up too. He put his arm around her. "Don't worry luv, we're safe 'ere."

"My father will be worrying about me," said Sylvia as she brought her knees up so she could rest her arms on them. It was the first time she had even thought about her father since running to meet Jack in the rain; this was enough to make her feel more than a little guilty.

"I daresay that be the case," said Jack who did not sound overly concerned.

"I hope he's not too worried," said Sylvia. She wondered what he would do if he knew what had happened tonight, deciding to think about that was too horrible she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Jack thought for a moment and then asked, "Do you wish ye were with him?"

"Not one bit because then I wouldn't be right here with you," replied Sylvia honestly who was feeling a little shy for the first time since she had arrived which seemed awfully strange to her. Jack smiled, yawned and then lay back against the pillows. Sylvia joined him, no longer afraid of the weather outside. With Jack's arm around her she felt totally safe. They fell asleep together as they were and as they slept the wind and rain began to die down.

"How many partners have you had Jack?" asked Sylvia casually. Jack was making her breakfast in the huge galley. He was looking even more unkempt than usual which was saying something. Due to his somewhat exuberant cooking method he was only half listening to Sylvia.

"Sorry?" he asked once he realised Sylvia was waiting for some sort of answer.

"How many partners have you had?" Sylvia repeated evenly.

"Partners?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"You know," said Sylvia as she ran her finger over a knot in the wood bench she was seated on, "Lovers." Jack went back to his cooking deliberately stalling for time.

"Why'd ye ask?" he questioned evasively.

"I'm interested," said Sylvia now looking directly at him.

"Are ye?" asked Jack. Sylvia shook her head; this was going round in circles.

"Just answer the question Jack."

"I've had a few," was the vague reply.

"A few?" questioned Sylvia pressing for more detail.

"Aye," said Jack, "Ye know how it is."

"No actually I don't," said Sylvia rather stiffly, "You're my one and only so please enlighten me."

"Ah," said Jack awkwardly, he should have known that, "Hm…" He served up breakfast and then sat down opposite Sylvia. Neither of them touched their food.

"Well luv," said Jack, "Ye got t' understand, sleeping wit' a woman to a pirate is like…"

"Don't patronise me Jack," said Sylvia shrewdly, "Why didn't you just say it was in the twenties?"

"Twenties?" Jack asked mildly with an innocent look in his eyes. Sylvia's eyes flashed dangerously.

"What I meant t' say was I've never wanted anyone as much as you," said Jack quickly. He added a trademark smile to sweeten the deal and to his amazement it actually worked.

"Do you mean that?" Sylvia asked shyly.

"Aye," said Jack with measurable relief. He reached across the table and took hold of Sylvia's hand.

"And are pirates loyal to their lovers?" Sylvia asked as she entwined her fingers around Jack's. Jack did not answer straight away.

"Are they Jack?" asked Sylvia the playful tone gone from her voice. Jack looked up at Sylvia. She was so innocent, so naïve.

"Things are not always as simple as black and white, good and bad, luv," he said.

"Jack?"

"What?"

"I don't feel like eating."

"Neither do I." Jack stood up, lifted Sylvia off her seat and carried her back into the bedroom.

Lord Ryecroft was upon Sylvia the moment she returned. He noticed there was something different about her but fortunately he could not put his finger on quite what it was.

"I've been so worried about you," he said, "You ran out of here without so much as a word."

"You knew I would be fine," said Sylvia as she almost skipped across the deck, "You don't need to worry about me."

"Were you with Captain Sparrow?" A pleasurable shiver ran through Sylvia at the sound of his name.

"Yes," she said almost daring her father to say something.

"That's ok then," said Lord Ryecroft and to Sylvia's surprise he asked no questions at all. She proceeded to her rooms feeling lucky to have escaped a thorough grilling. The key turned in the lock and she placed it carefully on her dresser. Locking herself in guaranteed peace and quiet from her maids, she did not want them all fussing around her, not now. She removed her shirt and trousers and sat down on her bed in just her underclothes. Slowly she touched her skin. She did not feel like the same person she had been the day before. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror and saw a different version of herself looking back at her, a better version. She sighed. She was too happy to remember that all happiness comes with a price.

Jack and Sylvia made love every day that week. Sylvia was certain Jack was the most perfect male specimen in the world; from his bronzed skin to those rich dark eyes. Jack was completely relaxed with her, confident and self assured but at the same time gentle and understanding. With him Sylvia found herself feeling beautiful and special and free. He did not tell her what to do, he listened to her and he made her feel safe. In Jack's arms Sylvia felt confident and above all, she felt loved. It was like tasting the forbidden fruit and finding it was better than you had ever imagined.

"This is how I always dreamed it would be," said Sylvia one evening. She was wrapped in Jack's coat. They were on the beach, hidden from view, and it was getting dark. Jack grinned, his gold teeth glinting.

"Ye dreamed you would fall in love with a pirate captain and conduct a secret love affair right under yer father's nose?" he asked sceptically.

"Well, no," said Sylvia feeling a little embarrassed. She couldn't quite seem to put her feelings into words.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she said at last.

"Aye luv," said Jack, "I know exactly what you mean." He kissed her and she sighed happily before snuggling closer to him. They sat listening to the gentle waves.

"Don't ever let me go Jack," whispered Sylvia.

"I won't luv," said Jack but Sylvia wasn't entirely sure he meant it.

It wasn't only Lord Ryecroft who noticed the difference in Sylvia; the whole crew were talking about it. Rumours flew of course but no one had proof until one beautiful clear evening when George saw something he really was not meant to see. Everyone was pleased to see Sylvia so happy, everyone that is except George. It wasn't that he did not like to see Sylvia smiling, far from it. It was just that his suspicions ran deeper than everyone else's, deeper even that Lord Ryecroft's. He did not trust the pirate and he never would. The thought of him corrupting Sylvia was enough to make his blood boil. She was out with him and George wanted to find them but he did not know where to look so he wandered aimlessly along the beach. It had been nothing but a nightmare since they had docked here and he was determined to wake up from it sooner rather than later. He barely noticed where his feet were taking him until he heard voices. He stopped and listened carefully. There were people speaking on the other side of the rock he was facing, he edged around it very slowly listening all the time. The sounds of a fire crackling reached his ears.

"Have you ever seen a more perfect sunset?"

"Aye."

"Oh."

"But this be a pretty one, I'll give ye that."

"You're such a tease."

George rounded the rock and saw them at once. Sylvia and Jack, their faces lit by the glow of the fire. George felt himself begin to tremble and was about to step into their view when he saw something that made his blood run cold. Sylvia had just leaned over and…oh god…she was kissing him. George immediately saw red, he did not even see Sylvia any more, all he could focus on was Jack and how badly he wanted to hurt him. Jack's arms were around Sylvia when George's first shot hit the rock behind them. Instinctively Jack covered Sylvia with his body. Sylvia clung to his shirt without any idea of what was going on. More shots rang out; Sylvia could see sparks as the bullets hit the rock. Suddenly Jack gave a small cry of pain and he collapsed on top of Sylvia. Sylvia couldn't breathe with Jack's weight pressing down on her lungs. She was immediately panicked for a million different reasons. She couldn't breathe, Jack had collapsed, Jack wasn't moving, the shots were still firing…Jack wasn't moving! Unexpectedly Jack was rolled off her and Sylvia found herself looking into George's face. She tried to speak but she still didn't have any air in her lungs. George looked away from her, bent down and removed Jack's gun and sword.

"What have you done?" Sylvia finally managed to gasp as she tried to sit up. She looked over to Jack and tried to reach him but George got in the way. She fought against him as she saw blood spreading on Jack's white shirt.

"You shot him! You shot him!" she screamed her voice becoming hysterical with panic. George held her away from Jack until she began to cry and lost her energy. All her muscles seemed to give up at once and she hung limp unable to believe what the last five minutes had just brought.

"I had to shoot him, I saw what he was doing to you," said George for he still refused to believe Sylvia would let herself be touched by a pirate if she could help it but this illusion was shattered as Sylvia began hitting every part of him she could reach. Her muscles had sprung back into action simultaneously at George's deluded words.

"You bastard! You complete and total bastard!" she screamed her fists beating his chest furiously until George grabbed Sylvia's arms to restrain her. Sylvia tried to pull free but George held her with a strong grip which she could not break. She went mad, pulling at him, trying to scratch him with her nails, trying to bite, until George slapped her hard around the face. Sylvia stopped moving and George registered the shocked look on her tear stained face just before something hard hit him on the back of the head. He released Sylvia and put his hand to his skull. When he brought his fingers back to his face he saw blood and as he looked down he saw there was a blood stained rock lying next to him. He turned sharply and saw Jack Sparrow on his knees. He was clearly struggling to remain upright. Attempts to get to his feet failed miserably.

"Ye keep yer hands off her," said Jack warningly but he was hardly in the position to keep George from doing anything. Sylvia on the other hand was not so defenceless.

"George!" she said making George turn back to face her. Sylvia's arm swung round and the rock she had picked up from the ground collided with the side of George's head with a sickening thud. He fell sideways unconscious. Sylvia stood for a second still holding the weapon. Jack swayed on the spot making her realise why she had just done what she had. She dropped the rock she was holding and flew over to Jack all thoughts of George gone from her mind. Jack fell onto her and Sylvia immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh god Jack, what do I do?" she asked desperately. Jack leant against her but didn't answer.

"Oh god," said Sylvia again, "You're going to be ok, aren't you Jack?" Her voice rose to a painful squeak.

"Aye," said Jack in a brave voice which did not completely cover up the pain, "Don't ye be worrying about me." That was a little hard for Sylvia to do considering he was still leaning on her and showed no signs of being able to get up. Sylvia had no idea of the severity of the injury, or even how to check. All she knew was that George had shot him in the back and that the blood was spreading horrifically over Jack's shirt. She clung to him and closed her eyes. When this did not help she kissed Jack over and over again on the cheek as if willing him to get better from love alone.

"Yer gonna have to help me get up luv," said Jack trying not to say or do anything that would cause Sylvia to panic, "I know ye can do that." Sylvia nodded. Jack got to his feet with as much support from Sylvia as she could give. He cursed with words she had never heard before and almost fell to his knees again but Sylvia did not let him. For a moment they stood, Jack breathing fast and Sylvia trembling with the effort of keeping him where he was.

"I need t' get back t' the Pearl luv," said Jack. Sylvia bit back a little whimper. The Black Pearl seemed like it was a million miles away right now. She looked briefly at George quite unable to believe she had knocked him out, then she returned her attention whole heartedly to Jack.

"We can make it," she said without much conviction.

"Course we can luv," said Jack and he limped forwards wincing as he did so. They made painstakingly slow progress. Sylvia had tears running down her face now. It was agony to see Jack struggling like he was. It seemed to take them years before they reached the Pearl, even once they were in its immense shadow they still had a way to go. Sylvia, almost collapsing herself from the exhaustion caused by helping Jack, knew they would have to climb stairs and make their way through the ship before they reached the Captain's cabin. With determination she never knew she possessed she stopped herself from showing any signs of despair.

"Only a little further to go," she said but even as she spoke the words it seemed as if every step got that much harder.

"I can't," said Jack breathlessly and he collapsed onto the deck of his ship.

"Jack!" cried Sylvia, "You have to get up Jack." But Jack was not going to get up. Sylvia looked around wildly as if hoping for some answer to appear beside her. All she saw that was of any use was Jack's coat hanging close by. She grabbed it and covered Jack with it.

"I'm going to get help, ok?" she said trying to sound a lot more positive than she felt, "Will you be alright?" She reached for his hand and he squeezed hers reassuringly.

"Aye luv," he said, his eyes closed, "I'll be ok, I promise." Sylvia kissed his fingers, got up and then sprinted towards the town. She didn't stop running until she reached the Lamb's Heart. She burst into the pub clutching at the stitch in her side. No one so much as looked up as she ran in. She looked around for Gibbs scanning the faces but she couldn't see him anywhere. She span around, he had to be here, he just had to be. Then quite suddenly he loomed out of the masses like an angel. Sylvia ran to him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Holy mother of god!" cried Gibbs, "What happened t' ye?" Sylvia's shirt was covered in Jack's blood, she had not even noticed. On top of that she was still clutching at her side and positively panting for breath.

"It's Jack," she said breathlessly, "He's on the Pearl. He's hurt. Oh god. He needs help. He was shot…oh god."

"It's alright missy," said Gibbs, "Ye've done yer bit. I'll be taking it from here." He threw some money on the table and hurried out of the pub with Sylvia following close behind.

"I'm coming with you," she said. Gibbs turned; his normally jovial face was grave.

"Ye've done yer bit missy," he repeated, "Get back t' yer ship where yer safe." Sylvia watched him rush off into the darkness. She found she no longer had the strength to follow him anyway; it seemed everything had happened so quickly. She didn't remember how she got back to the Conqueror but get back she did feeling as numb as if someone had turned off all her senses at once.

* * *

A/N: Drawing lines has become a complicated business now on this website...jeez. :)

Right, now for some bad news, I'm only going to get busier as Christmas approaches which means updates may not be as fast as they were before. I shall aim for weekly updates as much as possible, hopefully that will beachievable. I really hope that's ok for everyone.


	9. George's final mistake

A/N: Wow...I actually managed to keep to the deadline! I don't know why I did it to myself but not only did I have another hectic week, this is also the longest fanfic chapter I have ever written. :D 

I hope it was worth all the time it took :)

* * *

_Chapter 9 – George's final mistake_

Sylvia was in her own bed. She had slept for a few hours but now she was sat up and wide awake. Her father was sitting beside her patiently waiting for an explanation.

"He would have killed him," said Sylvia breaking the silence.

"George acted on…"

"George acted like a mad man," said Sylvia shivering as she remembered with horrible accuracy exactly what he had looked like as he raised his pistol

"He could have easily shot me, he didn't care." Sylvia's eyes widened as she realised something she had not seen before.

"He knew he had lost me to Jack," she said very quietly. Lord Ryecroft did not hear her.

"I'm sure you were in no danger," he was saying but Sylvia felt it was imperative that he understand what George had tried to do.

"He was mere inches from shooting me, father. If Jack had not got in the way…" She let her voice trail off dramatically. Lord Ryecroft swallowed and Sylvia knew this had hit home.

"Then he will be dismissed from service immediately," he said, "There is no excuse for compromising your safety." Sylvia sat still. Her chest suddenly felt constricted like it had when Jack had fallen on top of her, crushing her. Lord Ryecroft's words were still flowing and she picked out the main points.

"He saw you…with the pirate….rather closer than…" Sylvia's head snapped round and her eyes bored directly into her father's with an intensity he had never seen there before.

"He saw me kissing Jack," she said clearly so there could be no mistaking her words for anything else. Lord Ryecroft shook his head disbelievingly.

"It isn't true," he said desperately reaching out for something, "It can't be."

"It is true," said Sylvia definitely, "I lo…"

"Don't say it!" shouted Lord Ryecroft as he rose to his feet, "I don't want to hear it! How could you do this to me Sylvia? How could you do this to yourself?" Sylvia closed her eyes as her father marched out of the room.

When Sylvia got out of bed later she found her father had locked her in her cabin. Too exhausted to fight any more Sylvia walked back to her bed and fell into it. She had known this time would have to come, the time when everyone knew, but she had not bargained on the extra complication of Jack being hurt in the process. She brought her hands up to her face and let loose a cry of pain. It didn't make her feel any better but at least it didn't make her feel worse.

The next day Sylvia heard a commotion which she simply could not ignore. She hurried to her door but unsurprisingly it was still locked. She pressed her ear to the wood but could make out nothing but the vague rumble of lots of activity. Frustrated and curious she began to pace up and down. A couple of minutes later Sylvia heard the sound of a key scraping in the lock and she looked up expectantly. Her face visibly fell as Lotte stepped into the room.

"What's going on out there?" she demanded not wasting a moment. Lotte looked very uncomfortable.

"Tell me," said Sylvia trying to exert some authority over her maid.

"I'm not supposed to be telling you Miss," Lotte whispered with a frightened look at the closed door.

"It's alright Lotte, no one will know," said Sylvia who could feel herself leaning forward. She thought that if Lotte took much longer she might be tempted to shake the truth from her.

"That Jack Sparrow, he wanted to see you Miss," said Lotte in a scared rush.

"Jack!" said Sylvia her eyes lighting up, "Jack was here?"

"Why yes Miss, he tried to get aboard but they wouldn't let him. He had to leave Miss, they would a'killed him but he was cursing something terrible, I was right sure that I would have to cover my ears Miss." Sylvia ignored this last bit.

"Did you see him?" she asked desperately.

"Yes Miss," said Lotte with one more look at the door.

"How did he look? Did he look well?" Sylvia asked wishing Lotte would just spill out all she knew so that she could sift through it. Lotte shook her head, her curls bounced comically.

"Oh no Miss, he was awful pale and he was limping a little. I'm no doctor Miss but I'm sure that he shouldn't have been standing. Sure as eggs are eggs." Sylvia bit her lip.

"Thank you Lotte," she said feeling very grateful towards the maid. Lotte gave a small nod and then hurriedly deposited the food tray she had been sent in to give Sylvia before retreating so hastily that she almost tripped over. The news that Jack was not looking well, although not unexpected, had made Sylvia worry but, small comfort though it was, at least he had been well enough to try and see her.

That night Sylvia did not get undressed, she waited until she was sure most of the crew had retired to their beds before she opened her window as wide as possible. It opened onto a thin ledge which would provide her with just enough foothold to get her round to the main part of the ship where she could get to the beach. She had some difficulty moving her bed and other assorted bits of furniture to allow her to slip through the window legs first but she managed it at last. The ledge was slippery and once or twice Sylvia felt her shoes slide rather unnervingly but finally she made it to the main deck in one piece. Under the gaze of only the moon and stars she went to find Jack.

"Jack, ye stubborn fool, will ye just sleep? Ye'll feel better fer it," said Gibbs exasperatedly.

"I knew this would 'appen," said Jack staring up at the ceiling, "I knew I should never 'ave…"

"Yer not listening to a bloody word I say are ye?" said Gibbs with an exaggerated sigh.

"What?" asked Jack looking up at his first mate. Gibbs rolled his eyes. Suddenly they both heard footsteps. Gibbs stood up and they both looked towards the open door. The footsteps slowed and then a familiar figure appeared. Sylvia stood in the doorway her face the picture of anxiety.

"Nice to see ye lass," said Gibbs giving her a quick smile as if he had been expecting her all along, "I'll be leaving fer a while." Sylvia returned his smile with a brief one of her own as he passed her, then her eyes returned to Jack and she walked to his bedside. Jack was sitting up painfully. Sylvia sank to her knees in front of him and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry," she said but that was all she could get out before she began to cry.

"Don't be crying luv," said Jack with a brave effort to hide any pain he was feeling, "I told ye I'd be ok and I am, I never break a promise." Sylvia continued to sob.

"Sylvia, look at me." Sylvia raised her eyes to Jack's like a guilty child.

"Ye saved me life," said Jack, "There be no reason fer ye to cry." But Sylvia knew there were a million reasons. The main one spilled out of her mouth without her permission.

"They'll never let us be together Jack, never," she said tearfully. Her grip on Jack's hand tightened.

"We don' need permission luv," said Jack but Sylvia needed it. She had never lived in a world where permission was not needed. Jack could tell she could not see a happy ending on the horizon.

"Smile luv," he said and though it was a command Sylvia heard a real plea behind it. For some reason he needed to see her smile so she did, through her tears.

"Tha's better," said Jack encouragingly, "No use in upsetting yerself." Sylvia smiled again, Jack was right.

"I love you," she said and she felt something inside her burn stronger than ever before.

"Love ye too," said Jack and he kissed her hand which was still wrapped around his own.

Sylvia returned to her ship unseen with promises to see Jack again, promises she knew she may be unable to keep. Seeing Jack had calmed her though, now she knew for certain he was alright she felt much stronger. She managed to get back into her cabin via the conventional entrance which did mean she could not lock herself back in but she did not care. No one said anything the next morning, she presumed her maids had sorted out the situation but they said nothing to her so she couldn't tell if they were suspicious. She knew she would not be so lucky to avoid detection if she disappeared every night so she remained alone in her cabin, isolated, without even visits from her father who apparently had not even begun to forgive her. This solitary existence persisted for Sylvia for a whole week but she did complain. A lot of the time she spent looking out of the window her thoughts entirely taken up by Jack. She sent him prayers across the water and she dreamt of him beside her and always woke miserable because he was not there and might never be, at least if her father got his way.

Sylvia's confinement did not just punish her; it was a great strain on Lord Ryecroft too. He had never had to be so stern with Sylvia, and even if he had found cause for punishment Sylvia had usually got out of it. Sticking to such a harsh and complete solitary rule nearly broke Lord Ryecroft's heart and unbeknown to Sylvia he was often found outside Sylvia's locked cabin door sometimes he could even be caught trying to hear what was going on inside. He missed having George to talk to but, just as he had said, he had been dismissed. A man called John had taken his place but Lord Ryecroft had yet to establish anything other than a working relationship with the man. To distract himself from everything else Lord Ryecroft threw himself into the new task he had appointed for the entire crew. A task which was to become clear to Sylvia the day she was allowed to remerge.

Sylvia walked out, she had made a token effort to appease her father by dressing in one of the dresses she knew he liked but she forgot all about making her father happy when she stepped out onto the deck and saw rows and rows of crates. Some were half packed, some were being moved from one place to the next, and some were piled on top of each other as high as her. The crew were all busy dealing with them; they did not even notice her. Sylvia watched with a growing sense of dread. She had to find her father.

"What's going on?" she demanded as soon as Lord Ryecroft came into view.

"I'm preparing the Conqueror to set sail," replied her father without making eye contact.

"Leave?" asked Sylvia in horror, "When?"

"Everything should be ready in a month or so," said Lord Ryecroft still not meeting his daughter's eyes, "And you will be granted no permission to leave the ship until we reach the next port, is that clear? I never want that pirate mentioned again." Sylvia looked at her father for a moment.

"Do you really mean to make me this unhappy?" she asked. Lord Ryecroft looked up at Sylvia and for a moment his resolve faltered but he knew what had to be done.

"There is no other choice Sylvia," he said, "There could never be." And he walked away feeling older than he had ever felt in his life.

Sylvia continuously looked for opportunities to sneak away but none presented themselves, there were too many eyes watching her. She grew desperate but her father had increased her protection and no one wanted to make a mistake, they knew what had happened to George. As hopelessness and heartache set in Sylvia began to lose her appetite. She grew pale and depressed and could not be encouraged to say a word to anyone. Lord Ryecroft responded by shouting at the crew more harshly than he had ever done before. He knew it wasn't their fault, just as they knew they were not really the ones being punished, but Lord Ryecroft just didn't know where to turn. He found he was unable to help his daughter, but all was not lost for help arrived from a very unexpected quarter. The three maids assigned to looking after Sylvia watched their charges health begin to dwindle and knew they had to do something but it was Milly who dared to suggest the idea. Initially the other two were fearful but gradually they came together and hatched a plan which, in their opinion anyway, was most daring. The first part was perhaps the most terrifying of all and it was Betty who drew the short straw.

"Lord Ryecroft sir?" Lord Ryecroft turned to see Betty curtsying with Milly and Lotte doing the same a few paces behind her.

"What has my daughter done now?" he demanded his voice made strong by unhappiness.

"Nothing sir," replied Lotte at once, "We didn't mean to suggest anything was wrong sir."

"Then what do you want?" Lord Ryecroft asked impatiently. He was usually a patient man but dealing with the maids was always somewhat trying and he really did not need it right now.

"We've come to make a request of sorts sir," said Lotte, her feet shifted nervously.

"For the good of Miss Ryecroft, sir," piped up Milly.

"Oh?" said Lord Ryecroft. Sylvia's unhappiness was something that was preying on his mind constantly and he was all too keen to find a way to indirectly cheer her up.

"You know how much young Miss Ryecroft adores going ashore sir," said Lotte her eyes flicking from the floor to her master's face.

"She has been stuck indoors for an awfully long time, sir," added Milly.

"We thought," said Betty thinking she might as well finish what the others had started, "We thought it would be nice, sir, if we could take her ashore for a bit of a treat."

"But what of the pirate?" asked Lord Ryecroft sharply.

"He need never know sir," said Lotte.

"We would never let such a scoundrel near Miss Ryecroft, sir," squeaked Milly, little patches of pink forming on her cheeks. Lord Ryecroft believed this whole heartedly, the three maids had never shown an ounce of warmth towards the pirate which was more than could be said for himself.

"We would not allow her from our sight, sir," promised Lotte, "We only want to allow her a little freedom before we set sail again." All three maids held their breath while Lord Ryecroft considered the proposal.

"You must make Sylvia come to me and promise not to disobey you," he said. Lotte looked at Betty.

"Of course, sir," said Betty. The colour on Milly's cheeks was deepening.

"Right then," said Lord Ryecroft importantly, "If you can make her promise to be obedient I will grant you permission to escort her to shore."

Sylvia heard her maids enter the room, she told them to go away but they did not. Reluctantly Sylvia looked up from the last book Jack had been reading to see Betty, Milly and Lotte looking half terrified, half very excited. Milly had those pink flushes on her face which appeared whenever she was facing a difficult situation.

"What's the matter?" asked Sylvia at once. It was Milly who stepped forwards; she seemed to be biting her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"If you consent to stay with us Miss, we have been granted permission to escort you around town," she said all in a rush.

"I don't consent," said Sylvia stubbornly. What was the point in leaving the ship if she could not go alone? What torture it would be to walk the same places she and Jack had been, it was bad enough here on the Conqueror.

"But Miss," said Milly, "We were really hoping you would come." Sylvia looked at her. There was a sparkle in the maid's eyes that Sylvia had never seen there before; it was intriguing to say the least.

"What's going on?" she asked lowering her voice but the three maids just continued to look oddly mischievous without saying a word.

"Ok," said Sylvia looking into each of their faces, "I'll promise."

After Sylvia had agreed not to disobey the three maids in front of her father she found herself on shore. Neither of the maids spoke until they were well out of earshot of the Conqueror's occupants.

"Follow us Miss," said Milly positively skipping ahead, her cheeks still very pink.

"Tell me what's going on," said Sylvia who could not help but smile. This was all so strange!

"Just follow us," said Betty. They led Sylvia down the beach and through passageways Sylvia could not place until they arrived at the site of a small waterfall whose thundering water had created a deep blue pool at its base. For a moment Sylvia thought this was it, that her maids had brought her to see this and she was going to be expected to be soothed by its beauty. Before the anti climax fully hit however she could not help saying.

"It's beautiful."

"Aye luv, that it is." Sylvia span around at once, her eyes wide, and when she saw him she froze. Jack stood before her, his dark eyes looking into her own. Betty, Milly and Lotte were all standing a little way off looking shiny eyed. No one spoke until Lotte stepped forwards.

"We'll be leaving now Miss," she said, "We'll be back in a few hours." Sylvia was speechless. They were leaving? Jack grinned at the sight of her trying to understand what was going on. Sylvia smiled too, a little warily. She reached out her hand as if to test that Jack was real, he took it and then pulled her to him meeting her lips with his.

"Oh Jack," Sylvia breathed. Those two words said it all.

They made love in the waterfall pool with the sound of the water pounding in their ears.Sylvia lost herself in Jack's kohl rimmed eyes; she clung to him and tasted him revelling in every part of him. Later, as the afternoon began, they lay on the warm rocks. Jack was half dressed and Sylvia was wrapped in his coat. It smelt of him; a warm sea smell. Jack was dozing peacefully but Sylvia was remembering what her father had told her.

"Jack?"

"Mm?" came the sleepy response.

"My father is preparing the Conqueror to leave." Jack's eyes snapped open. He sat up with a wince of pain.

"When are ye leaving?" he asked, his wet hair was hanging round his face.

"In a month," replied Sylvia emotion welling up inside of her. Jack said nothing. He was frowning. Sylvia could see a small crease in his forehead.

"I don't want to go Jack," she said her hand finding his. When Jack raised his eyes to look at hers Sylvia saw an intense sadness but when he smiled a moment later the look was gone.

"I'll think o' something," he said projecting such an air of confidence that Sylvia almost believed him. She desperately wanted to but surely there was no way. She looked down at the water. Jack saw she did not believe him so he put one hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Have I ever given ye reason not to trust me?" he asked and he kissed her. She kissed him back even as her tears began to fall.

Jack stroked Sylvia's hair gently. She had sobbed herself to sleep on his lap but now she looked peaceful and it was his head that was reeling. He had known of course that one day she would leave but he hadn't really thought about it properly until now. He knew one thing for sure; he definitely did not want to let her go. The thought of never seeing a woman again had never bothered him in the slightest before but when he thought about the same thing applying to Sylvia he felt a pain that was nothing to do with his other injuries.

Jack was climbing over the rocks an hour later. He stepped down and let out an involuntary cry of pain. Sylvia scrambled over to where he was at once.

"Jack, are you alright?" she asked her hands gently touching his chest as if they tell her what her eyes could not.

"Aye," said Jack, "Nothing t' worry yerself about."

"It's from the gunshot, isn't it?" said Sylvia with a worried expression, "You shouldn't be here, you should be resting."

"I don't need any more rest," said Jack, "I be fine so wipe that look off yer face." Sylvia was looking tragic.

"I never meant for you to get hurt."

"It weren't yer fault luv. Stop yer worrying," said Jack and he pulled Sylvia onto his lap.

"Oh Jack," said Sylvia, "It's going to be hell to say goodbye to you."

"I told ye luv, I'll think o' something," said Jack, "No more talk a' goodbyes, savvy?" Sylvia nodded and smiled a little sadly. Jack lifted her up ignoring the protests from his aching body and soon Sylvia was laughing as he threatened to drop her in the water.

Sylvia was watching Jack as he walked behind the waterfall. He looked so beautiful with the water all around him, the beads in his hair catching the light and glinting like diamonds. Her heart gave a shuddering beat as she walked over to join him over the perilously slippery rocks. Jack reached out a hand to help her and together they sat on a large rock behind the sheet of rushing water. When Jack spoke Sylvia could barely hear him over the sound of it.

"Did ye know ye were about t' meet me this morning?"

"No, I had no idea. I never expected my maids to plan something like that."

"I didn't either," confessed Jack, "It were quite a surprise t' find one of 'em waiting outside the Pearl. Shaking like a leaf she was." Sylvia laughed.

"I don't blame her," she said with mock seriousness, "You are a very viscous pirate."

"Just the way ye like it, eh?" said Jack with a wink. Sylvia grinned. She leaned over but as she did so her hand slipped and caught Jack's shirt moving the deep V. Her fingers brushed over something she had never noticed before. Jack tried to move her wrist but Sylvia looked down and saw two scars on Jack's chest, even she could tell they were the marks of bullet holes long since healed. Her breath caught in her throat. Jack used this as an opportunity to move his shirt again so they were covered. Sylvia looked at him, her eyes full of horror.

"How did that happen?" she asked, her voice quiet and horrified.

"It were a long time ago luv," said Jack evasively. Sylvia swallowed. She wondered how she had not noticed before, and felt herself blushing as she realised she must have been too caught up in the moment.

"Is there anything else you're hiding?" she asked. Jack looked uncomfortable which told Sylvia that the answer was a definite yes.

"Show me then," she said calmly.

"Sylvia luv, I…"

"Just show me Jack." Jack sighed and reluctantly rolled up his shirt sleeve, the one which did not cover the branded P. Sylvia gasped as she saw an intricate network of scars criss crossing over his forearm. Sylvia felt compelled to reach forwards and run her fingertips over the jagged pattern.

"Oh Jack," she breathed, "Someone tortured you." Jack rolled down his sleeve.

"As I said luv, it were a long time ago," he said.

"But…" Sylvia began but she could see Jack did not want to talk about it so she swallowed her questions, "I love you Jack, very much."

Jack smiled as he fought to rid his mind of the memories that had just flooded in to his mind.

They were kissing behind the waterfall when Jack suddenly pulled away. He could hear something apart from the roaring water, someone had joined them. Sylvia opened her mouth to speak but Jack put a finger to his lips. He cursed silently as he remembered he had left his pistol and sword out in the open.

"Stay here," he told Sylvia and he began to edge around the rocks. The water kept him hidden but he had to be careful, he wanted to do the seeing before he was seen.

George had his pistol in his hand, he had shot the pirate once, he was going to finish the job or die trying. It was the pirate's fault he had lost his job, dismissed from the Conqueror after all those years of loyal service. It was the pirate's fault the love of his life would never know what he felt for her. These were crimes that he had to pay for, and George was here to collect. As soon as it was light enough to pick out the Black Pearl's sails from the sky George had watched. He had not missed a single coming or going. Today he had seen the pirate leave and then, to his horror, he had seen Sylvia heading in the same direction with her three maids. There was no way he could allow that, so he had checked that his pistol was fully loaded and followed them at a safe distance. The trouble was he had lost their trail, and when he had seen the maids coming back his way Sylvia and the pirate had been nowhere to be seen. It had taken him hours to stumble across this little place, but he had known at once that this was no dead end. Discarded items of clothing were scattered here and there. George could see Sylvia's delicate shoes and the pirate's scruffy hat. He narrowed his eyes; they had to be close by.

Jack heard a noise close to him and turned to see Sylvia climbing across to be with him. So much for staying where she was. He stood up and wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her on the slippery rocks. He pointed downwards with his free hand and Sylvia looked through a gap in the rocks where the water did not reach. When she saw George she almost screamed out of sheer shock but Jack covered her mouth with his hand. George picked up something from the ground and held it up. Sylvia heard Jack curse and then realised that George was holding Jack's hat. The finer points of his expression were not visible from this distance but it was painfully clear that George was not stopping by for a friendly chat. Jack held Sylvia close to him as he tried to remember exactly where he had left his pistol, if he could just reach that…

"Sylvia, luv," he whispered in her ear, "Stay here. Don't move whatever 'appens, savvy?" He waited until Sylvia nodded before releasing her. He hoped that this time she would actually listen to him. He didn't know whether Sylvia had seen George's pistol, but he certainly had.

George threw the pirate's stupid hat into the water, a gesture which was not as satisfying as he would have liked. He span round when he thought he heard a noise but there was nothing there. Despite his best efforts he began to lose his cool.

"I know you're here Jack Sparrow!" he shouted out, "You might as well just give yourself up now!" George waited but nothing happened. He had not expected it too, but it would have been nice.

Jack was crawling behind a rock he wished was larger. He winced as his back gave a particularly nasty twinge; this was not the best position for him to be in. On the other hand he knew George would not hesitate to kill him so he really did not have much choice. His pistol was only ten feet from him now. The problem lay in its exact position. Instead of being behind the rock like Jack himself the pistol was out in the open, so to retrieve it Jack was going to have to appear in clear view of George.

George heard another noise and this time he did not dismiss it as nothing. It had come from to his left. Cautiously, pistol at the ready, he approached and with each step his head became clearer. Each step brought him closer to retribution.

Jack could hear George getting closer, it was now or never. He threw himself forwards, his fingertips brushed the gun barrel but before he could grab the gun George's boot slammed down hard on his hand. Apparently George was closer than he had expected. Jack tried to pull away but George pressed down harder crushing Jack's fingers. Jack gritted his teeth and looked up into a gun barrel. George wished the moment could have stretched on and on, this position of absolute power was delightful.

"Any last words Sparrow?"

"Yes actually," said Jack through the pain of what felt like five broken fingers, "I'd advise ye t' take a look behind ye."

"What?" said George sharply turning round in spite of his best judgement.

"Sylvia?"

Sylvia said nothing. She was holding Jack's sword in both hands and the blade was pointing directly at George's chest. George opened his mouth to speak again but his lapse in concentration allowed Jack to get free of him and to his feet. Everything happened in slow motion. The sword slipped from Sylvia's hands as George span round once more his pistol rising but he was too late. The gunshot reverberated through the air and for a fragile instant all three of them remained standing but then, with a burst of blood from the mouth, George fell flat on the sand never to move again.

Sylvia just stared at George's body without blinking. She seemed to be trying to will him to move. Jack walked slowly over to her and as soon as he touched her she began to shake.

"It's ok luv," he said gently but Sylvia was not listening. She just kept staring at George, the George she had known all her life, the George who, up until recently, had been her friend. Her knees hit the sand and then her whole stomach turned over and she vomited onto the rocks. Jack knelt down and held her hair out of her face. When she had finished she began to shake again worse than ever. Jack wrapped her in his arms and just held her. It took a long time for Sylvia to stop shaking. When she finally did Jack deemed it safe to move her away from the area and then leave her alone so he could collect his effects. His hat was floating close by so he reached out and grabbed it. Next he picked up his sword and then Sylvia's shoes. Then he stood and looked at George's body which was still lying face down in the sand. He felt no remorse, although there was a certain amount of guilt but that was connected with Sylvia. He had not wanted to shoot George in front of her but he had had no choice.

"I told ye I'd get me revenge," he said to the still form of the man whose only crimes were really following the rules he had been brought up to obey and loving someone. Jack turned away from George and suddenly, as if someone had flicked on a switch within him, his hand screamed at him. With a sharp intake of breath Jack cradled his crushed hand which was already discoloured by purple bruising.

"Jack," called Sylvia shakily. Jack hurried over to her and almost winced when he saw her. She was horribly pale; her eyes seemed to stand out from her face in a way that was almost haunting. He couldn't decide what was more painful, his hand or seeing Sylvia this way.

"Jack," she said again, "George is dead." The truth was sinking in. Sylvia felt like a cold blanket was being drawn tightly around her.

"George is dead," she whispered.

"Sssh," said Jack. He had seen this before. People reacted differently to death, but disbelief was common.

"It were him or me luv," said Jack plainly, "He 'ad to go." Sylvia found she could not make herself look at Jack. She was glad beyond words that it was him who was with her now not George but to hear him talking so calmly about George's death was scaring her. She did not realise that Jack's matter of fact manner was actually helping her fight off the rising tide of panic that might otherwise have consumed her entirely.

When Sylvia's three maids arrived Sylvia almost panicked then. What if they saw George's body? It was for this reason she stood abruptly and went to meet them. Jack followed close behind, the same thoughts running through his head too. Once they were well away from the scene of the crime however Sylvia turned back to Jack, her hands clinging to him like he was her life support. In that moment she considered simply running away with him but even as the thought crossed her mind she dismissed it, a move like that would take an immense amount of courage and she did not have that yet. Maybe she would one day.

"It's time to go now miss," said Lotte hoping Sylvia was going to come without a fuss. Sylvia buried her face in Jack's shirt. Jack stroked her hair gently.

"I won't let you go luv," he whispered. Sylvia looked up at him, gave the briefest of pale smiles and then kissed Jack right on the mouth which made all three maids blush furiously and look away. With one more trembling look Sylvia reluctantly tore herself from the safety and comfort of Jack's arms and joined her maids. Jack stood where he was and watched her leave wondering as he did so just how he was going to sort this mess out. His hand gave another painful throb as Sylvia disappeared out of sight and with that Jack turned and made his own way back to the Black Pearl passing George's lifeless body on the way.

* * *

A/N: It's so close to December! Who else is feeling Christmassy? Ok...so maybe that chapter wasn't the best for creating a festive mood. :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and a special mention goes out to those people who took time from their busy thanksgiving holiday to read and review. Being English I don't celebrate that holiday myself but I hope all of you out there that do enjoyed yourselves! :D

I shall aim for the next chapter to be out by Tuesday...I sense some long nights ahead ;)


	10. Escaping the pain

A/N: Hello everyone! I was meant to get up really early and post this but...well, it just didn't happen. I didn't miss my deadline though, yay!

Thanks for reviewing all of you who did, you lot are all stars!

(for some reason document manager won't let me draw lines...so I have improvised :D)

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_Chapter 10: Escaping the pain _

Jack had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had reached the Pearl without even bothering to do anything about his hand. Despite his insistence to Sylvia to the contrary, he really did need to rest, and although he denied it even to himself, sometimes his body forced himself to sleep even when he didn't want to. And so it was that Jack knew nothing of the night. He woke slowly, existing for an hour in that half conscious state where thoughts are distorted into dreams. It was in this state that he made up his mind that he would go and see Sylvia as soon as the sun was up. If Sylvia was going to leave in a month then he would see her every day until then and he didn't care if he had to fight the whole damn crew of the Conqueror to do it. As the sun stretched fingers of pink light out towards the heavens Jack sat up. Instinctively he went to reach for his hat but this simple movement sent a spasm of pain from his fingers right up through his arm. Several colourful metaphors later Jack looked at his hand and pulled a face, it was not an attractive sight. But how it looked was nothing to how it felt. Jack tried to bend his fingers but it didn't take long for him to give up. For a minute he sat waiting for the pain of his attempt to fade, when it had had receded to the level it was going to stay Jack stood up. As he did so his back reminded him sharply that perhaps he should have been lying down after all.

"Anything else?!" Jack asked out loud angrily to no one but himself. Already he was tired of being in pain but, as it did not seem to be about to up and leave him. Jack knew he would just have to get on with it. But that did not stop him being in a foul mood as he stormed out of his cabin and into the morning air.

The pleasantly cool morning caused Jack's anger to cool off too. It only took a few deep breaths to clear his head sufficiently to make him feel in high spirits again; after all he was Captain Jack Sparrow. He'd fought immortal men and won, he'd lived through odds no one would ever have thought possible, he'd even passed as a church cleric, a fact that still made him smile. Surely there was no situation he couldn't handle.

Whistling his favourite sea shanty and full of optimism Jack turned and then stopped dead. He had just set foot on the beach and looked up. It was still early and the sky was still a light blue as the sun dragged itself sleepily out of bed. The sea was calm, the tiny waves barely making a noise as they broke on the shore. A couple of seagulls flew overhead, but there was something missing from the scene, something Jack had noticed at once. The docking area was, as usual, full of boats, their sails tucked away but on this particular morning there was a gap. A large and obvious gap. A gap in which the Conqueror had been only hours before.

For a moment Jack felt numb. He simply stared at the place he knew the Conqueror had been, quite unable to believe that it really had gone. Gradually, however, feeling returned and Jack found himself looking wildly around for any sign of the missing ship but inside he knew that if he could not see it docked then it was gone, a giant ship like that could not hide just anywhere.

Jack ran onto the dock his boots pounding on the wood. The horizon was empty, just like Jack's heart. He was torn between despair and shock when he saw someone emerge from a small fishing boat a little way away. The sight of another person filled Jack with an insane level of hope which would only have one release. He called to the fisherman who turned around looking startled. He was an elderly man; with hands that shook as he attempted to untangle the fishing net he must have just finished using.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked. His voice shook too, and creaked like a tree in a high wind.

"Where be the Conqueror?" asked Jack wasting no time, if he could find out were the ship had gone to he could rally the Pearl and catch it.

"I don't know," replied the elderly gentleman slowly, "She high tailed it out of here in the dead of night, didn't notice she was gone until this morning. A mighty quiet ship she can be when she puts her mind…" Jack cut the old man off.

"Someone must know where she is," he said. The old man shrugged. One of his shoulder joints cracked which sent a shudder up Jack's spine.

"Looks to me like they wanted to leave in secret," said the old man, "I doubt whether anyone knows where she's gone to." Jack shook his head disbelievingly, that couldn't be true, he refused to believe it. There had to be someone around who could tell him where Sylvia was…and then it hit him. What if Sylvia didn't want to be found? The closest he had ever been to feeling like this was when he had realised his first mate, Barbossa, was planning to mutiny. It was as if someone had plunged an icy knife into his stomach.

Jack shook his head again as if trying to dislodge this thought from his mind but now it had formed it refused to go away. The old man saw Jack's abrupt change of expression and watched him through shrewd eyes which had seen almost as long a lifetime as any man ever would. While Jack battled with his own mind the old man took in other details about him. He had known he was a pirate straight off, no one could miss that. That did not worry him, what concerned him was the way the pirate seemed to be hearing something inside his own head and then there was that strange, off balanced walk.

"Are you alright son?" the old man asked kindly dropping his knotted fishing net to the bottom of his boat. Jack looked up. Had the old man just called him son? Another shudder travelled down his spine and Jack cursed silently. Jack didn't like the way the old man was looking at him, nor did he trust it.

"It's alright," said the old man with a wink that looked like was more effort than it was worth, "I were quite a drinker myself in the old days." Jack started.

"Trust me mate, if I'd been drinking, I wouldn't be feeling half this bad," he snapped, resisting the urge to swear horribly,and he turned abruptly and walked back up the dock away from the physical emptiness left by the Conqueror. He would keep walking until he was away from the stupid old man, away from the sight of the sea, away from everything that was hurting him. The old man watched him and sighed before picking his net up again and resuming his mornings work.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Sylvia woke with a start to the sound of a gun shot. It had sounded so close by, so real, but it had been a dream. Oh, how she wished it had all just been a dream. How she wished that she had woken up to find herself in Jack's arms behind that waterfall. If only George had not come looking for them, if only Jack hadn't…She couldn't finish that thought. It hadn't been Jack's fault. It had been hers. Jack would never have had to kill George if it hadn't been for her. It was all her fault. Sylvia felt dirty with guilt, tainted by it but then she remembered Jack on his hands and knees, George's pistol rising…George had been about to kill the man she loved, she would never have recovered if Jack had died, if she had just let it happen. She thought of what her father would say if he knew his own daughter had been witness to and assistant in a murder, she as good as pulled the trigger herself. She had known that by distracting George she would give Jack the chance to kill him, she had signed George's life away just like that, she might as well have been called a murderer too. Everyone would blame Jack for leading her astray if they knew, but it hadn't been his fault. He would never have asked her to help him like that. It had been her decision and she had to stick by the consequences no matter how much she might regret them.

It was only when she got up that she realised something was wrong. The floor was rocking very slightly. It was a familiar feeling that Sylvia recognised at once, the feeling of being out on the open ocean.

She did not care that she was only in her nightdress, she would not have cared if she had been wearing nothing at all, she simply had to know for sure. She burst through the door to her room and headed upwards onto the deck. The salty sea breeze hit her at once as she ran barefoot into the sunshine. She ran right to the end of the boat, her heart hammering as her eyes took in nothing but ocean in every direction. She pushed away from the rail and ran to the stern of the ship praying that the conclusion forming in her mind was the wrong one. When she reached the back of the boat and saw the endless expanse of ocean stretching out for miles she screamed Jack's name. She screamed so loudly that her lungs felt like they were going to tear. The ship had set sail while she slept; she had been tricked and betrayed by all the people she was supposed to trust. She was still screaming Jack's name as they dragged her back to her rooms.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Jack walked fast, the faster he moved the less he had to think but he had to stop eventually, and as soon as he did he thought his heart was going to rip right in two. It wasn't until he stopped that he realised where he was. He was standing on the edge of the cliff, the place where he had first met Sylvia all that time ago. From here he could look out upon miles of calm sea. The Conqueror's absence, if possible, seemed even more obvious.

'It's going to be hell to say goodbye to you.'

'I told ye luv, I'll think o' something.'

But she had left, she had avoided goodbye completely and he had not suspected a thing. Jack felt cold even though the sun was beating down already. His mind seemed to be stuck, the only thing it seemed able to do was scream, 'SHE'S GONE!'

Jack did not want to be able to think. He didn't want anything but numbness, he wanted to pass out and feel nothing at all. That night he got his wish.

Gibbs had carried his Captain and friend back to the Pearl in the small hours of the morning. He knew something was wrong; Jack had not acted in that way for years. Getting drunk was common place for him of course, but drinking rum with the express purpose to black out was not. In fact, the only time Gibbs could recall that came close was not long after they had first met, when Jack had lost something very dear to him. That had been when he had lost the Black Pearl but they were on that same ship now, something else must be very wrong. Jack groaned as Gibbs watched him but did not wake up.

Gibbs became even more convinced something was terribly wrong when Jack did the same thing the next night and the next. Gibbs tried to get something coherent out of him but it was no use, he would not allow himself to sober up.

"Jack, don't ye think ye better be…?"

"That be Cap'n Jack to ye," slurred Jack who then added, "Hang on, do I know ye?" Gibbs opened his mouth but there was no point in speaking, Jack had gone back to a rapid hand gesture conversation with the wall.

"Yes," said Gibbs quietly who, uncharacteristically, was not touching his drink, "Ye know me Cap'n."

Jack couldn't remember how he had got to be on the beach at two o'clock in the morning or why he had decided to be there at all. He still had a bottle of rum in his hand and through the alcoholic haze he wasn't even aware that he was holding it with fingers that were screaming at him. He looked out at the dark ocean. It was peaceful, or it would have been if it hadn't been for that whispering.

"She left you all alone!" one wave taunted its voice rising wispily, "Just when you thought someone actually loved you."

"Shut up," growled Jack the words took a great deal of effort to form. They sounded garbled even to him.

"Listen to yourself Jack," the sea said and it rippled with laughter, "Listen to the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow. She left you Jack, she left you and you know it."

"No," Jack snarled defensively. He wouldn't let the ocean get the better of him.

"Did you honestly think that she cared about you?" the water continued to mock, "Did you?"

"Shut up, just shut up," said Jack but apparently the ocean was not listening for it continued, its voice morphing into something very similar to Barbossa's.

"Are those tears in your eyes Captain?" it asked with a sneer.

"No," said Jack. Another laugh, low and cold.

"It's that kind of attitude that lost you the…"

"SHUT UP!" Jack threw the rum bottle he was holding as hard as he could into the black heart of the ocean. He wanted to shatter the calm, make the voice stop. The only problem was he didn't let go. The momentum of his own throw carried him forwards knocking him off his feet. He landed face down in the salty water and passed out completely.

He had nearly drowned. If Gibbs had not noticed he had gone missing from the Lamb's Heart and gone to look for him he probably would have done. It was a miracle that in the dim light he had been able to pick out Jack's outline just by the shore. Once again Gibbs found himself carrying Jack back to the Pearl. He was glad that none of the other crew members were out to see them that night; it wouldn't do for anyone to see Jack lose himself like this.

Gibbs covered the younger man in several blankets; he didn't want Jack catching his death of cold. He stayed by Jack's side all night occasionally checking to see if he was feeling warmer. At some time near daybreak Jack opened one eye.

"Ah, ye be awake," said Gibbs, "How are ye feeling?" Jack looked at Gibbs his eyes out of focus.

"If it talks to me like that again I'll kill it," he said forcefully. Gibbs could not even pretend to know what Jack was talking about but before he could ask Jack had passed out again.

For some reason Gibbs had expected Jack to snap out of it after that episode. He left Jack in the afternoon not expecting there to be a problem, apparently he had been mistaken. When he arrived back at the Pearl to check on him he found that Jack had disappeared. With a sinking feeling Gibbs hurried to the Lamb's Heart. As soon as he entered he saw Jack at it again. When Gibbs tried to take Jack's third bottle of rum from him Jack snatched it back, anger flaring in his slightly glazed dark eyes.

"Leave me alone," he snarled viscously, his tone most uncharacteristic.

"Listen t' me Jack, ye've had enough t' drink," said Gibbs sternly, "Put that one down." Suddenly Jack stood up and with one quick movement his sword was unsheathed. The whole pub fell silent, all eyes watching the drunk pirate captain.

"Now Jack," said Gibbs his eyes on the sword, "Ye don't want t' be doing somethin' ye'll regret."

"I said leave-me-alone!" shouted Jack but before he could look even remotely threatening he swayed alarmingly and collapsed. The sword fell to the floor, the half empty bottle of rum smashed beside it. A few people laughed before returning to their business. It did not take long for the pub to return to its usual rowdy self. Gibbs sighed. One thing was for sure; he wasn't going to leave Jack again until he got some bloody sense out of him however long that took.

It took almost twenty four hours for Jack to come round this time. Gibbs was by his bedside once again when he opened his eyes. The whole room swam so Jack clamped his eyes shut again but the room still kept spinning relentlessly. Jack abruptly leaned over the bed and was violently sick. He then lay back and blanked out again. This little routine repeated itself several times until finally Jack opened his eyes to find the room was completely stationary. Cautiously, not wanting to push the boundaries of his new found stability, Jack sat up with one hand pressed to his aching head.

"Drink some water Cap'n," instructed Gibbs, "It'll help." Jack did as he was told.

"Ye be trying t' kill yerself or something?" Gibbs asked, "If ye are yer goin' the wrong way about it, hanging be quicker." He was looking at Jack with genuine concern.

"Something be wrong Jack," he said, "And ye best be telling me what it is."

"I be doing no such thing," said Jack wincing as his head throbbed even more painfully.

"Jack, I know when a man's hurtin', I see it now. What trouble 'ave ye got yerself into this time?" Jack just leaned back so his head was resting on the wall and said nothing. Gibbs took Jack's silence as a bad sign, a very bad sign.

"Oh no Jack," he said in alarm, "Ye haven't got yerself cursed again 'ave ye?" Jack took one look at Gibbs' wide eyed, fearful expression and then burst out laughing. His head protested angrily but he found the situation too funny to stop laughing now.

"I take it that's a no then," said Gibbs a little dryly but he could not help find the sight of Jack actually laughing a heart warming one, the worry he had been harbouring for his captain had run deeper than even he knew. He waited until Jack had regained his composure before asking, "So, what be the problem Jack?" Jack took a deep breath.

"I suppose ye won't be letting it go 'til I tell ye, is that right?"

"Aye," said Gibbs, "That will indeed be the case."

"Alright," said Jack and he leaned back again. He closed his eyes; his head hurt less that way, and began to tell Gibbs exactly what had happened.

"She could a' said something," he said finally, "Anythin' would have been better than leavin' without goodbye." Gibbs said nothing for a moment; he wasn't a great authority on matters of the heart.

"How'd ye know she had a choice in goin'?" he asked tentatively not knowing how Jack was going to react to any question at all. Jack opened his dark eyes.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Well," explained Gibbs, "The Conqueror may a' left with the lass on board but who's t' say she had any choice in the matter, eh?" Jack's brow furrowed slightly.

"Ye think that could have happened?" he asked carefully.

"Aye," said Gibbs, "From what I know of the lass it seems the likely course."

"Gibbs?"

"Aye?"

"Yer a good man," said Jack, "A captain be in need of a good man." Gibbs smiled, it was as good a thank you as he was likely to receive, and he wouldn't have wanted any different.

"If yer not goin' t' attempt t' drown yerself again I'll be goin," said Gibbs, "There be a few things I need t' take care of." Jack's bill in the Lamb's Heart for one.

"Aye," said Jack who really wanted to be left alone now. Getting everything off his chest had helped immensely but his head was requesting silence and he was all for it.

Jack thought he would sleep when Gibbs had gone but unfortunately his thoughts kept him firmly in the realm of the conscious. He was an idiot. Simple as that. He could admit this fact to himself quite easily, although to admit it out loud, even to Gibbs, would be something different entirely. If he had set sail at once instead of attempting to drink the whole town's rum supply the Pearl might have had a chance of catching the Conqueror but now there was no chance at all. He didn't have any idea where the ship carrying Sylvia might be headed but, he thought as he closed his eyes, at least there was the possibility that she was still his.

It took several days before Jack could stand up without feeling at all dizzy. He was tempted to vow never to drink rum again but he never did like to break a promise. He certainly did not want to feel numb anymore. It wasn't that Gibbs' suggestion had made Sylvia's absence any easier to bear; it had just made it easier to understand. And understanding was the first step to acceptance.

As soon as Jack felt sea worthy again he had Gibbs order the crew to return to the Pearl. They were all ready to return to life on the ocean wave, some of them had already made too many enemies as it was. As Jack stood at the helm watching them ready the ship he was glad that Gibbs was the only one who knew about Sylvia, and he was fairly confident that Gibbs wouldn't breathe a word to anyone which was just the way he wanted it. Forgetting her was going to be hard enough without everyone knowing. Besides that Jack had no desire to let anyone see any kind of weakness that wasn't connected to rum, a weak Captain was more likely to be overthrown and Jack would be damned before he let that happen to him again. The crew were working quickly, but Jack couldn't help wanting them to hurry up. He could not stand staying in this town a second longer. Sylvia had walked along the beach with him, swum with him in the sea, smiled at him in a million different places. Her laughter sounded in the wind, her shadow was everywhere. He just had to get out of here.

The Black Pearl's mighty sails unfurled, they caught the wind and the ship moved forwards, silently gliding through the water. Jack turned back as the wind carried them from the shore that had become so familiar. He looked once more at the place where the Conqueror had been, the place where he had first fallen in love.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

A/N: Another chapter finished.....what did you think? Hopefully it was long enough, although it wasn't as long as my super chapter last time :). I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, for reasons I'm sure you'll spot when it gets posted next Tuesday :D.

I hope everyone is enjoying December! I just love this time of year :).


	11. The Unexpected Request

A/N: Look who has their chapter up a day early! :D I could have waited and posted it tomorrow but I guess I was feeling generous to you all, and rightly so because you guys rock! Thank you for all your reviews, I hope I responded to them all.

Less than two weeks to go now everybody! I think I'm going to put on some Christmas music :)

Enjoy the chapter!

_

* * *

__Chapter 11: The unexpected request _

William Turner closed up shop. It was the end of another successful day for him; his blacksmith's business was booming and had been ever since Mr Brown had sold him the shop. As far as Will knew the man now spent even more of his time in the tavern than ever before, Will had not thought this possible. He smiled to himself as he slipped his key into his pocket and looked up at the sign that swung over his head. It was almost a year old now and was beginning to lose the shiny paint look it had once held but Will still found a rush of pride as he read the words 'Turner Blacksmiths,' in gold lettering. It was a reminder of how much had changed for Will, and a reminder that it had all started for him in the very same shop he now owned when he had met Jack Sparrow in far from friendly circumstances. With thoughts of that first meeting running through his head Will stepped out onto the cobbled street, and as he turned the corner he concluded that beyond a shadow of a doubt, he would have won, if Jack hadn't cheated.

As Will passed other people he bid them a friendly good evening with a touch of his hat. They did the same and the ladies smiled at him, a couple of the younger ones colouring slightly in the face although they tried their best not to hide it. Mr Turner was, after all, a married man. Will did not even notice their inappropriate flushes however as he continued to stride down the street his back held very straight. He was a gentleman now, not by birth but by marriage and he tried his best to convey his new stature. He might have been able to pull off a better job without his wide brimmed, feather adorned hat but there was no way anyone was going to make him give that up. It was his pride and joy, and he wore it every day to display to the world what ran through him, the pirate blood of his father. That was another thing that had changed; Will now knew the truth about his father. He had been a pirate, not a merchant sailor, but instead of shaming him this knowledge made Will feel stronger because he also knew his father had been a good man something he aspired to be in every action he took. It was this fact combined with his humble career that had made it difficult for him to be accepted into high society but now, a year on from his marriage, there was no one who hesitated at his name when it came to writing guest lists although Will suspected that this had more to do with Elizabeth, his beautiful wife, than his efforts to be a gentleman.

The mere thought of Elizabeth made his pace quicken but despite his eagerness to get home he could not help pausing to look at the ships in the dock. It was a rare evening indeed that Will passed up the chance to take in the ships. He knew the local ones by heart and had done for many years. There were a number of new vessels in port which made the dock look more full than usual. Will could make out people unloading crates at the dock; one of the large ships was probably a trading vessel. There would be new produce in the market the next day if his suspicion was correct. He could have watched until it got dark but he had a wife to get home too so he took one last deep breath of the salty air. He was about to turn when he realised someone was standing right behind him. The presence behind him was unnerving but Will did not let on that he had even noticed for a moment, not until his hand was firmly around the hilt of a dagger he had made himself.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Will said meaning to make whoever it was speak and reveal their identity.

"Tha' depends on who's eyes yer seeing it through," said a very familiar voice. Will span round not daring to believe his ears, but there could be no mistaking the identity of the man who stood before him in a pose which suggested he had been waiting for Will to realise he was there for some time.

"Jack!" Will couldn't help his outburst; he just had to release his surprise somehow.

"In the flesh, as it were," said Jack with what should have been a bright smile but there was a distinct lack of happiness in his eyes. Will, however, was too overwhelmed to notice this small detail.

"I can't believe you're here," he said and quite suddenly Jack found himself being embraced by the younger man. With a look of distaste Jack waited until Will had released him before saying, "Miss me then?" Will did not pick up on the slightly suggestive nature of this question and replied literally.

"Well, it's been so long Jack," said Will his eyes bright with excitement, "A year and a half, isn't it?"

"High time I paid you and the lovely Miss Elizabeth a little visit," said Jack. As he spoke he produced an apple from somewhere and began to eat it.

"How is said strumpet anyway?" he asked looking up from his apple with a wicked look. Ignoring the fact Jack had just called his wife a strumpet Will answered his question.

"She's fine," he said and then he added, "We got married you know." Jack watched Will positively swell with pride. His eyes travelled downwards to the fingers of Will's left hand and saw the plain gold band which seemed to prove it beyond much doubt. He expected that Will was waiting for some kind of congratulatory statement; Jack never was one to disappoint.

"I guess that be sealing it then lad," he said matter of factly, "Yer not a eunuch." Will's look of pride faded. Jack's eyes were twinkling with mischief so Will decided to change the subject.

"Where's the Black Pearl?" he asked looking out at the dock as if expecting to see it next to the fishing fleet.

"Ah," said Jack taking another bite of apple, "About the Pearl…"

"What?" asked Will quickly, "Did something happen?" His mind raced through the various possibilities; accident, shipwreck, mutiny. After all, Jack had only captained the Pearl for three days last time before his first mate had overthrown him. Jack watched Will's face grow steadily more worried until he couldn't help it, he just had to laugh.

"Relax whelp," he said, "There be nothing wrong with the Pearl and she's still mine. Did ye really think I'd let her go again?"

"So you're still..?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, aye," said Jack, "I were hardly going to bring the Pearl into full view of Port Royal now, was I lad? I take it Commodore Norrington is still in charge around 'ere."

"Yeah," confirmed Will, "There was some talk when he let you escape but…"

"Let me escape?" said Jack in a haughty voice, "I don' believe that were the case." Will rolled his eyes but Jack didn't take any notice.

"We goin' t' stand out here all night or are ye goin' t' be a gentleman and invite me to stay?" he asked. He threw his apple core at Will who caught it without meaning to. Will wrinkled his nose and then dropped the offending article on the ground. Jack hadn't changed at all.

Will knocked on the great wooden door of his house. It had been Governor Swann's house before the marriage but he had given it to them as a wedding gift after pointing out, rather conceitedly, that they couldn't very well go to live above the Blacksmith's together. Elizabeth had announced that she would live anywhere that Will chose, although this was not tested as Will wisely chose the grand house straight away. Jack was taking everything in with Will watching out of the corner of his eye. He might have been seeing things but it did appear as if Jack was impressed with what he saw. Will was just about to ask if this was the case when the butler opened the door.

"Good evening Master Turner," he said stiffly. He had one of those faces that was permanently set to look like someone had died.

"Good evening Hilary," returned Will as he stepped inside. Hilary was about to shut the door when Jack cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, sorry Jack," said Will feeling a little embarrassed. He still wasn't used to having servants around.

"I have a guest this evening Hilary, this is Captain Sparrow." At the word 'Captain' Hilary looked at the man who was just coming through the doorway but any respect he might have had fell away immediately. Will did not notice the way the butler looked at Jack down his nose, but Jack did and he scowled in Hilary's direction when Will wasn't looking.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked. Hilary looked up from the trail of mud Jack was leaving in the pristine entrance to answer his master's question.

"She's in the drawing room, sir," he replied, "Should I inform her that she has a visitor."

"No need," said Will, "I am going to her directly."

"Very good, sir," said Hilary and he walked away to spread the news of the stranger amongst the staff, for although he may not have looked the type, Hilary liked to stir things up every now and then.

Jack followed Will without paying attention to where he was going; he was too busy mumbling curses to the butler under his breath.

"I hope you're not going to use that language in front of my wife," said Will with a smile that Jack could not see.

"That depends what yer wife does when she sees me," said Jack making Will wish he had not said a word. His comment had the effect of cheering Jack up however and he stopped his cursing and began to look around again. His eyes lingered on a picture of a bowl of fruit, the painting did not interest him in the slightest, it was the ornate gold frame that held his attention. He made a mental note of it.

Elizabeth looked up at the clock. Will was slightly late. She sighed. She looked forward to his return each evening immensely and even five minutes delay was painful and this was approaching fifteen minutes. She tried to distract herself with the letter she was supposed to be writing but the ink refused to form words that she liked so she screwed up the paper into a tiny ball. It was no use, she would have to go and meet Will if he took much longer. It had been the same from the moment Will had confessed that he loved her. It had taken that confession to make Elizabeth realise that she loved him too, and there could be no other for her. She was just getting up to see with a good mind to see where Will had got to when the door to the drawing room opened and in he came.

"Will!" she cried happily hurrying towards him, "Where on earth have you been? I…" Then she froze, her eyes had travelled past her husband to the second man who had entered the room.

"Jack?" she breathed in a shocked voice.

"Captain," said Jack with a playful smile. Elizabeth's face was lit by a glowing grin as she descended on both men. Instead of embracing Jack, like Will had done, she kissed him on the cheek much to Jack, and Will's, surprise.

"It's so good to see you," said Elizabeth, "I was beginning to give up hope that you'd ever come and visit us."

"Always a pleasure t' see you luv," said Jack with a wink. Will looked even more uncomfortable than ever. Elizabeth, on the other hand, took it all in her stride as if she had pirates complimenting her left, right and centre.

"You should have told us you were coming," said Elizabeth, "I would have tidied up." Jack looked over her shoulder. The room looked unnaturally tidy to him already.

"I'm sure a little dust won't kill me," he said.

"No, I don't expect it will," said Elizabeth her eyes taking in the pirates less than wholesome appearance.

"Are you going to stay long?" she asked next.

"A little while," said Jack who was no longer looking at her. He had stepped further into the room but he turned back to her to say, "If ye'll have me o' course."

"Of course we'll have you!" said Elizabeth, "What are friends for?"

Jack walked around the house which took a long time considering its size. It was a self-guided tour which allowed him to look at exactly what he wanted to. The whelp hadn't done badly for himself, Jack gave him that. He had been pleasantly surprised by the reaction he had received from both him and Elizabeth. They seemed genuinely pleased to see him which wasn't something Jack experienced a lot. It was even more surprising that they were letting him stay at their house, after all, if anyone in town heard of their less than respectable house guest they would be subject to all sorts of talk. Apparently neither of them were the least bit bothered by this. In fact, they seemed to be excited by the prospect of him staying. Jack had to admit it was a lot to take when he had been debating whether or not to come in the first place.

Jack stopped in front of a huge bay window that looked out across the sea. Quite suddenly a memory came back to him bringing with it several powerful emotions.

"I just love looking out at the sea, don't you?"

"Aye luv, I wouldn't be much of a pirate if I thought otherwise now, would I?" A small laugh.

"I suppose not. If ever I was to live somewhere on land it would have to be by the sea, I couldn't live away from it." Jack tried to push the memory of Sylvia's words away but they circled around him crashing like waves against his skull. Was this what Sylvia was doing now? Looking out at the world from a beautiful house full of beautiful things? Jack sighed and turned away.

Jack ate dinner with the Turners and they pressed him for details about what he had been doing with himself. Jack dutifully obliged embellishing tales where he saw fit and completely omitting others. While he talked Jack noticed the way Will's eyes lit up with excitement. Elizabeth looked interested but she did not envy him like Will did, she was completely content living here with the man she loved, Jack could see that as clear as day. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to be out at sea, but he could see it all the same.

"Mrs Turner, there's a man to see you miss," said a maid from the doorway. Elizabeth excused herself from the table and rose. Jack barely waited for her to leave the room before turning to Will.

"Ye should come with me one time Will," he said, "Ye could 'ave another adventure." Will shot a nervous look at the dining room door but Elizabeth was no where to be seen.

"Please don't say anything like that in front of Elizabeth," he pleaded, "She wouldn't like it."

"Don't ye worry lad," Jack assured for once choosing not to wind Will up, "I won' breathe a word." But he did not drop the subject; instead he leaned closer to Will.

"Ye do miss being out in a ship though, don't ye?" Will nodded slightly but then said, "I would never leave Elizabeth."

"Aye lad," said Jack leaning back in his chair, "An' tha's the way it should be." Will looked at him in surprise; he had expected the pirate captain to further press him to join him for some dangerous scheme.

"No need t' look so bloody shocked," said Jack, "I weren't about to kidnap ye and force ye to come with me." Will laughed.

"It's not that," he said, "I just didn't expect you to give up so easily." Jack's dark eyes narrowed slightly.

"Give up?" he asked quietly, "Did it occur t' ye that I were just making conversation?"

Will swallowed.

"No," he said looking so downcast that Jack felt a little bad. Apparently he did not want to leave Elizabeth for any length of time but he didn't want the choice taken away from him. Jack paused for a little while before answering. He had known Will would not accept his offer, that's why he had offered in the first place but he could see now that he had hurt Will's feelings.

"Ye know yer welcome on the Pearl any time ye like," he said, "Elizabeth too if the mood takes her." Will looked at Jack.

"Then why did you..?"

"Because yer a good man t' stay at home with yer lady," said Jack without waiting for the end of the question, "And I just wanted to tell ye that I thought ye were doin' the right thing without using the words, but now ye've gone ahead and made me say it, happy now?" He sounded irritated but Will could see he wasn't really angry.

"Yes," said Will, "Thanks Jack." He thought for a moment.

"Jack, what…?" But he was interrupted by Elizabeth who walked back through the door. She was carrying something that seemed to be quite heavy.

"Will dear, the toy chest finally arrived," she said. Will leapt to his feet.

"Elizabeth! You shouldn't be carrying that! Not in your condition."

"Nonsense Will," said Elizabeth but she allowed Will to take the box from her all the same. Jack's eyebrows were raised, Elizabeth's condition? Elizabeth saw him watching her and smiled.

"Didn't Will tell you, Jack?" she asked one hand resting on her stomach, "I'm pregnant." Will, having placed the box down on the floor, returned to his wife's side, his eyes shining with happiness. Elizabeth looked up at him and the same light shone in her eyes too.

"No, yer worthless lump of a husband neglected t' inform me of that little detail," said Jack a real smile on his face too, "Congratulations." Elizabeth looked at him and then back to her husband.

"Shall we ask him now?" she asked. Jack felt a horrible feeling of trepidation as Will cleared his throat. The kid looked quite as nervous as Jack did.

"Er…Jack, we were wondering if you would do us the honour of being the baby's godfather," he said slight patches of colour painting his cheeks. Jack's jaw actually dropped. He certainly had not expected that. Will and Elizabeth were both looking at him with expectant, hopeful looks on their faces.

"Me?" asked Jack stupidly.

"Yes, you," laughed Elizabeth, "How many other Jack's are in the room? Will you accept Jack? It would mean so much to us."

"Aye," said Jack, "I'll be the little whelp's godfather. It can't be that hard, can it?" He winked at the expression on Will's face, apparently Will didn't like his child being called whelp any more than he enjoyed the title himself.

"Thanks Jack," said Elizabeth and she crossed the room to kiss him on the cheek again. Jack was so surprised he forgot to say something frivolous.

"I know this is what my father would have wanted," said Will whose face had returned to the picture of delight. Jack snorted.

"Yer father would 'a shot me dead jus' fer being near his son," said Jack, "Imagine what he'd do t' me if he knew I was t' be his grandson's godfather." While Jack laughed Will looked decidedly uneasy but Elizabeth just smiled, for all Jack's foolish words and jokes she knew he was a good man.

"We did hope you would make it to the wedding," she said, "But we didn't know how to contact you." Jack leant back on his chair and put his boots up on the table.

"I'm sorry I missed it, I like weddings," he said mildly, "But I can't imagine my presence being very popular amongst the esteemed guests." His suggestive tone managed to make Will feel guilty but Elizabeth once again just continued to smile.

"We would have thought of something," she said and then, fighting a laugh, she added, "We could have dressed you up as a lord or something." Jack raised one eyebrow. The corner of his mouth lifted but he did not smile properly. Elizabeth felt her enjoyment fade, was it her eyes deceiving her or did Jack look a lot more tired than usual? As if to confirm her suspicions Jack yawned.

"Do you know where you're sleeping?" Elizabeth asked.

"No luv. The garden?" Jack asked with mock seriousness.

"If you're lucky," said Elizabeth with a teasing grin.

"I'm always lucky," supplied Jack, "I'm…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth and Will finished off in unison. They all laughed and Elizabeth couldn't help thinking that Will had been right, Jack had not changed a bit.

Jack was in a room that looked like it had never been slept in before, but he did not notice the ornate bed posts or any of the fancy ornaments or pictures. He had truly believed that being in a completely different environment would enable him to forget Sylvia for a while but it was like a ghost was following him and settling upon his heart every time he stopped moving. He had never felt this way before, and he didn't like it. Sylvia's absence was like a constant ache; it ate away at him every second of the day and drove him mad at night. It wasn't right for a pirate to be feeling this way, he was sure of that much. He wondered whether this was the way Will had felt about Elizabeth. Jack thought about asking him but knew he would not, not unless he had a lot of rum.

Elizabeth had retired to bed so Will felt it was safe to have a nightcap with Jack. He had thought that the pirate had disappeared for the night too but he was quite pleased to be proved wrong because he enjoyed the company. He could not help noticing that Jack seemed less animated than usual though, it was like watching Jack without his full spirit and it made Will feel uneasy. Perhaps he had been wrong about Jack being the same, or perhaps Jack was just tired.

"So, yer goin' t' become a dad," said Jack glass in hand jarring Will away from his thoughts, "How far is the missus along?"

"Three months," said Will happy to be distracted. Jack looked at the other man and saw that Will believed he had everything he had ever wanted. Jack buried the small amount of resentment that was creeping into his thoughts and raised his glass.

"To yer happiness lad," he said.

"To happiness," said Will clinking his glass with Jack's.

"Will?" Elizabeth's voice came calling from the floor above. Will choked on his mouthful of rum.

"Coming dear," he spluttered and he hurried upstairs after a rushed goodnight to Jack. Jack picked up Will's half finished drink and poured it into his own; there was no point in wasting good rum.

Jack spent a week with the Turners' enjoying their hospitality. He even accompanied Will to work one day but spent most of it scaring customers away by practising with the different swords. Will did not invite him to come again. Elizabeth, however, seemed to have more control over the pirate for Will would come home to find Jack had done some odd job or another such as assembling the babies cot.

"How did you get him to do it?" Will asked his wife in amazement as he admired Jack's handiwork.

"Oh, you know," teased Elizabeth, "Feminine charms." When Will looked concerned Elizabeth laughed.

"Jack's got a soft heart really," she said, "Despite all he says. I only have to put my hand on my stomach and he jumps up to help me." She smiled fondly.

"It's good to have him here," she said. Neither of them were prepared when Jack announced that evening that he was leaving.

"But Jack, you've only stayed for a week," protested Elizabeth.

"Can't get enough of me, eh?" said Jack cheekily. Elizabeth returned this comment with an unimpressed look.

"I need t' get back t' the Pearl," was Jack's only explanation and no matter how much Will and Elizabeth tried to persuade him, Jack's mind was made up. He was leaving and that was that.

"But you will promise not to stay away so long this time, won't you?" Elizabeth asked surprising even herself with the strength of her desire to have Jack around.

"I won' promise luv," said Jack, "But I daresay ye'll be sick o' me before too long. Can't be slacking in me godfather duties now, can I?" Elizabeth and Will stood in the doorway to their house and watched Jack leave; he had not gone far when he turned back.

"Do give my best regards to Norrington, won't ye? He's probably missed me." And with that he was lost to the rapidly gathering night.

* * *

A/N: So, was it completely obvious that I was going to bring Will and Elizabeth into this? I hope I did Will justice (some of you must be Orlando fans after all and Elizabeth fans come to that).

Next chapter should be up on Tuesday again...I hope. Have some freshly baked mince pies to keep you going :)


	12. Delivered by a pirate

_Chapter 12: Delivered by a pirate _

Three months after he left the Turner mansion, Jack turned up at Will's blacksmith's shop quite out of the blue. Will was the first one to arrive at the shop as usual, or so he had thought. When he had reached the door, he had found it was not locked like he had left it. Cautiously he had pushed the door open and peered inside ready to confront someone who was breaking in but instead he saw Jack asleep on a chair which was tilted back on two legs so that Jack could rest with his feet up on Will's anvil. Jack's hat was over his face shielding it from view. Recovering from the surprise Will walked in slowly.

"Er…Jack?" he said. Jack did not stir so Will crept closer.

"Jack?" he repeated more loudly. Jack suddenly jumped; the chair wobbled dangerously and then tipped over completely, dumping Jack unceremoniously on the floor with a thud. For a moment there was complete silence.

"Are you alright?!" Will asked finally, struggling to suppress his laughter. Jack looked up at him, he had fallen into the shadows but Will could see the pirate's dark eyes gleaming.

"Tha' wasn't very nice," he said sounding more than a little irritated.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to startle you," said Will as he extended a hand to pull Jack to his feet. Jack accepted and stood up. As he did so he emerged into the light and Will's smile died immediately.

"What happened to you?" he asked horrified. Jack gave a lop sided smile. One side of his face was utterly dominated by a dreadful looking bruise, which ran from his right eye down to just above his jaw.

"Had a little accident," Jack said lightly his fingers delicately running over the affected area. Will found he was speechless. Jack looked at him and there was none of the usual bright light in his eyes. He didn't need to ask, the plea was clear, he needed somewhere to stay.

This time Jack stayed with the Turner's until his bruise began to fade which took almost a fortnight. He never once elaborated on how he had injured himself; in fact, he didn't talk much at all which was just one of the many worrying things Will and Elizabeth noticed during his stay. They presumed it was the injury that had caused this temporary change in Jack's behaviour but when Gibbs and AnaMaria came for dinner one night while Jack went to check on the Pearl they found out some more information. Elizabeth was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery and she wasted no time pouncing on Gibbs.

"How did Jack hurt himself?" she demanded with her hands on her hips. Gibbs looked taken aback.

"I thought we'd been invited fer a meal not fer a grilling lass," he said trying to be casual but Elizabeth could see the way he shifted on the spot and looked over at AnaMaria.

"You are invited for a meal," said Elizabeth, "But Jack is our friend and he has barely spoken a word to us, he won't even listen when we try and ask him how he hurt himself."

"That be his business," said Gibbs vaguely his eyes cast downwards now. Will frowned.

"Is he in trouble?" he asked. Gibbs looked up at him.

"No more than usual lad," he said and Will found he believed him.

"He's looks so unhappy," said Elizabeth with a sigh.

"Aye," said Gibbs his guard slipping, "He's been like tha' fer a while now."

"Even on the Pearl?" Elizabeth asked sharply. She had presumed that Jack would be happier at sea.

"Well, tha's not quite wha' I meant," began Gibbs but he found he had no where to back pedal to and he didn't like it, "It's because of the accident, tha's all." Elizabeth looked suspicious and was about to say something when AnaMaria clicked her tongue. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Cap'n's never been like this 'coz of an injury before," she said suggestively, "It be something else that be bothering him, mark my words."

"Like what?" pressed Will who had learnt to trust a woman's intuition.

"That I don't know," she said to his disappointment, "But I sure as hell hope he snaps out o' it soon." Gibbs smiled to himself. AnaMaria, despite being a woman, had never been one to indulge in matters of the heart. Their conversation came to an abrupt end when Jack returned, no one wanted him to know they had been talking about him.

Jack made another flying visit during Elizabeth's eighth month of pregnancy. She was big now, getting around was difficult and sleeping was uncomfortable. Will was spending more time at home leaving his blacksmith's in the charge of a few trustworthy apprentices. Jack's visit only lasted two days but Will was pleased to see him in much better spirits and, as far as Will could tell, he was completely unhurt. But Jack was still hurt, very much so. For a few months he had clung to the vain hope that he might see the Conqueror on the horizon but it had never happened. Even Gibbs now believed he was over the girl but the truth was Jack had grown tired of being depressed, he had returned to being the Captain Jack Sparrow everyone knew. Inside there may have been something missing but outside he was back to his normal self.

Elizabeth was sitting in the shade of the garden fanning herself. Jack was sitting next to her, looking completely comfortable. They had been silent for several minutes letting the sounds of the bees be the only thing to reach their ears.

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you the last time you came?" Elizabeth asked finally.

"I would a' thought tha' was obvious luv," said Jack in a relaxed voice, "Did ye not see the bruise?"

"Don't try that on with me, Jack. I know you better than that. Something else was wrong, are you going to tell me what it was?" Jack looked over at Elizabeth lazily.

"What makes ye think tha' I wouldn't a' told ye?" he asked. Elizabeth opened her mouth and then closed it again, thinking. Jack turned to look back out at the garden and smiled to himself. That woman talked too much.

It had been a boiling hot week in Port Royal but no one had suffered more than Elizabeth in the heat. She was only a week away from the expected arrival date of her first born but as she tossed and turned in the sweltering heat of the night she couldn't help praying that the child would be born early. Tears ran down her face as the discomfort drove her mad. Poor Will, ever the doting lover, tried everything from cold baths to fanning his wife all through the night but nothing seemed to keep her comfortable for long. He was close to tears himself as Elizabeth got more and more distressed.

"How about we take a little boat trip?" asked Will in desperation, "It'll be cooler out on the water, I'm sure of it." Elizabeth nodded, she was ready to try anything and a boat trip did sound promising.

"You want to?" asked Will, "Ok, I'll see what I can do." He literally sprinted down to the docks. He looked around but most of the boats were already on the water as it was such a clear and calm day.

"Is this boat for hire?" he asked again and again but he met the same shake of the head everywhere he turned. There was no way he could return and disappoint Elizabeth so he kept looking. At the very end of the wooden jetty was a small vessel that looked just big enough to carry two people. It had one sail which barely reached higher than the top of Will's head. Sitting in it was a very wizened old man. Will did not know whether Elizabeth would be happy in such a small boat but he really had no choice.

"Excuse me, sir?" The old man looked up slowly. Will got the impression that he was moving as fast as he could.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the man asked in a voice which sounded younger than he looked.

"I really need a boat," said Will, "Just for the day, I can pay you well for your troubles."

"I don't rent my boat out, she's too precious to me," said the man.

"Please," begged Will, "It's for my wife, she's pregnant and she really wants to get out on the water. I'll return your boat in perfect condition. Please."

"Your wife is with child?" the man asked as he considered the young man's request, "Hm…I guess I will let you have use of my boat for today as I'm not taking her out." He got to his feet. Will could not thank him enough.

Elizabeth felt the delicious sea breeze kissing her face. For the first time in weeks she did not feel like a beached whale. Her large brimmed hat protected her face from the fierce sun and Will had been quite correct, it was cooler out at sea. Will had unfurled the sail and they were now gliding gently across the water. Elizabeth watched her husband unpack the picnic lunch he had thoughtfully brought. He had his sleeves rolled up and the top bottoms of his shirt were undone. He really did look quite wonderful, and Elizabeth could not contain an appreciative smile. Will noticed and smiled back, his innocent face aglow with happiness now he had successfully put his wife at ease.

"Thank you Will," said Elizabeth as he came to sit beside her, "It feels so good out here." Will could not help breathing a sigh of relief, his wife had been a little hard to please recently. They spent the day sailing leisurely on the flat water. Will had to do the rowing for the soft breeze was not nearly strong enough to get them anywhere. Somewhere around two o'clock Elizabeth fell asleep, one hand resting on her bulging stomach. Will found a secluded cove and tied the boat to a rock before lying down himself. The movement of the water beneath them rocked him into a stupor. Being out on the water had reminded him how much he loved it, he wondered whether Elizabeth would like it if he bought a little boat for them both. Once the baby was born they could go out as a family. It was a delightful little dream. He would have to talk to Elizabeth about it when they got home, now was not the time for talking.

Will looked up at the blue sky. There were two tiny fluffy white clouds making slow progress across it. Will watched them until his eyes grew heavy and began to droop. Sleep gradually crept over him and he was on the border of unconsciousness when Elizabeth breathed in sharply. Will sat up, his head swimming due to the sudden movement.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously trying to shrug off the warm blanket of sleep that still surrounded him. Elizabeth's face was pale under her hat and her eyes were wide. She sat up gingerly with Will's help.

"I felt something," she said in a scared whisper.

"What kind of something?" asked Will, who didn't understand at all. Elizabeth just took a couple of short breaths. She was waiting. Maybe she had imagined the pain; she had been deeply asleep after all. After a minute or so she began to relax, as did Will who continued to watch her closely but with less alarm. Then, just as Elizabeth was about to laugh at herself, she felt it again, a stabbing pain so intense that it took her breath away.

"Will," she gasped, "I think the baby's coming."

Will struggled to untie the boat with shaking fingers. As soon as the knots came loose he grabbed the oars. There was still no wind to speak of so Will began to row furiously. He had not realised how far they had come, he cursed himself for not sticking closer to shore. Elizabeth was now clutching her stomach and gasping in pain and panic.

"It'll be alright," said Will in a puffed voice as he rowed ever faster, but he did not believe it. The dock suddenly seemed a million miles away and no matter how hard Will rowed he didn't seem to be getting anywhere at all.

"Will!" screamed Elizabeth and that note of terror told Will that he would never make it to Port Royal in time. Elizabeth had realised this too. She thought of the doctors and nurses that were on stand by just waiting for her to call them. She thought of the maids that would have been dashing backwards and forwards bringing hot water and cool, damp towels for her forehead. All of them were completely oblivious to what was happening; all of that preparation was useless now.

"Will?" breathed Elizabeth as her latest contraction wore off, "What's going to happen?" Will looked at her face that was already shining with sweat.

"Everything's going to be alright," he said but even he could hear the fright in his voice. Tears began to run down Elizabeth's cheeks. Will tried to wipe them away but as Elizabeth was gripped by another wave of pain he grabbed her hand instead. Her fingers gripped his so tightly that he had to bite his lip. He desperately cast his eyes in every direction, hoping to see another boat that could help them. There were no vessels close by, none within shouting distance either. As Elizabeth's grip on his hand loosened Will thought about resuming his rowing again, but then he saw her. A ship had appeared in the distance, a ship with black sails which were catching the slight breeze. A ship that could only belong to one man.

Jack was on deck, his hands lovingly gripping the helm, as the Black Pearl effortlessly slid into the sparkling blue waters of Port Royal. Jack had to admit he loved sunny days like this when everything was bathed in light, and the water glinted with a million splinters of gold. Speaking of gold, there had been a surplus of that recently. For the crew of the Black Pearl, pirating had indeed become very profitable. After their latest conquest, Jack had decided it was about time he paid Will and Elizabeth a little visit as the last one had been so very brief. By Jack's calculations he reckoned Elizabeth to be close to the day itself, maybe next time he came he would be visiting three people not two.

"Cap'n, there be something up ahead," shouted AnaMaria in her harsh voice. Jack looked over at where she was pointing, a telescope still held to her eye.

"What is it?" Jack asked who could not make out much of significance with the naked eye.

"It be a boat Cap'n," replied AnaMaria, "Right far in the distance it is, but it seems to be in some kind a' trouble."

"Take the helm luv," said Jack. AnaMaria leapt up at once. Jack looked out towards the Port and then he saw it. A tiny boat with one white sail. There was someone in it waving something that looked like a hat, a hat with a ridiculously large feather attached to it; oh god, Will's hat!

"Make a course fer the boat," said Jack at once. AnaMaria looked uncertain. If she followed his order they would be heading well into Port Royal waters, well within the sight of the Commodore and his marines. Jack saw her expression.

"That be Will," he said simply. AnaMaria wasted no more time. She swung the helm round and in mere minutes the Black Pearl was right up next to the small boat.

Will saw the Pearl turn towards them and felt relief run through him although he wasn't sure why. He just didn't want to be alone with Elizabeth; surely someone on the Pearl would be able to help. Elizabeth groaned so Will turned his attention back to her.

"Help's coming," he assured her, "It'll be here in no time." He didn't even know whether Elizabeth heard him. Her eyes remained closed and Will found himself urging the Pearl to hurry, there was no time to lose.

The Pearl cast a great shadow over the little boat which made Elizabeth open her eyes.

"What's happening?" she asked but before Will could answer Jack had landed expertly beside him without even rocking the boat. Will looked up at the pirate who was surveying the scene with apparent distaste. Elizabeth's closed were stained with sweat and blood, and there was a pool of red collecting at the bottom of the boat.

"Woah," was Jack's initial response.

"Jack, she's giving birth!" cried Will. Jack gave him an I-think-that's-pretty-obvious look.

"We need to get her to a doctor," Will continued his voice rather louder than he intended. The poor kid was quite beside himself.

"No time fer that lad," said Jack as he looked at Elizabeth, "She be too gone fer that."

"Then what do we do?" asked Will his voice now high and squeaky.

"The only thing we can do," said Jack rolling up his sleeves as he spoke, "We deliver the snipe right here, right now."

"What?" asked Will weakly.

"Come now Will," said Jack severely, "We don' have all bloody day." He bent down and saw Elizabeth was really struggling; it wasn't hard to see why. He removed a knife from his belt and slit her dress right they way up so it fell away from her completely. Will could only watch feeling slightly numb. Elizabeth suddenly felt cooler; she opened her eyes again to see what had changed and saw Jack Sparrow leaning over her.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Aye luv," said Jack, "Ye jus' relax and ye'll be fine." Elizabeth saw him rolling something up, a coat or something, which he placed carefully behind her head. Elizabeth was about to say thank you when she felt the worst pain yet rip right up through her body. Through it she could hear Jack's voice.

"Breathe luv, keep breathing." She obeyed his command and gradually the pain faded away.

"Will, hold yer wife's hand fer Christ's sake," snapped Jack. Will, who had been watching gormlessly, jumped. He slid next to Elizabeth and grasped one of her hands in his own. Jack then barked orders at his crew who began passing down the things that had been requested. Elizabeth listened to him and unconsciously relaxed a little. As Jack wiped her forehead with a damp cloth she found that his rough hands were much more comforting than Will's right now, at least he seemed to know what he was doing. Pretty soon, however, she was in too much pain to notice these kinds of details at all.

"Yer doing great luv," said Jack half an hour later although it seemed like much longer to all of them. Jack wiped some of the blood off his hands with a rag. Elizabeth's face was the very picture of pain; her hair was sticking to her damp forehead. She was squeezing Will's hand so hard that he thought his fingers were going to break. He wondered how she had so much strength left when she looked so exhausted. Relative calm descended during the moments before Elizabeth's next contraction. Will took the opportunity to ask Jack something he had wanted to since he had landed in the boat.

"Have you done this many times before Jack?" he asked.

"Never done it before in me life lad," said Jack truthfully just as Elizabeth's face folded and another contraction hit her.

With Jack's careful coaching Elizabeth made progress but not before she had screamed and wanted to pass out from the pain. It actually felt like she was being torn in two and there the men were telling her to keep pushing. She cursed at them which made Will feel horribly guilty. Jack paid her no mind.

"That's it luv, jus' relax," said Jack for about the hundredth time. The crew of the Pearl were all looking down on the scene, anxiously waiting to jump into action should Jack need something but it seemed, that for the moment at least, he had everything under control. Elizabeth's scream ripped through the air again and Jack waited for it to subside before resuming his calm instructions. Will was watching and listening to it all until he saw just how much blood there was. It was covering Elizabeth's legs, Jack's arms, the boat…

"Will?" said Jack's voice as he noticed him pale suddenly, but it was the too late. Will had fainted.

"Bloody hell," said Jack under his breath. There wasn't much he could do for the kid now, Elizabeth was the priority. Fortunately, she hadn't even noticed her husband's current condition and was still squeezing his hand painfully tight.

"I can't do this Jack," she gasped. She didn't have the energy to push any longer.

"Yes, ye can lass," said Jack encouragingly, "Yer nearly there now. Jus' think wha' a story ye can tell the little snipe, not everyone gets delivered out at sea by a pirate." Elizabeth actually laughed a short burst of notes that was soon smothered by pain.

"Tha's it," said Jack, "Just one more push when I say, luv. Ye can do that fer me, can't ye?" Elizabeth nodded, and she bit her lip in preparation.

"Ok, luv. Push now." Elizabeth screwed up her eyes and pushed as hard as she could, she didn't even realise she was screaming.

"Tha's it luv, keep pushing."

Will came round just as Elizabeth stopped screaming and fell limp, her grip on his hand finally released. There was a new sound now, crying. A baby's crying. Will opened his eyes and sat up. Jack turned to him, a huge grin on his face. In his bloodied arms he held a tiny, screaming baby. Will felt his mouth go dry as Jack held the child out to him.

"It's yer son, Will."


	13. Little Tom

A/N: I am so sorry! I know this is late, and I feel terrible about it believe me but Christmas was hectic and then I fell ill. I was trying to get this chapter yesterday but I eventually had to let the illness win. I did try though.

This chapter is a long one though, possibly the longest so far, so hopefully that will make up for the wait. If there are any mistakes blame my intense pain.

Had a lot of "where's Sylvia?" comments which was nice because I don't want you guys to forget her, I promise I haven't! She'll be back very soon.

_

* * *

__Chapter 13: Little Tom _

Elizabeth was settled in Jack's cabin with the baby and a very besotted Will. Jack was on deck having cleaned himself of all birthing material. He had given the new mother his quarters as they were the most private and the crew had been forbidden to go anywhere near them. Elizabeth needed her rest after all. Jack felt pretty exhausted himself, the whole labour had lasted around three hours. He had been telling the truth when he had said he had never delivered a baby before, but he had not told Will how amazingly terrified he had been that something would go wrong. Now it was all over Jack felt like all his energy had been sucked away. All he wanted was to lie down somewhere and sleep.

"Cap'n?" Jack closed his eyes. Couldn't they just leave him alone for a minute? He turned ready to be cross but his irritation died when he saw AnaMaria looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Aye?" he said.

"I just be wanting to say tha' were an amazing thing ye did fer Miss Elizabeth and Will," AnaMaria said in a bit of a rush. Jack stared at her.

"Wha' are ye talking about lass? It were nothing," he said.

"Tha's not true," said AnaMaria, "An' ye bloody know it." She turned and walked away leaving Jack feeling confused and more tired than ever. Sometimes women were just too hard to figure out.

Some time later Gibbs found Jack dozing in the sun. It seemed a shame to disturb him but Elizabeth had been rather forceful in her request. To be on the safe side Gibbs took another swig from his hip flask.

"Cap'n, Miss Elizabeth would like t' see ye." Jack opened one eye.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Miss Elizabeth would like t' see ye," Gibbs repeated, "Says she has somethin' important t' say." Mumbling something about impatient women and useless first mates Jack got to his feet. He knocked on the door of his own cabin, which gave him a feeling he did not like much. This feeling vanished when Will opened the door after a short delay. His young face broke into a wide smile upon seeing Jack.

"Come in," he said eagerly standing aside. Jack walked forwards and saw Elizabeth lying on his bed propped up by pillows. Her tiny son was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Elizabeth looked about as tired as it is possible to look but there was a glow about her which made her look more beautiful than ever. She smiled when she saw Jack. Jack was surprised she could smile at all after what she had been through.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Elizabeth asked her eyes returning to her son.

"Aye lass," said Jack going to stand beside her, "He be a fine lad." Elizabeth looked up at him again; her large brown eyes were shining.

"Thank you Jack," she said gratefully. Never before had she meant those words so much.

"Anytime," said Jack with a slight grin. Will stepped up and, after a quick glance at his wife, he cleared his throat. His eyes were bright with love.

"We've decided on the name," he said importantly. Jack looked at him with interest. He hoped the whelp hadn't chosen a eunuchs name for the boy.

"Meet Thomas Jack Turner," said Will beaming with pride. Jack's eyebrows raised. Thomas _Jack_?

"He was going to be Thomas William," explained Elizabeth, "But after what you did for me, for us, we knew what his name should be." Jack looked at her but did not speak. He seemed to be a little overwhelmed. Finally he said, "I hope the kid doesn't mind being named after a pirate."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't," said Will looking down as his son stretched out one tiny hand in his sleep. Elizabeth met Will's eyes and they both smiled. This was everything to them, their son, each other.

"Jack?" Jack's attention flicked back to the room he was in. He must have got lost in his thoughts again.

"Mm?"

"You alright?" asked Will. Elizabeth was looking at him too.

"Aye," said Jack, "I be fine. I'll leave ye alone now, shall I? Ye best be getting some rest Elizabeth." He left the room and walked until he could walk no further. Thomas Jack. It was a fine name for a fine lad. He should have been happier than he felt. Jack looked out at the sea. He tried to tell himself he was just tired, but he didn't fool himself even for a minute.

Jack knew what he had to do, he knew exactly what would happen and he was too tired for that sort of thing, but nevertheless he directed the Pearl forwards right into Port Royal waters. The response was immediate and utterly predictable. The whole place was suddenly swarming with marines, their red and white uniforms standing out vividly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jack Sparrow, you are hereby ordered to surrender the Black Pearl and yourself to our command," a voice demanded.

"Captain," Jack shouted back. There came the sound of confusion.

"What?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," repeated Jack irritably, "And I'll be keeping me ship if that's all the same t' ye."

"If you do not surrender immediately it will be seen as an act of hostility towards Port Royal and we'll be forced to…"

"I don' recommend shooting the Pearl mate," said Jack as he prepared to show the ace he had been holding, "Not unless ye want t' be responsible fer putting the Governor's daughter in 'arm's way." There was a collective gasp which made Jack grin. That had them worried.

"Now listen hear…" began the same voice pompously but it was cut off almost immediately by someone else.

"If you have my daughter then release her at once!" It was Governor Swann himself. Jack pictured the curly grey wig wobbling as he shouted. It seemed everyone had forgotten that Jack had not harmed Elizabeth once during their last encounter, not that it mattered.

"It's not a case of releasing," said Jack as he walked out in plain sight of the gathered officers and Governor. He peered over at them.

"She be a free woman," continued Jack casually, "But she may not feel up t' leavin' right now, savvy?"

"Why not?" demanded another voice sharply. Jack saw Commodore Norrington striding purposefully onto the scene. Jack had been wondering when he would see fit to make an appearance.

"I be fairly sure she'll want t' show ye herself," said Jack enjoying his position of superiority. He noticed the Commodore's face was turning red. There was nothing he hated more than secrets.

"Stop playing games Sparrow," he said angrily, "If you have Elizabeth then let her go this instant."

"My dear Commodore," said Jack infuriatingly, "You aren't listening t' me. Miss Elizabeth is not in a fit state t' be waltzing out t' join ye." Governor Swann and Norrington both paled considerably.

"What have you done to her?" stammered Governor Swann. Jack sighed. The game was wearing thin. He took a deep breath.

"Yer daughter's fine," said Jack slowly and clearly, "That be a promise."

"Why should we believe the word of a pirate?" scoffed Commodore Norrington. Jack landed in front of him almost before he had finished speaking.

"Don't ye be impugning me honour Commodore," said Jack dangerously and to Norrington's horror his pistol was raised and pointed at his head. There was a chorus of clicks as the marines all raised their own weapons but no one dared act while Jack still threatened the Commodore. After seeing that Jack was not going to back down Norrington reluctantly put his hands in the air.

"Now," said Jack, "Maybe ye'll be kind enough t' listen. Mr and Mrs Turner are aboard me ship an' they would very much like the company of t' Governor, savvy?"

"Aboard…the ship?" Governor Swann said uncertainly.

"Aye," said Jack, "Aboard me ship, if ye would be so kind." He grinned and Norrington scowled.

"Look hear Sparrow…" he began.

"No Commodore, ye listen t' me. Ye will let the Pearl dock here until Miss Elizabeth is ready t' leave, ye will provide fer me crew and in return I will not pull this trigger. Do we have an accord?" There was a nerve in Norrington's forehead that was pulsing hard as he gritted his teeth.

"Fine," he said resentfully under his breath. Jack lowered his pistol looking obscenely pleased with himself. The marines had not lowered their weapons but Jack did not look in the least bit perturbed. He turned to Governor Swann who shrank back. Jack ignored this.

"Are ye coming aboard?" he asked, "Or are ye not?" Governor Swann shot a pleading look at Commodore Norrington but there was little the Commodore could do. He would have to do this alone.

Jack led the jittery Governor aboard his ship and smiled as the man behind him jumped at the sight of his own shadow. How different to Elizabeth he was. Jack chose not to speak until his unwilling guest did.

"Is something wrong with my daughter?" Governor Swann asked in a scared voice.

"I told ye before," said Jack resisting the urge to swear, "She be wanting t' show ye herself, did ye never get taught patience?" He knocked on his cabin door not bothering to wait for Governor Swann's response. Will appeared mere moments later.

"Governor Swann," he said barely able to hide his grin, "Please come in and meet your grandson." Governor Swann pushed past Jack so fast that he was almost knocked off his feet. After regaining himself, Jack backed away quickly not wanting to intrude on a special family moment. Will looked around for him before he closed the door, but he had already disappeared.

News soon spread around Port Royal of Thomas Jack's arrival but Jack would not allow anyone on the Pearl unless Elizabeth had expressly asked for that person. Since she did not want to see anyone but her father it was Jack's job to turn the other well wishers away. He did not mind people thinking it was his decision to keep people away; quite frankly he did not care. He was close to ruining his reputation as a pirate anyway but he freely admitted to himself that he had always sailed close to the line. Governor Swann got over his aversion to the Black Pearl remarkably quickly and could be seen floating about wearing the look of a man who had just fallen in love. It was not hard to see that little Thomas was going to be spoilt rotten. Jack outwardly thought this stupid; inwardly he believed it to be quite right to.

The strain of the birth kept Elizabeth firmly in bed, but she insisted she did not need a doctor and Jack believed her. She was a strong woman, one of the strongest he had ever known, she just needed some time. While Elizabeth slept Will took Thomas out on deck. It was early evening and the baby was wrapped up in so many blankets you could be forgiven for thinking he was twice the size he was. Will's arms could barely close around the bundle. As Jack approached he could hear Will talking to his son and he almost left them to it, but Will turned and spotted him.

"Hello Jack," he said quietly. As Jack got closer he saw the reason for Will's low voice. The baby was asleep, his tiny, almost translucent eyelids closed firmly. Will's eyes did not lift from his newborn son's face.

"How's Elizabeth?" asked Jack who had not seen her since Thomas Jack's naming.

"She's very tired," said Will worry now creasing his previously peaceful features, "I think she's still in a lot of pain." Jack laid a hand on Will's arm in an uncharacteristic gesture of reassurance.

"She'll be just fine lad," he said, "Jus' look after her an' she'll be alright." Will looked at the older man with unquestionable admiration.

"Would you like to hold your godson?" he asked. Jack gave him a rather surprised look but before he could protest Will had handed over the sleeping bundle to the pirate Captain. Jack took the little snipe feeling absurdly terrified that he was going to drop him or something. After holding him securely in his arms for a minute this fear began to leave him but then a new fear was born as Thomas began to stir. Jack frantically cast his mind around trying to think of what he should do. The last thing he wanted was for the kid to start bawling his lungs out, it would be just his luck to be seen by the Governor and be arrested for child cruelty. Out of instinct rather than coherent thought Jack began to rock the little child gently and to his immeasurable relief Thomas settled back down again to do what babies do best without a peep. Jack grinned at Will who grinned back; he had plainly been just as nervous.

"This baby lark isn't tha' hard," said Jack with a wink as he handed Thomas back to his father.

Jack found he had fallen in love with little Thomas Turner already. Something about the lad was just intoxicating, even when he did wake the whole crew up at three in the morning and then again at five. It was almost a week before Elizabeth was well enough to go home, which did not bother Jack in the slightest, in fact he would rather she had stayed longer but no one would have guessed it from the matter of fact way he dealt with arrangements. Commodore Norrington had kept to his side of the deal so Jack dutifully kept to his and sailed the Pearl away from Port Royal. He was determined not to go far though; he didn't want to leave just yet.

* * *

It was a month before Tom's first birthday when Jack next visited. He had not meant to be away for so long. As an apology he brought with him a wooden rattle from one of his more exotic locations, the exact place he failed to mention.

"You shouldn't have," said Elizabeth who had returned to her usual slim self.

"It be the snipe's birthday soon," said Jack, "Course I should 'ave."

"Do you want to see him?" Elizabeth asked unnecessarily.

They both walked into the large play room which was scattered with toys, some of which Jack could see had been made, probably by Will. There was a mat in the middle of the room which Tom was lying on as he shook something which looked like a toy horse. A nanny was sitting in one corner of the room, her eyes occasionally lifting to check that her charge was alright. She gave Elizabeth a brief smile but ignored Jack completely. Elizabeth nodded at her once which was a gesture of dismissal. Jack did not notice, he was too busy watching the little boy who had grown so much since he had last seen him. Tom had dark hair which could have come from either parent, the hazel eyes of his mother and his father's colouring of skin. Jack was perfectly happy just watching him but apparently Tom had other ideas. He suddenly looked up as if he knew he was being watched and his arms shot in the air upon seeing his mother. Elizabeth walked over smiling and scooped up her son who had been making movements to get to her.

"How about you say hello to your Uncle Jack," she said as she walked back with Tom in her arms. Tom had already spotted the pirate and was blinking up at Jack in a half fearful, half curious way. But little boys do not stay afraid for long and soon he was just staring at Jack in wonder.

"Do you want to take him Jack?" Elizabeth asked knowing full well what the answer would be and wondering how Tom would respond.

"Aye," said Jack who had not broken eye contact with the child. Elizabeth had just passed Tom to Jack when she heard someone calling her.

"Oh, that's Will. You couldn't watch Tom for a little while, could you?" she asked but she was out of the door before Jack could answer one way or the other.

"Just you and me, eh?" he said to Tom who was trying desperately to reach the beads in Jack's hair.

"Yer getting big lad," said Jack weighing the boy in his hands, "Ye'll be a strong lad like yer father." Tom was still reaching for the beads that were taunting him by dancing just out of reach.

"Oh no ye don't," said Jack who had no desire to let Tom get what he wanted in this instance. He sat down on the nearest chair and put the young boy on his knee. He stopped when Tom produced a funny gurgly baby chuckle.

"Ye laughing at me whelp?" Jack teased, "Ye really are asking fer it." The bouncing game and the laughing continued for some time.

Elizabeth hurried back. She had not meant to be away for so long and a picture of the play room in complete disarray was haunting her. She burst through the door and stopped dead. Jack was asleep on the floor with little Tom sleeping soundly on his chest, his thumb planted firmly in his mouth, one hand clutching his new rattle.

* * *

This pattern continued for the following years. Jack would visit sporadically and quite unpredictably. He brought something for Tom without fail. Tom particularly valued a little model boat which he placed in pride of place in his bedroom. Will had already had to fix it after a particularly intense play battle resulted in some serious hull damage. Sometimes Jack brought gifts for Will and Elizabeth too despite their somewhat weak protests. It did not take long for Tom to look forward to Jack's visits more than his mother and father did. The last time he had visited Jack had promised to be there for the boy's third birthday. It was now the day before and there was no sign of him. Tom was a bright lad already, he knew that a promise was binding and he knew that Jack had only hours to appear before that promise was broken. When Will walked into his son's play room after a hard day's work he saw all his toy's abandoned on the floor. Instead Tom was sitting on the seat by the window, his little face pressed against the glass and his model ship grasped tightly in one hand. From the window he could see the ships docked in the port. Will came and stood behind him and looked out too. There was no sign of Uncle Jack.

"It's time for bed, son," said Will gently. Tom turned his heart broken face towards his father, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"But dad," he said, "I'm waiting for Uncle Jack." Will took one look at Tom's face and found it hard not to give him false hope just to make him smile.

"Uncle Jack's a busy man," said Will who found his eyes scanning the horizon again, "I'm sure he'll come and see you as soon as he can."

"But he promised!" said Tom sounding much older than his three years.

"I know," said Will sadly not wanting his child's faith in the word of adults destroyed, "I'm sure there's a good reason for it."

It was a sad Thomas Turner who was tucked into bed that night. Elizabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him not to be sad, it was his birthday the next day after all, but Tom could not lift the sad feeling from his heart. He woke early, as little boy's often do, and was about to scamper into his parent's room when he heard a noise coming from another room down the corridor. Full of childish innocence he went to investigate, he was too young to consider the possibility of burglars or anything nasty like that, but he was old enough to feel wary at this irregularity in his morning routine. He crept noiselessly into the room the noise had originated from. It was the room his mother did her writing in, and he seldom entered there. There was a long sofa with its back to him, Tom cautiously approached it. He peered over the arm of it and…

"Uncle Jack!" Jack woke with a start to see something small hurtling towards him and the next thing he knew Tom had jumped right on top of him.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!"

"Alright, alright," said Jack in quite a dazed voice, "Don' ye be waking the whole house up now 'coz it'll be me who gets the blame." Tom wasn't listening. He was beaming fit to burst.

"Wha?" asked Jack who was still trying to extract himself from his sleeping state.

"You came!" said Tom in a delighted whisper.

"Of course I came lad," said Jack indignantly, "I made a promise, didn' I? Did ye really think I were going to back out of it?"

"No," said Tom shaking his head. He had completely forgotten ever doubting Jack at all.

"I knew you would come."

"Tha's better," said Jack with a yawn, "So how about ye tell me what ye been up to?"

It was the first of Tom's birthdays that Jack had attended and Jack was tempted to say it would be his last. Due to the endless stream of friends and relatives wanting to shower Tom with more gifts than ten children could use, Jack had to keep a very low profile. Hiding from Port Royal's high society posed little problem, but hiding from Tom was not quite so easy. All the little boy wanted to do was play with Jack, he couldn't understand why he kept disappearing as soon as anyone else came. Fortunately it was when his grandfather, Governor Swann, was visiting that Tom decided that he had had enough. He pushed away from the pile of presents Elizabeth's father had laid down and sprinted back to the room in which he had last seen Jack, but when he pushed the door open he saw that Jack wasn't there. Tom looked around; ignoring his grandfather who had began calling him. As Governor Swann's calls got louder Tom decided that was his best shot too.

"Uncle Jack!" he cried, "Uncle Jack, where are you?" Jack cringed. His position in the shadows meant he couldn't see Tom but he could hear exactly what was going on including the sound of Governor Swann coming ever closer. He knew that Governor Swann would choose to forget everything about him except the word pirate, there was nothing he could do about that but there was something he could do about one upset little boy. Weighing up his options Jack made his decision and stepped out into clear view. Tom's face cleared of all confusion and he ran forwards wrapping his arms around Jack's leg just as Governor Swann entered the room.

"Jack Sparrow!" he gasped giving such a jump of surprise that his wig slid a little.

"Captain," corrected Jack instinctively. Governor Swann ignored him.

"You release my grandson at once!" he demanded puffing up like an angry toad.

"If ye care t' look, it be him who needs t' release me," said Jack who raised his hands to show he was not holding Tom in any way. Tom looked up in response to the hostile atmosphere that had sprung up between two of the people he loved.

"I said release him pirate!" said Governor Swann who was shaking from a combination of anger and self importance. Tom looked up at Jack bewildered. The word pirate meant something to him but he had never heard Uncle Jack and pirate in the same sentence, his parents had been careful, perhaps a bit too careful. Tom was going to ask what his grandfather was saying but the look on Jack's face had captured his attention completely. Jack had turned quite pale and his dark eyes were flashing dangerously. They had not moved from his grandfather.

"Don' ye be trying t' turn the boy against me," warned Jack, "Or ye'll regret it, savvy?"

"Are you threatening me?" Governor Swann asked disbelievingly.

"Just a little," said Jack with a smile that did not convey amusement. It was fortunate that Will and Elizabeth both entered at that point. Elizabeth took her father's arm and managed to remove him from the room while Will worked on calming Jack down. Tom looked from his father's look of concern to Jack's look of anger. He didn't understand.

"Tom?" Will called his son's name as Tom hurtled from the room tears rolling down his face.

"Ye never explained that I was a pirate?" Will looked at Elizabeth and then back at Jack.

"We thought it would be better that way," he said, "He might have told someone about you by accident, we were…"

"Don' ye think ye can fool me into thinking ye were protecting me," snapped Jack. Governor Swann had just left but Jack was still furious.

"Jack," said Elizabeth pleadingly, "Please don't make this more difficult than it already is. Would you have preferred us to stop you from seeing Tom altogether?" Jack sighed.

"Let me talk to him," he said.

"Jack, I…" began Will but Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm.

"Go on then," she said to Jack, "Just try not to upset him any more."

Jack knew which room belonged to Tom even without the helpful drawings that decorated the door. He looked at them all for a moment. Most were of his mother and father on various adventures. In one picture it looked like they were battling a giant rat, or was it a lion? It was hard to tell. There was another one which caught Jack's eye. Tom had helpfully labelled the two ships in the picture and the figures on them. One contained him, Elizabeth and Will, the other ship which appeared to be attacking them had one word written above it: pirate. Jack looked away from it and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" demanded a small voice which came from very close to the wood.

"Uncle Jack," replied Jack trying to sound more upbeat than he felt.

"Promise?" asked Tom. Jack thought this a strange question but he answered it.

"Aye lad, I promise." The door opened. Tom's face was still wet with tears which he had hastily tried to wipe away.

"Can I come in?" asked Jack. Tom nodded but added, "Only if you shut the door." Jack did so and then sat on Tom's bed. Tom climbed up beside him. His little shoulders slumped.

"I haven't been crying," he said quickly. Jack had to force himself not to smile.

"Why would I have thought that?" he asked. Tom shrugged.

"Has grandfather gone?" Jack nodded. There was a moment of silence. Jack waited for the question he knew would come.

"Why doesn't grandfather like you?" Tom asked suddenly the words rushing out of his mouth. He looked at Jack through narrowed eyes as if determined to seek out the truth, but Jack had not come in here to feed him lies.

"Yer grandfather doesn't like me because he thinks I'm going t' hurt ye."

"Why?" asked Tom frowning. Jack looked at the little boy and wondered whether this was the last time he would see Tom looking back at him so innocently. There was something familiar in his eyes, some quality that Jack had only seen once before and he had loved those eyes too. He didn't want to lose Tom like he had lost Sylvia.

"Because I'm a pirate." Tom's frown deepened.

"You're not a pirate," he said at last.

"I really think I am lad," said Jack. Tom shook his head.

"No," he said, "You're not. Pirates are bad." Jack thought of the lies he could tell now, the lies that could save himself in the boy's eyes.

"Some people say I'm a bad man," he said instead. Tom laughed.

"You're just teasing," he said. He grinned, pleased with himself that he had figured out Jack's game before being told, but Jack was not smiling.

"I wish I were," said Jack, "But I'm not." Tom's smile faded away.

"Promise me that you're a pirate," he said after a moment's thought. That way he knew Jack would have to tell the truth. No one broke a promise; a promise had to be the truth. Jack felt Tom's gaze upon him, he knew this was it, the moment that everything that had ever happened between them would be destroyed. He hesitated. Tom's eyes widened, he couldn't do it, it wasn't true!

"I'm a pirate Tom, that be a promise." Tom blinked. Uncle Jack, a pirate? His lip trembled and he snatched up the model ship he had loved so much. Tom's throw was powered by the strongest anger and betrayal he had ever felt, the ship stood no chance. It shattered the instant it hit the wall, and fell in pieces to the floor.

Jack wanted to leave, he wanted to sail away and forget the look of hatred in Tom's eyes, but he couldn't. A whole night lay in his way before Gibbs would have the Pearl in position. Elizabeth had tried to talk to Tom but the little boy had not listened. He had curled up in bed facing the wall and refused to talk to anyone. Not even the thought of unopened presents tempted him to move.

"Let's just leave him be," said Elizabeth, "He'll feel better in the morning." Will looked over at the still form of his son, and felt his heart grow heavy. He nodded and closed the bedroom door quietly. Tom heard his parents footsteps travel away from him. When he was sure he could hear them no more he sat up and pushed the covers of his bed aside. It was getting dark, but Tom could still make out the ruins of the little ship which he had thrown so viscously. He walked over to it and scooped up the splinters of wood in his hands careful not to miss a single one. He knew it was beyond repair, and as tears fell from his eyes to join the broken mast and sail, he dearly wished he had not thrown it at all.

Will was asleep, his breathing soft and steady, but Elizabeth found that even when she closed her eyes her mind was too busy to make sleep possible. After hours of patiently waiting she decided she might as well get up. She had it in her mind to go and see Jack, who she was sure would not be sleeping either. She had just reached the top of the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. She looked back at her bedroom door which she had closed. Will would not have heard it and she did not want to answer it herself. She hesitated at the top of the stairs and then saw one of the butlers walking forwards dressed in a night shirt covered by an overcoat in an attempt to disguise the fact. Elizabeth watched as he undid the numerous latches Will had installed on the door and opened it.

"Good evening, we have…"

"Do you realise what time it is?" asked the butler who sounded most affronted that whoever was standing the other side of the door had not made an instant apology.

"This is a matter of some urgency. We have had a report that there is a wanted criminal in hiding in this household." Elizabeth's eyes widened. She was flying down the stairs before she was even fully aware of what she was doing.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. She did a good job of covering her shock as at least twenty marines came into view.

"Pardon the intrusion at this hour," said one of them, "But we really must insist upon searching your house."

"Searching my house? Whatever for?" asked Elizabeth playing the part of the innocent home owner very well.

"It's been reported that a wanted criminal has been…"

"A what?! Are you suggesting that I would harbour such a person?" Elizabeth's voice was rising deliberately.

"No ma'am, we just need to search your property in case someone is hiding. It's entirely possible that…"

"This is a disgrace! I demand to know who sent you here. I do not want my son woken up in the middle of the night due to a fruitless search."

"Please ma'am, we're just following orders."

"Why couldn't you follow orders in the daylight hours?" asked Elizabeth who was almost shouting now. Her butler was standing next to her nodding in appropriate places.

"We really must insist upon this search," said the marine as he began to push past Elizabeth, "We'll be as quiet as we can."

"How dare you enter my house!" shouted Elizabeth as loudly as she could. The marines had all entered and were no longer listening to her but she hoped she had warned Jack in time.

Jack had heard Elizabeth long before her final shout. He had not been asleep as she had predicted and was now trying to plan his escape. They would be guarding the normal exits, he knew that. He would have to improvise. He had to stay out of the main corridors and not get himself blocked in anywhere which was much easier said than done.

Will woke as the door was flung open. He squinted in the light cast by candles that had been lit.

"What on earth..?"

"Sorry sir, just following orders," said a marine who, after a quick look round the room disappeared.

"Following orders?" asked Will groggily, "What?" Suddenly Elizabeth appeared. She was wide awake and alert, her face panicked.

"They're looking for Jack," she whispered which caused Will to leap out of bed at once.

Marines were swarming everywhere, there were so many of them that Elizabeth and Will had no idea where they all were and neither of them had seen Jack.

"He'll have heard them," said Will confidently in his wife's ear, "He'll be hiding."

"But what if they find him Will," said Elizabeth anxiously, "You know what they'll do." Will's mouth went very dry.

"We'll split up," he said, "Try and put the marines off, do anything. I'll take the bottom floor."

"Ok," said Elizabeth, "I hope they haven't woken Tom up." Will gave his wife's hand a tight squeeze before hurrying off to do what he could to try and persuade the marines that there was no one out of the ordinary present. Elizabeth almost ran upstairs. She saw maids dressed in their night clothes looking frightened. They had been paid handsomely for their silence with regards to Jack; Elizabeth just hoped they did not crack now.

They seemed to be everywhere. Jack kept completely still, listening. He could hear cupboards being opened and maids protesting that they had seen and heard nothing. He could not stay in one place for long. As soon as the noise closest to him faded Jack slipped out into the corridor. He was halfway along it when he heard heavy footsteps. Knowing he did not want to be seen by whoever they belonged to Jack entered the nearest room without taking a proper look at the door. He closed it silently behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice behind him spoke.

"What's going on?" Jack span round and saw Tom sitting up in bed, the bedclothes clutched close to him.

"Christ lad, ye scared me half t' death," said Jack as he pressed his ear to the door. The footsteps were getting closer.

"Why are you in here?" Tom asked, "What's all that noise outside?"

"Yer Uncle Jack's in a bit of trouble," said Jack lightly as he cast his eyes around the room not finding the miraculous escape route he had been hoping for. Finally they came to rest on Tom who was looking frightened. There was no time for explanations.

"Ye have t' trust me lad, can ye do that?" Tom did not reply, he just stared at Jack his fists tightening around his blankets. The door handle of the bedroom door rattled. Tom looked at it just as Jack dived for the wardrobe. The wardrobe door had just closed when a fully armed marine stepped into Tom's bedroom. For a moment Tom was too intimidated to speak. These were the men he had seen walking around Port Royal; his father had told him they protected Port Royal. Tom remembered saying he wanted to protect Port Royal when he was older, now he was not so sure.

"Sorry lad, did I wake you? This won't take long." He stepped into the room and to Tom's astonishment he bent down and looked right under the bed. Suddenly it all clicked into place. His Uncle Jack was a pirate, pirate's were bad men, this man in his room protected Port Royal from bad men like Uncle Jack. This man was looking for Uncle Jack.

"Why did you wake me up?" Tom asked. It was not the first question that came into his head but he judged it to be the safest.

"I'm under orders to look for someone, it won't take long," answered the marine. Tom's gaze shifted slightly to the wardrobe but the marine, with his head under the bed, did not notice. Tom couldn't see Jack silently pleading with him not to give him away but he knew a decision had to be made. It was the biggest decision he had ever had to make.

"There's no person but me in here," he said loudly as the marine straightened up, "I wouldn't let them come in." Jack breathed a sigh of relief but this was premature for the marine ignored Tom totally and began to head towards the wardrobe. Tom threw aside the covers and slid off the bed.

"You can't look in there," he said. The marine turned around and looked down at the child.

"Why not?" he asked sharply. Tom hung his head.

"Because all my toys will fall out," he said in a voice so low it was barely audible.

"What?" asked the marine.

"I was supposed to tidy it up before my birthday but I didn't. If you open that door all my toys will fall out and mother will know I didn't do what she said," Tom said miserably his head still down low. The marine looked at the wardrobe and then back at Tom.

"It's alright," he said kindly, "You just make sure you get your room tidied up before your mother notices." He gave Tom a conspiratorial wink and, with Tom holding his breath, he left the room. For a full minute neither Tom or Jack moved. It was Tom who finally walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open. Jack stepped out. He didn't know what to say first. He was torn between thanking the boy and asking how he learnt to lie like that.

"Uncle Jack?"

"Mm?"

"Is it alright that I told a lie?" Jack looked down at Tom who was looking even more scared now.

"Aye," said Jack, "It's more than alright, that were a lie to save someone."

"So it wasn't bad?"

"No lad, it wasn't bad," said Jack and he picked Tom up. Tom buried his head in Jack's chest.

"Does this mean ye forgive me?" Jack asked. Tom looked up and said something which touched Jack so deeply it was almost painful.

"I love you Uncle Jack." It took a few seconds before Jack was able to speak.

"I love ye too lad," he said, "But I have to go away now." Tom nodded solemnly.

"I know," he said sadly, "You will come back, won't you?"

"Aye," said Jack as he listened at the door with Tom still in his arms, "Aye, I'll be back. That be a promise."

"Can I watch you leave?" Tom asked. Jack knew he should say no but the word yes came out of his mouth before he could stop it. When the coast sounded clear Jack opened the door and crept to a room which he knew had a balcony. He carefully put Tom down, gave him a quick smile and then jumped right over the railing. Tom gasped and ran forwards, shivering slightly in the cold early morning air. He saw Jack land expertly and then disappear into the shadows cast by the barely visible sun.

* * *

A/N: Phew...I told you it was a long one! Hope it was enjoyable.

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, mine was fantastic. :) No snow though, what a surprise ;). I just love having all my family over. The time went so quickly though! I can't believe it's Wednesday already...jeez.

Next chapter...no promises, going to aim for Tuesday as before though. I'm going to go and collapse now..... ;)


	14. Mrs Spencer

A/N: Ok, I get it...you guys want Sylvia, right? It's been a long time since we heard from her, so here she is :D.

On with the show....

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 14: Mrs Spencer_

She had been married for just over two years now. Their anniversary was receding to join the mess of memories that was her life. Two years and Mrs Nathan Spencer still felt she did not suit her name at all. She looked out to sea, one of the only habits of old she had still managed to retain. There was barely any breeze at all so the ship was almost stationary. The sails of the Pride of the Sea were unfurled to their fullest extent but for all the good it did they might as well have not been there at all. Sylvia did not mind not going anywhere any more. For the first few months of her marriage a day like this would send her into a state bordering madness. She had hated being still even for a moment. Those were the days when she had still had hope, when she had looked for signs of familiar sails on the horizon and gone to sleep believing that they would appear tomorrow…always tomorrow. But it had been months since she had dared hope for anything. She could not pin point the exact moment she had given up but she figured it had probably happened soon after her first wedding anniversary. How far away that seemed now. A sad smile appeared on Sylvia pale face as she thought of why she had married Nathan in the first place; it all started, and ended, with Jack.

When the Conqueror had first taken her, unknowingly, away from Jack Sylvia had felt like she had lost everything, as if she had been torn in two and one part had been left behind to die. Her screams had been replaced by a complete and impenetrable silence. She had refused to eat, did not get out of bed and would not look at anyone. Her condition had spiralled downwards alarmingly fast until Lord Ryecroft, consumed by guilt and worry, was all set to turn the ship right around and speed back to the port they had so stealthily left in the dead of night. If they had not been closer to Lady Vanessa Ryecroft in England that would have been his exact course of action but he still clung to the hope that Sylvia's mother might be able to break the dark spell that was threatening to claim their daughter. They were only a few day's away from the Ryecroft manor when Lord Ryecroft had come to Sylvia and made her a promise, a promise that had changed everything.

"I promise, as long as I am seaworthy, I will help you find that pirate captain if you promise to pull through this for me." His whispered words were the first that Sylvia listened to in a long while and she actually raised her eyes and looked into his. His promise started the transformation back into her normal self and she clung to it even as the pain and loneliness continued to tear her slowly apart. Oh, how she missed Jack in those first few months apart…oh, how she missed him now.

It was a month after Sylvia had last seen Jack that they arrived in England but it seemed so very much longer for the whole crew of the Conqueror. Lady Ryecroft noticed immediately that something was wrong with Sylvia despite the fact that she had made every effort to hide it from her. Lady Ryecroft badgered Sylvia almost constantly to tell her what was wrong but Sylvia swatted her mother's attention away like it was a fly, but the persistent Lady Vanessa did not give up. Instead she began to work on her husband. Lord Ryecroft, to his credit, put up more resistance than was usual for him but he had never been able to resist his wife for long and this was no exception. When the truth came out it was comparable to letting loose a tornado. Lady Ryecroft was beyond angry. The screaming began at once. Lady Ryecroft's voice tore through the house grating on everything like a saw. Sylvia said nothing in the face of her mother's fury; she knew nothing she could say would change how her mother felt just like nothing her mother said could change how she felt about Jack. Sylvia remembered her mother's words perfectly.

"You've disgraced the Ryecroft family name! Whatever shall we do if anyone finds out, anyone at all!" Sylvia was forbidden to speak of "the pirate" as Jack was referred to in a hushed whisper. The staff, who could not have helped hearing Lady Ryecroft's spirited outbursts, were all heavily threatened to hold their tongues. And still Lady Vanessa remained in a rage the like of which Sylvia had never seen before.

"I brought you up to be a lady, a worthy member of society and you do THIS?! Don't you want to belong to this family? Don't you want a nice house with nice things? A family of your own? I have sacrificed everything to give you all you ever wanted and this is how you repay me?! I will not have a daughter of mine shame me in this way!"

Sylvia could not have helped noticing that her mother always brought the point of the argument back to herself as if Sylvia had done this for the express purpose of spiting her mother. She knew this was rooted in her mother's preoccupation for high society, something Sylvia had never understood. She could see how important the right clothes, hair style and husband were to women like her mother but Sylvia did not care about knowing the right people or holding the right cutlery at the right time. She had never wanted any of it and meeting Jack had confirmed this belief so strongly that Sylvia knew there was no turning back. She did not want what her mother could give her any more, but she became increasingly aware that she had no choice. She might have told her mother exactly what she was thinking right then, right when her mother paused for breath about to launch another attack, and she would have done had Lady Ryecroft not dropped the bombshell that crushed what remained of Sylvia's spirit.

"The ship was a bad idea, I always thought so. It was your father's idea to take you, of course, as you well know. Well, at least that's one less thing I don't have to worry about, thank heavens for small mercies." Sylvia had felt her words of rebellion fade away.

"What do you mean?" she had asked fearfully. Lady Ryecroft looked right into her daughter's eyes.

"Your father has finally agreed to retire." Her mother had continued to speak but Sylvia had not been able to hear a word. Her heart seemed to have frozen solid in her chest. She had walked numbly from the room completely ignoring her mother's furious insistence that she stay where she was. The promise that she had clung to throughout her mother's hysterics and throughout her own crippling heartache had been shattered in an instant. Sylvia remembered falling to her knees and crying so hard that it had felt like she would never stop.

Sylvia shivered, it was getting cold up on deck now. Nathan would find her soon and he would fuss. Sylvia closed her eyes. She had perfected the art of holding back her violent emotions. After all, it was not becoming of a lady to let any emotion overtake her in public whether it be grief, unhappiness or even love. They had taught her that in finishing school; the one Sylvia had been forcibly enrolled in by her mother a mere week after arriving back in England. Lord Ryecroft had tried to stop it, he had expected Sylvia to put up more of a fight when she was told about Lady Eleanor's School of Excellence and Elegance but in truth, Sylvia had no fight left. After all, she no longer had the means to find Jack so what was the point in wasting energy fighting her mother's wishes? She retreated into herself, a mere shadow of the woman she had once been.

Five months after being separated from "the pirate" Sylvia was still quiet, secretive and sad. Betty, Milly and Lotte, all commented on the haunted look in her young eyes.

"Never have I seen such unhappiness in one so young," said Betty gravely to the others and they all nodded their agreement. They tried to talk to their charge but she would not listen, whether she believed them to have played a part in the Conqueror's sudden departure that night they would never know but they suspected that to be the case. Lord Ryecroft tried to reach his daughter too but she no longer even looked him in the eye. The pain he had caused her ran too deep to be forgiven despite Lord Ryecroft's best efforts. Lady Ryecroft, on the other hand, seemed either not to notice or not care about her daughter's uncharacteristic behaviour. She seemed to think that the best way to make Sylvia a proper, and above all respectable lady, was to find her a husband. As a result Sylvia was inundated with suitors which Lady Vanessa personally deemed suitable. Sylvia made no effort with them at all. She barely acknowledged them and did not care when her mother shouted at her for it. Most did not return for a second visit.

"You're not trying!" Lady Vanessa cried in exasperation when the son of a rich business man left after just one hour.

"I don't want a husband," Sylvia had replied dully. Lady Vanessa looked scandalised.

"You will get married my girl," she said in an almost threatening voice, "To a nice respectable man with prospects. You will have a family and you will smile, do you hear me Sylvia?" Sylvia had begun to walk away.

"Don't walk away while I'm talking to you!" screeched Lady Vanessa who was not at all used to such conduct. Sylvia had turned, her eyes burning with cold hatred.

"You're never talking to me," she said, "You don't even know who I am." With that she had turned away again leaving her mother speechless quite possibly for the first time in her life.

"Sylvia, aren't you cold out here my dear?" Nathan had arrived just as Sylvia had predicted. If there was anything unpredictable about Nathan he kept it very well hidden. Sylvia had found that she could accurately predict his response to every situation after just two months of marriage.

"I'm quite alright," Sylvia said more irritably than she had intended. She did so hate being disturbed like this.

"Oh," said Nathan and after a little pause he added, "I do worry about you, you know." He sounded like a wounded puppy, the way he whined and fretted. He sort of looked like a puppy too, Sylvia thought. Blonde floppy hair, large blue eyes, with an altogether attractive face if you did not look too hard at the relatively new, neatly clipped moustache and beard combination that Nathan insisted made him look more distinguished.

"I know you worry about me," said Sylvia kindly, "But there's no need."

"You're so complicated," said Nathan with a distinct note of pride. Sylvia knew how much he liked other men thinking he had a complicated wife. She was lucky in that respect, another man would have found her nature a threat, but Nathan liked the fact that Sylvia had chosen him when it looked like she would choose no one at all. Sylvia smiled as she gave into her husband and allowed herself to be led inside.

Nathan Spencer had been introduced to Sylvia on one beautiful clear but cold September day. They were married six months later much to Lady Ryecroft's delight, but Sylvia had not accepted Nathan's proposal to please her mother as Lord Ryecroft believed. She had accepted for one simple reason; Nathan Spencer owned a ship. Sylvia married him because of the Pride of the Sea, an impressive ship despite being smaller than the more familiar Conqueror. It was the only way to keep her life on the sea, the only hope she had of finding Jack…

It was a fairytale wedding. Flowers decorated every part of the tiny church, guests crammed into pews as close together as possible to keep warm for though it was March there had been a viscous cold snap. Sylvia was sure that the elements were trying to tell her something as she trod on frosty grass on the way to the church.

"It's for Jack," Sylvia had tried to tell the icy wind but it just howled at her angrily. As Sylvia walked down the aisle in her white dress she hated the way everyone looked at her, pretending that they cared what happened to her, pretending to be emotional. It made her feel better to think of their faces if she told them all that she should not even be wearing white at all. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Nathan's face. It was shining with happiness, for him at least this was a perfect wedding and Sylvia felt a stab of guilt. She did not love him, she would never love him, and yet here she was, about to lie in front of a whole congregation of people, just like countless brides and grooms had done before her.

Nathan was watching her closely; Sylvia could tell his eyes were upon her so she made a conscious effort to pull herself away from the tangled web of memories that she kept getting stuck in.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nathan asked, his blue eyes full of genuine concern. Sylvia fixed a well practised everything's fine smile onto her face.

"Quite sure," she replied, "I wonder whether the wind will pick up tomorrow."

"I expect so," said Nathan brightly thinking he had found the reason for his wife's melancholy, "I know how much you hate it when we're still like this." He had failed to notice Sylvia's lack of enthusiasm was unchanged whether they were moving or still. He still saw her as that eager fresh faced bride though that person had disappeared a long time ago. Sylvia's smile remained in place but her mind began to wander again. It had been a few weeks since their last visit to England. Nathan seemed to think that Sylvia loved staying with her parents and so he always insisted that they stay with the Ryecroft's. Sylvia sighed internally. That was Nathan's problem, just like her mother, he did not know her at all.

Their last visit had been quite as painful as the others. Instead of being satisfied with having her daughter married to a wealthy gentleman Lady Ryecroft had begun to make wistful comments regarding her longing for grandchildren. Even Nathan could not fail to notice Lady Vanessa' pointed references to other people's children and when they had appeared relative to the length of the said couple's marriage. Nathan's cheeks had gone very red at one point and he had been forced to make an excuse just so he could leave the room.

"Look at what you're doing to the man!" Lady Vanessa had said after Nathan had dashed away to avoid looking at some clothes she had produced that had belonged to some friend's cousin's wife's sister's child. Sylvia refused to rise to her mother's bait.

"Why haven't you given him a child?" Lady Ryecroft continued, "He deserves a child and it's your responsibility to give him one. Besides, I want some grandchildren before I am too old to appreciate them." Sylvia rolled her eyes, how did her mother manage, without fail, to bring everything back to herself? It was nothing short of a gift. Sylvia chose not to say that she was extremely grateful that she had not fallen pregnant, she chose to keep inside that she lived in fear that one day she would be with child. Her negative attitude in bed had been noticed by Nathan and, being a shy man, he rarely touched her in bed any more which suited Sylvia down to the ground. But she was not a fool, she knew she was expected to have a family and this fact weighed on her mind heavily. Nathan had given her everything he had to offer. He had never been anything but kind to her and Sylvia knew that sooner or later she would have to resign herself to her fate as faithful wife and mother.

Sylvia lay in bed facing her husband; the candle on his side was still lit.

"Sylvia my dear," he stammered nervously, "Shall we…er…?" Sylvia tensed.

"I'm not in the mood tonight," she said bluntly her heart beating wildly.

"Oh, oh…ok," said Nathan and he extinguished his candle. Sylvia felt him moving around beside her trying to find a comfortable position. She would have felt more awful if she did not know what she did. As it was she felt terrible. She wondered whether Nathan was as unhappy as she was but just then Nathan began to snore. Sylvia sighed, if he could fall asleep as easily as that then he must be happy after all.

Sylvia was up at first light, her quill scratching her latest diary entry before most of the crew were even stirring. The bluish grey light of the early morning was something Sylvia had learnt to love dearly. This was the time when she could be alone, the time that she could think clearly and remember things the best. As a consequence it was also often the time that she missed Jack the most. Sometimes she could see him standing in front of her with that infectious smile and those intoxicating dark eyes. Sometimes he would appear so vividly that Sylvia had to stop herself from running forwards and shattering the illusion. Her quill paused on the page and she re-read what she had just written, the ink still shining:

'_I miss him so much today; I find it hard to tell if I miss him more than I did yesterday, it hurts so badly that comparison has become quite impossible. My heart has grown so cold. Sometimes I hold my breath and listen to it beating to remind myself that it's still there. But if a heart was just for love mine would have disappeared long ago._

_I sometimes look out at the crew and wonder whether their hearts are longing for someone as mine is longing. I cannot see it on their faces, but surely I know better than anyone that deception can run deep and secrets can be kept where no one will find them…no one except the one person who knows where to look. _

_I looked in the mirror and saw chains, chains wrapping themselves around me never to let go. The bird back in its cage again. How much worse the cage is now I know what it's like to fry free. Will I always feel this way? Will I always miss him? How hard it is when I want to forget him but at the same time I know I will never let his memory go.'_

Sylvia flicked back through the diary. Page after page of heartache. Jack was in every sentence, every word, every curving letter. She closed the diary and slid it back onto the shelf next to the others. Nathan was far too gentlemanly to ever consider reading them so Sylvia made no attempt to hide them. Sylvia trusted the crew not to pry either. They had no reason to suspect her of anything anyway. Anyone who had known about Jack was long gone. Her three maids had been dismissed long ago, Sylvia had personally dismissed them. Betty and Lotte now had families of their own; Sylvia did not know what had become of Milly. There were times when she missed them. The times when the silence stretched like a black cloud in every direction, she longed for their light, inane chatter but she had not spoken to them as friends since they had played a part in her kidnap. Sylvia still could not believe the extent of their deception, the way they had taken her to see Jack, knowing how much he meant to her, making her believe they were on her side. She thought about that last day with Jack, such bitter sweet memories came back to her. In a way she was glad that neither of them had been aware that it was going to be the last time they saw each other, that way they had enjoyed those hours in the same way that they had spent so many days.

"Good morning Sylvia," said Nathan making Sylvia jump. She had not heard Nathan get up.

"Morning," said Sylvia who had avoided all affectionate pet names for her husband.

"How did you sleep?" Nathan asked.

"Well," lied Sylvia, "How about you?" What clipped conversations they had.

"Very well," said Nathan. He looked ridiculous in his nightshirt, Sylvia had always thought so.

"Good," she said, "The wind has strengthened today, I went out to check earlier."

"Excellent," said Nathan enthusiastically, "I think I'll get dressed and then check for myself." He got up and walked towards Sylvia. He leaned over and kissed her once on the cheek. No great excitement there. As Sylvia watched him get dressed she found it hard to believe that she had been living this life for over two years, she tried not to feel physically sick as she thought of the years that stretched torturously ahead of her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you SO much for all the lovely reviews! You guys do wonders for a writer's confidence :). Was this chapter what you wanted? 100 Sylvia ;) I know it was kind of short, sorry about that.

Had the chance to watch Nick of Time and What's Eating Gilbert Grape for the first time a few days ago, and I wasn't disappointed :D. Gilbert is such a sweetheart ;D.

Hope you all had a wonderful New Years. New chapter being prepared for Tuesday!


	15. Pure chance

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really make my day. And a VERY special thank you to Sylvia D...you know why :)

Onto Chapter 15...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 15: Pure chance _

The port was within sight and Nathan was pleased to see his quiet and enigmatic wife looking happier than he had seen her in a good long while. He had no idea why, but that had ceased to matter so much. She was such a mystery to him. He tried to make her happy but she did not respond to his affection the way he expected her, or even wanted her to. At first he had presumed he was doing something wrong but that feeling had faded with time. He was essentially a patient man, but he was also one who believed in a wife's proper role. Sylvia's strange ways confused him. She did look beautiful though, standing right where the wind was blowing. She was wearing the rich pink and cream dress, with the matching hat tied under her chin with pink lace, which he had picked out the last time they were in England. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning back slightly, her hands gripping the rail, as close to contentment as she ever got. Nathan thought he could watch her forever but without warning she suddenly turned and saw him watching her. She shot her husband a dutiful smile which he returned warmly. He was hoping she would come over to him but she stayed right where she was, her eyes returning to the fast approaching land.

To Sylvia the town before her meant she could escape for a little while, she could breathe again in a world which so often constricted painfully all around her. Three years ago she would have noticed the gulls flying overhead and the sparkling splendour of the sea but none of that registered with her now. She was no longer pleased by the constellations at night or the shape of clouds in the day. Everything that had once given her such simple pleasure could no longer compete with the intense sadness that kept Sylvia's heart as heavy as a stone. Even when Nathan was fun to be with, which was rare enough, Sylvia found herself comparing him to Jack and he never measured up. Sylvia tried not to place them side by side but there are some things that your mind does without instruction no matter how much it hurts. Sylvia took a deep breath of the salty sea air and concentrated once again on the buildings that were rushing towards her. Nathan had been right about one thing, this was the closest Sylvia got to happiness. It wasn't that she had high expectations of the town they were stopping in. It looked just as boring as everywhere else to eyes that had forgotten to see the good in the world, but boredom was something Sylvia could deal with.

The crew all brought the Pride of the Sea into port where she was moored and tied to the dock to prevent her from moving. It all took too long for Sylvia who was eager to get into the town and explore. Being at sea had never bothered her, but being confined with Nathan and his crew was not something Sylvia enjoyed. The town's crowds meant she could easily lose herself and experience freedom, even if it was just for an hour or two. Of course, she could no longer do the kind of exploring that she longed to do. Ladies did not climb about on rocks or get sand in their shoes by walking on the beach; those were the pursuits of children. Exploring the town had to suffice. She was out of the ship and walking away before it had even come to a complete standstill. Nathan watched her striding away alone with a mounting feeling of sadness; would he ever be able to make her happy?

Sylvia lost herself in the milling crowd. She walked with no purpose, taking comfort from the bustle and noise surrounding her. It helped her forget what was going on inside her head and inside her heart. She stood out from the local people like a sore thumb. Her brightly coloured clothes only served to highlight how drab and dull everyone else looked. The dress earned her many an interested glance but Sylvia paid no attention to anyone. She wandered around the market stalls looking intently at everything but buying nothing. For hours she pottered about, and it was only when the shops began to close that she started to wander slowly back to her ship with a heavy heart. She did not want to return to being a wife again. She did not want to return to Nathan full stop, he was enough to bore her to tears, but the sun was beginning to set now. If she did not return soon Nathan would start to worry.

Sylvia's footsteps were painfully slow and reluctant as she walked through the town's small streets. Her shoes made loud clicks on the cobbled stone pavement, so loud that the other set of footsteps behind her remained unheard for several minutes. It was only when Sylvia stopped for a moment to check which way she was headed that she heard them. She was filled suddenly with a thrill of unease. Her senses heightened and she resumed her walking. Someone was definitely behind her, whether they were actually following her or not she was unable to determine. She quickened her pace, as did the other footsteps. Surely that was the sign. If it had just been someone walking they would have had no need to speed up just because she did. Forcing herself to keep calm and not to run, Sylvia tried to think clearly. She was not too far from the dock but she could not risk running too soon or whoever was following her might catch her before she was within sight of the Pride. Her thoughts were interrupted by the irritating click click clicking of her shoes. They were making far too much noise for a start. With one quick movement Sylvia shed both of them, and without looking back she proceeded forwards, her footsteps instantly muted.

The person behind her was getting closer and Sylvia was beginning to feel panic rise up within her. The person had not spoken; if they had wanted to merely talk to her they could have easily done so by now. The Pride was not in sight but the dock was, if she could just make it to the dock then she could risk running but not until then, she needed to get the timing just right. But her plans were abruptly changed when the footfalls behind her quickened into what was unmistakeably a run. Without thinking Sylvia did the same, her stocking covered feet otherwise unprotected as they hit the stone but she did not notice the pain. Unfortunately she could not fail to notice her inability to breathe. As she ran she tried to take the deep breaths she needed to keep going but her tight fitting corset would not allow such a thing. Her whole body froze up as it failed to receive the oxygen it needed. Sylvia clutched at her chest in agony just as a thick arm grabbed her around the waist and bundled her into the nearest alley.

Sylvia's lungs were screaming as she was pushed against the wall by a man much larger and stronger than she was. They were screaming so hard that she did not feel the danger she was in until she saw the glint of metal. There was a knife clamped between the man's teeth. She could not see the man's features in the shadowy alley but she could smell the stale alcohol on his old clothes, it was enough to make Sylvia want to retch.

"If ye make one noise, I'll cut yer ruddy throat, d'ye hear?" the man growled menacingly. Sylvia might have nodded but if she did she was not fully aware that she did so. She had no breath to scream or cry for help, and even if she had been able she might have been too terrified to make a sound anyway. She would have given anything to have her corset removed so she could take great gulps of air but it suited the man to have her in this helpless state. He held both her wrists with one massive hand and pinned them securely above her head. With the other hand he began to claw at the skirt of her dress. Sylvia might have lost a lot of her innocence over the last few years but it was only now that she realised what her captor wanted from her. She struggled the best she could but the man was far too powerful for her. Her feeble efforts went almost unnoticed. Breathless and petrified Sylvia closed her eyes. 'Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…' she thought bitterly as the man's hands continued to rip at her clothes. Sylvia knew there was no way out, until she heard another noise. The sound of someone else stepping into the alleyway. Her attacker had obviously heard too because he dropped her dress in order to turn around and face whoever it was. His massive frame blocked Sylvia's view completely.

"Now tha's not very nice," said a soft voice and then came the sound of a gunshot. Sylvia gasped as she saw the flash of powder. For a second nothing happened but then Sylvia felt her captor release his grip on her arms as he fell forwards and landed with a sickening thud on the stone ground.

Sylvia could do nothing but stare down at the motionless body for a moment too shocked to move. Her rescuer was also looking down at the man he had killed. All of a sudden feeling flooded back into Sylvia's body. She shook with hatred as she saw blood begin to pool underneath the man's head. Strangely the sight of the blood did not disturb her; it only served to reassure her that the man was never going to bother anyone again. She had forgotten that she was not alone and itt took a slight movement from the person who had saved her to make her look up, her face suddenly full of gratitude. He looked up at the same moment and their eyes met. Sylvia's words of thanks died on her lips as her mouth fell open. Instead of the sincere appreciation she had intended to pour out Sylvia said one single word.

"Jack?" Jack's dark eyes had widened in surprise but he did not speak. His gun was still smoking as it hung limply by his side. Someone would have heard that shot, it was only a matter of seconds before the marines arrived and he had just chosen to look into the eyes of the woman he had loved and lost rather than run and save his life. Sylvia found she could not breathe again, her corset seemed to be tightening around her chest. Those few seconds seemed to stretch on for a lifetime and neither of them moved or spoke a word.

Sylvia heard the sound of heavy running footsteps and she realised what was going to happen a second before it did. Her face took on more fear than it had done when she had been held by the now dead man but Jack's face remained calm, even when the marines surrounded him, their guns pointed at his chest. Sylvia could only watch as they clapped him in irons. His eyes did not leave hers until the moment he was led away. The moment the connection was broken sounds rushed into Sylvia's ears and she realised someone was talking to her.

"Now Miss, if you could please just step this way we'd like to have a statement from you as to what happened here." Sylvia turned to the man who was speaking very slowly.

"Sorry?" she asked. The man's face took on a look of sympathy.

"There, there Miss," he said gently, "It's alright, it's all over now. I understand this must have been quite an ordeal for you, and that you are shocked after seeing a dead body and all but we…"

"I've seen someone get killed before," said Sylvia without thinking. Her thoughts were all in a twirl. The man before her looked surprised for a moment but quickly recovered his composure.

"No one gets used to that sort of thing," he said wisely, "Now, I'd be most grateful if you could tell me exactly what just happened." Sylvia was not listening but she could see him waiting for her to speak.

'I just saw the love of my life,' she wanted to say, 'I saw him and you took him away from me. He saved me…again, and you took him away.'

"Miss?" Sylvia turned away. She could not force herself to think straight. The only thing her mind was letting her see was Jack; he seemed to have over ridden everything else. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hand resting on the whale bone corset that had already caused her so much pain already. Snapshots of the past few minutes flashed in front of her eyes all out of sequence and more vivid than they had been in reality, she shook her head trying to clear them but it did not help. The man who had been trying to get some details out of her recognised the symptoms of shock when he saw them. He knew he would have to calm the lady down before attempting to question her again, best to get her out of the crime seen too.

Sylvia felt a coat being draped over her shoulders. She allowed herself to be escorted out into the main street where already a small crowd was gathering and whispering curiously. The man led her to a low wall and suggested that she sit down. Sylvia obeyed his instructions without really knowing that she was doing so. It felt very much like she was outside herself, hovering a little way away. She did not know that was the way her body was coping with the shock of what had just happened, she did not know that in a moment her feeling would return with such force that the intensity of it would make her gasp.

"Can you tell me your name Miss?" the marine was asking her politely.

"Sylvia Ryecroft," Sylvia replied automatically.

"Alright then, Miss Ryecroft, I'd just like…" Sylvia looked up sharply, her brow furrowed. Miss Ryecroft? That wasn't her name!

"Mrs Spencer," she said correcting herself, "I'm sorry, Mrs Spencer…I'm married." The marine fell silent. He watched Sylvia in a concerned way for a moment but Sylvia was ready to talk now. She swallowed and began the version of events she would tell to anyone who wanted to know. As she spoke the marine took mental notes of the relevant details. Sylvia told the truth, for the most part, but she left out the part about recognising Jack and she did not mention that she had felt more frightened for Jack now than she had ever felt for herself during the attack. She had just finished her story when a marine who had been examining the dead body in the alley way came up and whispered into his colleague's ear before walking away again. Sylvia had seen her interviewers' eyes widen.

"What is it?" she asked. The marine cleared his throat and Sylvia knew he was deciding whether he should be telling her what he had heard. Evidently he decided that the knowledge that the man in the alley was a convicted rapist and murderer was unsuitable for a woman's ears. Sylvia bit her tongue to stop her from pressing the marine for details and reminded herself that she could always ask Nathan when he received the full version of events.

Jack did not have high hopes for anyone to believe or even listen to his version of the story and so he was not disappointed when no one asked him a single question. He was thrown into a tiny prison cell and left alone with only the smell of damp for company. He sighed as he leant against the wall heavily. Was he going to have to listen to that old hung-by-the-neck-until-dead speech again? Not if Gibbs had realised he was missing, he told himself confidentially but then he remembered something with a cold jolt, he had told AnaMaria he would be gone all weekend and as today was Friday no one was even going to start looking for him until Monday at the earliest. That made another miraculous escape look a little unlikely, perhaps this time he really would hang until dead. That was not a pleasant thought and Jack found himself suppressing a shudder. But it was not like Jack to linger on thoughts of death; he had been in worse situations before and come out the other side so there was really no reason to start worrying yet. He turned his thoughts instead to the person who he had saved in the alleyway, the person he had thought about more than any other over the last three years.

The funny thing was he had not even known it was her until she had looked up from the dead body that had been her assailant. He had followed the ugly great brute after recognising him as the man who had been harassing AnaMaria earlier in the day. He had been lucky to escape her unharmed but Jack had been determined not to let his luck last the night. Jack was not sure if he would have actually killed the man had he not noticed him grab a woman and pull her into the alleyway. That sealed his fate in Jack's mind. No one had the right to touch a woman like that. After shooting the bastard he had not intended to stick around and wait for the marines to arrive but he had looked up into the face of the man's victim, more to check if she was alright than anything else. When he had seen Sylvia's shadowy face looking back at him, full of shocked recognition, his insides had just frozen solid. Jack closed his eyes. There had been so much he had wanted to say to her that nothing had come out, a fine reunion that had been. He supposed he had been too aware of the little time he had to do much but that did not stop him regretting all those things he had not done. If he was about to get hung in the morning he should have at least kissed her. Jack sighed again and sat down in the corner of his cell and pulled his hat down over his eyes. There was nothing to do now but wait for what was coming to him but Jack could not help feeling glad that not only had Sylvia been saved but he had been the one to do it.

Nathan Spencer had been contacted and he was now hurrying behind the marines who were leading him to his wife. He saw her, wrapped in a man's coat, her face as pale as death.

"Oh my darling!" he cried not noticing Sylvia's wince, "This is all my fault! I should never have let you go out alone!" Nathan was about to enclose Sylvia in a comforting embrace when she stood up abruptly.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped, her tone supremely irritated rather than the scared one Nathan had been expecting. Just because he could not predict Sylvia's moods did not mean he had not stopped trying.

"But darling," said Nathan keeping his voice low. He was all too aware of the watching crowd.

"If I had accompanied you…"

"Then I should have been most unhappy," said Sylvia, "You know how much I like time to myself, this was just an accident. Besides, I am not hurt."

"But you very nearly were!" pointed out Nathan. His own wife almost assaulted! It didn't bear thinking about! How would he have ever lived it down? Sylvia, on the other hand, had almost forgotten that she was ever in any danger at all. It was as if it had all happened so that she could see Jack again. It was funny, all this time she had wanted nothing more than to see him again, to have just one more moment but when it had actually happened it had been so utterly unexpected that she had not reacted at all. And now he had been arrested for doing no more than saving her life.

"Nathan," she said and her hand went to rest on her husband's chest, "The man who saved me, will he be rewarded for what he did?" She wanted to look Nathan in the eye but she was afraid of revealing too much of the meaning behind her words.

"I expect so my dear," said Nathan distractedly, "But don't you worry yourself about that now, let me get you home." Sylvia allowed Nathan to lead her through the crowd and away from the scene but she could feel her body resisting him ever so slightly. Every step was now taking her away from Jack and no matter what she did that thought was always on her mind. She did not even remember that she was not wearing any shoes.

Jack woke from his light doze the moment someone entered the prison but he did not move. He found it sometimes paid for people to think you were sleeping when you were not. When he heard a key turning in the lock he thought that this was probably not one of those times. Someone grabbed him and pulled him to his feet thus dislodging his hat which fell to the floor.

"Compliments of the Royal Navy."

Jack fell to his knees the moment theother man's kneewas driven into his stomach, andhe knew the fun was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's a cliffhanger...I can already hear the angry shouts! ;)

Hope everyone is ok and enjoying whatever winter or summer (musn't forget the other hemisphere!) weather you are getting. Endless drizzle seems to be the pattern here...not so bad when you're indoors :D.

Trying to keep on top of all my work but the next chapter should be out by Tuesday :)


	16. Fate worse than death

A/N: A huge great thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate every comment :)

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 16: Fate worse than death_

Sylvia was finally freed from her torturous corset and put to bed at once with much fuss and bother which was borne with unusual good grace by Mrs Spencer. It was widely believed amongst the crew that Sylvia was more shaken up about the incident than she was letting on and this was true to a certain extent. As Sylvia lay in bed and tried to sleep all she could think about was Jack. She saw him as he had been in front of her, pistol smoking at his side, but worse was when her imagination seized on her darkest thoughts. She saw him in pain, she saw him suffering for what he had done for her. She must have fallen asleep for the images became true dreams. Sylvia saw a huge crowd of people, their faces all in darkness, she saw them watching a set of gallows and with a sinking heart she looked up at it too. There was Jack looking about as brave as a man can do when facing the end of his life. She heard empty words being read out and then she saw Jack fall. She woke with a start and sat up bolt upright, her eyes wild and staring in the pitch dark.

"Sylvia?" Sylvia heard the slight rush as Nathan lit his oil lamp. The room was suddenly filled with flickering yellow light.

"Are you alright darling?" Nathan asked as he noted Sylvia's face which was shining slightly as a film of perspiration glinted in the light, "Did you have a bad dream?" Sylvia nodded slightly. Her breathing was still uneven, that horrible last image was still pasted in the front of her mind.

"It's alright now," said Nathan soothingly and he wrapped his arms around his wife. Sylvia felt his moustache brush against her ear as he whispered, "It's all over now." But Sylvia knew it was not over, not for Jack.

Exhaustion caused her to fall asleep in Nathan's arms but she woke again at first light. Sylvia could see the glow of the sunrise but she could also see dark ominous clouds gathering on the horizon and they made her shiver. Despite her worry and fear Sylvia also felt a strange kind of hope. She had seen Jack; she had seen him despite the chances of them ever meeting again being phenomenally small. Surely that meant something. Surely now she had found him again he would not be taken away. Sylvia found herself on her knees beside the bed, she was praying, something she had not done since she was a little girl. She thanked whatever power had brought Jack to her but she also pleaded for the safety of the one she loved.

'If we have to be separated then so be it but don't let him be hurt, oh please don't let him be hurt,' she said over and over again in her head. By the time she stood up her knees were aching from being in the same position in the cold for so long. Her eyes went to the row of her leather bound diaries but did not linger. She could no more have written anything down than fly, she was far too nervous for that. Better to voice her prayers in her head than write them down anyway.

It was almost three hours later before Nathan stirred and Sylvia was becoming almost frantic. As he stretched lazily she stopped her pacing and tried to look like she had just risen too, but even she did not think she could pull that look off effectively. The moment Nathan opened his eyes, Sylvia opened her mouth.

"Nathan dear," she said ignoring the shocked look on her husband's face upon her usage of a pet name, "I would very much like to learn the fate of my rescuer, I think we should certainly reward him for what he did for me, don't you think so?"

"Er…" said Nathan sleepily as he struggled to digest the information, "Yes, yes, of course." Sylvia pressed on.

"Do you think you could find out this morning?" she asked, "Only I've been thinking about the incident all night and I just cannot bare the thought of him slipping away without the proper thanks being given. I could have died after all." She slipped the last sentence in to add a bit of drama and it did seem to shake Nathan up a bit.

"I understand completely," he said though he could not possibly have understood anything about the situation at all, "I will find out what has happened to him this morning." Sylvia waited but Nathan did not seem like he was ready to rouse himself.

"It was odd," said Sylvia determined not to stop until Nathan was out of bed, "I could have sworn I saw them arresting him, why would they have done that?"

"Oh, I'm sure they didn't arrest him," said Nathan and he paused to allow himself a yawn, "I expect the scene was a confusing one, especially for you. You would have had other things to think about than him after such an experience." Sylvia would dearly have loved to say that she never thought about anything else but contented herself with saying it loudly in her head. Still Nathan did not look ready to leave the warmth and comfort of their shared bed.

"It looks like it's going to rain," Sylvia said desperately, "You had better head out straight away if you are to avoid a downpour, darling." Nathan stared at her, blinked a couple of times and then sat up wondering what on earth he had done to warrant such attention. As he looked at his wife it came to him. Of course, it was rather obvious. He resisted the urge to smile. It was only to be expected that an ordeal such as Sylvia's would shake up the way she valued certain things in her life, perhaps this little event was what had been needed to make her see what he could provide for her. Sylvia smiled at him, seemingly confirming his belief.

"Don't you worry, a bit of rain will not stop me from finding your rescuer," he assured her, "I certainly want to show my sincere gratitude, when I think of what could have happened…" He shook his head and muttered something which sounded distinctly like 'dear, dear, dear'. Sylvia was reminded of her three maids for some reason. She watched like a hawk as Nathan got dressed and right before he was due to leave she planted a kiss on his cheek. Nathan was so surprised he blushed. He certainly had a spring in his step as he headed off into town.

Sylvia got dressed herself and waiting impatiently for Nathan to return. The sounds of distant thunder could be heard but no rain fell. The air became oppressively close instead and Sylvia could feel her hair sticking to the back of her neck. Maids appeared at regular intervals, all ready to fuss around her. Apparently they were still convinced she was suffering from the events of the previous day, Sylvia wondered what they would have been like if something had actually happened to her and whether their attention would have been any more welcome. She doubted it. Eventually she saw no alternative but to order them all to leave her alone, a move that was sure to be unpopular but she did not really care about that right now. She simply could not bare their useless faffing about. Waiting for Nathan's return was torturous; Sylvia just could not keep still. She knew what she had seen had been correct. Jack had been arrested but maybe Nathan could do something before anything happened to him. A sudden thought struck her, what if he brought Jack back with him? What would she do then?! She tried to dismiss this thought from her mind but just like all the other thoughts she had tried to hide it bounced right back again. It was far too unlikely to dwell on though, and although Sylvia wanted to see Jack so badly it was hurting her, she did not think she would be able to hide her affection for him from Nathan. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she continued to wait.

The sky continued to threaten rain which did not come. Nathan felt hot and sticky in his clothes but you would never have been able to tell that from his face. He walked with determination towards the centre of town. He was sure that someone would be able to tell him what had become of Sylvia's rescuer and he was all set to reward him handsomely for their efforts. Of course, when, half an hour later, he did find out the rescuers' identity these thoughts were wiped clean from his mind.

It seemed like hours to Sylvia before Nathan finally returned. She was on her feet immediately, her face already enquiring. When Nathan proved to be unforthcoming Sylvia spoke.

"Did you find him?" she asked trying to sound curious rather than anxious. Nathan removed his coat slowly. Sylvia knew he must have heard but she repeated the question anyway. Nathan looked at her solemnly. Sylvia's mouth went dry. She was sure she would scream if Nathan did not speak soon.

"I have some rather shocking news," he said seriously. Sylvia's face lost all its colour in an instant and for one rather scary moment Nathan was sure she was going to faint, though why she should have such a reaction before he had told her the news was something he could not figure out.

"The man who saved you last night," he continued getting ready to catch Sylvia should her legs give way from beneath her, "Was a pirate." Sylvia waited for him to continue before suddenly realising that she was supposed to be shocked by this announcement. She raised her hand to her mouth which seemed to satisfy Nathan. He nodded gravely.

"I know," he said in an understanding tone, "It came as a shock to me too. Of course this changes everything." Sylvia felt every muscle in her body tense up.

"But what will happen to him?" she asked, "He did save me after all." Nathan gave her a kind smile. He loved the way she could be so compassionate about a man she must despise.

"He's been spared from the noose of course," he said and Sylvia felt her heart give a great leap but then came that word that everyone fears, "But…" Her heart dropped like a stone.

"But?" she repeated weakly barely able to stand the tension. Nathan looked suddenly apprehensive. He seemed to have guessed that Sylvia was not going to condone punishment of any kind but there was no way he could back out of telling her now. The only thing he could do was to try and reassure her that what had been decided was for the best.

"He is a pirate," he reminded her, "He might have tried to hurt you and…" Sylvia knew it was no use arguing about this so she cut across him to get straight to the point.

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked again fearfully.

"They are going to keel haul him," replied Nathan grimly. His tone implied something terrible and Sylvia wished she knew what he meant but to find out she had to ask.

"Keel haul?" The words felt strange and unfamiliar in her mouth.

"Yes," said Nathan. He swallowed hard before explaining. When he spoke it was with a lot of long pauses as if he would rather not have been talking at all.

"It's when the…er…unfortunate victim is tied by the arm to a rope, the other end of which is held onto by the…er…well, by people on a ship. The victim is dropped into the water and pulled underneath the boat which can often result in…er….death."

"Death?" gasped Sylvia. Hadn't Nathan said Jack had been spared from hanging? This sounded even worse! Nathan looked even more uncomfortable, if he had been reluctant to define keel hauling he was even more reluctant to explain how it could result in death.

"Drowning is common," he said, "Even the shock of the cold water can kill and there's the injuries the victim sustains from the boat itself or rather from the barnacles that grow underneath the ship, they are sharp enough to cut a person to ribbons." He stopped as Sylvia swayed on the spot.

"My dear, are you alright?" Sylvia tried to say something but there did not seem to be any air in her lungs. She was shaking as Nathan gently sat her down.

"I tried to tell them that what happened," said Nathan, "I tried to tell them how grateful we both were but they wouldn't listen to me. The pirate's fate is sealed."

"He has a name," said Sylvia passionately and it almost formed on her lips but fortunately Nathan got there first.

"I'm sure he does darling," he said quietly, "Even a pirate deserves a name." Sylvia began to tremble worse than ever. She had to keep her mouth firmly shut for several minutes to ensure she did not say something that would get herself or Jack in further trouble. Nathan had his arm around her and was holding her closer to him, and strangely Sylvia did find his touch comforting.

"We have to be there," she said at last and there was such resolution in her voice that Nathan knew that he would never be able to change her mind. Sylvia stood up and pretended to sort through a pile of books so that Nathan would not see how upset she was becoming. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let Jack be alone.

It had not been a good night for Jack. His body ached from the beating it had received and that had kept him awake. He had not had the energy to worry about what the morning would bring; he was finding it difficult to believe that there could be anything worse to come his way at the moment anyway. The door to the prison opened and Jack looked up. He seemed to be the sole occupant of the place so as a result Jack had every reason to be interested in whoever was about to enter. It was a marine, but a weedy one so Jack was not overly concerned.

"On your feet pirate," the marine commanded. Oh right, they beat him senseless and then wanted him to get up of his own free will. Jack yawned instead; he was not in the right frame of mind to be cooperative. Apparently the marine had expected this behaviour because he did not repeat the command; he simply opened the door and pulled Jack up with a surprising level of strength. If Jack had been in pain while he was sitting down it was nothing to what he felt now he was upright. A stream of curses came to mind but he wisely refrained from sharing them. He was in enough trouble without adding to it.

Jack was led, limping heavily, onto a large, official looking ship. The thunder clouds brought an ominous air to the whole scene, something which Jack could have easily done without. He was used to sizing up situations and this one was no different in that respect. There did not seem to be any gallows anywhere, which was encouraging. If Jack had not been limping he would have been walking perfectly casually, a fact that did not escape the notice of the gathered onlookers who began to whisper to each other. Jack had taken heart from the lack of visible looped rope and felt quite calm as he was led up to a man who appeared, from his more important looking uniform at least, to be the General in charge. He was watching Jack's approach with an ugly sneer on his face. Jack's temporary confidence faltered as he took note of everything around him; the General's expression, the large number of waiting marines, the gathered crowd of spectators.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," the General addressed Jack who was pleasantly surprised to hear his full title for a change.

"And ye are?" he asked fixing his face into an expression of polite curiosity.

"Your worst nightmare," hissed the General. Jack rolled his eyes; he could have predicted that one. Two marines came from behind and grabbed Jack's wrists. Jack felt one twisted behind his back and secured there with rope which was passed tightly around his abdomen. The other wrist was tied tightly with another rope. Jack's mouth went very dry. Surely they weren't going to do what he suspected, were they?

"Ah yes," said the General seeing Jack's look of comprehension, "You've done this before, haven't you?" He rolled Jack's sleeve up to expose the maze of jagged scars that already existed there. Jack looked up with a weak smile on his face.

"Ye wouldn't be thinking o' killing me now, would ye?" he asked a little faintly.

"Well," said the General with a nasty smile, "You did kill a convicted rapist, some might call that bravery." Jack's smile widened nervously. The General leaned in closer to Jack clearly enjoying every moment.

"But other people think that pirates are the scum of the earth, which group of people do you think I belong to?"

"I'd be reluctant to speculate either way," said Jack but keeping up his airy attitude was becoming increasingly difficult. The General did not back away. His warm breath smelt stale.

"Oh, don't worry," he said, "You're definitely being rewarded. Instead of certain death, which would have been my choice, you are being given the chance to live. After all, you did survive keel hauling once before, didn't you?" Jack's smile faltered.

"I'm plannin' on surviving again," he said after a moment's pause. The General's nasty smile just got bigger.

"If you survive _Captain_…" He stressed the word testing its meaning.

"If you survive, you'll wish you hadn't."

The General backed away and Jack concluded that if he was going to escape, now was probably a good time. Unfortunately the gathered crowd looked far from willing to lend a helping hand. 'Nothing like watching a torture victim,' Jack thought dryly. He tried to move his left hand but it was tied too tightly to his back. Time to face facts, he had no chance of escape alone and no one was coming to help him. This was not looking good.

The General was talking to the crowd, spewing out a speech about piracy and its association with hell. It sounded like he had spoken it without variation at least a thousand times before. Jack tried to prepare himself but dread was creeping up on him. He remembered the last time he had been in this situation with painful clarity. The long buried memories crept up on him and made his blood run cold. Jack knew there was a high chance he would die and he was frightened, but he was not accustomed to showing fear, it would never have occurred to him. At least this time he was anticipating everything that was coming to him, small consolation though that was. The General had just started his final damning paragraph and was droning on about how there was no redemption if your life had descended so low as to commit piracy when Jack saw her shining like a beacon in the crowd. Sylvia was standing to his left, her eyes firmly fixed on him, her hands clasped tightly together at her breast. Sylvia, the woman who had once been his, was watching and that made all the difference in the world. Jack felt his fear fall away from him because this time, he was not alone.

Sylvia saw Jack look over to her and her heart stopped. Their eye contact was just as intense as it had been in the alleyway. She tried to tell him everything she wanted to with that one glance. She tried to tell him how grateful and scared she was, and above all, she tried to tell him how much she still loved him. Their eye contact was broken as the General stepped in front of Jack's line of vision. Sylvia felt her eyes fill with tears which did not fall.

"Any last words in case you do not make it?" the General asked evidently hoping that these would be Jack's last moments on Earth but there was nothing that could make Jack believe that now.

"I'm not goin' t' die mate," he said his bravery returning to him in full strength. The General's eyes shone with surprise but it did not take long for it to turn to amusement.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked. Jack grinned, gold flashing.

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" The General scowled and called the marines to attention. Jack braced himself, he knew this was it. Unprompted, his mind focused on Sylvia as the General barked out his orders and the crowd held their collective breath. Jack closed his eyes, he knew what to do. A millisecond before he was plunged into the water he took a huge breath of air to give him the best chance, the rest was out of his control.

Sylvia could not stop her body from leaning forwards and a gasp from escaping her lips as she realised that the marines were really going to go through with this. She closed her eyes tightly, and despite the huge clap of thunder than boomed out overhead, she still heard the splash which meant Jack was now fighting for his life.

* * *

A/N: Oops...another cliffhanger.....I couldn't help it, I'm sorry ;).

Watched Don Juan de Marco the other day and fell helplessly in love once again with Mr Depp. What makes it even better is that I found the DVD in the sales ;D!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	17. Lucy

A/N: Happy Tuesday everyone :D! This was a difficult chapter to write, as I knew it would be, but I worked on it a lot over the weekend which thankfully meant I could keep to my deadline.

Thanks to all of you for taking the time to review! Now, I won't keep you any longer....onto chapter 17!

_

* * *

__Chapter 17: Lucy_

The cold water hit Jack hard but he managed to retain his lung full of air, though how he resisted the temptation to release it he would never know. Swallowing water would make him drown more quickly, and many a man had chosen that option when faced with this punishment but Jack did not want to drown, quickly or otherwise. His fate rested largely with the marines above him. If they dragged him through the water too slowly he would die by drowning anyway. Jack did not think any of this however. It would have been hard to disentangle any of his thoughts from sharp instinctive feelings that were screaming at him. Suddenly everything in his mind was erased as a sharp pain seared through his wrist as it came into contact with hundreds of very sharp objects. The dark water flared red as the shells of the barnacles cut through Jack's skin with ease. He twisted but there was no escape. A stream of bubbles escaped his mouth and Jack knew he was losing control. His body, under assault from all sides, gave in and Jack slipped into unconsciousness unable to be strong any longer. The air he had so wisely held was released and water poured into his mouth but Jack was completely unaware of this and of everything else.

Sylvia did not even realise that she was clinging to Nathan. She was so scared, more scared than she had ever been in her life. There was no way she could have hidden it, the feeling was just too intense, too real. Nathan however did not see the truth. He believed her to be over emotional after everything that had happened, and knew that she probably felt a little guilty for causing all of this. A little guilty did not come close. If guilt came on a scale of one to ten Sylvia had already reached fifteen. 'How long has it been now?' she thought to herself frantically. A minute? Two? Oh god, if Jack did not come up soon he would certainly be…she couldn't say it, she couldn't even think it. She looked around at the other people nearby, more to try and distract herself than anything else. None of them looked terrified, a few looked a little worried but there was no fear in their eyes. Sylvia looked away from them in disgust. She began to count the seconds. One…two…oh god, why weren't they pulling him up? Eight…nine….he'd been down there so long…eleven, twelve….it must be nearly three minutes, he'd surely be... Suddenly there was a shout from the middle of the crowd. The marines ran forwards, bunching together and completely blocking everyone's view. Sylvia stood right on her toes craning her neck. She snatched a glimpse of movement beyond the wall of authority figures, and she thought she saw something red. Blood? Sylvia did not even think about it. She broke away from Nathan and hurried to where she hoped she would be able to see what was going on.

No one paid any notice to Sylvia as she stepped onboard the ship but she froze as the marines parted almost as if they were going so especially for her. Jagged lightening cut across the sky and then she saw him. Jack was lying on the deck of the ship, his free arm bleeding so heavily that there was already a pool of blood beneath it. He was face down, and he wasn't moving. Sylvia felt time stand still. He was dead. That was it. She had killed him. Something deep was stirring inside of her, something that was hurting her as it struggled to break through her composure. Better she had never seen him again than this, better she had been raped than this, better she had been killed herself. Anything but this.

A man pushed past her and hurried towards the scene as rain began to fall. Thick droplets hit the deck of the ship and made most of the people in the watching crowd turn away and head back home but Sylvia stood stock still. She wanted the rain to fall and disguise the tears that would surely start running down her face like a waterfall. She wanted to stand out here while the heavens wept with her. The man who had passed her was the only one not in uniform. He sunk onto his knees and opened a large brown bag which he had been carrying. He was in the way of her view now and Sylvia wanted him to move so badly that she wished the wind would pick up and blow him right off the ship into the raging sea. She was beginning to feel horribly light headed. It all felt like a nightmare that she could not escape from.

The man with the brown bag rolled Jack onto his side and then moved slightly himself which gave Sylvia the chance to see Jack's face. His eyes were closed. She let out a shuddering sob which, perhaps fortunately, was heard by no one but herself. Suddenly the man beside Jack thumped him hard on the back. Sylvia, startled, felt her muscles tense up. What on earth was he doing?! Whatever he was doing apparently had no effect but before Sylvia, who was on the verge of intervening, could do anything about it he had repeated the performance. Sylvia actually moved forwards, shock written all over her face but what she saw next froze her once again in her tracks. Water began to leak from Jack's mouth, then he coughed and finally he took the breath of air that saved his life. When Sylvia saw his eyes open she thought she might just die of relief right then and there. It did not seem to matter that he was still bleeding profusely or that he had a glazed look in his dark eyes, all that really mattered was that he was still alive.

Jack's mind felt like it was still underwater. He heard voices but they sounded muffled and distant. When he opened his eyes the world was blurred. He wanted to vomit but didn't have the energy to do so. He was completely unaware of the world around him, to the extent that he did not even realise he was now on his feet being supported by two marines. He was not even conscious of the fact he was alive. The General was standing in front of him.

"Congratulations Captain," he said in a low, poisonous voice, "You've earned the right to rot in hell. Take him away."

The rain was falling heavily now but Sylvia had not noticed. She saw the marines begin to walk away and she was all set to follow them when she felt someone grab her arm. She twisted around sharply, her eyes full of fear.

"It's alright," said Nathan quickly, "It's only me." Sylvia did not feel particularly comforted.

"You startled me," she said as she turned back. Jack had disappeared.

"Sorry," said Nathan sincerely and he added, "You're not supposed to be here you know." He sounded nervous but he needn't have been, none of the marines were paying the pair of them the slightest bit of attention. Sylvia's eyes were scanning the area but she had no idea where the marines had taken Jack. She cursed herself, how could she have let them leave without her? It was bad enough that she had not stopped them from hurting Jack in the first place but now she had let them escape again!

"Where will they take him?" she asked sharply returning her gaze to Nathan. At first the sight of his hair plastered to his head surprised her but then she felt the heavy rain fall on her too and realised she must be looking the same.

"The prison I expect," said Nathan as he tried, and failed, to steer Sylvia back onto the dock.

"They won't release him?" Sylvia asked outraged, "Not even after this?!" The strength of Sylvia's response made Nathan jump slightly. He opened his mouth but it was clear Sylvia was not going to listen to a word he had to say. She pushed past him and stormed down the gangplank unaided. Nathan stood motionless for a moment before hurrying after her taking care not to slip on the wet wood.

Jack was thrown into darkness, the door bolted behind him. He landed on the stone floor and waited for the floor to stop rocking. There seemed to be so many protests from his body that Jack could not concentrate on one, which worked in his favour, at least at first. Even so it took Jack a long time to realise he could not see anything. The rooms only light appeared to come from a few scattered cracks in the walls which did not provide enough light to be of much use. Jack could sense rather than see that he was in a large room, too large for just him, but if there were other occupants he was not in the position to seek them out. Salt water was making the deep cuts to his arm sting agonisingly and it was these that Jack became aware of first. He hissed in pain and ran his good hand over his injured arm. Blood stuck to his fingers, blood which he could not see. Having no way to ease the pain Jack just cradled his arm and tried to think of a way out of the situation, but thinking when you have just been through a life threatening trauma is rarely successful. After a minute or so Jack realised that he was cold, very cold. This was not surprising considering he was still completely soaked through but as soon as he became aware of his body's low temperature he began to shiver violently. He tried to stop himself but the muscle response was utterly involuntary and it only worsened as the minutes crept by. Pretty soon Jack found he was unable to think straight, half formed thoughts swam blindly through his mind instead.

The Conqueror missing…

…gold coins shimmering…

…Sylvia wrapped in his coat…

…the Pearl sailing without him…

…Sylvia watching him a second before that piercing cold…

And with that thought Jack's mind decided it could not cope any more and he passed out on the floor of that dark room alone and in pain.

She had been watching him through large grey, lamp-like eyes that dominated her tiny, thin face. She had seen him examine his arm and she knew he could not see in the dark as well as she could. It had taken years for her night vision to become so acute. He was lying down now; he had been for over an hour, so she decided it was safe to move in closer. The movements of her ghostly pale limbs were like that of a spider, delicate and soundless. She stopped a few feet away from the stranger. He was unconscious, she could see that clearly and judging from the extent of his injuries she was not surprised. She studied the man's face. He was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. His lips were slightly parted, one gold tooth visible. She edged still closer, silent as a shadow. Her large eyes fell upon the injured arm and she winced. The skin was cut to ribbons, with blood hardening all over it. The cuts were deep too, and they would invite infection if she did not do something to help him. Death from infection would be both slow and painful, and she had every reason to believe this man had suffered enough. She crept around the man, turning in a circle around where he lay to assess him. What had happened to him and why? Those were the two questions she asked herself and she answered them in her own mind too. He had a pirate brand, which was unusual. Usually they hung pirates straight out, she did not remember the last time there had been a pirate in here. She was not scared of pirates any more; far scarier were the men who locked souls away in dark prisons like this one to die well away from the eyes of the world. Souls like her.

He did not wake even as she wrapped his arm in strips of her own torn clothing. She was glad of this for she knew the moment he opened his eyes she would flee. Once that was completed she wondered what else she should do. He was cold and he was wet, he would catch pneumonia in no time if he stayed that way and she knew that such a fate was not desirable. Her own father had died that way. Realising what she had to do she scuttled away and found the cloak that had kept her alive all this time. She returned to the pirate and covered him in it. She felt his forehead with one long, white, spindly finger. Ice cold. She felt her own forehead and found she had warmth in her blood. She looked down at the handsome pirate. He had a life ahead of him; he should not be allowed to die in a rotten prison, that was not the way it was meant to be. As she lay down beside him Jack stirred. He could feel something very close to him. No, wait…it was on him! He panicked but stopped when he heard a curiously soft voice speaking.

"It's ok. I'm Lucy, I'm watching over you, Jack." Jack opened his eyes and saw a pair of large grey ones looking back at him but that was all he saw before darkness claimed him once again. Lucy lay back down, her head on Jack's chest. The urge to flee had been replaced by the urge to stay with the pirate. She stayed right by his side, her tiny body doing its best to cover his.

Jack woke some time later. He opened his eyes expecting his surroundings to be lit by morning light but the room was still in darkness. For the first time he could hear shuffling noises, the sounds of other people moving around. Jack found it very disconcerting to be able to hear people but be unable to see them but on his list of things to be concerned about, this was very low down. His mind felt a little clearer which was a definite improvement but Jack was unsure whether he should attempt to move. Everything hurt, even his lungs felt like they were bruised. There seemed to be a slight weight upon his chest too, and suddenly Jack remembered that someone was lying on him. He sat up carefully, wincing as he did so, and the person, Lucy, rolled off him but did not wake. Jack noticed that she had covered him with something, some kind of cloak. Jack looked at his arm, and found that was covered too. She must have bandaged it while he was unconscious, and that struck Jack as a very odd thing to do. Feeling he really ought to thank this Lucy, Jack looked down at her. The dim light was not in any way ideal for seeing anything but Jack could make out certain things about the person lying beside him. She was thin, thinner than he had ever seen a person in his life, and she was so pale she almost seemed to shine like the surface of the moon. Her eyes were closed but Jack remembered what they had looked like above him in the darkness, great grey orbs that seemed to float in midair. Her lip was curled ever so slightly into what could have been a very small smile but Jack could not imagine what anyone would be able to find to smile about in here. He wondered how long she had been trapped in here. If he had to go by appearance alone he would have guessed that she had already been in here for a very, very long time.

Jack wanted Lucy to wake up. He wanted to thank her but he also wanted to ask her things, he wanted information and he could not get that if she remained asleep. On the other hand he was strangely reluctant to touch her in case she should wake suddenly and be frightened.

"Hey," he whispered trying to break through her unconsciousness. There was no response. Jack leaned over and poked her on the shoulder. Still she did not stir. Jack was about to shake her gently when something made him touch her face. His hand recoiled sharply. Her skin was so cold it was like running your finger along a block of ice. It was then Jack knew that she wasn't sleeping at all, she was dead.

Waking up next to someone you don't know is one thing but waking up next to a corpse is quite another. In any other situation Jack would have done everything in his power to get as far away as possible but this girl had saved his life, she had saved his life by giving him hers. Despite this Jack could not help shuddering as he held the dead girl's lifeless hand in his own.

"Sleep well luv," he said softly and he covered her whole body with the cloak. Lucy took a great many things to sleep with her, but the only one Jack wanted to know was why she had decided to help him. But Jack had learnt long ago that dead men tell no tales so he moved on to the next pressing issue.

The next thing of course was getting out of the place he was in but as that was not as straightforward as simply walking out Jack knew he had to work out the system of the prison. Evidently he was supposed to die in here, but if Lucy had survived then she must have had access to food and water. Jack looked around, feeling his chest ache as he did so, but could not make out anything through the gloom. He did not want to make himself stand up but he knew he would have to sooner or later; there wasn't any point in just sitting there. Getting to his feet proved more difficult than he had anticipated and once that was done he felt decidedly unsteady. He immediately regretted moving at all and the thought of lying back down was a very appealing one. Rustling movements either side of him provided a distraction though and Jack got the creepy feeling that other people were watching him. He tried to ignore them as they clearly were not going out of their way to be helpful. He walked a few steps, or maybe more than that, he couldn't remember, and stretched out one hand warily. His fingertips brushed a slimy wall. Trying very hard not to think about what was covering the walls Jack turned around and stepped once again into the darkness. He had taken a fair few paces when he had to close his eyes as a door opened sending light flaring into the room for no more than a second or so. The imprint of this sudden brightness flashed on Jack's eyelids and did not disappear when he opened his eyes to a dark room once more. He blinked several times but the image kept on flashing horribly making his head ache.

Jack tried to make his way to where the source of the light had been and, by rather more luck than judgement, by the time his eyes had readjusted themselves he found he was at a door. It was made of wood and looked heavy. Jack was hardly surprised; he had not expected the door to be made of paper enabling him to walk straight through. He knew there would be guards posted on the other side at all times; slipping past them seemed fairly unlikely although not impossible. He was sidetracked by movement on the floor just in front of him. A rat had just crawled over his boot. It soon scampered away into the darkness. It was only then that Jack heard a lot more shuffling coming from either side, all heading away from him. Jack felt as if his energy was disappearing along with them. His arm was stinging, his lungs were protesting, his body was hurting and he could not ignore it any more. He collapsed on the floor and exhaustion wiped his mind clean almost immediately.

Jack did not wake when the door opened again. The fiery light failed to penetrate his dreamless sleep. The relentless tapping however he could not ignore. At first he assumed it to be a particularly irritating form of dream but when he opened his eyes the tapping did not stop. He looked up and saw that the tapping had been coming from an old man who was poking him relentlessly with one finger. Once the old man knew he was awake however he stopped and shuffled back a pace, his large eyes blinking at Jack through the darkness.

"Can I be helping ye?" asked Jack his voice a mixture of annoyance and tiredness. The old man seemed to have forgotten how or be unwilling to speak. Jack noticed that he was clutching something to his chest in thin, bony hands. Whatever it was he now thrusted it into Jack's hands. Jack looked down and saw he was now holding a chipped cup of water and a crust of bread. He looked back at the old man just in time to see him shuffling back into the darkness without a word. Jack called after him but he did not reappear.

Sylvia had not slept that night. She had argued all evening with Nathan about "the pirate" but Nathan had flatly refused to help her out. It was not the first time that Sylvia had felt powerless and undoubtedly it would not be the last but it was the first time she had refused to give in and be docile after a couple of hours. In the end Nathan had just gone to bed leaving her alone to cool off. Sylvia was not really mad at him, he had not been the one to arrest Jack, he certainly had not been the one to issue the keel hauling order and he had no power to overrule any decision made in this port but he was the only one she could argue with. The truth was, of course, that the guilt was driving Sylvia mad. Again and again she replayed the day's events and each time she thought of something else she could have done or should have said. Every time she saw herself stopping the proceedings but hindsight is not the same as when real life is playing out before you.

Sylvia did not greet the morning light. To her it was just a reminder that she had not thought of anything that could help Jack during the night. Every idea she had, every half hearted plan she had made, seemed impossible to carry out. She wondered what Jack would do if their roles were reversed and it made her feel even worse. There was no way he would have let anything like this happen to her. Sylvia closed her eyes and felt guilt and remorse tear at her insides when suddenly she opened them again. It was not a great idea, but it was better than the ones she had had so far. She just had to be more like Jack.

Jack was leaning against a dry bit of wall. His arm was hurting terribly and no amount of distraction could take this pain away now. It had already begun to bleed through the make shift bandages. There was no way to mark the passage of time so Jack could not tell how long he had been sitting there before the light blinded him once again. He felt someone grab the front of his shirt and haul him to his feet.

"You've got a visitor Sparrow," growled a voice and Jack was suddenly thrown into the light.

When Jack was finally able to see what was going on around him he thought for sure that he had stepped into a dream. Standing a few metres from him, wearing a dress of deep purple, was Sylvia. She saw the way Jack was holding his arm, and how very pale he was and there was nothing on earth that could have stopped her from rushing forwards and wrapping her arms around him. The guards, having been paid handsomely to keep quiet, turned a blind eye. Jack did not return Sylvia's hug, not because he didn't want to but because he was determined to keep his good arm firmly clamped over his injured one to protect it from further harm. Sylvia held him tightly to her as if somehow that would make all his pains go away. Jack closed his eyes, unable to think beyond the warmth of her embrace. They had both waited so long for this moment.

"Oh Jack," said the voice he remembered so well, "I'm sorry." She pulled back, her arms still loosely around him.

"There are so many things I want to say," she said her voice shaking slightly, "But the words just won't come." Jack knew exactly what she meant but that was not how he felt at all. He did not want to speak. He was too tired, too distracted by pain to want to do anything but let the sight of Sylvia remind him that life wasn't all bad after all.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Sylvia was saying, "I thought…" She continued to speak but Jack was no longer listening. Why was she telling him all of this now? Surely she could tell him once they were both out of here, unless… Sylvia felt words spill out of her mouth to fill the void that Jack was creating. Her words died though when she saw something flicker in his eyes. He was looking at her differently now.

"You 'ave come t' get me out o' here, right?" he said in a voice Sylvia had never heard him use before. Sylvia could not bring herself to answer. Jack read the answer in her silence. He said nothing but cold fear made his dark eyes round and bright. Sylvia felt a lump rise in her throat which blocked further words; she knew Jack must hate her now. All she had done since their reunion was take him from bad to worse. Jack heard the movements of guards behind him and knew that in a moment they would be upon him. He did not think about his next action, it came naturally. He stepped forwards and kissed Sylvia passionately, his hand on her face. If he was to be separated from her again then this time at least it would be a goodbye he was happy with.

Jack hit the prison floor but had neither the will nor the inclination to pick himself up again. He was cold again, the kind of cold that goes beyond the temperature of the air. He knew he was likely to catch some foul disease from this hellish place but there didn't seem much he could do about it. His mind went back to Sylvia and she was the last thing he saw before he blacked out once again.

It was night when Jack was next roused to consciousness though he had no way of knowing that. The explosions that woke him should have had him looking around but he could not pull himself out of his sluggish state. His whole body seemed to feel weaker than it had done before he had fallen asleep. He did not know it but he was falling ill, the demands placed on him were too much and the strain was showing. The fight was leaving him. He was dimly aware of the door to the prison opening but he found that he did not have the energy to respond. He just wanted to sleep, why wasn't the light going away? When Jack felt two hands grip his shirt he barely acknowledged them which was not the response of a healthy person at all. These hands, unlike those of the prison guards, were unable to lift Jack to his feet like they longed to.

"Get up Jack," said an urgent voice, "Get up!" But Jack did not want to. He wanted whoever it was to go away and leave him alone.

"Please Jack," the voice pleaded, "Please get up!" Jack reluctantly opened his eyes and saw two very familiar ones sparkling in front of him. He would have recognised those eyes anywhere. Sylvia pushed up the brim of her hat so she could see properly. She looked immensely relieved to see Jack awake.

"I've come to get you out of here," she said with a slight smile. His mind still hopelessly foggy Jack asked, "What about Lucy?" Sylvia frowned and laid her palm against Jack's forehead. He was cold, just as she had expected.

"I'm leaving the door open," she said gently, "Everyone can get out." She had no idea, of course, that Lucy would never be able to walk in the open air again.

"Please Jack," she said again, "You've got to help me, you've got to get up." Jack felt her try and pull him upwards but she had no chance of doing it alone. Her action seemed to snap Jack back to his senses, at least temporarily. With Sylvia's help he got up but Sylvia was still close to despair, they seemed to be taking so long. She was just beginning to believe that they might make it out in time when Jack stopped in the doorway.

"Come on Jack," Sylvia said desperately trying to pull him forwards. Jack looked behind him. The darkness seemed to stretch on forever.

"Jack!" cried Sylvia. He could hear the panic in her voice and he was not about to ignore it. Together they walked into the candle light and then out into the cool night air.

* * *

A/N: A lot of people voiced their dislike of Sylvia since she married Nathan in their reviews, has she redeemed herself at all in this chapter? Or has she got a lot more work to do? :) Poor Jack, I am so mean to him :P.

London got its first taste of snow yesterday! It snowed for about 30 seconds :D, but it's better than nothing, right? I'm hoping for more today but it's not looking at all likely.

Next chapter will hopefully be out around Tuesday...all depends if it's any easier to write than this one was. :)


	18. The bad wife

A/N: Another Tuesday, another chapter :D. Thanks once again to everyone who took the time to write a review!

This chapter is mostly looking back at events, hopefully I've made it clear enough. Anyway...enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 18: The bad wife _

Sylvia left the prison feeling numb despite the warmth of the early afternoon air. She had tried to prepare herself for seeing Jack hurt, she had seen him hurt before, but never like this. All her plans had evaporated from her and left her feeling completely at a loss. She had planned to ask Jack what she should do, how she should help but the moment she had laid eyes on him she had known the questions would never leave her mouth. Jack could not help her, she was on her own. Seeing Jack hurt and afraid had done one thing though, it had told Sylvia that she had to get him out that night whatever the consequences.

The most sensible thing to do was to find help, unfortunately this proved to be a very difficult task. After three hours searching for the Black Pearl, which Sylvia knew had to be close by, she gave up. There had been no sign of the ship and even less sign of its crew. Sylvia wondered whether any of them knew what had happened to Jack, whether any of them were forming rescue plans of their own. She would have given anything to run into Gibbs but it did not happen and Sylvia was forced to return to the Pride of the Sea.

"I have a terrible headache," Sylvia said the moment she saw Nathan, "You wouldn't mind leaving me alone, would you?"

"Of course not," said Nathan who had been about to ask where she had been, "I'll see to it that you are not disturbed." This was the opportunity Sylvia had been waiting for. Alone, with only her notebooks for company, she began to formulate a plan which would turn out to be the most dangerous thing she had ever attempted.

Nathan was sleeping; his breathing had already reached that noisy stage which signalled it was safe for Sylvia to slip noiselessly out of bed. She crossed the room on her toes and pulled a box from the back of the wardrobe. Until earlier in the day she had not looked in this box since she had stashed it underneath her other belongings upon entering the ship for the first time, from it she pulled a familiar pair of trousers and shirt. They were cold to touch, but Sylvia wasted no time slipping them on. If she was really going to do this she had to do it now. The strangest feeling was the pistol she had stolen from Nathan's bedside drawer which was now inside her pocket and thumping her thigh gently with every movement. With one last look at her sleeping husband Sylvia slipped from the room.

It seemed hard at the time but by the time the night was over Sylvia could safely say that getting from the ship to the town was the easiest part of her plan. Although she did have a few close shaves when people appeared right in front of her, she made it to the prison without incident. Now came the hard part. Sylvia slipped her hand into her pocket and felt the cool metal of the gun. She wished she had been taught how to shoot. She knew the theory, Jack had taught her but she had never actually fired a gun before. She was hoping she would not have to. Checking that her hat was securely on her head and hiding her face, Sylvia advanced. At first it all seemed ridiculously easy, she had entered the prison building and there had been no one in sight. She saw the door which she knew Jack was behind and immediately began searching for a key but she froze when she heard footsteps coming closer.

"What the…?" said the shocked voice of the prison guard but they were the last words he ever said. She could only suppose that the fact she was female had stopped the guard from shooting her outright. Hands trembling with the weight of what she was about to do Sylvia raised her own pistol and squeezed the trigger. The resulting effect was the most dramatic and shocking experience of Sylvia's life. The force of the bullet leaving the gun reverberated up her arms at the same time as the noise deafened her. The bullet hit the prison guard square in the shoulder and his gun fell to the floor with a loud clatter as he screamed in pain. It was instinct rather than conscious thought that made Sylvia load the gun again and fire a second shot. This time the man fell silent and Sylvia saw him fall down dead. Unable to comprehend what she had done Sylvia just stood and stared, her whole body repulsed. She was rocking between two very powerful voices inside her head; one told her that she had to kill to save Jack, and the other was screaming at her and crying. She was a murderer now, and there was no getting around it.

It was the thought of Jack that made Sylvia kill the guard and it was the thought of him that propelled her forwards to search for the door key on the dead man's body. Sylvia's hands travelled around the motionless man's waist and she fought the urge to retch. She screwed up her eyes so she would not have to look upon the man's face where his eyes were still open, wide with shock and pain. Finally her fingers found what they were looking for; a bunch of keys.

The door opened and the light from where Sylvia was standing barely made an impression on the darkness within. A shadow scuttled away but Sylvia forced herself to ignore it as she strode into the room.

"Jack?" she had called into the gloom but her own voice merely echoed back to her from a long way away. The impossibility of finding Jack before someone else found her struck Sylvia like she had just taken a bullet herself. But before she could even begin to start looking however, the shadow that Sylvia had ignored came into view. Sylvia aimed her pistol at it, her eyes wide with fear, but she lowered it when she saw it was an old man dressed in rags. He opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out. Finally he cleared his throat and words became discernable.

"Madam pirate?" he asked in a voice which was hoarse from years of not being used. Sylvia was about to shake her head but then she looked down at herself. Madam pirate was what she was at the moment. The rumour that the prison had been broken into by a pirate, female or otherwise, would do no harm anyway.

"Yes?" she replied wondering if the old man could help her.

"You looking pirate man?" the old man asked shuffling forwards a fraction more. Sylvia saw that his skin was paper white. The only thing that coloured it was the occasional red or purple vein.

"Yes," she said eagerly, "I'm looking for a pirate man, have you seen him? Can you take me to him?" The man nodded and pointed, one bony finger stretched out. Sylvia made to go in the direction he had indicated but suddenly the old man's thin, pale hand clung to her wrist. The cold from his touch travelled straight up Sylvia's arm and right into her heart.

"We escape?" he asked hope making his eyes large and shiny.

"Yes," said Sylvia as she loosened the man's grip, "Yes, you escape." The man's delight almost made Sylvia cry and the terrible guilt that shooting the prison guard had caused loosened just a little.

Jack had not wanted to get up. He had not even wanted to wake but Sylvia had not given up. At last she had him on his feet and they were leaving the prison behind. Sylvia actually believed they might get away with it as they stepped out into the moonlight but that was before Jack's legs gave way from beneath him a mere ten metres from the place they had just escaped from. Sylvia would never know how she got Jack up again. She would never know where the strength came from to get Jack moving. Her plan only had one ending and she found she could not improvise under these conditions which meant getting Jack to the cave in the rocks she had found. Unfortunately, as much as Jack would have liked to cooperate he was barely able to stay conscious for anything longer than a few minutes at a time and even then moving was something he really did not want to be doing. Sylvia cajoled him, she cursed and she wept, whether that helped or not was uncertain but somehow they did it. The moment they reached the cave they both collapsed. Sylvia knew Jack had lost his fight with consciousness but that did not matter so much now. She leaned on him, her chest heaving with the effort the past hour had taken. It was a long time before she was able to breathe normally again.

Jack's eyes remained closed as Sylvia covered him in blankets and removed a stray piece of hair from his pale face. She kissed him gently and offered a silent prayer of thanks to whatever had got them this far. Her heart was full to bursting, she had always believed that she would do anything for Jack but now she knew it was true. Killing a man was just about as big as something could get and Sylvia would never be able to forgive herself for it. She turned her mind to practical things to stop it from replaying the feeling of the gun in her hands.

"Fire," she said presumably to the unconscious Jack, "That's what you need." Sylvia had prepared dry sticks and she knew that you were supposed to rub two together but actually doing it proved to be a lot harder than she had anticipated. All she had achieved after an hour was several splinters and a lot of frustration. The slight lightening of the sky was what prompted her to abandon her endeavour.

"I'm sorry," Sylvia said to Jack as she kissed his forehead. She did not want to leave him, she never wanted to leave him, but if she didn't then a search party would be called for her and then where would they be? Life had to continue as normal no matter how much it hurt. Sylvia was determined not to endanger Jack any more than she had done already.

Unbeknownst to Sylvia, or Jack for that matter, there was a second attempt at breaking into the prison that night although that one was much less successful, the principle reason being that the task had already been done. A small party of pirates, led by the ever loyal Gibbs, had been planning to rescue their captain after hearing some rumours of the events that had happened in a pub on the other side of town. Finding the prison already empty, and a guard shot dead was not something they had been expecting. They had no choice but to melt once again back into the shadows. They were not keen to be caught at the scene of the crime they had wanted to commit.

"Good morning dear," said Nathan cheerfully when Sylvia finally opened her eyes. She blinked in the bright light and her heart skipped a beat. How long had she been asleep? An image of how she had left Jack flashed before her and she jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Nathan with a puzzled look on his face.

"I didn't mean to sleep so late," Sylvia said looking wildly about her in panic. Nathan crossed the space between them and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a crime," he said with a slight smile, "Besides, it's not even that late. It's just past nine." Getting out of bed so fast had made Sylvia feel light headed, so Sylvia allowed the pressure of Nathan's hand on her shoulder to push her gently back down to the bed.

"Was there something you wanted to get done today?" Nathan asked wondering whether his wife had made an appointment of some kind.

"Yes," lied Sylvia quickly, "Yes, I…I have booked a dress fitting." It was the first thing she could think of.

"I've been wondering when you were going to spruce up your wardrobe," said Nathan brightly, "Have you seen anything you like?" Sylvia had discovered that lying was an art when she had first got married and she was still not particularly good at it, she thought perhaps that she just lacked confidence. Fortunately for her Nathan had never been too good at picking up even her most obvious deceptions.

"A few things," she said vaguely.

"Great," Nathan said enthusiastically, "I remember hearing Captain Clarke's wife saying something about blue being in fashion at the moment. I don't think you have anything in blue, do you? I suppose you have…" Sylvia switched off knowing that he would continue in this vein for some time. Getting to Jack day after day was going to be a problem, a big problem, but Sylvia reminded her to take each day as it came. Nathan had finished speaking and was looking at her.

"Oh yes, Mrs Clarke has always had impeccable taste," said Sylvia mechanically. Nathan smiled.

"I really must get out on deck dear, do tell me when you are ready to leave, won't you? I'll accompany you across town." As Nathan left the room Sylvia said very quietly to herself. "I'm sure that won't be necessary."

Sylvia had just got dressed when Nathan burst into the room quite suddenly.

"My dear!" he exclaimed, "Have you heard the news?"

"No," said Sylvia her heart fluttering, "What's happened?"

"The prison has been broken into," said Nathan looking shocked, "Almost all the prisoners have escaped!"

"Heavens!" cried Sylvia and this time she was pleased with her response, "How did that happen? Weren't there guards?" Nathan looked at his terrified wife.

"I'm afraid I just don't know Sylvia," he said, "But I really don't think you need to worry, if you stay here we'll…"

"But my appointment," said Sylvia cutting Nathan off.

"I'm sure that can wait, dear. At least until…" Sylvia pouted most uncharacteristically.

"The one time I want to do something for myself and something has to come along and ruin it," she said and to Nathan's dismay it looked almost as if she might cry. His stance on the matter abruptly changed.

"Well, of course you can keep your appointment," he said, "I'll take you over to the boutique and wait for you outside."

"Oh, thank you," said Sylvia sweetly, "But I might be some time. Wouldn't it be better if you just came to collect me after a few hours?" Nathan considered this.

"Yes," he said, "I expect that would suit us both very well, I might be needed this afternoon in light of the breakout."

Nathan dropped Sylvia off outside an expensive dressmaker shop which Sylvia had noticed on her first look around town. She went in and pretended to look at the dresses inside while really keeping an eye on Nathan and his progress down the street. As soon as he was out of sight Sylvia slipped out of the shop and headed as quickly as she could back to where she had left Jack.

Jack apparently had not moved. He was still lying in exactly the same position as Sylvia had left him and this was worrying. When Sylvia placed her palm on his forehead though she felt a definite temperature improvement and there was something about the way he was sleeping that suggested peace, although Sylvia was ready to admit that she might have just been being optimistic.

"I'm here Jack," she said softly, "I'll look after you." To her surprise Jack's eyelids flickered and his eyes opened. He looked up at her in an almost puzzled way. She smiled and ran one finger down his face. Jack continued to look at her for a few more seconds, then gave a small sigh and closed his eyes once more. Sylvia knew she should examine his injuries but she could not make herself do it, instead she stayed silently with him for two more hours and although Jack did not wake again she was filled with a strange sort of happiness. She was sure he was going to be alright.

The next day Nathan noticed that his pistol was missing and Sylvia cursed herself for not returning it but apparently she was above suspicion. After he finished listing possible suspects she told him the dressmaker needed to give her a further appointment and he believed her without question. Before she entered the building Sylvia flashed him a brilliant smile that took him completely by surprise. He stood like a dumb thing for almost a whole minute before realising that people were starting to give him strange looks. He turned and began to walk back to the dock with a lightness in his heart that he was not used to. It made him ashamed to think it but sometimes he regretted marrying Sylvia Ryecroft. He looked around as if to check that no one was reading his thoughts. The truth was she had seemed too good to be true; stunningly beautiful, well respected family and absolutely no man to speak of. It was an opportunity Nathan Spencer had not been able to pass up. Nathan had dismissed people when they had tried to tell him about her, what did they know? So what if she was a little quiet? He did not like shouting about either. The more he was told about her, the more he became convinced that he might have found someone to love.

They had not hit it off at first. Sylvia was pleasant but cool, the same way she was with everyone else but Nathan, who did not mind being patient, was not put off. He was not usually lucky with woman and had started to avoid them but Sylvia had really captured his heart. Sylvia's mother had certainly been very keen for the match up to proceed and although Nathan could see Lord Ryecroft was not quite so eager he presumed this was because Sylvia was still very much his little girl. When Sylvia warmed up to Nathan it happened almost overnight and he was so overjoyed he did not stop to consider what had brought about this change. His confidence grew, and although he was still terrified when he got down on one knee, there was at least a part of him that believed she would say yes.

Having a wife was like completing the equation for Nathan, he knew he looked better with a woman by his side and he could not think of a better woman than Sylvia. She had refused his offers of expensive wedding gifts; she had not even wanted a honeymoon.

"I miss the sea," she had said to him, "I miss it so much it hurts. The greatest gift you could ever give me is to take me out on your great ship as soon as we get married." And that is exactly what Nathan had done. He could remember very little of his wedding day, save for a few details. He remembered Sylvia, pretty as an angel in her white dress, and he remembered Lord Ryecroft approaching him.

"You will look after my daughter, won't you?" he had said with deep worry lines prominent on his face. Lady Vanessa's sharp laugh had sounded nearby making Lord Ryecroft wince ever so slightly.

"Of course I will," said Nathan. Lord Ryecroft nodded his eyes looking directly into Nathan's with startling intensity.

"My daughter suffers from a great sadness, you must take extra special care of her," he had said and Nathan remembered how baffled he had been by those words. He had been about to ask Lord Ryecroft what he meant when Lady Ryecroft had arrived rendering her husband silent.

This great sadness certainly had not been evident in their first few months of marriage. Sylvia had seemed happier than Nathan had ever seen her. It had not taken long for things to change however. Slowly Sylvia began to smile less and less and she stopped talking to him about things. When this state continued for months on end Nathan grew further and further apart from his wife. Sylvia became even harder to understand, impossible to predict and everything that Nathan found alarming and confusing. Yet she still had her moments, moments when she was still the lovely woman he had married but even these began to decrease in regularity. Now a smile was enough to make Nathan's heart beat wildly and wonder what he had done to deserve it. Marriage was definitely not all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

A/N: So now you know how Sylvia got Jack out...tut tut tut. ;)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there'll be another one same time next week. :D


	19. Suspicions

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Last Tuesday seems like such a long time ago...

Anyway, on with the show...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 19: Suspicions _

Sylvia had not expected to find Jack sitting up against the cave wall and that much was evident in the way she gasped when she saw him.

"I've been waiting for ye," said Jack quietly. He was still pale but looked better than he had done the day before. Sylvia swallowed and tried to smile.

"What made you think I was coming back?" she asked. The question perhaps took her more by surprise than it did Jack.

"I jus' knew," Jack replied with a very small shrug. Sylvia stepped into the cave and sat down on the floor in front of him, the physical gap stretched between them like a great cavern but neither of them moved. Jack's dark eyes continued to watch Sylvia intently. Sylvia bit her lip, she wanted to speak but something was stopping her.

"There's somethin' wrong," said Jack, "I can see it in yer face." Sylvia looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked her heart in her throat. Jack did not elaborate, instead he changed the subject.

"Ye didn't have t' rescue me you know," he said and for a moment Sylvia thought his pride had been bruised.

"I couldn't have left you there!" she said resolutely.

"Maybe not," said Jack, "But ye put yourself at quite a risk I imagine." Sylvia absently scratched the back of her hand, not noticing it going steadily red.

"Don't you remember?" Sylvia asked.

"You rescuing me? Not one bit," said Jack honestly, "Although I do seem to remember a pretty pair o' eyes looking down over me sometime yesterday." Sylvia blushed again and a smile broke free and lit her face. Another silence descended and Sylvia felt a strong urge to move closer to Jack, to touch him. Jack apparently had no such feeling. He was looking around the cave as if it was the first time he had properly looked at it.

"This is like where we first met," he said with amusement.

"I suppose it is," agreed Sylvia, "Although…"

"Although ye did the rescuing not me," finished Jack.

"That's not true," Sylvia said quickly, "If you hadn't saved me from that…"

"None of tha' matters any more," interrupted Jack.

"How can you say that when you're still hurt?" Sylvia asked. Jack said nothing. He clearly was not about to start talking about his injuries. The urge to be near him was overpowering all Sylvia's other senses, and finally she could ignore it no longer. She stood up and repositioned herself so that when she sat back down her shoulder was just touching Jack's.

"I missed you Jack," she whispered and her hand found his. She closed her eyes as their fingers wrapped around each other. She had been longing for this moment for so long. While she had her eyes closed Jack noticed something. He could feel something on Sylvia's hand that had certainly not been there before. He raised her left hand and slipped the ring off her finger so skilfully that Sylvia did not feel a thing. She did, however, notice when Jack's fingers released hers and her hand dropped back to her lap. Her eyes opened.

"Jack?" she had already spoken before she saw what had made Jack stop. Jack was examining her wedding ring as one might examine a diamond to check it was genuine. Sylvia felt her mouth go very dry. She could feel the place on her hand where the ring should have been, it felt strange not to be wearing it after such a long time with it on. She wanted to look at her bare hand but she could not tear her eyes away from Jack. For a long time Jack did not speak. He rotated the ring in his fingers and with each turn drove an icy knife further into Sylvia's heart but she bore the pain silently. She was waiting for the response she knew would have to come, sooner or later.

"You're married?" Jack's voice was calm, almost empty of all feeling. He felt like all the oxygen had been taken from the air.

"Jack, I…"

"Just answer the question." Sylvia felt him pull away from her slightly so they were no longer touching. Sylvia wanted to pull him back and make him understand.

"Let me explain," she said desperately.

"Either yer married or yer not Sylvia," said Jack sharply, "That be all the explanation I need." Sylvia couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's…" she began.

"What's his name?" asked Jack cutting her off. He was still staring at the ring and turning it, backwards and forwards as if he was transfixed by it.

"Please let me…"

"What's his bloody name!" Jack repeated and there was emotion in his voice now. Anger was coursing through him. Sylvia could see it in the way he suddenly gritted his teeth and pressed down on the ring so tightly it looked as if he was trying to crush it. Sylvia let her breath enter her heavy chest several times before answering.

"Nathan." Jack's hand closed around the ring and to Sylvia's surprise he stood up.

"Don't," she said anxiously as she watched Jack get painfully to his feet. He ignored her. Of course it was hurting him to get to his feet but it was nothing compared to the pain that was ripping through his heart. The ring in his hand felt like it was burning him but he didn't release it because he did not want to see it back on Sylvia's finger. He didn't want to be reminded that she belonged to someone else.

"Jack, you're not well, you mustn't…" Sylvia was saying. She was on her feet too and her hand had just reached out to touch his arm but Jack backed away from her. He smiled and Sylvia saw that there was not one touch of happiness in it. He spread his arms wide.

"Well," he said like they were at a party and it was time to depart, "Thank you very much for saving me life, I'll be going now if that's alright with you."

"No, it's not alright!" cried Sylvia her voice echoing against the cave walls. She stepped towards Jack but he stepped away.

"I'll not be touching another man's wife," he said coldly. Sylvia froze where she was, her bottom lip quivering. She drew in a shuddering breath.

"You don't have to leave," she whispered, "You're not well, you should stay here. I'll go." But she didn't move. Jack didn't either. He stood staring at her, his dark eyes alight with something very close to hatred. Finally he could stand the tension no longer.

"Are ye going then?" he asked nastily, "I wouldn't want yer husband to start worrying about ye." He crossed the distance between them, grabbed Sylvia's hand and gave her back her ring making sure she closed her fingers around it.

That was the last straw. Sylvia burst into tears. Real, loud, heart wrenching sobs. She had endured three years of loneliness and misery in hope of this moment and now Jack was going to condemn her to the life she had been forced by circumstance to choose. Jack looked away so he would not have to see Sylvia's tears but a strange compulsion made him look back. He was not the vindictive sort that took pleasure from hurting other people, quite the opposite in fact. Seeing Sylvia so upset almost made Jack want to take back everything he had said.

Sylvia wiped her tears roughly away, how stupid they should fall now when she had held them back for so long. Jack was watching her, she could tell.

"I didn' mean t' make you cry luv," he said quietly. Sylvia felt a tear slide into her mouth; she could taste the salt on her tongue.

"I didn't mean to make you angry," she said, her voice uneven, "I never meant to do that."

"I'm not angry luv," said Jack with a very small smile, "I'm jealous." Sylvia looked up, tears still sliding down her face.

"Jealous?" she repeated. Jack gave a small shrug.

"Aye," he said, "Course I am." Sylvia's face crumpled again and her shoulders began to shake. Jack didn't know what to say, he felt completely out of his depth.

"Please stop crying," he pleased ineffectually. "Please luv, you know I didn't mean…"

"Oh Jack!" Sylvia suddenly flew forwards and flung her arms around Jack's neck. He staggered backwards a little, still feeling more than a little unsteady on his feet, but they both managed to stay upright. Sylvia held him tightly, and continued to cry, her heart pouring out all the emotion it had been forced to keep bottled. She tried to speak a couple of times but her sobs would not allow it so eventually she just closed her eyes and held Jack as tightly as she dared. Her ring was still clasped in one hand.

Sylvia's sobs took a long time to subside but Jack was patient. When he was sure she would actually be able to answer his questions he moved so he could look her in the eyes. There were silent teardrops sliding slowly down her face and Jack found he could not say a word. He could see the Sylvia he knew in the shiny brown eyes that looked at him but so much had changed. His hand wiped one of her tears away. Sylvia's hand travelled up and kept Jack's on her face. She closed her eyes as he leaned forwards.

"I thought you wouldn't touch another man's wife," Sylvia whispered her lips brushing Jack's with every word. Jack smiled.

"I lied."

Nathan arrived outside the dressmakers promptly at the time he had arranged with Sylvia. He was still waiting an hour later with no sign of his wife. Etiquette prevented him from just walking into the shop but finally he could not let himself wait any longer. There was a woman measuring dress lengths as he walked in. He cleared his throat awkwardly. The woman turned and straightened up. Her gravity defying blonde curls wobbled.

"Good afternoon, sir," she said in a squeaky voice, "Can I be of service to you?"

"I'm looking for my wife," Nathan said avoiding the woman's eyes, "She came in here earlier today, I was wondering if she was still here." The woman's brow furrowed as she tried to remember the morning's clients.

"No one's here now, sir," she said, "Your wife must have left some time ago." Nathan thanked the woman curtly and then left the shop. He hesitated outside not knowing what to do. Sylvia had not said she was going anywhere afterwards. Nathan shivered as a sudden cold gust of wind blew down the street. He did not like the thought of his wife being out alone, but what he was more uneasy about was the feeling that his wife had not been completely honest with him.

To Jack's immense disquiet Sylvia's tears had not stopped falling. She was lying in his arms and he could feel his shirt growing damp from her unhappiness. Sylvia tried to hold them back but it seemed now the dam had been broken there was no stopping them.

"I was never married to another man really," she said quietly after a long period of silence, "Not in my heart." Jack said nothing. In truth, he really did not want to think about Sylvia's husband, he didn't want her to speak about him or even acknowledge his existence at all but apparently Sylvia had other ideas.

"I married him for you, Jack," she said.

"Excuse me if I find that a little hard to believe luv," Jack replied. He wasn't angry any more, he sounded tired if anything. Sylvia sat up.

"You don't think I love him, do you?" she asked. Jack sat up too wincing as he did so. He did not need to answer; Sylvia could see that he did from the way he wouldn't look at her.

"I married him because he had a ship, because he was the only hope I had of ever finding you again, Jack. I've never loved him, I've always loved you." Jack could hear defeat in her voice, she sounded lost and broken, neither of which she had been when they had first met. She mistook his silence for anger and resentment and carried on.

"Wearing a ring doesn't mean anything to me," she said her voice rising, "You must have been with another women, did you love them? Any of them?"

"No," said Jack simply.

"And do you still love me?" she asked, the question quivered with all the hope she possessed.

"Yes."

Nathan returned to the Pride of the Sea. He was not entirely surprised to find that Sylvia had not returned but he was worried nonetheless. None of the maids knew where she was but they all assured him that she would turn up safe and sound.

"She always does," said Arabella, a pretty young thing who made Nathan's eyes dart restlessly about the room. She was not the only maid who had this, and other, effects upon Nathan Spencer.

Sylvia and Jack had not spoken in some time. Sylvia's tears had finally ceased which was a relief to them both. The gold band was back on Sylvia's finger and she could feel Jack almost unconsciously running his finger over it. She wondered briefly whether he had ever placed a ring on a girl's finger.

"I am sorry Jack."

"Fer what?" Jack asked. Sylvia had initially meant for getting married but now she could think of a million different things she was sorry for.

"For everything," she said feebly.

"Everything is a lot to feel sorry for," said Jack with a small sound that sounded like a sigh.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Sylvia asked.

"Sylvia luv, there be nothing to forgive." Sylvia was about to argue when Jack put a finger to her lips.

"Don' argue with me luv, it's not nice." Sylvia laughed a little.

"You laughing at me?" Jack asked his eyes sparkling. Sylvia nodded.

"No one laughs at Captain Jack Sparrow." Sylvia shrieked as he pinned her to the cave floor and it wasn't long before her laughter rang out like music.

Sylvia was still smiling when she suddenly noticed that the shadows were beginning to lengthen.

"Oh!" she cried, "I've got to go!" She leapt to her feet leaving Jack looking startled.

"Going where?" he asked as Sylvia adjusted her hair with her hands and straightened her dress. She shot him a tortured glance.

"Back to my husband," she replied, "I should have gone hours ago." There was no regret in her words, only worry. Jack stood up despite Sylvia's look of concern.

"You can't go," he said. Sylvia turned away but Jack stepped in front of her and blocked the cave entrance.

"I have to go," she said and she tried to get past him but he would not allow it.

"You don' need him any more," he said imploringly, "Leave him."

"Jack, please don't make this harder than it already is," said Sylvia her eyes bright once more. Jack stepped aside eager not to be the cause of any more crying but Sylvia remained where she was.

"I have to go," she repeated but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than Jack this time, "Or Nathan will find out about us." She took a deep breath. "I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." She smiled weakly. "Is there anything I can bring you?"

"Aye, as a matter of fact there is," said Jack, "You can bring me a needle, some thread and some rum, savvy?" Sylvia shook her head slightly but she was smiling.

"Goodbye Jack." Those were her last words before she stepped out of the cave and was gone.

Jack was quick to sit down again, better to sit down than fall down he had always thought. He had felt alright while Sylvia was here but now she was gone he was reminded of all the things his mind had tried to forget. He looked at his arm. The bandage was black in places from congealed blood; it did not look good. He looked away and his thoughts drifted back to Sylvia. The thought of her returning to the arms of another man was worse than the thought of what his arm would look like without the bandage. What kind of a name was Nathan anyway? It struck him that he didn't know the bastard's second name. He would have to ask that when Sylvia returned. He closed his eyes and leant back against the cold stone wall of the cave. He wanted to get up, follow Sylvia and shoot this Nathan right through the heart but he knew he wouldn't for several reasons. Firstly, if merely standing up was posing a problem then walking to the dock would probably kill him. Secondly, he didn't actually have his pistol. Thirdly, he would more than likely get caught again as the guards were sure to be on the look out for escaped prisoners and getting caught was definitely not a good idea. Finally, and this was the reason Jack despised the most, Nathan had not actually done anything to warrant being shot. He had fallen in love with Sylvia and married her, and, strictly speaking, there was nothing wrong with that. Even so, Jack's mind tormented him by making him picture Sylvia in the arms of a dark figure, the arms of someone else. His Sylvia with a ring on her finger binding her to another man. Jack suddenly felt the almost irresistible urge for rum.

Nathan had been keeping watch of the dock and he saw Sylvia the moment she stepped out of the town. He hurried to meet her and saw she was smiling, but it wasn't just that. There was a glow about her, she was radiating happiness. Nathan would have said stoutly that he was not a suspicious man to anyone that had asked but he felt a definite twinge of suspicion now.

"I'm so sorry Nathan," said Sylvia before he was able to get a word in, "I completely forgot I had agreed to meet you. It was such a wonderful day, I just had to go for a walk. I do hope you haven't been worried about me."

"A walk?" Nathan asked, "I have been a bit worried. It isn't safe for you to be out alone, after what happened…"

"Oh don't be silly Nathan," said Sylvia with a sweet smile, "You should know lightening never strikes twice." She slipped her arm through her husband's and they walked back up to the ship, Nathan's mind still reeling.

Sylvia had much practise the art of doing one thing and thinking about another. For example, at the moment she was eating dinner and, supposedly, listening to Nathan talk about the price of spices but really she was thinking about Jack and what she still had left to do for him. She could already think of hundreds of things she should have done this afternoon. She had not even asked him where the Pearl was! If she could find Gibbs then she would know Jack would be safe, and she wouldn't have to worry about someone finding the cave where Jack was now. And there was the fact he still wasn't well. She had seen the way standing had drained all the colour from his face. Jack's voice came back to her, and she remembered the items he had asked her to bring. The only one she understood was rum, and that was going to be the hardest one to smuggle off the ship. She didn't even know whether the Pride had a supply on board.

"Aren't you hungry dear?" Nathan asked as Sylvia picked at her food. Sylvia realised with a start that her thoughts had overtaken her. She looked down at her plate. She wasn't hungry at all.

"No," she replied laying her fork down, "I thought all that fresh air would give me quite an appetite but it seems to have done quite the opposite, isn't that strange?" Nathan dabbed his moustache with a corner of his napkin and looked at his wife. She had retained that strange glow. He did not understand it, she had been on long walks before and never come back looking so happy or so alive. It was almost as if a new woman was sitting at the table with him.

"You know I am going to play cards tonight," Nathan said. Sylvia's eyes widened.

"Oh," she said, "Oh, of course. I'd forgotten." She smiled at Nathan who felt that twinge of suspicion burn just a little bit stronger. Sylvia took a sip of water. This was too perfect. Nathan would be out until late in the evening giving her plenty of time to gather what she needed from the ship ready for the next day.

"Did you buy anything from the dressmakers?" Nathan asked suddenly. Sylvia looked at him. It took her a few moments to realise what he was talking about.

"No," she said finally, "I was thinking about it but I've seen better. I decided to wait. No point wasting money, is there?" Nathan nodded and Sylvia looked away. Lying so directly like this was hard. Sylvia took a deep breath. Hopefully she would not have to lie for much longer.

* * *

A/N: I loved writing this chapter, really loved it. That's probably because it was the first time in a few chapters that Jack has actually had a proper conversation with anyone. ;D I'll hopefully have a new chapter up on Tuesday.

Keep your fingers crossed for the BAFTAS this weekend, Johnny's up for Best Actor.

Hope everyone's ok and that you enjoyed the chapter!


	20. Nathan's temper

A/N: I'm really sorry this could not be out yesterday, I really did try! I was ill most of last week which meant all the plans I made had to be cancelled but I'm better now and I had plenty of time to write yesterday :). Illness is such an inconvenience :P At least this chapter is a reasonable length, hopefully that makes up for the lateness.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

__Chapter 20: Nathan's temper _

"Women, can't live with them, can't live with out them!" roared Captain Jacobsen. His face had taken on the look of a very ripe tomato, which always happened when he had had too much to drink. A lot of laughter followed this statement although it wasn't really very funny. It was that time of night when everything that was said was accompanied by a roar of laughter and usually Nathan would have joined in but today he did not like the way the conversation was going.

"I always maintain that women are stupid," Captain Jacobsen continued as he slopped a great deal of his drink down his front without realising it, "They would be no where without us!" More laughter.

"We'd be no where without them," said someone from the corner. There was a lot of embarrassed shuffling and coughing. Captain Jacobsen continued as if he had not heard at all.

"I'll give you an example," he said his little piggy eyes glinting, "If a man decides one woman's not enough he doesn't give up with his wife, does he?"

"No!" boomed out several voices heavy with the effects of alcohol.

"But if a woman decides she's going to stray," shouted Captain Jacobsen, "She won't sleep with her husband at all! That's stupidity!"

"That's true," offered up another voice which sounded considerably more sober, "It's all too obvious when a woman's got herself a sailor boy. They just up and refuse their rightful man, it happened to a friend of mine."

"More like it happened to you!" Nathan left unnoticed as the laughter rang out louder than ever. There was a bad taste in Nathan's mouth and it had nothing to do with the stuff he had been drinking.

Captain Jacobsen's words replayed on a loop around Nathan's head as he lay next to Sylvia who was already asleep. It was stupid really, why should the words of a past his prime drunkard mean so much to him? Everyone knew that his wife had only married him to get away from her abusive father. But, as far as he knew anyway, she did act like a wife should. She had even borne him a child who now resided in a boarding school in England. Nathan heard Sylvia give a restless sort of moan in her sleep. He sighed and went over the conversation again.

Sylvia woke to the somewhat unfamiliar sensation of Nathan kissing her neck. She was so shocked she remained motionless, her body completely rigid. She remembered a time when he had done this every night and a shudder passed right through her. Nathan must have noticed because he stopped kissing her and Sylvia took the opportunity to slide right out of bed.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" she said briskly as if nothing had happened.

"It's raining." Nathan's voice was flat. Sylvia closed her eyes; this was getting far too hard.

"I don't mind a bit of rain," she said keeping her voice resolutely cheerful, "I might go out for a walk when it eases off."

"I'll come with you, it would be nice for us to do something together." Sylvia could almost taste her own disappointment. She was so preoccupied with her own feelings that she did not read the warning in Nathan's voice.

"That would be nice," she said. She knew she should have turned and smiled but she could not make herself do any such thing. Her eyes went to the door and she found herself wondering how far she would get if she just ran for it right now. She concluded that she would not get very far at all and resigned herself to the fact that she still had to pretend for a little while longer.

The air was still heavy with moisture, Sylvia could feel it sticking to her hair, and she could see droplets on her eyelashes. The atmosphere between her and Nathan was heavy too and it made Sylvia wary. She had his arm through his, as was customary, but he was barely acknowledging her which was extremely unusual. As people passed he left her to do the polite greetings when usually she would have remained a silent shadow by his side. As Sylvia nodded and smiled to a couple she knew owned one of the biggest ships in the port she began to fear Nathan's silence. He would never have ignored one of the most important ship owners if something had not been wrong. She did not have the courage to ask him out right what the matter was so she decided to probe around the issue gently.

"How was last night?" she asked quietly, "I tried to stay up for you but you came in so late." She had not attempted to stay up for him at all but she knew what time he had entered the bedroom for she had merely been pretending to be asleep. Nathan did not answer her; he did not even look at her. Sylvia tried to keep herself calm; she had never had to deal with Nathan in this kind of mood before.

"Did something happen?" she asked gently, "Did someone…?"

"Do you mind if we just walk in silence?" Nathan asked curtly. Sylvia stopped talking at once. She could feel her heart trembling in her chest as they continued to walk. She realised with a certain degree of horror that Nathan had her arm firmly trapped between his own; even if she had tried to flee she would have been unable to get away from him.

They had strayed off the cobbled path now. The rain that had fallen throughout the morning had made the ground muddy and treacherous. Sylvia could feel her shoes sticking each time she put them down, and each time she pulled one of her feet up she was afraid she would leave the shoe behind in the mud.

"Nathan, do you think we could turn back? I'm having a little difficulty walking in these…" Nathan turned to her sharply.

"I thought you wanted to go for a walk." Sylvia looked at him. She had never seen him look like this before; there was something haunting about the way his eyes were staring at her. One of his hands was a fist by his side. Sylvia wanted to back away. Her corset was beginning to feel very tight.

"I did," she said with an effort to keep composed, "I still do, I just can't walk in this mud. It's ruining my shoes and my dress…" She trailed off miserably; her words seemed to have made no impression to Nathan whatsoever.

"You can buy new shoes, a new dress," he said dispassionately.

"I know I can," stammered Sylvia, "But…"

"Is it too much to ask that a man take a walk with his wife!" Spit flew from Nathan's mouth as he screamed at her. He was quivering with rage and for one terrible moment Sylvia thought he was about to hit her. She stood motionless waiting for the impact but it never came. Nathan turned abruptly and strode off leaving her shaking and clutching at her heaving chest. He did not give her a backwards glance.

Jack had been awake since the first morning light but he had his eyes closed. He was confident that he would hear Sylvia, or anyone else, coming and be able to react appropriately in time. This turned out to be correct for, sometime in the afternoon, he heard laboured breathing, the sound of someone who was either very exhausted or very upset. When Sylvia came into view he could not immediately tell which of the two categories she fell into. Her hair was flying out in wisps which Jack could tell was not the desired effect and she was clutching at her side as if it was hurting her.

"Jack?" She called his name in a voice that was both breathless and desperate. Jack, who had stood up upon hearing her approach, hurried towards her.

"What's the matter luv?" He took in more details of her appearance. The bottom of her dress was caked with mud and torn up one side, she appeared shaken and scared. She also looked like she was about to burst into tears but she did not.

"What's wrong?" Jack pressed. Sylvia tried to speak but the pain in her side seemed to be distracting her quite considerably. It was only then that Jack realised she was wearing a corset again.

"You ladies an' yer bloody obsession to torture yourselves," he said almost too himself.

"It's not my decision," snapped Sylvia her eyes suddenly flashing angrily, "I didn't choose to wear this bloody thing!" Jack was taken aback.

"Sorry luv," he said raising his hands in a gesture of submission. Sylvia shook her head.

"I brought your things," she said as she composed herself, "They're just outside, I dropped them before I came in." She turned to fetch them but Jack took hold of her arm.

"What happened?" he asked looking into her face and trying to discern the answer from her eyes lest she decided not to tell him. Sylvia shook him off. For some reason his attention was not soothing her like she had believed it would.

"Nothing," she said. Her hands unconsciously tried to straighten her dress.

"Nothing?" repeated Jack sceptically.

"Do you want the things I brought or not?" asked Sylvia sharply. She turned away and walked over to where she had dropped them. She had been so desperate to seek comfort from Jack that she had forgotten what she was holding and the items had slipped from her hands. As she checked nothing was damaged she felt a little glow of pleasure when she thought of how she had hidden the items halfway between the cave and the ship while Nathan was busy playing cards and smoking. She had not known that Nathan would act the way he had done of course, but she had been wise enough to plan for an event when she wouldn't be able to sneak anything off the ship. She bent down but instead of straightening up again she stayed where she was. The shock of seeing Nathan so angry hit her full force and she began to shake slightly.

"Sylvia?" Jack was walking towards her. Sylvia tried to smooth her face out before he reached her.

"Sylvia?" Jack asked again. She looked up at him but the moment she saw his face, so full of genuine concern, she knew that she could not hide her feelings any more. Pretending to Nathan was one thing but lying to Jack…

"He was so angry, Jack. I thought….he was so angry, I thought he was going to hit me or something…" He had known that something was very wrong and now Jack held a trembling Sylvia in his arms and let her speak but his mind was already forming connections of its own accord.

"I made him angry somehow but I don't know what I did, I don't know what I did." Sylvia clung to Jack and felt his arms give her strength. He was everything, her whole world, and she never wanted to let him go.

"I take it yer talking about yer husband," he said softly. Sylvia nodded without thinking.

"I'm going t' kill him." These words did not have an impact until a few moments after Jack had said them.

"Sorry?" Sylvia looked up into Jack's face and saw that his expression was one of grim resignation.

"No Jack," she said desperately, "No, you can't. He didn't hurt me, he didn't even touch me." Jack seemed to doubt this by the way he studied her face.

"Does he love you?" Sylvia swallowed. Did Nathan love her? Maybe he did in his own way; it was certainly not the kind of love that made Sylvia glad to be alive each morning or the kind of love she had held in her heart for the man she was now holding so tightly.

"He loves me as a man is required to love a wife," she answered at length, "He loves me as he has been taught to love, as he was loved himself. He loves at arms length but he doesn't understand me, he doesn't know who I am at all. He loves the idea of me, but not the person inside."

"A no would have been a lot simpler luv." Sylvia let out a short laugh.

"Nothing's ever simple." She took a deep breath. "What did you want those things for anyway?" She gestured to the things she had taken from the ship.

"Ah," said Jack and he released Sylvia so he could take the bottle from where it had fallen on the ground. The liquid inside sloshed around. Jack held it up and then, without further ado, pulled out the cork and began to drink.

"Jack!" cried Sylvia in mock outrage. Jack looked at her and shrugged.

"Believe me luv, I'm going to need it." Puzzled, Sylvia waited for Jack to explain himself; he certainly did not seem to be in any hurry.

Nathan stormed onto the Pride of the Sea much to the surprise of those that were watching. He slammed the door to his cabin but was not satisfied with the sound so he opened it and slammed it again. He had expected some of his feelings to be transferred to the impact and the noise but he did not feel the slightest bit better. He felt like the balance of his life had just been upset. Someone had rocked the boat, and that someone was Sylvia. Just the thought of her made Nathan feel like his heart was on fire. He strode over to the cabinet where he kept his liquor and pulled open the glass door. He reached in but the bottle his hand automatically went for was not there. He blinked a few times sure that in a moment it would appear before him but it did not. His bottle of rum, the one he and he alone was privy to, had disappeared. First his pistol, now the one thing that kept him going through the darkest night, what would be next? The answer to that came to him like it had been whispered on the sea breeze. One word that filtered into his brain. Sylvia.

"You want me to what!" Jack had expected this reaction. He took another swig of rum while looking at Sylvia's incredulous expression.

"I want you to sew me up," he repeated after it became clear Sylvia just did not believe he was being serious. Sylvia shook her head.

"Jack, you…." She broke off and shook her head again. "I think that rum's gone straight to your head." Jack laughed. It was the first proper laugh she had heard from him.

"You think so, do ye?" His eyes were sparkling again. He beckoned her over and kissed her. Sylvia could taste the rum on his lips.

"You want some?" he asked as he raised the bottle for her. He remembered how fond she had been of this particular drink, he wondered if that fondness had been dimmed by time.

"I can't," she said but her eyes lingered on the bottle.

"Can't?" Jack asked and Sylvia could tell by his tone that he was mocking her but she knew better than to let him win. If Nathan smelt rum on her, if he had reason to suggest that she had been drinking, she shuddered very slightly. She did not want to make him any angrier than he would be when she returned late yet again. Jack's eyes watched Sylvia closely; they were not sparkling any more and neither were hers.

Nathan had no memory of the hour that had just gone by. He had paced, and stormed, but none of it had been enough to mark itself in his memory. The only thing he recalled was the tightness in his chest, and the tension in his arms. When the door opened he presumed it would be Sylvia and he spun around to face her. Instead of dark hair, the woman that stepped into the room possessed a head of blonde hair which was partially hidden by a maid's cap. It was Arabella and Nathan had barely waited for her to close to the door before he was upon her. His mouth smothered hers and he pushed her against the wall so hard that she squealed but the sound was muffled. Nathan's kisses were greedy and selfish. Arabella barely had a role at all. She was forced to gasp for air and focus on the extra money she would get this month because of all the "favours" she did the Captain. Nathan pinned her arms above her head and kissed her harder than ever. Arabella began to squirm uncomfortably. His grip on her was hurting and she did not want people to see bruises on her arms. Nathan paid no attention to what she wanted or what she didn't, which was just the same as usual, except today he was fuelled with a malicious intensity that allowed no room for compassion. In his mind it was Sylvia that was in his grasp, it was his wife writhing underneath him and he was hurting her, just as she was hurting him.

Jack was removing his bandage with frequent curses. Sylvia kept her eyes on the needle she was threading until she could no longer put off the inevitable.

"Oh Jack," she breathed.

"You can do this, luv," said Jack encouragingly, "Jus' don' think about it."

"Don't think about it?" Sylvia repeated weakly, "Right." She moved the needle closer to Jack's skin, but she could not seem to hold her hand steady, each heart beat made her it shake. She pulled away, her breath coming in pants.

"I can't do this, Jack." Jack took hold of her hand.

"Yes, you can," he said in an uncharacteristically serious voice, "I need you to."

"But Jack, I…."

"I wouldn't have asked you to do it if I didn't think you could." Jack released her hand. Sylvia wanted to close her eyes and have someone else take over but there was no one else. Jack jumped unnervingly as she brought the needle downwards.

"Ouch."

"This is impossible." Sylvia almost threw the needle down in terrified frustration.

"I won't say another word," Jack said, "I promise." His words were almost pleading. Sylvia lowered the needle once more. She felt all the muscles in Jack's arm tense painfully as the needle went straight through his skin.

Arabella gasped on the floor. Nathan had thrown her there five minutes ago but she had still not gathered the strength to move. She was shaking all over like she was out in an icy storm but how she was feeling was nothing compared to the coldness of Nathan's voice when he spoke.

"Get out." Arabella struggled to her feet and hurried to the door without even bothering to sort out her appearance. She would leave the ship that night and never return. No amount of money could make what she had endured worthwhile. As she packed up her things she thought of Sylvia Spencer and wondered, for the first time, what her life was like. She wiped a tear from her cheek and hoped that Nathan got what he deserved.

"Jack?"

"What?" Jack spoke through very firmly gritted teeth.

"Do you think talking would help?" Resisting the temptation to shout 'talking!', Jack steadied himself.

"More rum would help," he said without the amusement he would have liked.

"Well, I can't very well go back to the Pride and get some," said Sylvia who had suddenly become very practical about what she was doing for reasons Jack could not fathom, "Talk to me Jack."

"About what?" He could feel the needle slide through him, in and out, the last thing he wanted to do was talk, screaming might have been nice but not talking.

"Tell me what you've been doing these past three years," said Sylvia, "You know all about what I've done but I know nothing about what you've been up to."

"Aye, well, a pirate's work is never done."

"Don't be vague, Jack." Her tone was almost reproachful. "Tell me what you've been doing." Jack could not help wishing Sylvia was still feeling afraid to brandish a needle; this new found confidence seemed to be making things even more painful. He cast his mind around for a story he could tell her, anything would do. Of all the things he had done, places he had seen and people he had met one person stood out clear as anything in his mind.

"I've got a godson," he said and without even realising it he began to forget about what Sylvia was doing completely. Sylvia did not speak, save for making the occasional noise of interest. She took in the main details of what Jack was saying but the bulk of her concentration was on the job at hand. Jack was still talking when she said, "All done." Jack looked round in surprise. Instead of deep, nasty looking cuts, he now had rows of neat little stitches running in every direction.

"Much better," said Sylvia echoing his feelings with uncanny accuracy. She looked slyly at Jack as he experimentally flexed his fingers.

"You've talked about your godson for a straight half an hour." Jack looked up; there was no way to deny that one.

"Ye said you wanted me t' talk and I did," he said with a small shrug.

"Oh, don't give me that," said Sylvia with a smug smile.

"Give you what?" Jack asked with all the innocence of a fallen angel. Sylvia pursed her lips but decided to let the matter drop. She leaned forwards on her hands and knees and kissed him, then she sat back again.

"I have to go." The happy mood shattered instantly. It suddenly felt very cold in the cave.

"If you tell me where the Pearl is then I can…"

"Ye don't have to go." Sylvia shoulders slumped.

"Jack, please," she begged, "Just tell me where I can find Gibbs, I'll get him to…"

"Yer husband's had you for three years and I've barely had you three days, he shouldn't be allowed the pleasure of you tonight." Sylvia sighed wearily.

"The Pearl, Jack," she said again.

"She'll wait," said Jack waving a dismissive hand.

"You know I can't stay, Jack. It would be bad for both of us." Jack looked out at the world. He could not stand the thought of letting Sylvia be with anyone else even for one second and he knew he could stop her, he knew he was strong enough to physically hold her back if he chose to.

"I won't come tomorrow," Sylvia said in a small voice, "Nathan might already be getting suspicious. If you tell me where I can find your crew then I can get them to come and help you."

"I don't need their help!" Jack shouted angrily.

"Please don't shout," whispered Sylvia, her eyes bright. She stood up, quickly followed by Jack. He took hold of her arms and kissed her.

"Don't go back to him."

"I'm doing this for you," said Sylvia breathlessly.

"Stay here luv, you don't want to go back."

"I'm doing this for you," Sylvia repeated and she tried to pull away.

"Ye don' love him."

"No," said Sylvia, "I don't. But the Pearl isn't ready to sail, is it? Is it?" She wasn't ready to sail, Jack knew that without even being near her. The crew would not be restocking the ship; they would be looking for him. Jack suddenly felt like cursing the lot of them.

"Let me go Jack." Jack did not relax his grip on her.

"Please let me go. Please, I…" Sylvia's words failed and she put her hand to her chest. "Bloody corset," she gasped. Jack watched her with concern as she got her breathe back.

"Just let me go," Sylvia whispered.

"I promised I'd never do that," said Jack remembering his words from all those years ago.

"Not forever," said Sylvia with a brave smile, "Just for a little while." She kissed him on the cheek and he let her go out into the gathering night.

Nathan had been pacing for an indeterminate amount of time. When Sylvia pushed open the door he looked up exactly like he had done when Arabella had been in the room. He saw his wife, she was eyeing him warily and he remembered the way they had parted. He remembered how scared she had looked when he had shouted at her. He wondered if she had been trembling.

"Where have you been?"

"Everywhere," Sylvia replied imprecisely, "I didn't know whether you wanted me to come back or not." She was trying to twist it so he was in the wrong but he was not going to let her.

"I'm not sure I wanted you back either." This was a lie but he hoped Sylvia could not see that. He wanted to frighten her.

"Shall I leave?" she asked. She did not seem as frightened as Nathan had wanted, in fact, her voice might have even possessed something bordering on hope.

"You look a state." His eyes travelled up and down over her.

"Who's fault is that?" Sylvia asked heatedly, "I didn't ask to stay out all day." She suddenly sounded tragic and despite his better judgement Nathan melted a little. He crossed the room and took her hands.

"You're freezing, let me…" His grip on her hands suddenly tightened. "Is that blood?" Sylvia looked down at her hands, she had tried to clean them on the way to the ship but evidently she had overlooked the red stain which ran across one palm.

"I asked you a question." Sylvia's gaze was fixed on her hands until Nathan jerked her chin upwards.

"Where have you been?" Nathan was so close she could feel his hot breath against her face.

"You're hurting me," she said between short breaths. Nathan saw the deceit in his wife's eyes.

"Where have you been!" he demanded angrily. When Sylvia's answer still did not come he could not contain his rage any more. His hand collided with the side of her face with such force that she fell to the floor. Sylvia could not move, she was paralysed by shock, and as she heard Nathan's boots walking towards her once more this quickly turned to fear. There was only one thing she could think of and it was the one thing she had to hide, and Jack, all alone in that cave, had no idea any of this was happening at all.

* * *

A/N: Now for the bad news...there are no guarantees that I will have the next chapter out by next Tuesday. Being ill meant a lot of things did not get done and some of them are a little bit more important than fanfiction unfortunately. I will update as soon as I can though :) I hope everyone is avoiding all the colds, flus and bugs that are going around!


	21. Running away

A/N: A new chapter is here! Two days late isn't too bad, right :P

_

* * *

__Chapter 21: Running away_

"I asked you a question." Nathan's voice had dropped to a dangerously low pitch. Sylvia could feel the side of her face burning from where he had hit her. She wanted to put her hand to it but found she could not move. Her hands seemed to be stuck to the floor, her body frozen. She could hear her breathing as if it was coming from someone beside her, sharp and quick like a frightened animal. Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her knees; she looked up into his face and immediately regretted it. He could see her fear and she could see his cold eyes, the eyes she had created. His fingers were digging into the muscle of her upper arm so hard that she felt tears spring into her eyes but she said nothing. There was a strange part of her that was sure that this was what she deserved.

"Where have you been?" Nathan repeated, "I won't ask again." Sylvia felt strength course through him and knew she would stand no chance if he hit her again. Her arm was going numb as Nathan's grip cut off the blood supply. A feeling of utter helplessness washed over Sylvia and she went strangely limp as if every strong feeling she had once possessed had drained away from her.

"Why won't you answer me!" Nathan demanded his face reddening. He took hold of Sylvia and shook her. Their eyes met and instead of his cold ones Sylvia saw instead two familiar brown ones in their place.

"Stop it!" She tried to break Nathan's hold of her and although she did not succeed he did stop shaking her. Sylvia took several deep breaths and felt strength enter her body once more. She did not understand why she had seen Jack in that moment but it didn't matter, he had reminded her that she had a reason not to give up.

"Let me go." Why Nathan obeyed her Sylvia was not sure but she thought it was probably because he knew she could not escape from him. Sylvia backed away a few paces, her arm throbbing. Nathan was watching her, he wanted an answer and she would have to give him one. She had one chance to get it right, one chance to save herself.

"I didn't want to tell you…" Nathan shook slightly and Sylvia saw the colour in his face deepen even further.

"I didn't want to tell you that I have been seeing a doctor." The change was immediate. Nathan's jaw went slack, and the red in his cheeks gave way to yellow.

"What do you mean?" He was not ready to believe her but Sylvia had bought herself some time, and time was all she had needed to create what she needed.

"I've been seeing a doctor," she said as she let her hand come up to the side of her face which she knew must be marked from Nathan's strike.

"Why?" Nathan asked sharply. His eyes followed Sylvia's hand and he felt a stab of guilt as he saw it lie against the red mark on her face which would soon turn into a bruise. Sylvia cast her gaze away from him. She looked suddenly upset. His stomach lurched and he rushed forwards.

"What's the matter?" he asked desperately. If something was wrong with Sylvia he would never be able to forgive himself for laying a hand on her. Sylvia reluctantly accepted his touch but she could feel her skin crawling.

"What's the matter Sylvia?" He took hold of her arms again but in a very different way than a few minutes before. He was now gentle and concerned. Sylvia felt sick to think of how quickly he could change, she wanted to pull away from him and run but that was impossible.

"I thought…" She broke off dramatically. Nathan bought her words hook, line and sinker. He held his breath.

"I thought I might have been with child." For the second time in as many minutes Nathan's face paled. Sylvia closed her eyes. This gave the impression she was deeply miserable plus the darkness was calming to her aching head.

"A child?" Nathan asked weakly.

"I've always wanted children," Sylvia said her eyes still closed, "But…" She trailed off; in truth she did not really know how to end that sentence. She did not think 'But I don't want children with you' would have gone down too well.

"Oh, I…I didn't know." Sylvia opened her eyes to see Nathan's face was a mixture of regret, and shame. She did nothing to assist him.

"I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know." She pushed past her husband and hurried into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Once she was there her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the bed, utterly drained.

Jack paced the cave floor. He knew Sylvia had said she was not coming but every minute was driving him further into madness. Finally he decided that he could not just stay in the cave and wait for her, if she could not come to him then he would have to go to her.

He was careful, much more so than usual. He stuck to the shadows and the streets where few ventured. Jack knew the places which most avoided. He saw marines roaming the streets and he eyed them cautiously but they did not put him off going closer to the dock. It was not hard to spot the ship Sylvia had spoken of. 'The Pride of the Sea' was written in black letters along one of the largest ships in port. Jack smirked; it was nothing to the Black Pearl. He found a spot where he could wait and watch the ship without being seen himself. It took a few hours but finally his patience was rewarded. Two people appeared, a man and a woman. Jack recognised Sylvia at once despite the fact she was wearing a hat, the brim of which cast her whole face in shadow. Jack felt a slight twinge of unease but forgot it as his eyes wandered to the person next to her. He was taller than Sylvia by about a head and he wore a pompous uniform which did not begin to hide his slightly weak build. In fact, Jack thought that he looked rather idiotic. He had floppy blonde hair that blew absurdly in the wind and he walked stiffly like he had a board nailed to his back. So that was Nathan, Sylvia's husband. If Jack had not been so consumed by jealously he might have noticed that Nathan was almost his exact opposite of him and he might have realised that Sylvia had deliberately chosen Nathan because of this. She would never have been able to bear being reminded of Jack's physical presence only to have to see someone else appear again and again.

They passed quite close to where Jack stood, Sylvia the furthest from him. They were walking slowly and each step grated on Jack as if they were walking on him rather than on stone. He wanted to casually walk out and whisk Sylvia away while that stupid looking husband of hers was forced to watch. To further Jack's torment they both stopped and looked out to sea. Nathan pointed at something which Jack could not make out and then he bent down and kissed Sylvia's cheek and whispered something in her ear. Jack did not even realise he had stepped out into the sunshine; he did not seem to be in control of his own actions any more. It was fortunate that neither Nathan nor Sylvia turned round and saw him; they simply walked on unaware of his presence at all. Jack was about ready to walk right up to them when someone called his name. He looked round startled, he had not heard anyone approach.

"By the powers! It is you!" Jack located the voice's owner at the precise moment that said owner decided to launch himself forwards. Much to Jack's surprise and displeasure, Joshamee Gibbs, his first mate, was actually hugging him.

"What the bloody hell do you think yer doing!" Jack demanded as he tried unsuccessfully to escape Gibbs' clutches. When Gibbs did release him Jack backed right up against the wall of the nearest building in an attempt to prevent any such thing happening again, his hand was ready to grab his pistol, he was that determined not to allow Gibbs any closer. Gibbs however did not seem to read these signs, his face had split into a huge grin which, despite Jack's best intentions, did melt away some of his annoyance.

"We've been right worried about ye Jack," Gibbs informed his Captain, "We been hearing tales o' a pirate keel hauled and…" His eyes went down to the bandage on Jack's arm. "By the looks o' things it were true." Jack pulled his arm behind his back; he did not like the way Gibbs was staring at it.

"We went t' the prison as soon as we heard o' course," Gibbs continued, "Only t' find the place in chaos. Seems someone got there first an' ye were nowhere t' be found. I won't lie t' ye Jack, we were beginning t' fear the worst."

"No such luck," said Jack flippantly, "I'm still 'ere."

"Don' ye try t' be light with me Jack, ye've had it rough, I can tell from yer eyes." Jack blinked. He felt slightly disconcerted at the thought of Gibbs knowing things from his eyes.

"Well, I be fine now," he said quickly to draw the topic to a firm close, "How be the Pearl?"

"She be missing her Captain," answered Gibbs solemnly.

"Aye," said Jack. He did not need to say that he was missing her too, Gibbs already knew that. He could probably see it in his eyes; Jack almost shuddered at the thought.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"I be glad t' see ye." Gibbs' dark eyes were sparkling strangely.

"No ye don't!" said Jack in alarm, "I be fine, do ye hear?" He spread his arms wide and grinned.

"Ye didn' really think anyone could get rid of Captain Jack Sparrow that easily, did ye?" He grinned and Gibbs joined in. They both knew that he had thought just that, but Gibbs knew not to dwell on the subject. He was just happy to see his friend alive and well.

"I want the Pearl made ready t' sail." Jack's command cut through Gibbs' thoughts.

"Aye," he said, "Should take a week or so, Cap'n."

"I want her made ready to sail by tomorrow." Gibbs gave Jack a questioning look but when Jack did not respond to this he voiced the question out loud.

"Why the rush Cap'n?" Jack did not answer at once; he seemed to be considering his words. In the end he decided on the truth but only because he didn't have the energy to lie.

"Sylvia is here an' I'm going to be taking her, savvy?" he said. Gibbs eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting up as high as they would go. Sylvia was here? That explained a lot.

Sylvia pulled the brim of her hat down even lower as someone looked in her direction. The shadow disguised the bruise that had sprung up over night. Nathan had not said one word about it; he had not even asked her if she was ok. Sylvia wondered what he would have done if she had told him where she had really been. Her head gave a painful throb at the thought. It was true, Nathan had been nicer to her but that was only because he thought she wanted a child. He believed all her sadness and distance to be grief to be for the children she had yet to conceive, he was happier now that he felt he could understand her. Sylvia wondered how it was possible to be arrogant enough to believe you knew how a person felt and why.

They were supposed to be meeting another couple at a wonderful garden Sylvia had briefly seen on her way to see Jack. It was an engagement Nathan had been reluctant to cancel; it had been his idea for Sylvia to wear the hat so she could accompany him. He did not want anyone seeing the bruise any more than Sylvia had wanted to be hit in the first place. As Nathan talked to the other husband and wife couple, the names of whom Sylvia had forgotten as soon as they had been introduced, Sylvia wandered off slightly. She felt like ripping the hat from her head and letting people see what Nathan had done to her but what good would that do?

Sylvia stretched out her hand and her fingertips brushed the petals of the flowers. It had been a long time since she had seen a garden to rival this one. She stroked a pale yellow bloom, her fingers lingering over their softness. Her mind was a million miles away from the duty of a wife, a million miles away from anything that could connect her to her husband.

Jack was watching her from his position of secrecy. Unfortunately that position seemed to be right by the bush that was attracting the whole garden's worth of bees but Jack did his best to ignore them and this became easier as he watched Sylvia coming closer. Her husband and the other couple had wandered quite a distance away now; they did not seem to have noticed that Sylvia was not with them. Sylvia began to hum softly, her hand trailing through the bushes and stopping to stroke the flowers she liked the best. Jack stood up as she drew closer. Sylvia stopped right in front of the bee attracting bush and watched the busy little workers collecting pollen. As she continued to observe them her mind began to wander and her gaze unfocused slightly. That was when she saw them, two dark, kohl rimmed eyes that were looking right at her. She gave a loud shriek of surprise and leapt backwards.

"Sylvia? Is everything alright?" Jack ducked down again quickly. Nathan was hurrying over, and he could see the other couple looking over too.

"Oh..." said Sylvia her eyes looking everywhere but where Jack's eyes had been, "Oh yes." She laughed lightly. "I was startled by a bee." The others all laughed but Jack noticed that Sylvia's smile kept fading. As Nathan led her away she shot the briefest of glances back in Jack's direction but kept on walking.

"Jack?" Gibbs waved a hand in front of his Captain's face.

"What?" asked Jack breaking out of his reverie. He was on the Pearl but the initial joy at being back on his ship had long since worn off. All he could think about was Sylvia; he would have found it a lot easier if Gibbs hadn't kept interrupting him.

"Welcome back t' the land of the living," his first mate said with a smile. Jack did not look amused. Gibbs composed himself.

"What do ye want?" Jack asked a little irritably.

"I want t' know if yer alright Cap'n," said Gibbs, "Ye haven't been yerself, ye've barely said a word to the crew. AnaMaria…"

"Jus' make ready the Pearl." Jack stood up and walked away leaving Gibbs staring anxiously after him.

Seeing Jack had shaken Sylvia and she kept looking around as if expecting him to be just out of sight. If Nathan noticed this behaviour he said nothing. In fact they barely spoke to each other all day. When Sylvia announced she was going to bed she cringed when she heard Nathan say he would come too. She felt his eyes on her as she undressed and as soon as she got into bed he was all over her, his kisses plastering her face. Nathan had no idea that what he was doing was giving Sylvia no pleasure; he had no concept of what made another person happy if it was not identical to how he felt. As Nathan's kisses went lower Sylvia felt her whole body tense with revulsion. She could not go through with it.

"No." That one word brought Nathan's attention to a stop. "Not tonight."

"But dear, if you want a child…"

"I said not tonight." Nathan was silent for a moment and Sylvia began to hope that he had given up but she was mistaken.

"I…er…I really think it's your duty." Sylvia's mouth went dry.

"My duty?" she repeated and she swung her legs off the bed. "I know about the maids."

"W-what?" Nathan stammered.

"I know about Florence and Clara and Arabella," said Sylvia who suddenly no longer felt cautious about saying such things. What did it matter now? Why should she lie to protect his feelings any more? Beside her Nathan was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, it was not a pleasant sight.

"How did you? I mean…I never…but how did you?" Nathan was babbling and Sylvia knew that if she had ever doubted what she had heard that she had it confirmed now.

"Are you…are you going to tell anyone?" Sylvia almost said 'everyone' but she held her tongue.

"No."

"Oh." Nathan's hands were twisting the bed clothes. Sylvia slid back into bed.

"Goodnight Nathan."

Nathan had lain awake for about an hour before finally falling asleep. He was snoring now but that was not what was keeping Sylvia awake. When she finally drifted into sleep she was haunted by dreams of broken promises and the Black Pearl with its great sails on fire.

As soon as the sun was up Sylvia left a message with one of the maids that she was going out. She almost ran through the town, only stopping because there was a fierce stitch digging into her side. She walked more slowly not paying attention to anything around her. When someone grabbed her arm, she almost screamed before realising that she knew who was behind her.

"Sorry luv, didn't mean t' scare ye."

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Lookin' fer you actually," said Jack who had let her go but was still very close.

"No, not here Jack, someone might see." Jack completely ignored her. He leaned in to kiss her but Sylvia pulled away.

"Not here," she said again, "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to somewhere where they were less conspicuous. There she stopped and got a good look at him. Sylvia noticed that Jack looked a lot better today and she was about to remark on that fact when she remembered something else, a pair of eyes looking through a flowering bush.

"Why were you spying me?"

"I wouldn't call it spying exactly," said Jack evasively, "More researching."

"Researching?" Sylvia asked sceptically, "Did you find out anything interesting?" Jack smiled wickedly.

"Aye," he said, "Yer husband looks like a…

"Alright," said Sylvia sharply cutting him off, "I already know how you feel." She wished she could see Jack properly, but she was wearing another hat which obscured her vision slightly and she dared not take it off. Jack appeared to be thinking along the same lines too because he was eyeing her hat with interest.

"Do ye wear a lot of hats?" he asked.

"Yes," Sylvia answered quickly. Jack's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hats can hide a lot of things." Sylvia saw his hand come up to remove it from her but she stepped away.

"I like them," she said swiftly her heart in her throat. Jack opened his mouth to say something else but reconsidered. Sylvia tried to count slowly to ten to stop her racing heart from taking control of her.

"Can I kiss you now?" Jack asked. There was no way Sylvia could have said no to that. She closed her eyes as Jack's hand found her face. It was the wince that gave her away as Jack's fingers accidentally touched the bruise beside her eye. Quick as lightening Jack had moved his hand upwards and whipped the hat right off her head. Sylvia turned away but it was too late, Jack had seen.

"Yer bastard of a husband did this t' ye, didn't he?" The hand that had removed the hat was now crushing it as anger surged through Jack's body. Sylvia looked like a startled deer. Her eyes were darting around as she tried to look for an escape route. She had never wanted to run from Jack before but now she was ashamed; ashamed that Nathan had hit and that she had been powerless to help herself. Or maybe she wanted to run because she saw in Jack the same anger she had seen in Nathan moments before he had hit her. The gentle hand on her shoulder came as a complete surprise and she jumped, every nerve on edge.

"Sylvia, I'm not going to hurt you." Jack watched Sylvia gradually relax. What kind of man would strip a woman of her strength? What kind of a man would use his strength against her? Jack's hand caressed Sylvia's neck easing out the tension. He wondered how long it had been since her husband had touched her like this if he ever had at all.

"Jack," Sylvia gasped as he tilted her backwards and treated her to what she truly deserved. He could tell from the way she felt limp almost as soon as his lips touched hers that pleasure had overtaken her.

"I'm never going t' let anyone hurt you again," he whispered softly. Sylvia sighed.

"You can't protect me from everything."

"Are you doubting me?" Sylvia opened her eyes. She remembered a time long ago when Jack had asked her the very same question. Those had been the happiest days of her life, and sometimes she had dared to believe that those days would never end but they had, all too soon.

"I wish I didn't have to go back to him."

"Ye don't have t' go back," said Jack leaping upon her words just as she had expected him to.

"But the Pearl's not ready to sail, I would be putting you in danger." Jack made a dismissive noise and Sylvia knew what he was about to say.

"There is no danger because you're Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack looked at her.

"Seems you've finally caught on," he said with a wink. Sylvia felt the corners of her mouth lift into a smile.

"Stay with me luv, don't go back to him." Sylvia hesitated. Staying with Jack was foolish, it was risky, it was selfish but she wanted to, she wanted to so much it was hurting.

"Ye've been unhappy fer too long luv." Jack could see that he was winning, Sylvia's resistance was gradually wearing away but to seal the deal he had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Maybe ye don't want t' stay," he said sounding doubtful for the first time, "Maybe yer not sure about being with a pirate…" He had to stop speaking then because Sylvia had leapt upwards and straddled her legs around his hips. She kissed him holding nothing back.

"Is that answer enough for you Captain?" Jack considered this.

"Ye might want t' make it a bit clearer." Sylvia kissed him again and then hugged Jack so tightly he had to fight to breathe.

"Ok, ok. I get the message," he said breathlessly. Sylvia laughed and put her legs back on the ground. Now it was Jack's turn to take her by surprise. Before she had time to ask what he was doing Jack had unsheathed a knife from his belt, unhooked her dress and cut her corset away from her.

"There'll be no more of these for a start," he said tossing it away. Sylvia took a deep breath while Jack surveyed her.

"There'll be no more dresses either, ye'll end up overboard in one of those things."

"Fine with me," said Sylvia feeling a rush of exhilaration. It was really happening, she was really running away.

"You ready t' go to the Pearl?" Jack asked.

"Not yet." Sylvia raised up her left hand and removed the gold ring from her finger. She held it for a moment and then she closed her eyes and threw it as far as she possibly could. They both heard it bounce once on the rocks and then there was silence. Sylvia looked at her hand. There was a pale band on her finger but that would fade with time.

"Now I'm ready." Jack took hold of her ring free hand, kissed it once and then proceeded to lead her to where his ship was hidden. It was only then, as they walked in silence together, that Sylvia considered what she was leaving. Her possessions meant nothing to her, not even her diaries. They were merely a reminder of an unhappy time she would rather forget. She certainly would not miss any of her clothes or fancy jewels, all the things that Nathan had thought meant something to her. Then there were the people. Sylvia thought about each one of the people on the ship in turn and knew she would miss none of them. She thought of Nathan waiting for her to return. Well, he was welcome to his pick of the maids. She squeezed Jack's hand, he was her new life.

* * *

A/N: Not a cliffhanger this time :) I hope you enjoyed it! 

Been a sad week for me as I had to have my beloved rabbit, Fudge, put to sleep :(

I have a rough plan for the next chapter but that's all, I shall aim to have it out in a week's time (but no promises, savvy?)


	22. The secret diaries

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys sure know how to make me smile :D. I give you Chapter 22...

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 22: The secret diaries _

Nathan was standing rigidly in his cabin. His wife might have thought him asleep while she got dressed silently and slipped from the ship but he had been very much awake. He had thought about stopping her but had then hit upon a far smarter plan; he would have her followed. This would uncover the truth once and for all. The only problem was that now all Nathan could do was wait. He had waited for two hours now and he was starting to get impatient, there were only so many times he could pace around his cabin, only so many times he could pretend that everything was alright when a member of the crew entered the room. At first he had been so blinded by anger that the objects in the cabin had merely blurred in front of him but now, though the anger was not fading, his eyes began to see what for so long they had overlooked. For the first time it came to his attention that the room had no feminine touches in it. There were no pictures, no ornaments, none of the things that normal wives collected and normal husbands complained about. If it had not been for Sylvia's dresses in the wardrobe there was almost no trace of her existence in his life at all. He looked around searching for something that bore his wife's mark, anything, and his eyes fell upon the neat row of leather bound diaries that sat on a shelf, each one of them identical to each other.

Nathan had crossed the room in an instant but for a while he could not make himself reach up and remove one of the diaries from where they sat. He had never even considered looking at Sylvia's private diaries before, it just wasn't the right thing to do. Neither was running away from your husband, Nathan reminded himself and with that thought to stiffen his resolve he reached for the diary closest to him. It seemed strangely heavy in his hands, heavy with all the secrets of a heart. Nathan found his mouth was suddenly very dry, so he swallowed and then opened to the first page. Sylvia's neat handwriting was very easy to read.

'_I miss him now more than ever before. I thought it would be worse at the beginning, I thought this feeling would fade with time but it seems to take more of a hold on my heart each day. Sometimes it is even an effort to get up when I know he will not be there to greet me. Sometimes it even hurts to breathe.'_

Nathan read his wife's words and knew she had not written them about him. He might have been able to convince himself that her words were about her father for he knew they had once been very close, but as Nathan skipped ahead a few pages and read on the truth became all too clear.

'_I wish you could hear me Jack. I wish you could tell how much I still love you. Do you ever think of me at all? Do you lie awake at night with your heart breaking like I do? Oh, I love you Jack, I love you.' _

Nathan's hands had begun to shake so badly he could barely hold the diary straight enough to read from it. He could not have read the next sentence anyway for the words had been smudged by something, a tear perhaps? His throat tight, Nathan turned page after page and still that man was there immortalised in Sylvia's beautiful steady handwriting. Words of love, words of longing, bitter-sweet memories, all of them leapt out at Nathan wounding him like they were being carved into his skin. As he reached the end of the diary he felt a burst of fury like nothing he had ever felt before and he began to rip out fistfuls of pages from the centre binding. They fell to the floor, torn and crumpled but the words remained unchanged. With a yell Nathan threw what remained of the diary against the wall. It bounced off and fell open, the black ink continuing to taunt him. Chest heaving, Nathan grabbed another diary. There was Sylvia's unchanged writing and there were her words of love directed not at him, the rightful receiver, but at another man, the same man.

'_It's cold without you; the whole world seems to be divided into black and white just like you said it could never be. I can't feel anything; I am numb without you Jack.'_

No one heard Nathan's anguished cries as he threw diary after diary on the floor. Every one of them was the same, full of desire and love for another man. He ripped out pages, he tore them into pieces, he threw them across the room but nothing removed the words from his mind. The ink smudged as his own tears fell upon the unfaithful writing; they left defiant streaks of black along the white pages.

Nathan had come to the last diary. This one would surely hold some love for him; after all, it had been started just after their marriage. He opened the first page and began to read.

'_Forgive me Jack, I had to do this. I still love you, I will always love you and no other. I shall never love Nathan, never. He may be my husband but he does not own my heart. I married him for his ship, that's all. May swift winds bring me to you Jack, for I have signed my life away to take this chance.' _

Nathan screwed up his eyes to black out her words. She had never loved him, not even for a moment. His fist hit the desk which shook with the impact. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, their cold and distant gaze not seeing anything but red. There was a knock at the door which Nathan did not hear the first time. It was repeated more loudly.

"What?" Nathan said. He was in no mood for any of the crew.

"It's Officer Connelly, sir." Nathan looked over at the closed door expecting to see the officer he had contacted earlier in the day. It was then he remembered that he had not invited the man in yet.

"Come in," he said impatiently for some reason he did not hold much hope that the officer would have any news for him. The door opened and a tall man, with hair as dark as coal walked in. His startlingly blue eyes took in the defaced books and ripped pages that were strewn all over the room.

"Well?" Nathan snapped. The young officer could see the senior man had been crying. He lowered his eyes out of respect and embarrassment.

"Do you have any information or are you just going to stand there?" The officer cleared his throat.

"I do have information, sir. I observed a woman fitting your wife's description meeting with a man in town." Nathan's fists clenched tightly, so he had been right.

"Yes?" he said shortly.

"Well, they appeared to be very familiar, sir." The officer's pale cheeks coloured slightly. "They engaged in a brief conversation before heading off across the cliff's, sir."

"And did you follow them?" Nathan's voice had regained a measure of control once more, not because he was feeling any less angry but because he greatly desired to know what the other man knew.

"Yes, sir, I did. I had to be careful, sir, but I managed to follow them undetected. The man led your wife to a secluded cove where a ship was docked."

"A ship?" Nathan asked in surprise. He had not expected that.

"Yes, sir. I didn't think it really existed, but I saw it with my own eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan found himself lost in the officer's story all of a sudden.

"The ship, sir, it was the Black Pearl." The blood in Nathan's veins ran cold.

"A pirate ship?"

"Yes, sir." Suddenly Nathan's face fell slack as a number of connections formed in his mind. The Black Pearl, pirates, his wife's rescuer…

"What is the name of the Captain of the Black Pearl?" Nathan asked. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from someone else, he wanted to have it confirmed. As the officer spoke Nathan raised up the diary that was in his hands and stared at the name that appeared more than any other inside it.

"His name is Jack Sparrow, sir."

Jack was the happiest Sylvia had seen him since their reunion. She suspected it was the combination of her finally deciding not to go back to Nathan and the fact they were on their way to the Pearl. It was hard for her to contain her own excitement when she saw the Pearl's great black sails once more. A wonderful wave of warm familiarity washed over her.

"Oh Jack, she's so much more beautiful than I remember!" Jack let Sylvia rush ahead as the Black Pearl came into view. It was amazing to witness a shadow fall away from Sylvia, the woman he had first fallen in love with was beginning to shine through. She had got within about twenty metres when Sylvia saw a familiar face.

"Gibbs!" she cried happily. The pirate turned, and as soon as he saw who had called his name his face broke into a grin and he began to walk towards Sylvia and Jack.

"It's so good to see you," said Sylvia and before anyone could stop her she had kissed Gibbs on the cheek. Gibbs' ruddy face reddened slightly.

"It be mighty good t' see you too lass." He looked at Jack who gave him a don't-get-any-ideas look which made him smile sheepishly. Sylvia watched him, her eyes full of laughter but suddenly they clouded over and she turned to Jack.

"What if the rest of your crew don't like me?" Jack looked surprised as if he had never considered this notion.

"Oh, don't you worry missy," Gibbs said reassuringly, "This crew be as good as gold, you mark my words." Between Gibbs' too smooth tone and Jack's sudden preoccupation with his fingernails Sylvia did not feel very convinced. Her feeling of intense happiness was replaced by a horrible nervousness. Jack put his arm around her waist and they all walked forwards once more, right onto the Pearl. It was not long before they were joined.

"Cap'n, the…" The voice came to an abrupt halt.

"Ah, AnaMaria, this is…" But Jack's introduction faded away and Sylvia could see why. AnaMaria was looking nothing short of scandalized. Sylvia tried to return the other woman's stare politely but facing something so hostile was impossible and she was forced to look away.

"This is Sylvia," Jack finished somewhat lamely. AnaMaria's jaw had set and she was grinding her teeth, Jack could hear the layers of enamel grating against each other. He watched her, unsure what was wrong with her or what to do about it.

"Cap'n, I'd like a word," she said stiffly.

"Can it wait?" Jack asked. He wasn't prepared to leave Sylvia alone until she knew where to go and who was who. Besides, AnaMaria's behaviour was decidedly odd and he wasn't sure he wanted to be left alone with her too long. The pirate woman's eyes flashed and Jack almost stepped backwards, he had no desire to be slapped by her again. It looked like she was about to say something but she never did. Instead, she abruptly turned on her heel and stalked away. Jack, Sylvia and Gibbs stood watching her leave in silence. Finally Sylvia spoke.

"That didn't go very well." Jack quirked his head slightly to one side.

"She's usually a little bit nicer than that," he said with a small shrug, "Not much mind you." The incident had done nothing for Sylvia's confidence, Jack could see that. He tried to think of a member of his crew who was more likely to greet her with more enthusiasm.

"Sylvia, this is Mr Cotton."

"Pretty as a picture." Sylvia jumped as the voice came not from the man in front of her but from her left where a blue macaw was perched, shifting its weight from one foot to the other in a state of apparent excitement.

"He's a mute," Gibbs explained. No one said a thing about the parrot. Sylvia looked completely overwhelmed and Jack thought maybe getting her below would be a good idea. Introductions could always be done later when she was feeling more comfortable, but before he could even turn around he heard a shout.

"Cap'n, we've been seen!"

Sylvia stood completely still as Jack and Gibbs dashed forwards to see what the trouble was. Mr Cotton was staring at her and Sylvia had to suppress a shudder. She listened to Jack shouting various orders at crew members that were appearing everywhere. Some looked at her with interest but most were so preoccupied with whatever was happening that they did not notice her.

"Get her out of here!" For a moment Sylvia thought Jack was talking about her but it soon became clear that the female he was referring to was the Pearl. The crew scattered in every direction and Sylvia heard the familiar whoosh as the main sail was lowered.

"Ready the guns, prepare for a fast exit." Jack knew they didn't have all they needed for a long voyage but that was not a problem, they would just have to make a short one. Sylvia looked at Jack and saw he had a pistol in his hand. He saw her looking at it.

"Ye might need one of these," he said and he tossed it to her. She caught it but held it at arms length. She may have killed a man once but she did not have the desire to do it again.

"Jack?" Jack walked over. She looked terrified.

"It's Nathan, isn't it?" she said her voice shaking.

"It's alright luv."

"Of course it's not alright, I led him straight to the ship, I…" Sylvia was bordering on the hysterical. Jack put his arms around her.

"You go down to me cabin, do you remember where it is?" Sylvia nodded. She thought she did anyway; she had visited it enough times in her dreams.

"But I want to stay with you, Jack," she said. She jumped as the first gun shot from the shore sounded.

"Go t' me cabin and wait fer me there," Jack said firmly. He may have given Sylvia a pistol but there was no reason to ask her to use it, not yet anyway. With that said he kissed her and turned back to face the gathering marines leaving Sylvia to get to safety alone.

The whole cove was swarming with marines. The problem was they had no heavy artillery which would be useless if the Pearl could get out of range. Nathan cocked his own pistol determined not to let the Pearl disappear before he got what he wanted. He wanted Jack dead and Sylvia brought back to him.

To some people being fired at by marines would not be a situation to smile at but Jack did not fit into that catagory. He knew, just as the marines did, that they had no way of catching the Pearl once she was out in open water and in a few minutes that would be just where she'd be. He had his pistol in his hand but he did not shoot. He was looking for someone in particular, he recognised him the moment he saw him. There was Sylvia's husband. Jack smirked at the sight of him. He seemed to be searching for someone too and Jack had no doubt that he was that person. He decided to save him the bother of looking. He walked out onto the deck into broad daylight.

"Jack Sparrow!" Jack rolled his eyes. Apparently Nathan believed Jack walking out was merely a coincidence. Sylvia had heard Nathan's voice and she froze right where she was. She was in the doorway which would lead her inside the ship and to Jack's cabin.

"Jack Sparrow!" Nathan shouted again and Sylvia felt the words tear at her insides. Where was Jack? Would he answer?

"Ye be a mighty pretty thing." Sylvia span round and saw AnaMaria was watching her. There was a blade in her hand which she was spinning in her fingers.

"I can see why the Cap'n is taken with you," she said never removing her eyes from Sylvia's face. Sylvia wasn't sure how to respond so she kept quiet hoping that someone would call the pirate woman away.

"What's in this fer you then?" AnaMaria asked, "Not rich enough already?" She was eyeing Sylvia's fancy dress now, her eyes mere slits in her face.

"I'm not rich," Sylvia stammered, "I don't have anything any more."

"Ah, so that's it then, is it? Thought you'd take some o' our hard earned…"

"No," Sylvia said quickly, "I don't want your treasure." AnaMaria's lip curled.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold," she said bitterly almost to herself, then she addressed Sylvia once more, "Then it be the Cap'n himself?"

"Yes," Sylvia whispered back. AnaMaria smiled and removed her hat from her head. A cascade of long dark hair fell about her dark skinned face. She was very attractive and she seemed to know it too.

"If you want the Cap'n, why did ye put him in danger?" AnaMaria asked lightly, "He's on deck right now, within range of t' marines." She watched Sylvia's eyes widen in horror and she watched her hurry away to try and find a way up to the deck.

"If you want the Cap'n," AnaMaria said softly to Sylvia's retreating back, "Go and get him."

"I heard you the first time," said Jack after Nathan had shouted his name for the second time, "I would have thought a gentleman such as yourself would be polite enough to call a man by his full title." Jack grinned; he did so enjoy getting under other people's skin and this time it had an added sweetness to it.

"You're no Captain in my eyes," shouted Nathan. Jack pretended to look surprised.

"Strange that a sea faring man such as yourself can't recognise a Captain when he sees one." Nathan's blood was pumping in his ears so hard that he could barely hear the pirate when he spoke; how dare he stand there looking as smug as a man in his castle while he, Captain Nathan Spencer, shook with rage! Jack's voice broke once more through Nathan's wall of anger.

"What is it that you want then?" he asked, "Ye'd better make it quick because in a few minutes I won't be able to hear a word you say." He was right. The Pearl was slowly pulling away.

"You've stolen something from me, pirate, and I want it back!" Spit flew from Nathan's mouth.

"And what might that be?" Jack asked casually. Nathan snarled.

"You stole my wife Sparrow, and I want her now!" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"There appears t' be some mistake," he said quite calmly but with a very obvious grin, "It weren't me who did the stealing. Yer lovely wife was mine before she became your wife so really, you did the stealing from me which makes you the pirate, if you think about it." He reacted just in time to avoid the bullet Nathan sent in his direction. His hat however was not so lucky. Jack picked it up and inspected the neat hole.

"Now that's not very nice." He neatly sidestepped Nathan's second shot. The third went badly astray for Nathan's hands were shaking so badly with fury that he would have been hard pressed to shoot Jack even if he were but a foot away. Jack watched him with irrepressible amusement and raised his own pistol. Nathan noticed and reloaded.

"Ye have more chance of shooting yerself than me," Jack observed, "So just pay attention." Nathan's mouth went dry. He was trembling from head to foot. The other marines had stopped shooting and were paying attention too as Jack suddenly sounded deadly serious.

"Sylvia is no longer yer wife, she is no longer yer concern. If you attempt t' find her again I will have to kill you, savvy?" Jack lowered his pistol. In about a minute none of the bullets from the shore would be able to reach him.

"If I can't have Sylvia, Mr Sparrow, then no one can." Jack frowned in confusion as Nathan raised his pistol and pointed it away from where he stood. He had expected to have to dodge another bullet. By the time he realised who Nathan was going to shoot it was too late. Jack could only watch as the bullet whistled through the air and hit its target who was too busy trying to get to Jack to notice Nathan at all. Nathan's eyes gleamed with sick satisfaction as he saw Sylvia slump out of sight.

* * *

A/N: I should run and hide about now, right :P

I am going away this weekend which means I won't be working on the next chapter, therefore I won't predict when I can get the next one out. Needless to say, it will be as soon as possible, as always :)


	23. A friend in need

A/N: I can't believe I got this chapter up on time! I thought going away for the weekend would knock my schedule right out.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 200+ reviews, I can't believe it! I really appreciate them all (yes, even the death threats ;D). I hope you enjoy this chapter...

_

* * *

__Chapter 23: A friend in need_

Horror gripped Jack so tightly that he actually gasped as the wretched emotion stole his breath away. He forgot all about Nathan standing on the bank, he forgot about the Pearl though he was standing on her, he forgot about the crew, he forgot himself. There was nothing more important than getting to Sylvia and nothing could have stopped him from doing just that. He tore down to the lower deck with his heart and mind screaming. The sound of more gun shots dully entered his consciousness but they meant nothing to him, he did not even know who was shooting at whom any more. As he turned the corner to where he knew Sylvia would be, he found that he was still clutching at hope. He was hoping to see that Sylvia had not been hurt at all, that she was standing with a scared look on her face her eyes on the place in the wood where the bullet had hit mere inches from her. There was a woman standing there and for a wild instant Jack was convinced that his hope had not been in vain. But it was not Sylvia, it was AnaMaria, her hat back on her head over her loose hair. She was looking down at the person at her feet without a single trace of compassion or even concern. Jack did not pay her a single second's attention after his reeling mind had correctly identified her. Instead he looked downwards and saw Sylvia, his Sylvia.

She was lying in the tangled way people do when they faint. It might have looked like she had simply passed out for some reason if there had not been blood spreading across her side. Jack was on his knees beside her, almost on top of her. His breath was coming in panicked gasps which he was quite unable to control. He touched the damp patch on Sylvia's dress and looked at his fingers. Her blood looked so bright, so vivid. He did not remember seeing a more frightening sight than that. The bullet had hit her somewhere in the side, but the damage was hard to ascertain. Jack was only thinking of one thing, he wanted to see Sylvia's eyes open.

"Come on luv," he said pleadingly completely oblivious to the fact that AnaMaria was still watching him from very close proximity, "Open yer eyes." He tried to say something else but there was something in his throat that was making speech impossible. AnaMaria watched him run his hand down Sylvia's pale, rich lady's face. There was something about the way Jack had stopped talking, the way he was breathing, the way he was holding the stranger's body that made AnaMaria feel alternately guilty and alarmed. This was not the way her Captain behaved, he seemed to have forgotten what to do in an emergency. This was not the way he would have acted if it had been she, AnaMaria, lying on the deck bleeding instead of this stranger. Her eyes widened to their fullest extent when she saw Jack's shoulders shake. Was he crying! No, it wasn't possible. AnaMaria turned away before her own feelings awakened. She had never and would never cry, not for anyone! But she could hear her Captain's distress as clearly as if he had been screaming and it was tearing at her strongly, perhaps because she was partially to blame. She told herself it had been the right thing to do but that did not change the fact that Jack was still on the deck a mere metre from her, his heart breaking.

"Wake up Sylvia. Wake up." AnaMaria's heart gave a terrible tremble and she took a step forwards meaning to get away as far as she could when a different sound made her stop. It was a soft moan. She turned sharply in time to see Sylvia's eyes open. She forgot every feeling of regret she had been experiencing and stalked away.

Jack could have laughed with relief but this giddy feeling evaporated as soon as Sylvia's face screwed up in pain. She turned even paler and Jack thought she was going to pass out again but her eyes opened once more and looked up at his desperately. She wanted him to make her pain go away but Jack had absolutely no idea what to do. This wasn't one of his crew or even himself; this was Sylvia, delicate Sylvia. She wasn't supposed to get hurt.

"Jack…" Sylvia's voice was strained and very quiet. She was imploring him to speak, to tell her what was wrong, to give her an explanation. Jack swallowed.

"You're alright luv," he said with as much sincerity as he could muster, "Yer going to be alright." Jack could not tell whether she believed him or even whether she was listening to him. Her eyes were flickering and there were beads of perspiration appearing on her forehead.

"Cap'n! What happened!" Gibbs was charging down the deck which could mean only one thing, they were out of range of the marine guns. Gibbs came to a stop and looked down at Sylvia his eyes wide.

"Mary mother of god," he said under his breath and out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw him cross himself. This movement caused such an intense burst of irritation in Jack that he shouted, "Don't jus' stand there!" Gibbs jumped backwards away from the heat of Jack's eyes which were burning fiercely. Jack looked away from him and saw that his voice had startled Sylvia too. She was now looking up at him her own eyes full of fear. Jack's irritation died at once.

"Am I going to die Jack?" She asked the question so calmly that Jack was not sure he had heard her correctly.

"No," he said forcefully, "Yer not going t' die. I wouldn't let you, savvy?" To Jack's surprise Sylvia smiled, a very small smile.

"I love you." Jack's lungs tightened so powerfully that he winced.

"Don't you be saying yer goodbyes," he said quickly, "I won't have it." The small smile remained on Sylvia's lips even as she closed her eyes. Jack watched her leave him and suddenly knew what he had to do like a switch had been flicked on in his brain. In one movement he picked Sylvia up off the deck floor. She gave a small cry of pain but other than that remained silent all the way to Jack's cabin.

"Wha' are ye doing?" Gibbs turned to see AnaMaria watching him. He turned away again and continued to fill a bucket with water.

"Tha' bullet's going t' have t' come out," he said by way of explanation.

"Why bother?" AnaMaria asked as she came closer, "She's never going t' survive." Gibbs felt an uncomfortable prickle on the back of his neck.

"Cap'n says no organs were hit, he says she'll be ok if the bullet comes out." Gibbs recited Jack's words and tried not to remember the way Jack had looked when he had said them, like a man on the edge of his reason.

"She's not made of the stuff that we are," said AnaMaria, "She's never had to fight like we do, not for anything, let alone her life." Gibbs didn't like AnaMaria's tone, she sounded almost hopeful, she wanted him to believe her but he wouldn't, not when Jack had told him differently.

"She's a strong lass," he said firmly, "And if Cap'n says…" AnaMaria cut him off.

"Do ye really think she's going t' want t' live here even if she does survive?" she asked, "Do ye really think she can trade in one life for the other?" Gibbs fell silent, his eyes low.

"Ye know as well as I do Jack couldn't do it for her." She took a step away from him. "She's too good for him, jus' try and deny it." Gibbs was immensely grateful that AnaMaria left before he had to try.

Sylvia could feel the beads of sweat on her forehead more clearly than she could feel her legs. She could hear her own breathing but the sound of other people talking was distorted so much that she could not make out the words. She didn't remember anything that had happened before this moment, it was like she had been born into this haze of pain. Someone laid a hand on her forehead and for a moment her head cleared and she could hear a voice she recognised and loved. Jack was right beside her, he was looking after her. The hand was removed and her thoughts became fuzzy again but the knowledge that Jack was there remained like a beacon of hope in a stormy sea.

The bullet had entered just above Sylvia's right hip and despite what he had told Gibbs, Jack had no way of knowing whether it had hit anything but muscle or not. There was a lot of blood, which was a fact that escaped no one's attention. A scarlet trail of it ran from the place Sylvia had fallen to the cabin in which she was now lying. There was a cloth pressed against the wound now but still more blood came. The sight of his own blood had never alarmed Jack as much as this scene did. His mind was full of worst case scenarios. What if it never stopped? What if he couldn't get the bullet out? What if it had hit something important? What if she never…? Gibbs opened the door to the cabin in time to cut that thought short. He took one look at Jack and rushed to his side. He had never seen him look so afraid.

"She's looking a bit better," Gibbs lied. Sylvia looked terrible. Jack gave his first mate a very dry look but said nothing. He knelt down and gently stroked Sylvia's limp hand. She made no movement or sound.

"Time to get the bullet out," he said in a resigned tone. He looked behind him and saw that Gibbs had brought the water he had requested. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Jack removed the makeshift bandage which was completely soaked with blood. He pulled a knife from his boot and, after the briefest of pauses, he plunged it into the hole the bullet had created. By the lack of screaming it was evident that Sylvia was completely unconscious and could not feel a thing. Jack, who had waited for any reaction from Sylvia, continued with his grim and bloody task. In a way he wished that Sylvia had reacted in some way, the way she was lying there without the slightest movement was unnerving. He hated the way he was making her bleed even more but he had to get the bullet out, he just had to. The tip of his knife hit something hard and Jack knew he had found it. Hooking it out proved tricky but eventually Jack had the bloodied bullet in his stained hand. Gibbs cleared his throat and Jack thought he was going to say something but he did not. Jack threw the bullet on the floor not bothering to watch where it rolled to. He grabbed a clean cloth and pressed it to Sylvia's side which was still pouring with blood. Gibbs backed out of the room; he suddenly had the feeling that he was no longer needed.

Jack sunk to the floor and rested his forehead against Sylvia's cool hand which was hanging off the bed. He stayed like that for a very long time and no one disturbed him.

"Send a message out to all nearby ports. I want that bastard stopped."

"What should the message say, sir?" Gregory wasn't used to this. He had only joined the marines a few days ago and he certainly had not expected to be a messenger boy but the sight of the irate man before him quelled any complaints he might have been tempted to voice. Captain Nathan Spencer looked like he might bite his head right off his shoulders.

"What should the message say!" he repeated disbelievingly, "It should say that some bloody pirate has kidnapped my wife!" Gregory winced as flecks of Nathan's spit peppered his young face but he dared not anger the man further by wiping them away. Nathan obviously expected Gregory to leave because he turned away and began filling a glass with something from the cabinet on the wall.

"Er…sir….should I…should I include the part about your wife being…?" Nathan rounded on him.

"My wife being what?" he asked and Gregory suddenly understood. He swallowed and backed out of the room muttering apologies as he did so. Nathan watched him leave and then turned back to his drink which he downed in one go. The liquid burned the back of his throat and tasted foul but he poured himself another large glass all the same. He may have stopped his wife from escaping but he was not going to let a pirate get away with embarrassing him. He was a god damn gentleman for Christ's sake! He jerked the glass upwards and emptied its contents into his mouth before he threw the glass against the wall where it smashed into a thousand pieces.

Jack stepped outside his cabin for a moment. He leant against the door and closed his eyes. It didn't seem real that a few hours earlier he had promised to keep Sylvia safe, a promise that now lay shattered beyond repair. He could barely remember what it had felt like to be so gloriously happy that he would make promises like that. Happiness seemed so very far away now that Sylvia was lying motionless on the other side of the wood behind him. He had told her to go down to his cabin, he had tried to protect her but he had assumed she had followed his instructions rather than made sure she did so. He had assumed she was alright while he engaged in his little game with Nathan. He had never dreamed she would be in any danger. Soft footsteps made him open his eyes reluctantly. There was only one person on the ship who walked like that, AnaMaria. Jack closed his eyes again as she rounded the corner.

"Cap'n?" Jack did not speak. He was hoping she would just go away but she did not, instead she remained on the spot watching him with those dark eyes of hers.

"Is _she_ alright?" Jack did not notice the stress AnaMaria put on the 'she' and he failed to wonder why she had not just used Sylvia's name. What he did realise was that AnaMaria was not just going to go away like he had hoped.

"Aye," he said quietly but the moment the word was out of his mouth he took it back.

"Of course she's not alright," he said sounding cross with himself, "How could she be alright?"

"It wasn't yer fault." Jack opened his eyes again; he had not expected AnaMaria to say anything like that. She was walking towards him very slowly. There was a peculiar light in her eyes that was vaguely familiar. Jack began to feel uneasy as AnaMaria got closer.

"It wasn't yer fault," she repeated presumably because Jack had not responded the first time. There something about her face that was not quite right, something Jack could not place until she was even closer then he saw it; there was a very small smile on her lips. A terrible thought struck him like lightening and sent a shockwave right through his body. _It wasn't_ his_ fault._ AnaMaria gasped as Jack grabbed her wrist and swung her round. She grimaced as her back hit the door Jack had been leaning against a second earlier. Jack held her arm high above her head with one hand, in the other he held a knife which he had whipped from his belt and he brought the weapon up so that it touched the fragile skin of AnaMaria's neck. Anyone else would have pretended, they would have screamed or pleaded for a reason for Jack's behaviour but AnaMaria, after recovering from the initial shock, merely stared back at him fiercely.

"How do you know it wasn't my fault?" Jack asked savagely. AnaMaria let out a faint hiss as the blade pressed harder against her neck but she did not answer. She knew what he was talking about; she did not look confused or scared. She knew. Suddenly revolted Jack released her and stepped backwards. AnaMaria did not move except to lower her arm. She kept her eyes on him and Jack thought it was like looking at a completely different person to the one he knew. He slipped the knife back into his belt and saw AnaMaria's hand drop back to her side, it had been on the way to grab her own blade.

"You willingly endangered a member of the crew." Jack was suddenly business like as if he could not bring himself to talk to her like he once had, like a friend.

"She was not a member of the crew," AnaMaria spat with unmistakeable ferocity. Her eyes were shining like a wild cat's and her claws were out. "She had no right to put you in danger."

"What did you say to her?" asked Jack his own eyes blazing. He was beginning to picture the scene. Sylvia, hovering between diving for safety and a desperate longing to know he was alright, AnaMaria, in the right place to push her one way or the other with a desire to cause the other woman harm but why? And how?

"I only told her the truth." AnaMaria's chest was heaving like she had just run very fast. This was her final stand, her only chance. "That bastard husband of hers might have shot you instead of her." Jack's jaw clenched.

"Do you want me t' thank you?" he asked, "I didn't need your help." A strange cloud descended over AnaMaria's face and the look in her eyes changed.

"No," she said softly, "You've never needed me." And Jack understood. Several feelings converged and mixed together until only the strongest remained. When he spoke his voice was clipped and so cold it made AnaMaria's heart freeze.

"As soon as we pull into the next port you are no longer part of me crew. From then until now if I so much as see you I'll shoot ye on site, savvy?" She stood as proud and as strong as ever but something had changed the moment Jack's words had left his mouth. He had crushed her. She did not say anything as she turned away but Jack could see the tears that she never cried were already leaking from her eyes.

"Cap'n? I was wonderin' if you wanted to set a course for somewhere." Gibbs stood awkwardly in the doorway. It had plainly taken him a little while to work up the nerve to interrupt Jack again and he was still unsure whether it had been the right course of action to take. The problem was they could not keep drifting aimlessly about, not unless that was what Jack wanted of course. Jack, who was watching Sylvia, sighed heavily. He had not thought about where they were going to go. All those sorts of decisions had been wiped away in one foul swoop by Nathan's pistol and his one accurate shot. He could not remember where he had been planning to sail to, or why he had been planning to sail there. Sylvia needed help, she needed a doctor but where could he go that wouldn't land them both in prison or worse? The solution came to him like an epiphany.

"Will…," he said softly and then to Gibbs, "Take us to Port Royal."

Commodore Norrington had just supervised a full cleaning of the fort. It had taken the best part of a week but as he looked out now he was more than satisfied with the results. Governor Swann had passed on his compliments earlier and Norrington doubted whether there was a more proud man in the whole of Port Royal than himself. It was a beautiful evening and he was quite sure that nothing was going to be able to wipe the smile from his face. This, of course, turned out to be quite wrong.

"Commodore?" Norrington turned and saw Gillette was standing a little way off. In the fading light Norrington could not help thinking that Gillette looked even more fish like than usual as his features became less clearly defined.

"Yes," he said politely. Gillette cleared his throat in an effort to sound more important than his rank. Norrington suppressed a sigh. He wished they did not have to go through this pantomime every time Gillette delivered a message.

"I have just received word from a Captain Spencer, sir." Norrington tried to place the name. It rang a small bell in his mind but he could not quite place it, he thought that perhaps he had heard the name in conversation once before, he certainly had not met the man.

"Yes, and what does this Captain Spencer require?" He looked out to sea as he spoke. The sunset was going to be a beautiful one; he considered asking Gillette to leave him until it was over but decided against it.

"Apparently, his wife has been kidnapped, sir." Norrington turned away from the setting sun which was just beginning to colour the water gold.

"Kidnapped?" he asked with a frown. What a dreadful business. Still, he wondered what it had to do with him as he was sure this Captain Spencer did not reside in Port Royal.

"He says, sir," said Gillette in his most pretentious voice, "That his wife has been kidnapped by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow." The smug look on Gillette's face said it all. It was common, if unspoken, knowledge that Commodore Norrington turned a blind eye to the Black Pearl's infrequent comings and goings. As long as the Pearl kept out of sight and its crew out of trouble, Norrington had allowed Jack Sparrow to do as he pleased. But this news meant all that had to change. Norrington gave Gillette orders to report the presence of the Pearl or her crew at once before dismissing him. He turned back to watch the sunset but could not concentrate on it any more. He would never have claimed to know or understand the eccentric Sparrow and he knew that the man had done some bizarre and terrible things in his time, but kidnapping another man's wife? It didn't seem like Jack somehow but Norrington knew he could not risk ignoring Captain Spencer's message. If Jack really had kidnapped Mrs Spencer, he had no choice. The moment Jack Sparrow set foot in Port Royal; Commodore Norrington would have to have him arrested.

* * *

A/N: I think it's time for some dramatic music...;)

I hope everyone's been having a great week, mine has gone so fast! I should be able to get the next chapter up next week, sound good:)


	24. A waking nightmare

A/N: Spring is here! At least, that's how it feels in London. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, it's a truly beautiful day :D. And to complete the picture, I have finished the chapter! Enjoy.

_

* * *

__Chapter 24: A waking nightmare _

Sylvia was floating on an ocean of consciousness; in and out she drifted with the tides. She wasn't aware of any pain, just a heaviness of body and mind that stretched on and on through days which had no significance. Jack would talk to her, and he would hold her hand but she was only very vaguely aware of his presence at all. She certainly was not able to respond to him in any coherent way. It was like she was in a deep sleep and could not bring herself to wake. Real events were dreams that were forgotten as soon as they happened, like sparks of light in a great expanse of darkness.

"Jack?" No response.

"Jack?" Nothing.

"Jack?" Jack, heavy lidded and tired, looked up at Gibbs. He looked away again without speaking.

"We'll be in Port Royal within two days, Cap'n." Jack knew all Gibbs wanted was an indication that he had heard but he just couldn't make himself speak. Sylvia had not moved or spoken for over a week, what did two days mean? Gibbs cleared his throat awkwardly which meant he had something else to say but wasn't sure whether he should.

"AnaMaria…"

"I don't want to hear her name and I don't want to talk about her," Jack said sharply.

"Cap'n, I…" Jack glared at him and Gibbs immediately backed away without questioning him any further. Jack watched him go before getting heavily to his feet.

He entered the cabin. The air smelt of sadness and lost hope, a place where people who had a choice would avoid. Jack tried to speak but the sight of Sylvia's closed eyes silenced him. Why wouldn't she just wake up? He had been shot, he had been injured in any number of ways but he had never stayed unconscious for as long as this. If only she would speak and tell him that she was going to be alright. He heard his own voice in his head. 'I'm never going t' let anyone hurt you again.' And then he heard her voice telling the truth. 'You can't protect me from everything.' She had been right. He hadn't protected her at all. She had only been on the Pearl a few minutes and he had failed to stop her from getting hurt. His tears were black and fell heavily, but no one else was there to see them.

Will and Elizabeth were walking arm in arm, Tom was running ahead pointing at the ships and other things that he found exciting. Elizabeth took a deep breath of salt sea air.

"Have we gone too far dear?" Will asked anxiously. Elizabeth laughed.

"Honestly, Will, you fuss more than my father does," she said in a gently scolding voice, "Anyone would think I am ill the way you go on." Will blushed very slightly.

"I just want to make sure you're ok," he said and he gave his wife's arm a loving squeeze, "I don't want you to over exert yourself in your condition."

"I know," she said gratefully. So far her second pregnancy had been nothing short of a delight and she knew this was largely due to the attention Will lavished upon her. Tom had come to a stop by a wall and was standing up on tip toes so he could see over the top.

"Do you want me to lift you up?" Will asked when he got there. Tom lifted up his arms in answer. Will picked him up and placed him on the wall so he could sit up there.

"Keep a hold of him, Will," said Elizabeth unnecessarily. Will was not likely to let his son fall. They were there for some time, watching the comings and goings of the boats in the port. Both Will and Elizabeth waited for the question they were sure would come but Tom made no mention of Jack. It had been some time since Uncle Jack had been mentioned at all, and although they did not assume he had been forgotten, the Turners wondered how often Tom thought about his favourite 'relative'. A cold sea breeze made Elizabeth shiver slightly.

"I think it's time we went home now," said Will and he lifted his son down and watched him lead the way back to the house.

Commodore Norrington had people posted all around Port Royal but no one saw the Black Pearl as she slunk into the Port cloaked by the darkness of a moonless night.

Will was just climbing the stairs after Elizabeth when there was a knock on the door. They both froze.

"Who on earth could that be?" came Elizabeth's voice. Will was wondering the same thing. It was late, no one usually called on them at this hour and if it had been an emergency, wouldn't they have rung the bell?

"Go upstairs, Elizabeth," Will said protectively as he walked towards the door but Elizabeth ignored him. She stayed right where she was at the top of the stairs, her hand on her pregnancy bump. Will walked slowly across the entranceway and reached out a hand to open the door.

"Jack!" Will stepped aside to allow not only Jack to enter but the person he was carrying too, for it was obvious Jack was not alone. Jack said nothing but walked straight into the house as if he owned it. Will and Elizabeth's eyes followed him. He headed into the living room and disappeared from their sight. The Turners' got a fleeting glimpse of the woman in Jack's arms but nothing more than that.

"Who is she?" Elizabeth asked. Will shook his head. He had never seen her before in his life. They looked at each other and then hurried in the direction Jack had taken.

Jack laid Sylvia down on one of the sofas and brushed a lock of hair from out of her face. She had no reaction to this, not that he had expected her to but it would have been nice all the same.

"Jack?" Jack turned to face his friends, who were watching him from the doorway looking confused. He gave them a smile out of habit, something he had not done for a while.

"Missed me?" Elizabeth gave an exasperated laugh.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper as if she feared being overheard. Jack's eyes widened.

"Are ye saying you don't want me here?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Jack, stop it, you know full well how much danger coming here puts you in. And who…" She looked over at her sofa where the body of a pale woman was now reclined. "…is she?" Jack tried to carry on the pretence but he couldn't.

"She is Sylvia," he replied and suddenly Jack's true feelings shone through. He lost his usual easy manner and bright spark; instead it was replaced by a dark cloak of worry.

"What's the matter with her?" Will asked as he looked over at her too.

"She was shot," replied Jack painfully.

"By who?" asked Elizabeth in a shocked voice.

"Her husband," Jack answered dully. He had expected a lot more questions but suddenly Elizabeth took charge.

"Will, get a doctor, someone who knows how to keep his mouth shut. Jack, do you think it's ok to move her? We should take her to room which is less obvious." Will blinked a few times before rushing off to do what his wife had suggested. Jack picked Sylvia up and followed Elizabeth up the stairs.

With Sylvia safely tucked up in bed in a spare room, Jack turned to Elizabeth and noticed for the first time that she was pregnant. She saw his eyes rest on her stomach and smiled.

"Seven months," she said, "I'm surprised you didn't notice before."

"I've had a lot on my mind." Elizabeth's smile disappeared.

"Who is she really, Jack?" she asked, "Why is she with you?"

"If I tell the truth, you won't believe me, and if I lie, you won't believe that either," Jack replied which was probably true.

"You'll have to tell the doctor how she sustained her injuries," Elizabeth said firmly, "So you might as well tell me."

"I don't intend t' talk to any doctor," Jack replied smartly, "So you can do all the explaining you like." And with that he walked from the room.

"Jack?" Elizabeth was hot on his heels. "What do you mean you're not going to talk to the doctor? What are we supposed to say?" Jack did not answer but proceeded along the corridor. Elizabeth, frustrated with his silence, came to a stop.

"This is ridiculous," she said sharply, "First, you barge in here and expect us to put ourselves in danger for you, next you bring in someone we don't even know and expect us to care for her like we do for you!" These words brought Jack to a halt too but he did not turn round.

"You can't expect us to solve all your problems for you, Jack. If you've got yourself into some trouble with this girl then you can damn well fix it yourself!" These words were a lot harsher than Elizabeth had intended them to be but once she had got started she had been unable to hold anything back. She saw Jack tense up.

"I can't fix it," he said quietly with a determined air of calm.

"Sorry?" said Elizabeth who in all honesty had not heard him.

"I can't bloody fix it!" shouted Jack spinning around and facing her. Elizabeth was not frightened by him but the sight of so much pain in his face made her step backwards. He hadn't meant to shout but he hadn't meant to do a lot of things these last few days, it seemed his feelings were getting harder and harder to control. Elizabeth watched him and began to understand. Whatever had happened to the girl, whether it had been Jack's fault or not, he was suffering for it and he didn't know what to do. He had come to them because he thought they would be able to help. That's what friends did.

"Mum?" A door had opened down the hallway and a small person had emerged, sleepy eyed. "Why are you shouting?" Just as Elizabeth had expected, Jack made an effort at pulling himself together before Tom realised who was there.

"I'm sorry darling," she said heading over to her son but Tom was no longer interested in her. He had seen his godfather.

"Uncle Jack!" Tom's feet couldn't carry him fast enough. He hurtled down the corridor and wrapped his arms around Jack's legs.

"I knew you'd come," he said which meant just the opposite.

"Well, I did promise," said Jack but his voice was hollow. Elizabeth frowned but Tom did not seem to notice.

"Have you come to stay for a long time?" he asked raising his eyes to meet Jack's, "Have you, Uncle Jack?" Jack looked at Tom. The little boy was radiating energy and life, all the things that had been taken away from Sylvia. He pushed Tom away, suddenly unable to bear the sight of him.

"Uncle Jack?" Tom asked and his eyes filled with heartbroken tears. Jack turned around and walked away without a word, his own heart very near breaking point. Tom watched him leave then turned to his mother. He wanted to ask her why Jack had walked away, why he had not picked him up and spoken to him like he always did, why hadn't he laughed? Why hadn't he even smiled? But before he could speak the tears started to fall, thick and real. Elizabeth moved to put her arms round him but he wriggled out of her grasp and ran into his bedroom too confused and hurt to be comforted by anything. Elizabeth listened to his anguished sobs for a little while, desperate to consol him somehow, but the sound of the front door opening again distracted her. Will was back with the doctor.

Jack paced the floor of the room he found himself in. He had no idea what kind of a room it was simply because he had not bothered to look around. He told himself that the reason he wasn't with Sylvia while the doctor examined her was because everyone would be safer if he wasn't seen, and while that was probably true, it wasn't the real reason. Jack closed his eyes. He just didn't want to hear that grave tone of voice, or see the look in the doctor's eyes. He didn't want to be told that she was dying.

"She's isn't," he said out loud, "She can't be." He repeated this over and over again until his heart rate stopped climbing. The memory of Tom's hurt face wasn't helping much. He had never wanted to hurt anyone else he cared about but he had done, so easily. Hot prickly tears were gathering in his eyes but he forced them back. He couldn't lose it here, not now. Tom would forgive him, he told himself. He wasn't sure this was really true but he had to believe it. Tom would forgive him and Sylvia would get better. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? It wasn't as if he was asking for a miracle, right? She would get better, she had to get better. She had to.

Will and Elizabeth waited outside the room, their hands held tightly together. This was certainly one of the tensest situations Jack had got them into, and that was saying something.

"She's my cousin," Will had told the doctor, "Arrived on my doorstep this morning being supported by two men who'd found her. Thieves must have left her for dead." Whether the doctor had believed this story was irrelevant. He certainly had not questioned it.

"Did Jack tell you anything more about her?" Will asked as they waited for the doctor to re-emerge from the room.

"No," said Elizabeth, "But…" She paused. "I think she means a lot to him, Will." He looked at her questioningly but at that moment the door opened and the doctor appeared. Both Will and Elizabeth looked at him expectantly.

"She's been shot," the doctor said and Elizabeth had to step on Will's foot to stop him saying, 'Yeah, we know.'

"But the strange thing is," the doctor continued, "The bullet has already come out." He looked at the couple in front of him for a moment but neither of them were giving anything away. "She's lost a lot of blood but I am reasonably confident that she should recover consciousness in the next day or so if given the proper care and attention." Elizabeth let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"However," said the doctor his tone turning ominously serious, "The wound is deep and its location near the spine means her movement may be permanently affected. Time will tell, of course. I will need to visit daily until I am satisfied with her progress."

"Of course," said Will nodding, "Thank you for coming out so late." The doctor gave him a look which clearly said that he minded very much and would rather have stayed in bed, but this look cleared when Will handed over his money.

"We'd better go and tell Jack," said Elizabeth the moment the doctor had left.

"Tell me what?" Jack was standing just behind them. Will jumped.

"I wish you wouldn't…"

"Tell me what?"

"If you are in such a hurry to know what the doctor had to say then perhaps you should have been here when he said it," retorted Elizabeth. She knew it was mean, and the look Will gave her was further proof, but she had just realised they now had a position of power over Jack and if exchanging information was the only way to find the truth about the woman lying comatose in their guest room then so be it.

"You are a very nasty woman, Mrs Turner," said Jack coldly. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Sticks and stones," she said smartly remembering their first exchange of words. Jack held himself back with effort. This wasn't the first time he had wanted to hurt Elizabeth, but wanting to do something and doing it were two very different things.

"Elizabeth, dear," said Will evidently attempting to sooth the current that was building up.

"Hush Will," said Elizabeth and she turned back to Jack, "Now, we'll tell you what the doctor said if you tell us exactly who that woman on our bed is, and what she's doing here." Will looked decidedly uncomfortable with the whole idea but remained silent.

"I already told you her name," said Jack.

"You told us her first name, what about her surname?" Elizabeth was not going to stop until she got her answers, Jack could tell that much but there were two people who could tell him what he wanted to know. Jack turned to Will and ignored Elizabeth completely.

"Will?" he said looking at the younger man who was actually beginning to squirm.

"He said she'll probably wake up in a day or two," Will blurted out.

"Will!"

"Sorry Elizabeth." He hung his head as his wife looked daggers at him.

"Cheers," said Jack who couldn't help smiling slightly, "Now, if you don't mind…" Jack stepped forwards towards the door to Sylvia's room but Elizabeth blocked his way.

"Oh no you don't," she said, "I want to know who this women is and whether having her here poses a danger to my family."

"No more danger than I do," Jack replied. He was growing tired of arguing with her.

"That's not much comfort actually, Jack." Elizabeth sighed. There was just no winning with Jack Sparrow. "If you're not going to tell us anything you might as well know what else the doctor said." The little hopeful bubble which had been floating in Jack's chest shrank as he waited for her to continue. The feeling of power that had momentarily filled Elizabeth had evaporated too leaving her feeling quite drained. She wished Will had said this instead of leaving it to her.

"She might not recover the use of her legs," she said in a bit of a rush, "Something to do with the…" But she got no further. Jack had pushed past her and disappeared into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Will, looking miserable and confused, was about to suggest they tried to get some sleep and figure out what to do in the morning when Elizabeth burst into tears.

"What's the matter?" Will cried his arms around his wife in an instant.

"I don't know," Elizabeth squeaked. She felt cross with herself for crying and yet she couldn't stop. "Jack, that woman, Tom…it's all too much." She sobbed onto Will's chest unable to explain her sudden rush of emotion any better than that.

"It's alright," Will assured her, "I'll sort everything out. Let's get to bed now, everything will be clearer in the morning." As he helped Elizabeth to their bedroom he couldn't help wishing that Jack had not appeared at all. It would have been a different matter if he had turned up injured, but to bring a stranger into their house was something else, especially with Elizabeth in such a delicate condition. Jack hadn't known that though, Will reminded himself as he helped Elizabeth get undressed. Still, he could have told them something about the woman, apparently Elizabeth was thinking along the same lines.

"Who do you think she really is, Will?" she asked as they both climbed into bed. Will thought about this for a moment. He hadn't really looked at her very closely.

"I don't know," he replied lamely, "Another pirate?"

"I don't think so," said Elizabeth, "She doesn't have that look, that…oh, you know what I mean."

"Yes," said Will quickly although he didn't know what she was talking about at all.

"I just hope Jack knows what he's doing," Elizabeth said sleepily. Will frowned at this. Was there ever a time when Jack knew what he was doing? He recalled the encounters with the women of Tortuga.

"I'm sure he does," he said leaning over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek and hoping she believed him, "Good night." She snuggled closer to him.

"I hope Tom's alright." That was the last thing she said before her eyes closed and she gave in to her tiredness.

On the other side of the house Jack was watching Sylvia's chest move slowly up and down, up and down. He tried to remember what she had looked like when she laughed but his memory kept failing. All he could see in his mind was the picture he was seeing with his eyes, a Sylvia drained of herself. He would have made a promise to anyone right then, he would have sold his soul without a second thought just to see her open her eyes. But no one was willing to make that kind of deal with him so he simply sat watching the one he loved until his body decided it couldn't take any more and he fell asleep beside her.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, you're all wonderful! Let me know what you think of this one. :) 

I will be working a lot next week because someone is going into hospital, which means, the next chapter might well be delayed. I refuse to rush chapters to get them out on time so I apologise in advance if it is late.


	25. Opening eyes

A/N: A new chapter is here at last! I am so sorry it took so long to appear, but I did warn you. :) On top of all my work I became ill, typical, isn't it? Anyway, my work load has let up slightly and I am back to full fitness so here it is.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to update! I hope this chapter is worth it.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 25: Opening eyes_

Port Royal was often misty in the early morning, a fine white mist that disappeared with the sun's first rays. Jack was the only member of the Turner household to be awake to see it. He had woken stiffly and was now paying the price for his less than conventional sleeping position. It had been worth it though, he couldn't have left Sylvia, not after all he had put her through. He sighed and the wind outside seemed to echo him. Jack propped his elbows on the windowsill and looked out at the world. For a while no thoughts came to the front of his mind and he existed in blissful peace but this did not last long. Nathan was out there looking for his wife, that was for certain. Jack knew the Pearl itself did not leave a trail but there were always ways of being found. He knew that Sylvia would be safer if he dumped the ship but that was out of the question. The Black Pearl wasn't just a ship to him; she was a symbol of all he had worked for, all he had fought for. He hadn't risked his life against a cursed Barbossa just to abandon the Pearl now. He sighed again and so did the wind, only this time it didn't sound like it had come from outside. Jack turned so sharply one elbow slipped and he ended up lurching towards the bed rather ungracefully but he didn't care. If the sound had not come from outside the room then it had to have come from inside, and the only other person in the room with him was Sylvia.

Her eyes were still closed but her face was beginning to take on the look of one who is on the edge of waking rather than one who is deep in sleep. She gave another sleepy moan. Jack took hold of her hand.

"Sylvia luv, can you hear me?" It seemed at first as if Jack's words had not been heard at all and he was about to let his shoulders slump in despondency when the eyelids that had hidden Sylvia's beautiful eyes away for so long suddenly rose upwards. Sylvia looked into Jack's face for a few seconds. Thoughts were not properly connecting yet. She knew she loved the man in front of her with all her heart but his name evaded her sluggish mind. Jack seemed to be lost for words but the way his hands had tightened around Sylvia's spoke volumes.

"Nathan!" Sylvia's voice rang out through the silent room. She tried to sit up but a jolt of pain made her eyes widen and her muscles relaxed involuntarily sending her back down to the mattress with a soft bump. Jack was looking bemused and a little hurt.

"I'm not yer bloody bastard of a husband," he said stoutly. Sylvia looked at him with eyes still wide with rediscovered pain.

"Where is he Jack? Where's Nathan? Is he coming for us?" Sylvia's questions streamed out of her mouth breathlessly. Her eyes darted restlessly around the room as if checking the shadows.

"We're far away from him now luv," said Jack, "Ye never need t' worry yerself about him again."

"But what if he finds us Jack? He tried to….he tried to…" The last bit of the sentence stuck in her throat. She still could not truly believe that the husband she had lived with for years had actually tried to kill her.

"If he finds us I'll take care of him," said Jack firmly, "No one gets the better of Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" Sylvia did not smile.

"He got the better of me though, didn't he?" She drew in breath sharply as pain shot through her side. She let it out again slowly. "Where are we?" She had just realised that they weren't on the Pearl; they weren't on any kind of ship at all. The high ceiling and large windows reminded her of her home in England but they couldn't be there, could they?

"We're taking advantage of some friend's hospitality," said Jack. Sylvia's brow furrowed.

"Jack…?"

"I'm telling the truth, luv. Will and Elizabeth Turner are friends of mine, unlikely as it may seem." Jack cast his eyes around the room too and suppressed a look of distaste; it was all far too fancy for his liking. Sylvia's eyes were drooping again but she fought off the tiredness, she had been asleep for too long already.

"Are you sure they don't mind me being here, Jack?"

"No, they don't mind. Ye don't need t' be worryin' yourself about that." Sylvia felt her head settling back onto the pillow and she knew in a few seconds her mind would black out again.

"I love you Jack." And she slipped effortlessly back into the land of the unconscious.

Elizabeth was still dressed in her nightclothes when Jack burst into the bedroom, a grin illuminating his face.

"Jack!" Elizabeth hurried to grab something to make herself decent. "What are you doing in here?" Jack ignored this question completely.

"She woke up," he said happily, "That doctor of yours can work wonders."

"Yes, well," said Elizabeth as she tied a dressing gown around herself, "That's as maybe but…oh Jack, will you put that down!" Jack had picked up the gas lamp that was on the bedside table and was now examining it carefully. Elizabeth snatched it out of his hands and put it back where it belonged. Jack expected to see annoyance or anger on her face but was surprised to see she was smiling.

"It's nice to have the real Jack Sparrow back," she said by way of explanation, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed." She pushed Jack backwards out of the room and closed the door in his face.

After checking Sylvia was still asleep Jack headed downstairs in the hope of finding Will but instead he came across someone a lot smaller. Tom was in the living room staring out of the large window miserably. Jack had completely forgotten their last meeting until that moment and the feelings it brought back now were not pleasant ones. He thought about slipping away so that he could think about what to say to the boy but his escaping was crossed off the possibility list when Tom, perhaps alerted by the halting of footsteps, turned around. No smile lit the young child's face, there was no happy greeting or running hug, instead Jack was met only with a sad silence. Not one to be comfortable with silence, sad or otherwise, Jack broke it at once.

"You know where yer dad is, Tom?"

"He's already left for work," Tom replied in a polite voice he usually reserved for people he didn't know very well, not for beloved friends of the family. He didn't add that he had wanted to catch his father and ask him a few things himself but had arrived just in time to hear the door shut.

"Oh," said Jack who inwardly kicked himself for not thinking of this earlier. He hovered awkwardly in the doorway then decided he might as well step into the room. Tom turned away and fixed his gaze once more on the world outside. It was another clear day. It was hard to believe that a few hours earlier there had been mist as far as the eye could see. Jack tried to think of a way to casually address the situation between them but Tom got there first.

"Don't you like me any more Uncle Jack?" Tom did not turn away from the window; he didn't want Jack to see him cry.

"Of course I like you, ye don't think that just because I…" Jack trailed off. It was quite clear exactly what Tom thought. Jack sat down heavily. How had he managed to hurt Tom as well? He seemed to have some sort of gift for spreading unhappiness. That was not a nice thought so he squashed it. Tom was still looking out of the window with determination. What Jack really needed was something to get him to look over in his direction. Tom was sure he was going to keep looking out of the window until Jack left, but that was before he could hear the strange clinking noise. He had to force himself not to look over at his godfather. The clinking continued, it sounded exactly like treasure being knocked together. Tom's jaw clenched. He wouldn't look. He wouldn't. His head began to turn; he just could not stop it. Jack was holding something that looked awfully like gold.

"Yer going t' have to come closer if you want me to show it to you," said Jack who was all too aware that now he had captured Tom's attention completely. Tom hesitated for a fraction of a second before he jumped down off the window seat and hurried over to where Jack was sitting.

"Hold yer hands out," Jack instructed. Tom did as he was told and Jack lowered the gold item into them. The metal was cold against Tom's warm skin but he did not flinch, he was far too fascinated by the colour, and the fact that he was holding real treasure, the kind that existed in his books upstairs. Tom remembered his mother explaining what a medallion was when they had come across the word in a story, and the description she had given him fitted the object that was now in his hand perfectly.

"Now, if I didn't like you would I really be giving you this?" Jack asked. Tom looked up at him.

"Is it a present?"

"Aye," said Jack. Tom looked back at the gold coin on a chain in his hand. He could not find words to describe how wonderful a gift it was so he didn't try. Instead he threw his arms around Jack's neck.

"Thanks Uncle Jack!" Jack, who considered himself forgiven, grinned.

"You want to know where that came from?" he asked his eyes glittering as they always did when he was about to tell a story. Tom nodded furiously, his fingers now wrapped tightly around his little treasure, so tightly it seemed like he might never let it go. He listened to Jack's story in thrilled silence and despite the fact Jack made up the whole thing, the little boy believed every word.

The next time Sylvia woke Jack was not beside her but she sensed there was someone else in the room.

"Hello Sylvia. My name's Elizabeth Turner. This is…"

"Your house," finished Sylvia quietly, "I'm so sorry about all of this. I…" Elizabeth waved a hand.

"Nonsense," she said briskly, "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't let Jack do whatever he liked in our house?" She said this with a sparkle in her eye and a slight smile on her lips. "Is there anything I can get you?" This was said more seriously.

"No," said Sylvia. She wished she could stop feeling so tired. It would have been nice to sit up too. Meeting someone for the first time while you're lying down is a terribly odd experience and one that Sylvia was in no hurry to repeat.

"I expect you have a million questions you want to ask," said Elizabeth as she sat down on a chair across the room. Sylvia supposed this was true, there were a good many things she wanted to know but she did not have the energy to form questions right now. There was one thing she wanted to know though, one thing that she just could not figure out no matter how hard she tried.

"How did you become friends with Jack?" Elizabeth gave a short laugh.

"I have no idea," she said, "Jack has a way of making people love him when they should rightly hate him." Sylvia found herself laughing.

"Is that what happened with you?" Elizabeth asked shrewdly.

"Yes, I suppose so," said Sylvia thinking back to the first time they had met. Elizabeth was studying her closely. Sylvia's voice was not the voice of a pirate, her choice of words, the way she pronounced things; they were the ways of a lady born into high society. The mystery deepened. She was going to ask a more direct question when the door opened and Jack stepped in. He looked mildly surprised to see Elizabeth in the room. Sylvia, however, looked nothing short of delighted. She stretched out one hand towards him which he took. Elizabeth excused herself, she had seen enough to be satisfied that Jack didn't just care for this Sylvia, he might even love her.

"He had to fight off twenty five vicious, blood thirsty pirates to get this," Tom said excitedly, "And he said they were all armed with pistols and great, long swords which could cut a man in…"

"Really Tom, that's enough," said Elizabeth. The pregnancy was making her feel weak in the stomach anyway and she did not need further encouragement in that area. "Did Uncle Jack tell you all those things?" Tom gave a small nod. He got the impression that he might be getting Jack into trouble but he was too honest to lie to anyone, especially not his mother. Elizabeth's lips thinned in disapproval but she said nothing. In truth, she was just glad that Tom had forgiven Jack so easily. She should have remembered that children may be more easily upset than adults but they are a million times more forgiving.

Norrington had only just arrived at his post when Gillette appeared. Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, Norrington waited to hear what the other man had to say.

"We've been getting scattered reports of sightings of members of Sparrow's crew, sir." Norrington's eyebrows raised.

"Has the Pearl been seen?"

"No, sir," said Gillette a little dryly, "Sparrow himself has not been seen either. Should I issue the order to have any member of his crew arrested?"

"No," said Norrington at once. There was really no need for that at this stage. Gillette looked disappointed but said nothing.

"But if Sparrow is seen…"

"Of course, sir." Gillette paused and then added. "What about the Turner mansion, sir?"

"What about it?" Norrington asked guardedly.

"Well, they are friends of the pirate, it is possible…"

"That's enough. No one will bother Mr and Mrs Turner, and there will be no search of their property unless directly ordered by me, do I make myself clear?" Gillette gave one curt nod before heading off. Norrington thought he heard him murmuring under his breath but that didn't bother him. Gillette had brought up a good point, if Jack Sparrow was in Port Royal then he was most likely with the Turners but Norrington was a man of his word, and he had promised Elizabeth Turner that he would not allow the marines to enter her home again. Perhaps he should not have made such a guarantee but Elizabeth still held sway over him in a way no other woman had ever done and he really could not have resisted her. Besides, an armed search of her property was likely to cause her more stress than was healthy in her condition. Norrington satisfied himself with this, and tried to ignore the small part of him that was saying that it wasn't just Elizabeth he was protecting. As long as Jack stayed with the Turners he would be safe, Norrington could not help that now and he wasn't sure he minded too much.

Nathan's eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and the effects of drinking his entire cabinet of glass bottles dry. There was stubble breaking through on his face which he had not bothered to shave. He had been wearing the same clothes for three days, perhaps more, he couldn't remember anymore. What did it matter anyway? He raised the bottle in his hand to his lips and cursed when he found it empty. It rolled on the floor unbroken when he dropped it. He sat up with a groan; the movement jarred his head and made it throb. He was just raising a hand to it when someone entered the room.

"We are approaching Port Royal, sir."

"So?" Nathan snapped, his voice raspy. The man in his doorway, a member of his crew for many years, pursed his lip in a disapproving way but answered in a perfectly civil manner.

"There have been reports that Captain Sparrow is there, sir."

"Captain?" Nathan repeated, "Captain! That man is captain of nothing."

"Of course not, sir. I apologise." Nathan had pulled himself to his feet. He found that he was sobering quickly.

"As soon as we reach port make contact with the man in charge, tell him the situation." Nathan turned, a truly evil glint in his eye. He would get his wife back, and he would make both her and the pirate suffer…and he would enjoy every moment of it.

Will's boots clicked on the cobbled streets. It was the only sound he could hear which was not surprising, he always left early to open up so he could catch the morning customers. He turned a corner expecting to see nothing but the closed shutters of houses and shops but instead he saw a small knot of marines. They were talking in low voices to each other and they took no notice of Will, they didn't appear to have noticed him at all. Will slowed his walking pace as he drew nearer to them, if he listened hard he could just about make out what they were saying to each other.

"The Commodore says that if we see him we are to arrest him on site."

"Easier said than done, I heard he…"

"Now's not the time for rumours and gossip. Let's stick to what we know."

"And what is that exactly?"

"We know that he kidnapped a certain Captain Spencer's wife, and by all accounts it seems that he killed her. This Captain Spencer is on his way here and he wants Sparrow arrested so he can get his revenge." Will's feet carried him away from the marines; he didn't want to hear any more. They had been talking about Jack and Sylvia, only they believed Sylvia to be dead. They believed she was dead and that Jack had killed her. It came as a surprise to Will when he reached the door to his blacksmith's shop. He hadn't realised he had been walking so fast. He unlocked the door and continued to mull over what he had heard determined to talk to Elizabeth about it at the first opportunity.

Sylvia still felt terribly weak but when she was propped up with cushions she could almost believe that she was well again. The doctor had told her she was almost certain to make a full recovery, a recovery which crept closer with every single minute. It was plain to see that Jack believed she was going to be just fine from the way he hadn't stopped grinning. Sylvia had met Will and Tom the day before, and she was beginning to feel more like an old friend than a wounded stranger. Jack had made it clear that he did not want her getting up out of bed until she was sure she was ready, but Sylvia was certain the time had come. The afternoon sun was shining and the sea breeze floating through the window was too much to resist. She had finally persuaded Jack that sitting in the garden would do her more good than being cooped up for any longer. He had carried her outside and now she was reclined on a bench in the sunshine with Tom playing nearby. Elizabeth had called Jack inside for something so for the moment Sylvia felt like she was completely alone. The sound of bees buzzing close by was louder than the noise Tom was making with his model pirate ship and medallion. The whole scene was perfect, but perfection is just an illusion and all too often something happens to shatter it into a million pieces.

Commodore Norrington greeted Captain Spencer the moment he stepped onto dry land. His first impression of the man was not a great one. Nathan's eyes were dark with tiredness and there was a lingering smell of drink about him. The abduction of his wife must have hit him hard. He certainly wasted no time getting straight to the heart of the matter.

"I have been told that there is a good chance Sparrow is here."

"We do have reason to believe…"

"Oh, spare me your pompous lecturing. Either Sparrow is here or he isn't, I don't want to waste my time." Commodore Norrington, not used to being addressed in such a manner by anyone, felt extremely insulted but he reminded himself that the man had lost his wife. These things were excusable under certain situations.

"We have seen members of his crew," Norrington explained, "But as of yet, no one has seen Captain Sparrow." Nathan viewed the man before him with great dislike. He was too fond of his rules, his position, what Nathan did not realise was that he was such a man himself, or he had been before Jack had interfered, and unlike Norrington he did not possess many redeeming qualities.

"Have you arrested any of these crew members?" he asked, "Interrogated any of them?" The look on the Commodore's face said it all. Nathan laughed, a harsh sound that made Norrington want to take a step backwards.

"You've just let murderous pirates wander freely around the place without making any moves to stop them?" he said in disbelief, "What kind of man are you?"

"The kind that does not make arrests without reasonable proof of crime," said Norrington tartly, "You seem to have evidence that Captain Sparrow kidnapped your wife, and if we see him he will be arrested at once but that has nothing to do with the rest of his crew."

"You think Sparrow did this all by himself, do you?" Nathan asked. Norrington could smell something strong on his breath and it made him long to turn away. In the event it was Nathan who turned away to count to ten. He needed to keep his temper or he would blow any chance of getting help. When he turned back to Norrington he had forced his face into a horrible smile.

"Would anyone know where Sparrow is hiding?" he asked. Norrington hesitated.

"The man took my wife," Nathan said and the tears of rage in his eyes served to make Norrington believe he was broken hearted over her fate, "He took my wife. She deserves justice for what he did to her." There was only one thing Norrington could do in his position, and it was the one thing Nathan wanted to hear.

"So that's why Jack has been so secretive about all of this. He knew the authorities were after them both." Elizabeth's eyes were gleaming with comprehension. Will, who had come home early to talk to his wife, looked worried.

"But they were talking as if Jack had kidnapped a woman against her will," he said, "I don't think Sylvia is doing anything against her will, do you?"

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure," said Elizabeth, "We're going to have to ask one of them." And before Will could do anything Elizabeth had marched off in search of someone to interrogate.

"Jack!" she called getting the pirate's attention even though he was in the garden, "Can I have a word?" Elizabeth did not waste any time. The moment Jack was inside she cornered him.

"Will heard something very interesting on his way to work this morning," she said, "Something about you kidnapping a certain Captain Spencer's wife." It was obvious from Jack's double take that she had hit on something important. Will expected his wife to look victorious but instead she said, "Why didn't you tell us Jack?"

"I didn't kidnap her," Jack said quickly. He had known that they would find out sooner or later, he just wished it had been later.

"Yes, yes, that much is obvious," said Elizabeth dismissively, "But why didn't you tell us that the whole navy has been put on alert to find you?"

"It might have put a spoilt the friendly mood, don't ye think?" said Jack lightly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You have a woman outside who is in as much, if not more danger, than you are and here you are acting as if it's nothing. If Commodore Norrington decides to raid this house, which he could do by law, then there's nothing we can do to protect you or her from…" Will had laid a soothing hand on Elizabeth's shoulder stopping her mid flow. This gave Jack time to speak.

"As soon as Sylvia is able t' walk a little better we'll disappear," Jack assured her, "She just needed somewhere she could recover. The Pearl wasn't the best place for that."

"No," said Elizabeth, "You were right to bring her here but Jack, I think you had better explain the whole situation to us, just so we know what we're dealing with." Will nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said Jack, "But yer not t'…" A scream had cut through the still air. Jack was out in the garden in an instant, his pistol in his hand. He looked towards the place he had left Sylvia but the bench was empty. Both Sylvia and Tom were gone.

* * *

A/N: A cliffhanger! You know you love them! I hope you all had a lovely Easter, I'm looking forward to hearing from you. :)

I'm not going to make any promises for the next chapter but I hope to make the wait shorter than it was for this one.


	26. Flying free

A/N: Yep, I know, it took me a while...but as this is the final chapter I thought I'd better take my time on it. There are lots of different points of view in this chapter so I've seperated it into sections to hopefully make it nice and clear :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate you all being so patient with me!

* * *

_Chapter 26: Flying free_

Jack was still recovering from the initial moment of shock when he heard the unmistakeable sound of a mother realising her worst nightmare. Elizabeth had followed Jack as quickly as her pregnancy would allow and now she was staring at the place she had last seen her son. If Will had not been right behind her she might have collapsed. Her hand went to press against her pounding heart and she looked at the only person that could possibly have an explanation, but Jack's face was just as horrified as hers.

"Jack?" That was Will, his own shock making his voice hollow and frightened.

"I didn' know this was going to happen," said Jack immediately on the defensive, "I would never 'ave…Sylvia…"

"Tom is our son, Jack," Elizabeth said quietly. Jack fell silent. His head was spinning. He had never imagined that bringing Sylvia here would put her in more danger, and if he had suspected for a moment that he would endanger Tom…

"I'll get him back…" Jack began but he broke off and turned towards a noise that was coming from a bush right behind him. Will and Elizabeth listened too. Something was making the branches of the bush rustle and it sure wasn't the wind. Jack walked silently towards the bush determined not to let whatever it was escape. He could see leaves shaking as something or someone made them move from deep inside the plant. Jack removed his pistol and pointed it at the heart of the greenery. The rustling stopped and Jack knew he had been seen.

"I'll be counting t' three," he said in a cold voice, his pistol held menacingly before him. There was a shrill wimper and suddenly the branches parted.

"Please don't shoot me Uncle Jack!" Jack almost dropped his gun in surprise. Tom had just crawled out of the foliage and, apart from a few scratches from sharp branches, he was completely unharmed. A strangled cry came from near Jack's ear. Elizabeth rushed forwards and enveloped her son with tears streaming down her face. Will was a split second behind her and soon they were a family united in pure relief. As pleased as Jack was that Tom was alright he could not forget, not even for a second, that Sylvia was not in the opposite situation. She had been kidnapped and he needed to know who by. Tom, after hugging both his parents for several seconds, was now trying to push them away so that he could speak. Elizabeth wiped her tears away and stood up; Will was quick to position himself protectively beside her.

"They took her, Uncle Jack!" Tom cried suddenly his eyes wide with fear, "There was a man who put his hand over her mouth but I think she bit him, and she screamed."

"We heard her," said Jack grimly. He crouched down so he was at Tom's level.

"Did you get a good look at the people who did this?" Tom looked troubled and his lip began to tremble.

"It's alright, I won't be cross," Jack said quickly, "It's more important that you're safe."

"Of course it is," said Elizabeth who had placed her hand on her son's shoulder, her own were still shaking. Jack got the horrible feeling that time was slipping away. He was wasting time here when Sylvia was in trouble somewhere. Whoever had taken her, and he had a strong suspicion who it was, would need to get her somewhere quickly and what better place to take her than a ship ready to sail?

"Jack?" Will was looking at Jack as if trying to read his thoughts.

"What's the quickest way to the dock?" Jack asked. Will gave Elizabeth half a glance before answering.

"I'll show you."

* * *

Guilt was eating away at Norrington like a maggot at the core of an apple. It was stupid; he hadn't even liked Jack! But still he felt like he had betrayed him. It had been the maniacal glint in Captain Nathan Spencer's bloodshot eyes that had made Norrington regret letting Jack's probable location be known, and he had not believed Nathan's assurances that there would be no disturbance at the Turner house. He didn't like this business one bit, the sooner it was over and done with the better. He had been planning to go for a walk even before he heard the sound of someone struggling, but as he was already on his feet he was able to get to the scene in moments. There was a man with his hand over a woman's mouth, and he was pushing her along in front of him. She seemed to be having difficulty walking; her movements were stiff and painful as if she was hurt in some way. Norrington did not have to think twice before interfering. He had just stepped forwards when a third person arrived on the scene. Norrington recognised Nathan at once. Nathan had seen him too but his gaze was drawn back to the woman who was still struggling against the man holding her. 

"Commodore Norrington, may I introduce my wife?" The captive woman went rigid at the sound of Nathan's voice and Norrington thought he knew how she felt. His own muscles didn't seem to want to work.

"Your wife, Captain Spencer?"

"Yes," said Nathan with a horrible smile, "Sylvia, my dear, do say hello to the man who helped me find you once again." The look on Sylvia Spencer's face made Norrington want to disappear. He had thought the situation a strange one but this was nothing short of terrible. It took him several seconds before he could command the use of his tongue once again.

"I…I was under the impression your wife was dead."

"Well, so was I, Commodore," said Nathan an insane happiness spreading over his features, "But happily she is alive and well. Thank you very much for your assistance in this matter, now…"

"And Sparrow?" Norrington asked abruptly. He did not fail to notice the effect the name had upon Mrs Spencer. She was looking at him with terrified eyes.

"I have left that matter up to you, Commodore," said Nathan coldly, "I trust you will not let him slip through the net after this dreadful affair." Sylvia's body relaxed ever so slightly in relief, Nathan had not found Jack.

"Now, we really must be off," said Nathan looking once more at his wife, "We don't want a repeat performance, do we?" He began to turn around and Sylvia tried to break her captor's grip again but he held her too tightly.

"Captain Spencer," said Norrington loudly, "I really must ask why your wife is being held seemingly against her will." He saw the way Sylvia shot him a hopeful look. Nathan had stopped walking but he still had his back to him.

"My wife needn't concern you any more, Commodore. Your job is over." Bristling from this dismissal Norrington stepped closer.

"May I remind you, Captain Spencer, that I am in charge here." The man holding Sylvia looked nervously at Nathan who reluctantly turned round.

"If you must know, Commodore, my wife believes she is in love with the pirate who kidnapped her. He has no doubt promised her a great many things which he cannot possibly deliver and she, like the fool she is, has believed every word. I'll be damned before I let my wife make the biggest mistake of her life and be nothing more than a pirate's whore until he grows tired of her." Sylvia now had angry tears streaming down her face. She was no longer fighting but Norrington thought that was because she had exhausted herself rather than any type of resignation on her part. Nathan was looking dangerous but Norrington knew he could not just walk away.

"I really must insist that you let her go, Captain Spencer. She is entitled to her say in this." Norrington rather thought that if he had been able to see Sylvia's mouth she would have been giving him a grateful smile. Perhaps he should have spent less time looking at Sylvia and concentrated on her husband, for when he looked back at Nathan he found that he was facing a pistol. It was too late, and Norrington knew it, but still he reached for his own weapon. His hand had barely closed around it when Nathan's pistol went off. The force of the bullet entering his flesh knocked Norrington right off his feet. He didn't hear Sylvia's muffled screaming, nor did he see the satisfied look on Nathan's face. All he remembered was someone saying, "Get her to the ship immediately" before he passed out completely.

* * *

Will's eyes slid over to Jack for the twentieth time before he decided to speak. 

"Did you really kidnap her, Jack?" Jack stopped dead. Just as Will had feared, he did not look pleased.

"No," he said firmly, "But I did help her escape from her husband, and if kidnapping had been t' only option I would 'ave done it without question, but you might want t' consider the circumstances before you…"

"I didn't mean to accuse you," said Will swiftly. They continued walking but this time Jack started to speak.

"I met her a long time ago, before she was married." He stressed quickly. "She was on her father's ship but he did not approve. Can't think why." He smiled very slightly. "Anyway, her father, the high and mighty Lord Ryecroft, decided to disappear, taking Sylvia with him. Not much I could do about that. I didn't think I'd ever see her again, and I certainly wasn't expecting t' save her without knowing it was her and end up being…"

"You…what?" said Will who had got lost somewhere around the saving her part. Jack rolled his eyes and continued regardless.

"Having met up with her again I was then confronted with the unpleasant news that she was married. This would have proved less of a problem had I been fit enough to set sail."

"Why weren't you? What happened? Did I miss something?" Will said his brow creasing up. Jack turned to him, exasperated.

"Will, lad, when someone's telling you a story it's common courtesy to listen, savvy? Where was I? Ah yes, Captain Spencer." A look of dark hatred shone in his eyes as he said the name. "He shot Sylvia himself when he found out. That's why we came here and apparently he followed us." Jack's hand was caressing his pistol. "I won't let him take her again." Will suddenly realised he was devoid of weapons of any kind.

"Jack, if we're going to be fighting people…"

"I never asked you to fight anyone," said Jack, "This is between me and…what kind of a name is Nathan anyway?" Despite the seriousness of the situation Will burst out laughing. Only Jack Sparrow could have come out with that at such a time. His laughter was cut short by the sound of a gun shot.

Will and Jack hurried in the direction they presumed the shot to have come from. Neither of them spoke, they didn't even look at each other but Will could tell Jack was running over the worst case scenario in his mind and Jack could tell Will was giving thanks that Elizabeth and Tom were safe at home. All thoughts were wiped from their minds however when they came across a figure lying on the ground, bleeding.

"It's Commodore Norrington," said Will unnecessarily. Jack, who had not felt the urge to state the obvious, had already knelt down by the injured man's side. There was blood soaking through his shirt from a wound just underneath the shoulder but he was still breathing.

"He's in a bad way, Jack. What do we do?" asked Will who seemed to be uncharacteristically jumpy. It was not the sight of blood that was unnerving him, but he had not been expecting the sight of the one man he had thought they might have been able to rely on lying on the cobbled stone. Commodore Norrington was the law, he was in charge. Will looked at him as Jack examined the wound. He certainly wasn't in charge at the moment.

As Jack's fingertips became stained with the Commodore's blood Norrington gave a low moan and his eyes opened. Jack, who had not been expecting this, jumped backwards. Norrington fought to stay on the right side of consciousness as he recognised the man beside him.

"Jack," he croaked.

"Aye?" said Jack uncertainly. He was half expecting Norrington to try and arrest him.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Norrington coughed and Will removed his jacket to place under the elder man's head. Jack was frowning.

"What do you mean yer sorry?" he said. Will looked up.

"Jack, I really don't think he's in a fit state to be answering your…"

"Shut up, Will," said Jack sharply. Norrington was trying to speak again.

"I…I didn't know." Norrington was so hard to hear Jack was forced to get right down to his level. "He told me she was dead. I didn't know."

"Where did he take her?" Jack demanded. Will looked thoroughly confused. He opened his mouth to ask Jack what Norrington was talking about but Jack silenced him with a look.

"His ship," said Norrington as his eyes began to close again, "He took her to his ship." His head fell back against Will's rolled up jacket and lolled slightly to one side. If it hadn't been for the slight rising and falling of his bloodied chest, Jack could have believed that he was dead.

"I don' have much time," said Jack standing up.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Will asked. He was prepared to do so, but it was all too clear who needed Will's help more.

"No," said Jack, "You stay with him." He turned to go but Will's voice stopped him.

"Be careful, Jack." Jack took a deep breath before he turned round and said, in his usual flamboyant fashion.

"Ye needn't worry about me, lad. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." And with that he took off in the direction of the ships and, hopefully, his Sylvia.

* * *

After Jack left, Will managed to attract the attention of a young boy who had proceeded to run for help. A doctor arrived closely followed by Gillette and several other marines. 

"What happened?" Gillette demanded. To everyone's surprise it was Norrington that spoke.

"Jack Sparrow…"

"Sparrow did this!" Gillette said, "I'll have him…"

"No!" said Will quickly. He would have told Gillette what had happened himself but Norrington had started to speak again.

"Arrest Captain Spencer…let Jack go free…"

"What?" said Gillette.

"You heard him," said Will, "He's still in charge here." Gillette could not argue with this. Norrington gave a pained groan as the doctor pressed down on his wound.

"But why would the Commodore want Captain Spencer arrested?" Gillette asked. Will's answer was a simple one.

"Because Captain Spencer shot him."

* * *

Sylvia was dragged onto the Pride of the Sea, a ship she had believed she would never have to set eyes on again. The man who had plucked her from the garden at the Turner house only let her go when she was inside Nathan's cabin. He gave her a rough push into the room which was too much for her injured leg. She hit the wooden floor hard. 

"I thought I told you to be gentle with her," said an angry voice which Sylvia recognised as her estranged husband's.

"Sorry, Captain."

"See to it that we depart within the next five minutes," said Nathan who sounded less angry now, more satisfied. Sylvia preyed this satisfaction was premature. She heard the sounds of one man walking away from the room, and another walking into it. It was the man who was walking towards her that scared her the most.

Nathan closed the door behind him and revelled in the finality of the sound. He saw his wife cringe on the floor.

"What's the matter my dear?" he asked, "Did you really believe there would be a happy ever after without me? I could have given you anything." He swallowed hard. "I could have given you anything Sylvia!" He grabbed her by the arm and swung her round so she was facing him. He saw there were tears on her face. The muscles in her wrist were tense in his grip. She looked like a wild animal, her eyes bright with fear and a strength even she did not know she possessed. For a moment Nathan considered her untameable but only for a moment. All spirits, no matter how strong, could be broken. When he spoke Sylvia heard the Nathan she had married but there was more arrogance now, more self belief plus something entirely new, insanity.

"You will learn to be my wife, Sylvia. Not the excuse for a wife you were before, a real wife, a good wife. You will learn to obey everything I say, to laugh when I want you to, to smile when I tell you to. You will learn to forget about a time when you could do as you pleased, decisions will no longer concern you. I will decide what you wear, what you say, who you see. You will learn to love me, Sylvia."

Sylvia's throat had gone dry. Nathan was not looking at her; he was looking over the top of her head to his vision of perfection. A vision of a wife who was no more than a puppet with strings he could pull, a wife whose happiness had ceased to be important so long ago it might as well not have existed to start with. She knew what she had to do.

"I will never love you!" The vision shattered as Nathan looked into her eyes. Sylvia saw what Nathan was about to do before he even moved his hand and she gasped even before contact was made. Her head swam from his blow and she tried to pull away from him but his grip was iron around her wrist. Nathan let forth a cry of anger and prepared to hit her again, a feeling of absolute power flooding through his whole body. It was then he had an idea. His fist unclenched unconsciously as the idea spread through his brain. Sylvia, who had braced herself for another attack, fearfully opened her eyes. To her surprise she saw that Nathan was smiling.

"Children," he said softly and apparently to himself, "That's the answer." And all of a sudden it clicked in Sylvia's mind too. She tore her wrist out of his grip and used her nails to claw his face. There was no way he was going to touch her again without a fight.

* * *

Jack could see the Pride of Sea plain as day. The temptation to board it was almost overwhelming but Nathan had placed various members of his crew all over the place and all of them had pistols. Worse still, they were casting off the ropes that tied the Pride to the dock. If Jack didn't do something soon the ship would be out in open water. He thought about running to the Pearl but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Sylvia's only chance seemed to be some kind of distraction. As Jack searched for something, anything to use he saw someone else put their plan into action. Someone he would never have expected to get involved at all.

* * *

AnaMaria had been wandering Port Royal like a lost soul. Cast from Jack's crew she had no idea what she was going to do. She had just been about to take her chances and buy herself a room for the night in an inconspicuous inn when she had seen the woman who had caused all her troubles. AnaMaria watched a man force a struggling Sylvia to walk before him. She followed at a distance sure that she would see Jack appear to make the rescue but he didn't. Sylvia was bundled towards the Pride of the Sea and AnaMaria suddenly realised that if she didn't act Jack might well lose Sylvia forever. The strength of her response surprised her, there was no love lost between Sylvia and herself but the thought of Jack's unhappiness made her pull the brim of her hat further down over her face and start towards the ships, looking for one which was being carelessly guarded. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for.

* * *

Nathan put his hand to his face. Sylvia's nails had peeled off trails of skin; he could feel his face burning. She was watching him now, waiting for his response. He could hear her breathing. Why couldn't she just love him? 

"Captain, there's a problem!" Nathan stood up.

"Just get us out of here," he said. It didn't matter what was wrong as long as they were away from the pirate.

"That's the problem Captain, we can't go anywhere."

Nathan tore up the steps to the deck and then along until he could see what his first mate had tried to tell him. He had refused to believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. Well, now he was seeing it. There was a ship blocking their way out of the port. It was of medium size, probably a fishing vessel. Perhaps the person in charge was an inexperienced sailor and didn't realise they were in the way of the Pride. Unlikely, but Nathan still considered it plausible.

"Get them out of the way," he said in a deliberately calm voice.

"We've tried, sir, but she is insisting that…"

"She?" Nathan asked sharply.

"Yes, sir. The person in charge is a woman." It was then he saw her. She had stepped out from behind the mast. Most definitely a woman, she was a beautiful creature with long flowing black hair and dark skin. But Nathan saw none of that. All he saw was a pirate.

* * *

Sylvia forced herself to her feet. There was pain rippling through her pelvis but she tried to ignore it as she made her way to the door. It was locked, of course. She pounded her fists against the wood and called out for help but no one came. She continued to try and attract attention; it was either that or sink to the floor defeated. When the door was pulled open Sylvia was so shocked she fell forwards right into someone's arms. Her first instinct was to struggle. 

"Yer not supposed t' be fighting me luv." Sylvia looked up and met the eyes of the love of her life.

"Jack…" She collapsed onto him sobbing. "How did you get here? How did you find me?"

"All that matters is that I'm here," said Jack as he held a now trembling Sylvia. The truth was so unexpected that Jack doubted whether Sylvia would have believed him anyway. He certainly had not expected AnaMaria to stop the Pride from moving out to sea, not after what she had done to Sylvia and what he had done to her in return.

"We've got t' go luv."

"You're not going anywhere." Sylvia's heart sank. Over Jack's shoulder she saw the man who had kidnapped her. Jack gave a very pronounced sigh, span round and shot the man straight in the chest. Sylvia gasped in horror as the man's eyes glazed over and he fell forwards, landing with a great thump. Jack surveyed his handiwork with something close to satisfaction.

"Now we really have to go," he said. He lifted Sylvia up and tried to remember the way out.

* * *

The marines had gathered around the Pride. Nathan had noticed them and an ominous feeling was chilling his blood. He began to think that maybe it had not been the smartest move to shoot the Commodore. He turned his attention back to the little boat. If that pirate wench wasn't in his way he could be away and free in no time. The plan had been so simple, how could so many things be getting in the way! It was then he realised that he could no longer see the pirate. She had been standing right by the mast and now she was gone. The crew around Nathan were exchanging anxious looks; none of them knew what was going on anymore. They did not attempt to stand in the way of the marines as they began to board the ship. 

"Captain Nathan Spencer." Nathan turned round to face a pale faced marine. "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Commodore Norrington." He continued to speak, but Nathan was no longer listening. He had seen someone come up from below. Someone he had hoped he would never have to see again.

"Sparrow!" Jack turned instinctively. He knew instantly that he had made a mistake. Nathan's eyes were fire as he seized his last chance to end the life of the man who had effectively ended his. Jack would never have been able to move fast enough to get out of the way with Sylvia in his arms. But the bullet never reached him. Someone stepped in the way. As marines descended on Nathan, Jack's rescuer fell to the deck. Jack almost dropped Sylvia; indeed she might have fallen if a marine had not been right behind her ready to catch her. He sunk to the floor beside AnaMaria whose eyelids were fluttering. Her hand was resting on the wound Nathan's bullet had made in her chest. It was bad, and she knew it.

"Why did ye do that Ana?" Jack asked, "Why?" Upon hearing Jack's voice AnaMaria opened her dark eyes and looked upon the face of the man she had loved without really knowing it for so long.

"Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow," she said. She lifted up one hand and ran it the length of Jack's face. A small smile turned her lips upwards as her eyes closed and her life faded away. It was some time before Jack realised someone was watching him. He looked up and saw Gillette standing there.

"I suppose ye'll be arresting me now," he said without a hint of fear or concern.

"No, actually," said Gillette who looked like he would rather have done just that, "I am under orders to allow you and your crew safe passage out of Port Royal." He looked at the still form of AnaMaria. "Mrs Spencer has been taken back to Mr Turner's house," he informed Jack and without another word he turned and walked away.

* * *

AnaMaria was buried at sea as a fully reinstated member of the Black Pearl's crew. A week later Nathan Spencer, stripped of his Captain title, was hung by the neck at the Port Royal gallows. Sylvia and Elizabeth refused to watch but Will and Jack witnessed it in silence. Jack's presence was tolerated only because Commodore Norrington, who was recovering slowly at home, had insisted he was to be granted clemency for as long as he remained in Port Royal. But Jack could tell he was close to overstaying his welcome, and he had no desire for anything else to happen because of him. 

"Do you have to leave Uncle Jack?" Tom asked tearfully the next morning.

"Aye lad, I do."

"But you'll be back?"

"Oh, he'll be back," said Elizabeth putting her hand on her son's shoulder, "With more wild stories too I expect." Jack grinned.

"Elizabeth, luv, you know me too well." Sylvia walked up to them, she was still limping but every day she felt an improvement. She slipped her hand into Jack's. It was time to go. Elizabeth, Will and Tom waved goodbye to the unlikely couple before closing the front door. Tom ran upstairs to his bedroom; he would spend the rest of the day sulking because Jack was gone.

"Just another week in the life of a pirate," said Elizabeth. She sounded exhausted. Will smiled.

"At least it's a happy ending." And with that he kissed his wife deeply on the lips.

* * *

Sylvia could hardly believe what had happened to her in the last few weeks. In fact, trying to remember it all was making her head ache so she stopped trying. The sunshine was warm on her face and she drank it in. Ever since Nathan's death she had felt lighter somehow. It felt like a giant corset that had been wrapped around her life had been split apart. Jack was humming something under his breath beside her as they walked in the direction of the Pearl. 

"Will you teach me to be a real pirate, Jack?" Sylvia asked as they turned a corner by a large moss covered rock. Jack stopped humming. He turned to Sylvia.

"Ye'll be learning from the best," he said with an infectious smile.

"Thank you," said Sylvia quietly and she squeezed Jack's hand. Nothing was going to come between them now. As they walked it did not seem like Sylvia had recently been fighting for her life, nor did it feel like they had ever been apart.

"I love you, Jack."

"Love you too, wench."

"Oi!"

"Nautical term."

The Pearl came into view. Its black sails were billowing magnificently in the breeze, Sylvia was sure she had never seen a more handsome looking ship. The Black Pearl was going to be her passport to adventure, her home, and her freedom. Finally, she was going to be allowed to fly free.

* * *

A/N: So ends my very first fan-novel! ;) I don't have a sequel planned, in fact I don't have any more fanfiction planned. I'll be taking a break from it for a while, but I'm sure I'll be enticed back by some idea sooner or later :D!

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story! And thank you for all those wonderful reviews. This story has been a lot of fun to write but it wouldn't have been half as much fun without you guys!


End file.
